


Stay and Fall

by byunkim0421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Death, Confusing relationships, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Want a Commander Park, I think?, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jongin has Issues, Kings & Queens, Lucky Reader, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rape/Non-con Elements, War, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 79,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunkim0421/pseuds/byunkim0421
Summary: Welcome to the Kingdom of Northern Crest, where the lands are divided into five but recognised as four. Northern Crest housed the High King of the Kim family. Their relatives, also Kims, ruled Eastern Brooke. Reliable distant relatives like the Oh family reigned over Western Cove. Southwest Valley, the center of medicine and technology, lived in peace under the Do family while the combat land of the Southern Falls was commanded by the Byuns. With war striking their borders and allies, is there time to let the heart rule for once? What happens when YOU step in the picture?





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there lived a prince in a beautiful palace by the mountains. Northern Crest was his main land. It overlooked his family’s domain which consisted of four lands with own rulers. The Kim Royal Family have been ruling the five kingdoms for seven generations because of their undying love for their land. The rulers of the four kingdoms remained loyal to the Kims. In fact, their children were all close friends. Jongdae laid on his desk, extremely bored with his lessons about the geography of the kingdoms. He’s been studying this since he was in preschool. Being the only heir seemed upsetting. His cousins, Junmyeon and Jongin, studied with him since they were little. They were more keen on learning than him. Suddenly, he missed his eldest cousin Minseok. He’s currently seated on the throne of Eastern Brook so they barely see each other. Minseok was Jongdae’s favourite since the beginning. He understood the young prince the most. Maybe it’s because Junmyeon and Jongin were so close than he felt out of place sometimes. He found comfort and a little brother in Jongdae.

“Jongdae, are you still listening?” Their teacher asked, hitting his desk with a stick.

“Sure. But you’re wrong. Southern Falls has 2,538 hectares of the rainforest, not 2,535.” Jongdae stood up, gathered his books and left. Jongin chuckled incredulously to his cousin.

“Of course he knew that. He’s been spending too much time with that Southern Falls kid.” The youngest scoffed.

“It’s his business to stick with those people. Stop generalising the other kingdom.” Junmyeon, Jongin’s older brother, mildly scolded.

“They’re too prim and proper for my liking, Junmyeon. They never attend meetings, never even gave gifts during my birthday!”

“Southern Falls is in crisis with enemies breaching their borders. You must understand that it’s not easy holding an entire kingdom when someone keeps tearing it down.”

“Why is this relevant again? Jongdae already left. What’s left to learn today?” Jongin spoke, authoritatively annoyed to his teacher.

“None that concerns the present situation, sire. Class dismissed.”  
—  
Jongdae entered his room, wanting to be alone. He found his maids in the corner, dusting his camera collection. He loved photography. It’s something he held dear, a hobby if you will. The maids handled it carefully. He sighed, taking his blazer off.

“Please leave me for a moment. I’ll call you if you need anything.” The maids bowed and exited quietly. Jongdae laid on his bed, staring at his faux sky ceiling. “What’s a 15 year old got to do for some fun here?”

“A lot,”

Jongdae’s draped his arm over his eyes and smiled. He knew that voice. He also knew it wasn’t safe to sit by the window from the third floor. “Baekhyun, get down from there before the guards shoot you for mistaken identity.” He mumbled.

“You’re really on time, you know. We agreed on 3 in the afternoon but look, it’s almost 4! Guess everybody loves a punctual prince,” Baekhyun, Prince of the Southern Falls, strode to Jongdae’s bed, looking at the other upside down. He leaned forward to kiss Jongdae’s forehead.

“Geography with my cousins always extended an hour. Junmyeon’s always asking questions and Jongin’s,”

“Being an ass?” Baekhyun laid on his side, letting Jongdae rest his head on his thighs. “Understand him. Sehun’s being picky with his suitors.”

“Sehun’s looking for suitors already? Wow, okay. He even passed me on that department. When will my parents ever?” Jongdae scoffed. Baekhyun gave him a sad smile.

“Is betrothal really a big deal?” The Southern Falls Prince whispered sullenly. Jongdae didn’t mean for it to sound offensive but whether the laws struck them or their gods, he was Baekhyun as Baekhyun was his. It came off as Jongdae wanting another for the sake of tradition. Baekhyun, known for being a deviant prince, wanted to break every tradition he deemed ridiculous. Betrothal was one of them. He found the contest for a royal’s hand to be desperate and stupid. He’s a firm believer that loving someone was more than a test on might. This answer made Jongdae question his own beliefs. And slowly, the defiance crept in him. He wanted to change his kingdom after getting close with Baekhyun.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Baek.” Jongdae sat and held his lover’s face.

“I know you didn’t, Dae. No worries.” Baekhyun smirked loosely, holding his hand.

The bedroom door opened, breaking them apart. It was General Commander Park, the royal commander of the royal family. He was stunned to see Baekhyun in the palace.

“Hold on to your pistol, Commander. I’m just leaving. I just happened to pass by and thought I’d say hi to my best friend.” Baekhyun got up, strapping his pistol on his waist, shrugging on his vest.

“How did you get in?” General Commander Park asked, curious.

“You’ll see on my way out.” Baekhyun winked, nodding to Jongdae once more for their unspoken farewell, then ducked by the window. Commander Park was about to stop him but Jongdae told him to let the prince go. When he looked out the window, Baekhyun just reached the ground, dusting off his hands. The boy really climbed three floors from the castle’s brick walls to say hi to his best friend. He got on his brown horse and rode off before anyone else saw him.

“Of course he’d pass through the rainforest.” Commander Park sighed. Jongdae’s wing of the palace happened to the rainforest connecting Northern Crest and Southern Falls. It was the centre of all their kingdoms, the source of their supplies. 

“What brings you here, Commander?” Jongdae asked, still staring at his ceiling.

“My King, I’m here to announce that I will serve you no longer. Your generation has found its time.” Jongdae’s brows furrowed. King? He sat up, seeing the commander on his knee, sword offered to him.

“W-What do you mean king? W-Where’s my father?” Jongdae stood up, getting his coat. The commander was on his heels as Jongdae hastened to his father’s chambers. He met his cousins just before the turn to the King’s room, worried look on his faces. That’s when Jongdae ran.

“My son,” his father smiled from the bed, leg casted with his bandaged upper body.

“No, no, I’m not ready, father!” Jongdae begged, dropping to his knees beside his father.

“I’m not dying, Jongdae. You’re being dramatic. But I can’t keep doing this forever.” The king held Jongdae’s hand, placing something in his palm. Jongdae’s eyes went wide seeing the king’s ring.

“I’m not ready, father.” The little boy in him surfaced.

“You’re not of age too. But you have three more years to learn before we make it official. Only this palace will regard you as king. The kingdoms will see you as acting king. It’s the same thing.” The King spoke like it wasn’t a big deal. It was a huge deal, especially to Jongdae, because he didn’t really want to be king yet. The room thought otherwise. He looked around the King’s chambers, every servant, guard and subject on their knee for the king. Jongdae gulped, feeling dizzy.

“I-I need, get my horse ready.” Jongdae stormed out of the room, frantic and nervous. His mother called after him but the king let him go. His cousins looked sympathetic for him. This was not the way to break to someone that they were finally a king. Minutes before Jongdae’s 16th birthday too.

Jongdae got his backpack, shoving his favourite cameras in and some important items. He left the ring on the nightstand, not wanting that responsibility with him. He saw a note on his bed, a little crumpled. He must’ve laid on it. He opened it, noticing the messy handwriting already.

I heard from my father that you’ll be king. Your father sent the word before he said anything to you. In minutes, Commander Park will summon you. I hope you enjoyed my presence for the last time as a prince, Jongdae. I’ll be in 256W, 04E. I only have until 7pm to wait for you. B.

Jongdae ran downstairs, ignoring every bow and call. He was only in jeans, sneakers, and a worn-out t-shirt. He dressed like a civilian. He got on his awaiting horse, kicking its side to run. The guards were about to follow him but a hand gesture stopped everyone from moving. A young boy dressed in military gear looked over his shoulder.

“Colonel Park, shouldn’t we be going after him?” A guard bravely asked.

“He obviously wants to be alone so be it. He’ll call if he has problems. And it’s General Commander Park now. Weren’t you given a memo?” Chanyeol spoke casually, typing on his phone as he went in the castle.

Indeed, it was the new generation’s reign in Northern Crest. Even General Commander Park from earlier was replaced immediately by his son Colonel Park Chanyeol. It was a wish made by Jongdae when he was younger; that Chanyeol would be his General Commander once he ruled. He trusted this friend with his life and everything that came with it. They’ve known each other since they were in diapers anyway.

Now that the word has been sent, Chanyeol’s father also stepped down with the king, switching the reign to their sons. “No one follows the Prince until I say so.” It was a firm order from a 15-year old. The older guards sighed, complying. “Escorts for Prince Jongin and Prince Junmyeon should be ready by now. Can you see it done?” He asked the nearest guard, who bowed and went on his way. Chanyeol turned to his wing of the palace, still head down as he typed with his phone.  
—  
Jongdae checked his compass, looking around the rainforest. The sun was nearly gone so he needed to find Baekhyun faster. He was two degrees away from Baekhyun’s coordinates so he got down from his trustee horse, tying it to a branch. He saw a white horse just past the tree. It was Baekhyun’s. He was there. Jongdae looked up the trees, sighing with relief when he saw Baekhyun looking down at him.

“Get down from there!” He called.

“No, you come up here! Watch the sunset with me!” Baekhyun smiled beautifully.

Jongdae reached the branch, slowly making himself comfortable beside Baekhyun. Indeed, the sunset in their kingdom was beautiful. Southern Falls had the best view of it since the sun set in their direction. Jongdae subtly held Baekhyun’s hand, finding comfort in his touch. The elder prince of the Southern Falls understood his sentiment, holding his hand tightly.

“I-I don’t think,” Jongdae’s doubt took over, stuttering as he voiced his concern to the only person he trusted. Baekhyun lowered his head, keeping quiet and letting the other speak. “It’s too soon. I’m, we’re only 15. How can we possibly take the throne?”

“Didn’t you say your classes were boring? Your wishes have been granted, my King.” Baekhyun smiled a bit.

“Yes but not like this. I want to learn what you’re learning, not what my dad’s been doing.” Jongdae frowned. Baekhyun thought about it. His lessons were different from the other princes. He had more combat and defence lectures than diplomacy because of the situation of their kingdom. They were the first line during attacks. It’s his duty to protect the entire kingdom before it went to the other lands.

“What’s so good about learning how to kill?” Jongdae felt a chill down his spine. “If I were to be born in another land in his kingdom, I wouldn’t choose Southern Falls.”

“Why? Your kingdom is the coolest out of everyone. Your have the best view of the sunset, the falls are breathtaking. Why won’t you want to be there?” Jongdae thought he was stupid to think that.

“Beautiful in many ways but bloody for the most part. Jongdae, below the falls, no one sees what’s at the end of the crystal waters. Chanyeol might, or Sehun. I’ve seen them a lot in lessons.” Baekhyun remembered. “And not everyone can be in combat, Jongdae, especially someone so kind like you.” He pinched Jongdae’s cheek playfully. “You’ll learn combat, my King. Chanyeol won’t have a prince that can’t defend himself.”

“Ya!” Jongdae felt offended but still smiled. Baekhyun kissed his cheek, chuckling.

“You’ll be the great king, DaeDae. My loyalty will always be to you.” It was the only thing Jongdae needed.

Once he was home, his mother met him, very disappointed. He knew what was coming. A scolding. It always happened when he disappeared for some time. And because mother knew best, she knew he was with Baekhyun.

“I don’t understand, Jongdae. You can choose princes from other kingdoms, but you chose one of our own. What will our allies think?” She sighed. “Are you sure about him? You’re only 15, son. Things can change.”

“And what if it doesn’t, Mom?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes. “What will you do? No wonder Minseok-hyung’s so dead inside. You took Luhan-hyung from him. For the kingdom. Don’t worry Mom, I’ll make sure to slit Baekhyun’s throat for our damn kingdom when I get the chance.” Jongdae’s jaw tensed as he walked past his mother.

Same-sex relationships weren’t new in the kingdom but it definitely did a lot trouble. Previous rulers had these and ended with a fight of power. That’s what the Queen was worried about. Jongdae had so much faith in people until they proved him otherwise. She saw that as a weaknesses. But Jongdae was also his father’s son; one that read people with an open-mind. Whatever the people around him held against the Southern Falls, he wanted no part of it.

As if he had a choice. He’s the king in the monarch’s eyes and it’s his duty to know everything. His new lessons began with his father. Jongdae sat on the bed beside him, looking at the map of their kingdom. He was taught about the secret of each land, their strengths and weaknesses, their purpose for the kingdom. Slowly, Jongdae understood but he couldn’t help question why everyone kept the monarchs of the Southern Falls at arms-length.

“Is this about Baekhyun?” His father asked knowingly. “Son, I’m not against you and Baekhyun. It’s actually adorable watching you two turn to lovers. Shy Baekhyun needed you to make him fit to be a prince. Looks where it’s gotten him,” The king smiled fondly.

“A commander of his land,” Jongdae felt proud of him too.

“And soon to be king, if the war ends, which questions the power of Northern Crest. He’s too persuasive, son. He may love you now but have you considered that maybe he might love the throne more?”

“Baekhyun’s not like that.” Jongdae didn’t want to think ill of him. The prince never showed any interest. “How can you all think bad about other lands? Haven’t they protected us for too long? Father, I know you know the End of the Crystal Waters. I’m not going to keep letting that happen!”

“You have no say in that, Jongdae.” This began to agitate the King.

“I do! I do because this is my kingdom! I am your King now and I will do something about it! Whatever it takes to save those people, our people! They’ve fought for our safety and to be treated like that?” His energy slowly dwindled. “No wonder Baekhyun wanted to leave.”

The King saw the pain and guilt in his son’s eyes. He’s never seen him that driven, that affected to societal issues. He reached for his son’s hand and smiled. Prince Jongdae who never cried shed a tear. “I’ll do anything to keep Baekhyun and everything he loves safe. I can’t lose him, Father. I hate that he’s been given less knowledge just because his land’s in charge of defence. Chanyeol’s in charge of defence and yet his knowledge equates to his skill. Why are we so unfair, Father?”

His hiccup pained his Father. He’s drive came from another. It made the King laugh. He really was his son. “The End of the Crystal Waters is not as bad as you think, Jongdae. Of course Baekhyun has seen it. He’s brave enough to face it but he’s still a prince. He’s protected. And contrary to what you think, I do find him very honourable. He’s my favourite out of all the princes in this kingdom, apart from you of course.” He spoke softly, hoping no one would hear. This greatly surprised the prince.

“Why does everyone hate him?”

“They don’t, son. They’re intimidated by him, which is why I like him. His face may be gentle but he’s direct. He doesn’t care if his words seemed painful but you see he regrets them in his eyes. He’s pretty brave sneaking in and out of the palace.” Jongdae blushed. The King laughed again. “But then again, you’re right. He’s been deprived of much knowledge and diplomacy because of his combat lessons. Why don’t we invite him to the palace? Do you think it would be a good idea?”

Jongdae’s smile crept across his face. He nodded happily. The King rubbed his son’s hands. “I’ll call his parents immediately, son. But on one condition.” Jongdae held his breath. “I’ll give you and Baekhyun my blessing as long as you put the country first. No selfish matters. Never forget you are princes, kings in the future. You have people relying on the both of you. It’s the price we have to pay for being who we are. This relationship will stay behind palace doors only. Understood?”

Jongdae lunged forward hugging his father. It wasn’t a big deal, this condition. They’ve been hiding since they were 12. Doing it officially would just add an imaginary seal or something. Jongdae bowed to his father, happier than when he came back. He got his learning materials and bowed again. “Jongdae, learn these quickly. Baekhyun will be learning with you. I suspect you’ll want to marry him if you’re going all through this struggle.”

“I do, Father.” The determination radiated from him. The King smiled, seeing the same determination he had when he was younger. If Jongdae only knew that his father was like that towards his mother back then.  
—  
The arrangements for Baekhyun’s arrival were finished quickly. Jongdae made sure that everything was perfect. The staff and guards were informed of the situation, and maybe even the other kingdoms. There will be no betrothal for Prince Jongdae and Prince Baekhyun as they found solace in each other. This troubled Prince Jongin since he felt distant to Prince Baekhyun. Prince Junmyeon kept an open mind, trusting Jongdae’s decisions. Same with Prince…King Minseok.

Jongdae beamed knowing it was Baekhyun’s arrival already. Chanyeol laid on his bed, playing with a small ball. They stuck to each other for as long as they could remember. Now things were changing drastically for both of them, they made sure that they’d stick together til the end.

“I knew I’d be left out from our trio.” Chanyeol pouted, throwing the ball in the air and catching it again.

“Didn’t you have a crush on him too?” Jongdae knew that. They were the best of friends. Chanyeol chuckled, nodding.

“I was supposed to have a crush on you or your cousin but they moved my lessons to Southern Falls. He’s really funny, Jongdae.” Chanyeol got up, smiling to his best friend.

“He’s only like that to people he’s comfortable with. Do you think he’ll be alright here?” Jongdae worried, letting the maid knot his tie.

“He’s on his way. Maybe? I’m not sure how your cousins will handle it though. Don’t they hate his guts?” Chanyeol shrugged, strapping his weapons around his waist already.

“Father said they’re intimidated by him because he’s direct.” Jongdae checked his hair in the mirror.

“Exactly that. I was too but he’s really warm, and funny. You didn’t tell me how this whole thing began though.” Chanyeol fumbled with his phone, done dressing up. His military jacket was still unbuttoned but he’d fix that later.

Jongdae and Baekhyun first met when they were two years old during a prince play thing. Jongdae wobbled to the shy Baekhyun on his mother’s lap. Once Baekhyun was put down, he cried. Jongdae hugged him and kissed his cheek. When they were four, they sat beside each other during lessons. Baekhyun was brighter than Jongdae in lessons so he helped him with activities. When they were seven, Baekhyun was placed in his own set of lessons. They didn’t see each other until they were 11 at a party for royals, a celebration for their country.

The Northern Crest Prince ran around with his cousins only to stop when the guard’s staff hit the ground twice for another royal family’s arrival. The Byuns of the Southern Falls. Jongdae’s mouth was agape as he saw his longtime friend. Baekhyun was suddenly distant, cold, and stiff. He was dressed in a white military uniform with a red sash over his jacket. He’s definitely changed. He stood by his father’s side, bowing to everyone he was introduced to.

“Hey Jongdae, we’ve been looking for you.” A few princesses came to him, hoping they’d catch his attention.

“Excuse me,” He mumbled, weaving through the people to go to Baekhyun. The other prince seemed to be in discussion with his father when Jongdae approached.

“Jongdae, how have you been?” The King of the Southern Falls greeted him.

“I’m good, sire. Baekhyun? Do you remember me? I’m Jongdae. We used to play together.” The Prince of Northern Crest gave his best smile. The King left them to interact with others.

“Yes, of course. You look well, Jongdae.” Baekhyun’s smile seemed rehearsed. Jongdae lost the warmth from him.

“Have you been well?” Baekhyun nodded, a little uncomfortable. He excused himself and blended with the crowd. A few moments later, Jongdae found him again…with his best friend Chanyeol. Baekhyun seemed happier, warmer. He approached them, hearing the jokes from Baekhyun.

“Jongdae! Look who’s here! You missed him, right?” Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s shoulders, subtly shoving him to Jongdae.

“Of course! He’s my best friend, Yeol.” Jongdae beamed.

“See? He’s not like his cousins. You missed him too, you said.” Chanyeol basically threw Baekhyun under the bus. The shy Prince nodded.

“Baekhyun I have so much to show you!” Jongdae was so excited, he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, running with him out of the ballroom to the halls until they reached his bedroom. Baekhyun felt uneasy being inside Jongdae’s room. A lot has definitely changed. Jongdae began rummaging through his wooden chest while Baekhyun looked around the room. There were so much cameras. He held one, careful not to break anything.

“Oh, do you like that one? You can have it. Take it back to Southern Falls and send me the pictures when you can. I heard it’s beautiful there!” Jongdae’s energy hit Baekhyun like a tidal wave.

“I can?” Baekhyun smiled. No one has ever gifted him anything. “Wait, I can’t. They’ll take it from me.” He put it back safely, hands to himself again.

“Sure you can!” Jongdae got the camera, checking if it had a film and batteries then shoved it in Baekhyun’s shirt. “It’s my gift to you. Your birthday just passed, am I right?” He smiled.

Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore. He hugged Jongdae, face pressed to the other’s neck. He kept mumbling he missed him, that he didn’t want to go home yet, that he’s been waiting for this day. Jongdae held him tight, saying the same thing. He kissed the top of Baekhyun’s hair and stepped back. The Prince in white sniffed, smiling again. That’s the Baekhyun Jongdae remembered. 

Baekhyun began telling stories of his lessons and how he’s shot someone and it scared him for weeks that he’s been put through therapy. He missed learning arts and Math. He told about his upcoming rank promotion, and that they’d see each other often soon because of it. He cried to Jongdae about how hard the punishments were in his land. He showed Jongdae his scars and his new wounds. Jongdae felt angry that they’re treating their prince like this but Baekhyun told him not to be mad. It’s part of the process. What Baekhyun asked Jongdae to think of were the people affected by the war. Because they were relocated to the end of the falls to keep them out of the chaos. This backfired when enemies took over the end of the falls. The innocent people were put into slavery and trafficking. This was what Baekhyun couldn’t handle. They couldn’t save those people. 

Jongdae felt this Baekhyun more than the one that came to the palace earlier. But once they were out of the bedroom, the distant Baekhyun came back. Jongdae rubbed his back, smiling warmly, knowing this prince carried a lot of baggage. 

Once they returned to the ballroom, they separated ways but not before Baekhyun slipped a piece of paper in Jongdae’s hand. The Northern Crest Prince saw digits on them, tucking them quickly before conversing with others. It didn’t stop them from watching each other despite being apart. All they knew was that they enjoyed each other’s company, that they were each other’s allies.

The two kept in touch for so long, asking each other if they’ll attend this function or that meeting to see each other. One meeting had them seated apart but they bowed to each other discreetly, controlling their smiles. Jongdae lowered his head, unable to control his smile. Baekhyun looked away, composing himself. Jongdae excused himself to use the restroom, Baekhyun following a few seconds later.

When they saw each other in the bathroom, the touch seemed to embed in their skins. They were 13 and slowly developed feelings. Puberty and all. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s face, worried about a bruise on his jaw.

“It’s from lessons, Jongdae. I’m fine.” Baekhyun assured him.

“You won’t stop me from worrying. What are they doing to you?” Jongdae whined.

“What they’re supposed to. Jongdae, I am a combat prince. This is part of my duty. I’m okay. I’m just so happy to see you.” Baekhyun smiled, suddenly kissing the other.

When they broke apart, the rationality rushed in. Baekhyun knelt in front of him, deeming himself unworthy of the crowned Prince’s affection and presence. Jongdae touched his lips, shocked. He gulped, looking down at his best friend. He ended up hugging him from his position.

“I’m happy to see you too, my Baekhyunnie.” Jongdae smiled. They went on from there. Slowly, their relationship came to light to their families, some friends. It affected Jongdae greatly, his family changing their views on him but he didn’t care. In the royal life, sometimes it’s okay to be selfish, to put one’s happiness first. Baekhyun became Jongdae’s happiness so he asked for nothing but for everyone to understand. And with the King’s blessing now, he could let his heart be free…just behind palace doors.

Chanyeol smirked, slapping Jongdae’s butt. “You’ve been making out with him since you were 13!”

“We did not!” Jongdae almost punched him. The maids concealed their laughter. “We were 13 and a half when we did.” Chanyeol began to cringe.

“Are you done? Can we go? I can’t listen to this anymore. We have to fetch your boyfriend, Prince Jongdae.” Chanyeol held the doorknob already. Jongdae checked his suit and nodded to his commander, punching his groin playfully on his way out.

Baekhyun’s arrival in the palace sent a warm energy. Jongdae rushed down the steps, Baekhyun bowing to the guards as he went down. Jongdae crashed into Baekhyun’s body, hugging him tightly. Baekhyun giggled. It sent gasps, blushing cheeks, and smiles everywhere. No one has seen the prince like that. Prince Jongin heard from a few maids beside him that Prince Baekhyun last smiled and giggled like that when he was around three years old. The Prince was now 16, turning 17 soon. Junmyeon smiled, chatting with their brother Minseok.

“Bright Light Baekhyunnie’s back.” Junmyeon smiled.

“He’s really been through a lot, huh?” Minseok’s eyes never drifted from them.

“It’s smart of the King to bring him back. It’s a shame he had to focus on combat growing up.”

“He’s a Southern Falls Prince. It’s their duty.”

“Depriving him of education like ours still wasn’t the answer. I’m glad Jongdae noticed that too.”

“Still, Baekhyun was smarter than him and Chanyeol. I’m sure he’ll keep up in no time. It’s good that he’s around too; more protection for Jongdae.” Minseok looked at Junmyeon knowingly.

“I heard our Baekhyunnie asked for an audience with the King before they all went to the battle.” Junmyeon gossiped.

“What do you mean before? It was in the battle grounds. I was there. He bravely asked for Jongdae’s hand. Not that we’ll all tell that. Baekhyun himself wanted it a secret. It’s a burden if Jongdae knew. He’d overreact.” Minseok smiled. Junmyeon nodded in agreement. “He won the King over even before that. Didn’t you know he saved the King’s life?” Junmyeon’s head whipped to Minseok’s direction. Even Jongin did. “Yes. That’s why our uncle’s still alive, wounded but alive. I’m not sure if Jongdae noticed but if you look at Baekhyun’s right side, just near his elbow, it’s stuffier than his left side. He dodged the bullet for the King. Maybe Uncle saw it fit to give his son in return.” Minseok smiled wider.

“Why are you talking like he’s a hero? It’s just Baekhyun-hyung.” Jongin interjected, a little annoyed.

“Because he is, Jongin. We don’t have to broadcast that everywhere.” Minseok scoffed.

“Don’t mind him, Minseok. He doesn’t Baekhyun like we do. He came when Baekhyun’s gone cold from the rest of the world.” Junmyeon teased. “Or he’s upset his Jongdae-hyung’s focused on someone else.”

Jongin pouted. It was exactly that. Since Baekhyun came back in the picture, Jongdae barely played with Jongin. The young Prince thought Baekhyun stole him from him. But despite all that, he started to see Baekhyun in a different light just by seeing his Jongdae-hyung smile. But Jongin had reasons to feel bad. Especially when the jealousy was beyond Jongdae’s only.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's finally back in the palace after 11 years. Jongdae couldn't be happier.  
> Warning: smut.

Lessons with Baekhyun felt more productive than the lessons Jongdae had before with his cousins. Of course Baekhyun had questions, tons actually, but it’s because his education was limited. Jongdae made sure he caught up quickly, securing the library for them to review. Baekhyun was grateful for the help. His stay in the palace was a gift, one he didn’t want to waste.

 

“Working hard?” The King checked in on them. He’s in a much better state, being able to walk and go around; do some light work. Baekhyun stood up and bowed reverently…like a true soldier. The King chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder. “At ease my boy, we’re not working. Relax.”

 

“Sorry. It’s different from where I came from.” Baekhyun chuckled, a little embarrassed as he sat down.

 

“It’s no problem, Baekhyun. What’s your next class?” He asked, looking at the books on the table.

 

“Military Strategy.” Jongdae groaned. Baekhyun smiled a bit, hiding it to himself.

 

“Wonderful! Something Baekhyun knows too well.” The King patted Baekhyun’s back, a little too hard so he coughed. “Take care of my son, Baek. He sucks at this.” Jongdae shot him a look. Baekhyun only laughed, focusing on his book again.

* * *

Of course, what’s youth without a little fun. Baekhyun, being known to be a deviant, found a door in the walls of his bedroom. He bravely followed the narrow path until it ended with another door. He opened it slowly, cautiously, seeing it was another bedroom. Jongin got up from his bed, stunned.

 

“Sorry, was just checking where the path led.” Baekhyun bowed to him awkwardly and closed the door.

 

“Wait!” Jongin called. Baekhyun went out slowly, knowing the other didn’t like him. “I’m sorry for not welcoming you properly, Baekhyun…hyung. We didn’t really spend a lot of time together when we were younger.” The young prince scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

 

“Oh, that’s right. I already left when you and Sehun started school.” Baekhyun remembered.

 

“Y-You know Sehun?” Jongin didn’t expect to hear that name. Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Who wouldn’t know our loyal warrior from Western Cove?”

 

“H-How is he?” Jongin felt shy asking this.

 

“Strong. Quite bitchy, but really clingy. You must be best friends when you were younger.” Baekhyun guessed. Jongin nodded, offering a seat for the elder. “He asks about you sometimes through Jongdae. I think he’ll visit the palace once he gets back from the last deployment, for reports and all.”

 

Jongin lowered his head, sighing. He missed his best friend so much. Since the Western Cove Prince was eligible for deployment, he barely stayed in the kingdom. Since then, Jongin’s been missing him. Before, he would see his best friend off but as it became more frequent, Jongin felt that goodbyes weren’t his thing. He hated that one day, he might be welcoming a body with no soul anymore. He couldn’t bear that so he stopped altogether. Sehun didn’t push him. It was easier to leave like that.

 

“We’re not exactly close so I’m not sure if I can say this but,” Baekhyun moved his chair closer. “Sehun’s waiting for a message. He always waits by the mail hoping for a letter. Maybe you should send him one.” Jongin shook his head. “He doesn’t hate you, Jongin.” The young prince broke down, crying to his hands. Baekhyun rubbed his back, comforting him. He’s felt that way; being apart from your best friend for duty. He figured the young prince needed space so he rose from his seat, making his way to the real door.

 

Jongin called him, making him turn around. The young prince enveloped him in a hug, sobbing to his shoulder. He apologised for being so cold. He thanked him for giving him hope, for making sure Sehun was safe. Baekhyun hugged him back, assuring him that his best friend would appreciate a letter. Jongin nodded, composing himself. “Ah, still the same crybaby Jongin,”

 

The young prince’s heart softened. He may not remember much from his elder but the elder remembered him. Maybe he was a bit harsh towards him after all. Baekhyun was indeed warm to anyone’s comfortable with.

 

Chanyeol met Baekhyun at the hall, wondering why he’s in the Kim cousins’ wing. Baekhyun shrugged, reasoning it as an exploration of the palace he missed. “Oh well, Jongdae’s looking for you. He’s in the garden.” Chanyeol bowed and went on his way.

 

Baekhyun checked his watch, hands in his hair. He checked his reflection in the mirror on the wall and thought he looked…passable. He even asked a guard on standby. He said he looked good. Baekhyun sighed and ran to the garden.

 

“You didn’t need to run.” Jongdae chuckled when he heard the steps nearing him.

 

“I just wanted to see you right away.” Baekhyun sat on the grass beside him.

 

“Cheese.”

 

“Why are you out here?” Baekhyun looked around, squinting. Jongdae held up his camera, taking a stolen photo of him. “Ya, you didn’t get my good side.” Jongdae nudged him.

 

“Palace clothes look good on you.” The acting king noticed. Baekhyun looked down to his dress pants, leather shoes, and tucked in button-down. He shrugged, running his hand in his hair. Jongdae grabbed his chin for a peck on the lips. It stunned the other prince; wide-eyed and innocent all of a sudden. “Come, I’ll show you something.”

 

The two princes ran hand in hand down the hall, entering the library. Jongdae checked each shelf and aisle, ducking under the staircase. It was another door. Baekhyun faintly remembered it. They entered the door, eyes adjusting to the darkness.

 

“Shh! This leads to Chanyeol’s room.” Jongdae whispered to his ear, hands sliding Baekhyun’s waist. The Southern Falls Prince knew what’s next when Jongdae’s hands moved first. The Northern Crest Prince’s lips pressed on the other’s neck. Baekhyun bit his lip to muffle his moan. It was a pretty narrow path. Jongdae pressed him against the wall, continuing his work.

 

“J-Jongdae, can’t we take this back to your room? My room?” Baekhyun whispered.

 

“I thought you’re a deviant prince. Aren’t you having fun?” Jongdae pulled and unbuttoned the other’s shirt open. Baekhyun smirked, head hitting the brick lightly. Jongdae’s eyes raked the other’s torso, claiming his lips hungrily.

 

“I saw them enter through here, Commander.” Baekhyun’s alerted, pushing Jongdae to the opposite wall to cover his mouth with his hand. Jongdae chuckled to the hand, deftly unbuckling Baekhyun’s belt.

 

“Oh. Maybe they already left. Thank you. Back to your post.” Chanyeol’s steps moved away from the door they entered, making Baekhyun relax. That’s when he felt a hand in his pants. He looked at Jongdae’s lustful eyes, very confused with what’s gotten in to him. Jongdae gripped him a little too tight, making him hiss and slam his hands on the brick wall. Jongdae’s right hand worked Baekhyun while his left hand pulled the other by the nape for a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. This was pain and pleasure for Baekhyun. His bottom lip caught between Jongdae’s teeth, smelling rust from his blood. Jongdae groaned, pumping Baekhyun faster. The elder prince gripped Jongdae’s butt, tearing his lip from the bite. He sucked Jongdae’s jaw, making the other gasp. He rocked his hips to the other’s hand, hoping to find release. Baekhyun hit his head on Jongdae’s shoulder, eyes shut tight, body trembling, hands fisting and gripping while he peaked. His shaky breaths and groans were symphony to Jongdae’s ears. Baekhyun weakly kissed Jongdae’s neck, steadying his breathing. Jongdae withdrew his hand, licking his fingers.

 

Baekhyun smirked, kissing the soft skin as he kissed and unbuttoned, repeating the process until he’s on his knees, popping the last button on his way. Jongdae bit his knuckle, feeling Baekhyun’s lips on his tip.

 

“Hands up, sire.” Baekhyun reminded. They played this game before. Jongdae always lost, gripping Baekhyun’s hair especially when he climaxed. And the same happened. Jongdae’s figure shook releasing his load down Baekhyun’s throat. He forced himself down his throat, choking him slightly. Baekhyun gripped Jongdae’s butt so tight, he felt it bruise. Just when Jongdae thought he was being licked clean, the prince showed no signs of stopping.

 

“B-Baek, I can’t, you have to stop. Please Baek, I can’t,” Jongdae gasped, trying to pull off the other. Baekhyun’s stronger, gripping Jongdae’s wrists to his sides while he bobbed his head up and down, pleasuring the prince once again. Jongdae screwed his eyes shut, feeling the heat pool against his lower abdomen and the blood rushing south. He couldn’t move his arms. He’s too tired and too wrecked to try. In a brave moment, Jongdae looked down. He regretted it immediately, seeing Baekhyun looking at him as he took him to the hilt. Jongdae felt his knees giving up and Baekhyun felt it too. He let go of the other’s wrists and hooked his arms under Jongdae’s knees to hiked up his shoulders. He restrained Jongdae’s wrists to the side again, sucking loudly. The sound of cum and saliva in Baekhyun mouth intoxicated Jongdae so much, he almost screamed. A very obscene moan escaped Baekhyun, causing the other to orgasm so hard, he screamed with his eyes shut. It echoed in the space they were in, making Baekhyun smile.

 

The Southern Falls Prince cleaned him quickly, helping his wrecked boyfriend look presentable again. He kissed Jongdae deeply, letting him taste himself before pulling back to give a heart-thumping smile. Baekhyun checked his watch as he shoved Jongdae’s shirt back in his pants and buckled the belt again.

 

“Just so you won’t miss me too much,” Baekhyun winked cheekily. It clicked in Jongdae’s brain. His boyfriend’s leaving for a week-long deployment in a few minutes. “You’re so gorgeous, Dae. I’ll come home sooner, I promise.” Jongdae kissed him deeply, so passionately that Baekhyun felt chills down his spine.

 

The two went to the entrance hand in hand, with the guards and Chanyeol waiting for Baekhyun. The commander knew what happened just by looking at Jongdae’s loopy smile. He kissed Baekhyun’s forehead, making the elder giggle like a little boy. He hugged his boyfriend tightly, reminding him to finish his homework for him. Jongdae pinched his side, pushing him to Chanyeol already. Baekhyun laughed, waving to Jongdae one last time for now.

 

“Wait! Wait Baekhyun-hyung!” Jongin ran down the steps, an envelope in hand. Baekhyun smiled, knowing what it was. “If you may,”

 

“I’ll make sure he writes back. I won’t come home until he finishes.” He assured the young prince. Jongin beamed, his boyish smile appearing.

 

“Come back safely, hyung.” Jongin really hoped for that, not just because he’ll carry Sehun’s reply.

 

“I will,” Baekhyun leaned to Jongin’s ear. “With Sehun,” Jongin nodded, taking his position behind Jongdae. Chanyeol bowed to them, getting on his horse. Baekhyun scratched his back, feeling restrained. He called for one guard to come, passing him his military jacket. He removed his palace shirt and shrugged on his military jacket, strapped his pistol by his waist, tucked in some knives in his boots then got on his horse. The prince became the colonel once again. Jongdae stared with all the love he had for him, silently praying for his safe return. Once the battalion left the gates, Jongdae turned on his heel to face his cousin.

 

“You’re suddenly friends with Baekhyun?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes. Jongin smiled and shrugged, entering the palace again. Jongdae slapped his back, demanding an answer. Jongin ran away, laughing, because he was definitely not telling his cousin about that.

* * *

3 years later…

 

After all the lessons, introductions, defence trainings, and public services, birthday parties and other parties, it was finally time. Jongdae opened his eyes, staring at his cloudy ceiling. “I’m gonna be king today.”

 

He rolled over to his side, feeling his bed empty. He scratched his naked shoulder upon realising his boyfriend wasn’t there but the sheets smelled like him. He smiled to his pillow, letting the happiness flood in. It’s like everything worked out for his life. His time has come, one he’s been studying for all his life, and he’s with his best friend, the one he’s sure to spend the rest of his life with. “Country before you, you before everyone else.” The soon-to-be king whispered to the empty space.

 

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, seeing his maids doing final adjustments to his clothes for the coronation. They bowed to him, genuinely happy that the little boy they took care of was finally becoming the king. The elder of the two rubbed her baby Jongdae, congratulating him. He giggled, thanking her kindly for taking care of him since he was a baby. His other maid was the elder’s daughter, just a little older than Jongdae. She bowed to him but Jongdae motioned for her to come over. His noona teared up a little. Because in Jongdae’s bedroom, they were a family of their own. They played with him when everyone was busy. They nursed his wounds and helped with homework. They helped him open his eyes to other people, reminding him to be kind regardless of status. This was what shaped Prince Jongdae into his title, The Benevolent Prince. The Benevolent King.

 

The bedroom door opened, breaking their little tear fest. The maids stood in their place, wiping their eyes. Jongdae wiped his subtly, seeing Chanyeol’s warm smile. He’s showered and dressed fit as the King’s Commander. He’s seen these three get closer. He’s seen it all his life so he understood the emotions.

 

“Sorry for interrupting, my King, but I’m your wakeup call.” Chanyeol suddenly frowned. “It’s weird calling you king, Dae.” Jongdae laughed, agreeing.

 

“Thanks, but get out. I’m naked.” The maids diverted their eyes. They hugged a naked prince. Chanyeol chuckled, understanding completely. That’s how he usually slept too, made his own maids uncomfortable too. “Where’s Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked the maids.

 

“He woke up when we arrived, sire. He showered and dressed quickly but not in his coronation clothes.” The maid’s daughter elaborated.

 

“He’s busy. Get dressed and see for yourself. Everyone’s waiting for you at breakfast.” Chanyeol smirked and closed the door after the maids exited.

 

Jongdae opted for his pyjamas for breakfast. It’s his house anyway. As if they invited the councils for breakfast. He bowed to every guard he passed by, asking if they already ate and all. Jongin exited his room in his pyjamas too.

 

“Jongin, good morning!” Jongdae hugged him from behind.

 

“Oh, hi. Are you on your way to breakfast?” His youngest cousin mumbled, voice thick with sleep. Jongdae went with him, asking how he was and all. They passed by the grand ballroom, hearing voices and people scurrying around. Jongin smiled a bit, recognising the surfacing voice.

 

“A little to the left, please, yes that’s good! The flowers go to the left, Ma’am. Make sure that throne’s blinding!” Baekhyun ordered left and right. He stood at the centre of the room, having a good view of the entire room. Suddenly, everyone dropped on their knee. Baekhyun’s hair was icy white now, clothes looking so casual with just a loose shirt and jeans. Jongdae’s loose shirt and jeans. He turned around, seeing the soon-to-be king behind him. Jongin excused himself, going to breakfast already.

 

“What are you doing?” Jongdae ignored the bows, seeing nothing but his boyfriend.

 

“Guess I’m caught,” Baekhyun rubbed his nape shyly. “Just making sure everything looks like what you dreamed of. You’ve told me how you imagine your coronation. I guess I want to make it come true?”

 

Jongdae could never get enough of him. Baekhyun brought the sweetest arsenal out when he least expected. Jongdae was right in front of his prince, looking at the transformation of a barren ballroom into a simple garden that brought a lot of light in. The curtains were drawn back, just as Jongdae told him when they were younger. It was simple yet elegant. Finally, he laid his eyes on the man in front of him. He had his head bowed low, showing respect. Right, Baekhyun was definitely beneath Jongdae in ranks because he’s still a prince. Even if he became the king of Southern Falls, he’s still beneath Jongdae, High King of the Five Lands.

 

But in a whirl of gratitude, Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s cheek and kissed the top of his hair. Everyone witnessed the intimate moment, feeling the need to look away to give them privacy but it was all too captivating. The couple shone under the lights coming from the vast windows. The staff inside that room became firm believers of how long they would go. They loved each other, treated each other as equals, disregarded they were royals and just focused on the love they had for each other.

 

Baekhyun raised his head slowly once Jongdae stepped back. He was stunned the other publicly displayed his affection to the staff. Jongdae looked at him softly, rubbing his thumb on the other’s cheek. Baekhyun leaned in to the touch, closing his eyes. The soon-to-be king hugged his sleepy boyfriend, kissing his ear. Baekhyun’s body fit perfectly in his embrace, burying his face to the other’s neck. He whispered his love for the other, promising to remain loyal to him forever. As if Jongdae needed reminding. Baekhyun loved him the night before and never felt so flushed, his skin still tingled from it.

 

A cough broke them apart. Baekhyun looked up, seeing the current king. He got on his knee, knowing his place in this palace, in the life of his son. Jongdae bowed to his dad, standing straight as usual.

 

“Jongdae, can you give us some time alone?” The King smiled warmly, like his son’s.

 

“Me and you or you and,” Jongdae pointed to Baekhyun.

 

“With Baekhyun. Get out of here and eat your breakfast. Do I still have to remind you about that?” He rolled his eyes.

 

“But I was going to ask him to join me,” Jongdae whined.

 

“Jongdae, I’ll follow. Go on,” Baekhyun squeezed his hand, nodding for him to go.

 

Once the King and Baekhyun were alone (the staff left too), Baekhyun stood in military position, a habitual thing in front of the High King. He suddenly hugged the prince, stunning him. Baekhyun felt reluctant to hug him back but he did. The King mumbled his thanks for being by Jongdae’s side. He poured his compliments for the other and finally calling him son. This got Baekhyun slightly choked up. His father was far from Jongdae’s father in the affection department. Punishment equated to love. He grew up with nothing but tough love even from his mother.

 

“The Queen and I wanted you to have this, so you know you’ll always be family to us, Baekhyun.” The King slipped on an heirloom, one from the kings before, one they pass to the future King’s significant other for guidance and honour.

 

“I-I can’t take this, sire. People will notice. We can’t let Jongdae look weak to our allies.” Baekhyun shook his head frantically. The King slightly forgot about the deal he made with them.

 

“Baekhyun, calm down. No one knows its value outside this family. Marriage might be a bit bleak in our situation now but it’s not impossible. You do love Jongdae, am I right?” The King seemed to be testing him.

 

“Yes, more than my land…sometimes.” Baekhyun was painfully honest. The King smiled sympathetically. Baekhyun really grew up in the most unideal way as a prince. He understood the sentiment. “Forgive me, my King, I didn’t mean it like that.” The King hugged him, kissing his head.

 

“We understand, son. You don’t have to go back home anymore. As the King’s Right Hand, your place is here…with Jongdae, but you’re not forgetting your home.”

 

Baekhyun would forever be grateful for the royal family. Since he left when he was seven years old, he’s seen all the dangers of war and even felt the effects of it. Half of Southern Falls were captured when he went home. They needed him to grow up quickly and defend them. His older brother and next in line for the throne died due to sickness. He had no choice but be the next king once he was of age. It was a long way from there and his father was growing ill. His mother, the Queen, also passed due to murder from the last invasion.

 

He was unsure how his land would take him seriously, having a baby face and frail body and all, but he carried some knowledge from Northern Crest. He applied the few he learned, helping his father. He quickly learned military strategies, seeing the real war zones from afar. His father, a little crazy, even let him decide a crucial tactic of defence where a lot of lives could be lost. He was nine at that time. He won a war at nine years old. He won the respect of the kingdom at a young age. That’s also why his friends, other princes from the other lands felt intimidated by him. Baekhyun grew up too early from the rest of them. By the time he was 12, and brought to meetings and functions after stabilising, he has fought for the kingdom in actual battle fields, seen the horrors of captivity, and killed a few for his country.

 

With all these responsibilities placed on him at a young age, he didn’t have time to be himself. That’s why Jongdae was his escape even if he received 50 lashes once he went home. Southern Falls was a strict land with harsh punishment because the situations given to them. Baekhyun forgot his childhood by being a warrior first than a prince, a child. The King knew that most, because he saw him every strategy meeting, every deployment, every kingdom visit, and every time Baekhyun was sent to the hospital after injuries. The King felt guilty and heartbroken each time he saw Baekhyun looking older and stiffer each time. Maybe Minseok was right. Jongdae was a way to repay Baekhyun for his lost youth.

 

Baekhyun sniffed, smiling brightly to the King and bowing reverently. “You’ll lose you respect to me once Jongdae’s seated on that throne.” The King joked. Baekhyun chuckled adorably, assuring him he won’t. “Go eat your breakfast. You’ve done enough for preparations.”

* * *

Jongdae sighed to his reflection in the mirror. His red uniform with golden ropes felt surreal. The medals on this left didn’t feel like a burden. His black hair was styled down, a little messy but he didn’t mind. He positioned his hands, pretended the ball and sceptre was there. He recited the words once again with his eyes closed, practicing before he went out. He smiled, thinking it was fine. When he opened his eyes, Baekhyun was behind him, warm smile on his lips.

 

“Studying too hard will give you mental block.” Baekhyun reminded.

 

“Just a little nervous. What are you doing here? You can’t see me until the ceremony.” Jongdae turned around, pouting.

 

“We’re not getting married. Yet. Calm down, drama king.” Baekhyun placed his hands on the other’s waist, making sure his boyfriend looked perfect. Jongdae got his hands, placing them to his cheeks.

 

“Oh god, you’re more nervous than I am!” Jongdae’s amused face pressed Baekhyun’s cold hands, warming them slightly. He felt something different around the other’s slim fingers. “What is this?” He looked at the ring on his right hand, seeing their family crest.

 

“Ah that’s just a gift from your parents,” Baekhyun tried to control his smile.

 

“They welcomed you officially?” Jongdae bounced on his toes a bit, stomping his feet a little in excitement. Baekhyun nodded nonchalantly. Jongdae shoved his shoulder slightly, very happy for him. “My prince! Oh how wonderful this news you bear!” Baekhyun gagged but hugged Jongdae anyway.

 

“Come on Jongdae, they asked me to escort you out.” Baekhyun kissed his forehead.

 

“Really? Won’t the public wonder?” Jongdae worried.

 

“Ya! I’m also this kingdom’s commander. How can you forget that?” Baekhyun felt a little offended. Jongdae laughed, kissing Baekhyun’s lips quickly before pulling him to the door. “Wait, wait!” Jongdae turned around expectantly.

 

Baekhyun was on his knee, looking up to Jongdae, cheeky smile only for him. “Ya, Jongdae, let’s take the next decade as fiancés this time.”

 

The two walked the halls hand in hand. Jongdae clung close to Baekhyun, his fiancé, proud to have him by his side. Baekhyun held Jongdae’s gloves as they slowly made their way to the grand ballroom. Every royal family was there. News crews came to broadcast this historic event. The two stood behind closed doors, whispering whatever they could to calm each other. Baekhyun was delivering his best friend to the throne. Jongdae had his best friend by his side for this moment.

 

That’s when Jongdae took in Baekhyun’s white military uniform with black ropes. His icy white hair was also styled down, a little matching moment for them. His sword was strapped to him by another guard while Jongdae’s lush red robe was clipped to his shoulders. Chanyeol walked effortlessly towards them wearing his black military uniform with silver ropes. His sword was strapped by his waist already. His red hair’s styled up, making him look like a prince when he was definitely not.

 

“Oh I forgot my camera! We need this moment photographed!” Jongdae pouted.

 

“Sire,” A maid spoke up timidly. Jongdae turned around, seeing his elder maid holding his favourite camera for him.

 

“Please take it for us! Just click here. I can’t believe my best friends are here with me!” Jongdae stomped his feet adorably, too excited. Baekhyun stood by Jongdae’s left, Chanyeol on Jongdae’s right. Baekhyun rest his head on Jongdae’s shoulder with his eyes closed. Chanyeol stood coolly with a peace sign to his adorable face. Jongdae smiled, eyes turning to lines. The maid happily took their photo, gushing at her boys growing up this well. They took another photo, all looking dignified and respectable. It felt like a graduation. The King and Queen came, seeing the three being rowdy. The maid took a photo of the royal family using Jongdae’s camera.

 

“May I take this? I want to take photos of the ceremony for Jongdae.” Baekhyun asked politely. Jongdae agreed, letting the maid hold it for a while until they were inside. Jongdae offered his hands to Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s eyes widened at the unfamiliar band around his left ring finger. It didn’t surprise Jongdae’s parents. Baekhyun asked for their blessing before he made his way to Jongdae. Baekhyun helped him wear the gloves, tapping the left hand for good measure, then the trumpets played.

 

Jongdae took his place in between his best friends. He gave one last assuring squeeze on Baekhyun’s hand then sighed. The doors opened. Everything Jongdae described to Baekhyun about his dream coronation when they were younger was right in front of his eyes. Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s gasp, same with the Queen’s. Jongdae cursed under his breath. Baekhyun has never felt more proud than this moment.

* * *

The ceremony was generally boring, especially for Baekhyun. He kept yawning so he took more photos to wake him up. He sat by the rest of the princes/king dressed in black military uniform; King Minseok, Prince Junmyeon, Prince Yixing, Prince Kyungsoo and Prince Jongin. Since the Kims were considered family, they wore one colour: black. Prince Yixing from another kingdom wore black but with golden trimmings and chains. Prince Sehun was on his way back from a rush deployment so he wasn’t there witness the historic event. Jongin was extremely saddened by that. He would be wearing a white military uniform like Baekhyun’s as they are both princes and commanders of their kingdoms if he was there.

 

Jongdae sat stiffly on the throne after reciting everything needed. The crown was finally on his head, sceptre and ball in hand. Thankfully, they didn’t make him take his gloves off. The engagement ring would cause madness. Baekhyun clicked away discreetly, smiling to his fiancé. Jongdae winked at him, smiling a bit. And finally, Baekhyun stood up with Chanyeol, being commanders and appointed right hand men to the King.

 

Screams for support and loyalty echoed the ballroom. Chanyeol and Baekhyun knelt in front of Jongdae, heads bowed. Jongdae bestowed their ranks, trying so hard to not laugh. They always played this when they were younger so this felt oddly familiar for them. Chanyeol covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Baekhyun lowered his head further.

 

“Rise, General Commander Park Chanyeol of the Northern Crest legion. Rise, Commander Byun Baekhyun of the Souther Falls battalion.” King Jongdae ordered. The two turned with on their heels, ordering the guards to raise their swords for the King’s exit. This was the first coronation with one side of the guards wore black and the other wore white. It subtly hinted the union of the two royals but it was explained as the royal legion and the defence battalion for the kingdom. Chanyeol and Baekhyun raised their swords, laughing discreetly at the height difference. Even the other princes laughed at it too. Jongdae almost fell out of character so he passed by them quickly to regain his composure.

 

“All hail! High King Jongdae!” Baekhyun had the privilege to proclaim. Jongdae smiled, closing his eyes, too overwhelmed. Of course his other half was chosen to say it. When he opened his eyes, the reality hit him. He was officially High King Jongdae, engaged to Prince and Commander Byun Baekhyun of the Southern Falls.

* * *

Jongdae couldn’t sleep. It was nearly two in the morning but his eyes didn’t dare to close. He got up, ignoring his slippers and went out of his room. The hall was slightly dim since only a few guards were on nightshift. They stood straighter, seeing their king awake.

 

“It’s fine. Relax a bit. You can sit for a bit. Just don’t let my parents catch you.” Jongdae smiled to them, talking comfortably. They smiled, still standing despite getting the go signal to relax.

 

Jongdae didn’t know where he’s about to go so he let his feet take him wherever. He noticed the paintings on the walls, even the newly placed flowers on the table. “This is Baekhyun’s favourite.” He mumbled to the nearest guard. Suddenly, he remembered if he was still in the palace.

 

“He leaves in two days, sire.” The guard answered him.

 

“Oh,” Jongdae almost forgot about the recent deployment. “Is he in his room?”

 

“He also went out, sire.” One of the guards a few meters away answered. “He went to the ballroom’s balcony.”

 

Jongdae thanked them, hoping to find Baekhyun there. He entered the moonlit ballroom, checking if anyone was there. Faint notes from the piano echoed the empty place. It seemed like hours ago, it was Jongdae’s dream coronation but now it’s back to the barren room. He entered slowly, knowing who was playing the piano at the other side of the room. Baekhyun’s forehead was pressed on the top of the piano, eyes closed, letting his fingers move on the ivory keys. He slowly approached Baekhyun, careful not to disrupt his peace. But the other was alert. He stopped playing, craning his head to the figure a few meters away from him. Jongdae’s pyjama bottoms and white tank top clung to his body well. Baekhyun still wore his military uniform, well some of it. He had the pants and boots on but kept the white button down untucked and loose around his torso. He had to work right after the coronation to debrief all generals about the switch of power.

 

Baekhyun stretched his arm out, signalling Jongdae to come closer. The elder hugged Jongdae’s tiny waist, cheek pressed to his stomach. Jongdae rubbed his hair with one hand and his ear with another hand. He sensed something bothered the commander so he rubbed his ear to help him calm. It was a puppy tactic.

 

“Why are you still awake?” Baekhyun mumbled, somewhat like a child. He looked up to Jongdae, chin pressed to the other’s abdomen.

 

“Can’t sleep,” Jongdae ran his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair, making the commander smile gratefully. He really was a puppy sometimes despite the intimidating exterior.

 

“Me too,” Baekhyun whispered. “There’s so much to do before deployment. I hope Sehun can fill in for the other one next week. They overlapped.”

 

“How could it overlap? Wasn’t it scheduled before the coronation?” Jongdae tried to remember.

 

“Ya, ya, stop thinking about work. Come on, I’ll tuck you to bed.” From puppy Baekhyun to protective Baekhyun in a snap. Jongdae pulled him back, hugging him from behind.

 

“But Commander, you haven’t showered.” Jongdae pressed his lips on the other’s shoulder blade. That always made Baekhyun weak.

 

“Jongdae, not now. You need to rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow.” Baekhyun controlled. Jongdae pouted, nodding compliantly. Baekhyun hated it when he got pouty. It made him feel guilty so he had no choice but to give in.

 

They made out in Baekhyun’s shower, tied each other’s bathrobes, and jumped in Baekhyun’s bed to watch a movie. More like make out and fuck in front of a movie. Jongdae knew Baekhyun was tired so he topped, making sure it was amazing for his fiancé. That got them to sleep immediately.

 

When they woke up, Chanyeol bombarded them to get dressed because apparently, the diplomat for the nearby kingdom came early. Baekhyun crawled on the ground while Jongdae picked him up then ran to the shower to save time.

 

“I didn’t need to know who topped last night. Faster! No fucking now! You’re both late!” Chanyeol sighed, a little peeved they’re late.

 

“You need to get laid.” Baekhyun chuckled, sticking his tongue out to the other commander.

 

“Also Jongdae, the chosen citizen for your birthday public service has been chosen. Set the activities already.” Chanyeol reminded.

 

“Will you be back by then?” Jongdae whispered to Baekhyun, who scrubbed his back. He completely forgot his birthday’s in a few days.

 

“I return that day, I think. Why?” Baekhyun slapped Jongdae’s butt to rinse off while he scrubbed himself quickly.

 

“Just in case it will clash with our plans,” Jongdae shrugged, helping Baekhyun rinse.

 

“Oh, go spend your day with the citizen. You did it since your were a kid. Don’t break it for me. We can celebrate after that.” Baekhyun gave him a quick peck on the lips and went of the shower first. He had to oversee the arrival with Chanyeol anyway. Jongdae smiled, watching his man quickly move and dress.

 

“Ah, he didn’t even comb again.” Jongdae wrapped himself in Baekhyun’s bathrobe, getting the phone by the table to call his maids to bring his clothes in Baekhyun’s room. He flopped down Baekhyun’s bed, waiting for them. Chanyeol bullied Baekhyun to move faster, strapping his belt, weapons, and badges on. Chanyeol opened the door, still nagging the other to move faster. Baekhyun looked around to double check if he had everything then saw his fiancé looking at him. He quickly leaned over Jongdae, kissing him sweetly then ran out.

 

“Ya! Your hair’s still dripping! Chanyeol-ah, comb him a bit!” Jongdae screamed, calling after them and throwing a comb to Chanyeol outside. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s collar from behind, yanking him back. Baekhyun began protesting, slapping the big hand away.

 

“I can do this myself!” Baekhyun whined.

 

“Jongdae told me to do it so I will do it!” Chanyeol stressed himself too many times, roughly combing the other’s hair.

 

“That’s enough! I look fine!” Baekhyun punched Chanyeol’s side, walking away quickly. Chanyeol looked back to Jongdae and shrugged.

 

Jongdae laughed at the two, closing the door once again to wait for his clothes. He crawled back to Baekhyun’s bed, still quite giddy over what transpired the night before. He put his arm over his eyes, controlling himself from smiling. He had work to do and he’s gushing like a teenager. This really needed to be limited for all their sakes, he thought. Baekhyun tried to look serious as he readied himself for the diplomat’s arrival but kept smiling. Some guards felt nervous because he barely smiled. Were they in trouble? Chanyeol kicked Baekhyun’s butt, hoping he’d straighten up already. Baekhyun rubbed his behind, pushing his thoughts about his fiancé behind for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my attempt to smut's getting bad! Thanks to those who left kudos! Next chapter will be a Chanyeol/Reader thing. Please look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome YOU! This is the start of Chanyeol x Reader. Heads up: this will be quite fast paced.

It’s been chaotic. You really didn’t like the noise, especially when it’s around and about you. The Prince, now King but still referred as Prince because he’s dad’s still alive, has chosen his birthday charity case, as you called it. Every year, when the prince would invite a lucky citizen to the palace to celebrate his birthday with him. Whether he had a huge party or an overseas trip, as long as the 24 hours of his birthday was still the time of day, the lucky citizen had to be the Prince’s best friend. Except this year, the Prince was acting King already. And your sad ass was apparently chosen among the five lands of the kingdom.

“Y/N! We have to get you something nice to wear! You can’t wear that!” Your mom motioned to all of you.

“What’s wrong with being me?” You tried not to sound offended.

“You’re going to be in front of the Prince, the King! Many cameras will follow you. You might run into other princes! You must make them fall in love with you to save your future!” She was really over the top with her imagination. What do you expect? She just wanted the best for you.

“It’s just a day with the Prince, Mom. He’d actually want someone normal? Not trying? That’s why he has this event? Right?” You asked your puppy who napped.

“Just do as your Mom says,” Your dad mumbled, tired of the conversation already.

“Okay fine, at least a new shirt?” You looked at your tattered t-shirt. Maybe you really needed some new clothes after all.  
—  
A car came by your house by 8am. It had the flags of your land, Northern Crest. This was really happening. You were really spending a day with the Prince, THE Crowned Prince of your land.

Your mother cried as you hugged her goodbye…for a day. She felt like she sent off her child to greater heights, but it really was just the palace outside your window. You’ve all seen the royal family at least once in your lives but this was a huge deal. Prince Jongdae’s Birthday Date was the epitome of a citizen’s existence in Northern Crest, the entire kingdom in general. And you, the not so much of a fan of the prince (unlike the rest of your generation), were chosen. What a play on fate!

“Y/N?” A guard asked.

“Yes, it’s me.” You smiled politely. Mentally, you noted that you had to thank your mom for buying you new clothes. Every news station stood outside your house with a crowd to witness the lucky citizen of the year. Birthdays were an annual thing anyway.

“Do you have any luggage with you?” He looked behind you.

“Uh no. This is all of me, I guess.” You turned a bit to show him your trustee backpack. The guard nodded, offering his hands. You blinked at them. Oh! Right, he had to take your things and put them in the trunk. You bowed politely and shyly, standing awkwardly. You saw people from your school calling your name, pretending they’re your friends or something. You tried not to roll your eyes and looked at your parents instead. They were being interviewed by the media. Of course your mother enjoyed the attention.

“Y/N, when you’re ready.” You entered the car, looking around the interiors. It had a mini fridge. The guards sat in front, making you comfortable in the back. “Help yourself. The Prince made sure to have your favourites for your comfort.”

You looked at your favourite drinks and some snacks, surprised the Prince knew what you liked. But then again, social media pretty much has all those information plastered everywhere. You got your favourite soda and drank a bit. The road you took was exclusive for the royals only. From the right, you could see the palace of the Western Cove. The rainforest was on the other side and past it, in the faint distance, was the palace of the Southern Falls and the Crystal Waterfall. It was majestic but you heard too many rumours of the disasters from war already. This view seemed to be a hoax in your mind. Still, it was pretty.

You arrived in the palace, series of guards bowing to you. You bowed to them, careful not to look too high. A woman fetched you, escorting you to the receiving area of the palace. Of course, it was a lavish place. It was extremely beautiful and surprisingly simple. Your eyes fixated on the royal family’s portrait, seeing the prince smile slightly despite his parents being so serious. Indeed, he looks benevolent.

“Please oversee his arrival, thanks.” You whipped your head to the door. “My apologies for being late, work and all.” Prince Jongdae shrugged, bowing to you afterwards. You stupidly lost your balance but bowed nonetheless. A Prince bowed. To you. A commoner. Indeed, he looked benevolent.

“Your Highness, happy birthday.” you gracefully dropped to your knee.

“Ah, please get up Y/N. Today, I am your friend, not a prince or king or whatever. Are you younger than me?” Jongdae helped you stand, his hands on your shoulders. You nodded, drawn into his eyes. He’s slightly taller than you but you understood why your colleagues swooned over him. He was too handsome in person. TV and pictures really did no justice to Prince Jongdae’s visual. “You should call me oppa then, or just Jongdae. I don’t care. You’re my best friend for today so,” The prince offered his arm. “It’s okay. I won’t bite.” Cheeky guy.

He walked you through the halls, asking if the ride was comfortable, if you brought your things and all. He looked at you funnily when you said you only brought your backpack.

“Didn’t they tell you you’re staying for the night? A day is 24 hours. You’ll be home by 8am tomorrow.” Jongdae tried to remember the details.

“Wow, you really know everything.” You muttered under your breath.

“Pardon?” Jongdae seemed amused. “You know, you’re different from the others that spent my birthdays. I’m 21 today and it really feels like a new decade if you’re starting the 20s like this. And contrary to what you think, Y/N, I don’t know everything. I actually suck at military strategies and acting cute for babies. Don’t ask me to cook unless it’s boiling food..” He filled, smiling at his faults.

This made you put your guard down a bit. Someone mighty just freely told his faults. You listen to Jongdae, surprised how open he was with a stranger like you. As time passed and you two toured the entire palace, you found yourself laughing to his quips. He did the same to yours too, fascinated with your stories about normal living. And slowly, the sadness crept in. Jongdae really didn’t know everything after all. He’s as human as you were.

“Can I ask something quite personal, oppa?” You mustered the courage to dive deeper. Coffee by the balcony overlooking Northern Crest really made you two closer. You two sat on the same bench, bodies facing each other, one leg propped up on the seat. Jongdae nodded, eating a teacake. He chewed so well and loud, he could pass a normal citizen. His groans while eating also fascinated you. He’s so…human. “Why do you do this? I mean this birthday thing.”

“Ah, of course everything has a purpose.” He spoke after swallowing the cake. “As you know I’m an only child, right?” Jongdae rubbed his hands, a little nervous. “It gets lonely in the palace most of the time. Other royals stay here like my cousins from Eastern Brooke and other princes from the other lands but we don’t really play around, if you know what I mean.” He looked at you, hoping he wasn’t speaking too fast. You nodded in understanding so he continued.

“I’ve been only out of the palace nine times in my entire life, on my own. The rest had security or for parades so I really didn’t know what my people were like. How could I rule the entire kingdom if I didn’t know what I’m governing? I came up with this when I was 3 years old. I envied everyone outside these walls so I wanted to hear their stories. Since it’s my birthday, I can do whatever I want. This is my only wish. Does it make sense?”

You misjudged the prince. He was truly genuine with his desires. You understood his motives already. This wasn’t just some palace project to look good in front of others. This birthday date was his idea. He wanted this. You couldn’t help but thank him. Jongdae humbly declined, holding your hand.

“Thank you for not declining. I’ve had some birthdays where people didn’t show up or the others seemed to be more interested with what I could do for them. You’re one of the few who really talked to me, Y/N. Thank you for making this day special.” Jongdae got something from his suit pocket, a beaded bracelet. “Please keep this, as a sign of my gratitude for coming today.”

“O-Oppa, can I ask another thing?” You whispered, seeing the bracelet beautifully wrapped around your wrist.

“Ask away!” Jongdae sat back expectantly. His smile should be framed, you thought. It was too inviting and warm.

“H-how about love? Do you believe in that?” This made the prince’s brows furrow, thinking slightly. It was so random. Suddenly, he smiled.

“Yes.” He felt the need to elaborate. “Isn’t love one of those things in the world that makes your heart light? Next to happiness, I think.” He thought about it then nodded. “Why, did someone hurt you? Let’s send some guards to his house now!”

“Ah no, sire! I mean, no it’s just that,” You didn’t even remember why you asked that. Were you taken by the Prince’s appearance? Not really. Falling in love this quick didn’t seem logical. And you knew better than that.

“Sorry Y/N, it’s not a topic I’m exactly familiar with but I’ve felt it. Dating normally and dating royally’s quite different, I presume.” He chuckled. You did too. Of course it would be different. Still, it surprised you a little that he said he felt it. From whom?

You looked up the purple sky, forgetting that the sun just set. Northern Crest suddenly twinkled beneath you. Jongdae excused himself for a bit when his phone rang. He seemed to be talking comfortably so maybe it was his family. Considering you haven’t seen any of his parents or the royals he said stayed in this palace, maybe this entire day, he really was alone. He came back afterwards, worry etched on his forehead. You deftly reached for it, rubbing it. This took him by surprise but smiled upon realising the gesture. Jongdae checked his watch, standing up.

He led you to dinner…in the royal family’s dining room. The 18-seater table looked upsetting with only two plates on the farther end of the table. He really was alone for the day.

“I thought your cousins stayed here too.” You looked around the huge dining area.

“They’re busy with Minseok at the moment. They’ll be back in two days I think?” Jongdae pulled the chair for you to sit.

“And your parents?” You looked at him, genuinely curious why he’s alone on his special day.

“Overseas, royal duties.” Jongdae shrugged, looking at the food in front of them. He offered you one of the dishes, his favourite. It was really good. You ate more than you should but Jongdae enjoyed watching you eat. The door opened loudly but Jongdae didn’t look up. He just knew who it was based on the entrance alone. “Chanyeol-ah, come join us.”

“I already ate. Who’s this?” A tall man dressed in sweats and a hoodie took his headphones off, reversing his cap casually.

“Y/N.” Jongdae kept eating. You guessed this was a habitual thing since it didn’t startle him. You moved your chair back to bow to the tall man without looking at him. Your mouth was full too so it’s extra embarrassing.

“Ah, lucky citizen of the day.” Chanyeol didn’t have any amusement in his tone. You felt his arrogance already.

“Commander Park, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is General Commander Park Chanyeol of the Northern Crest legion.” Jongdae introduced.

“Y-Your right hand man,” This was a huge honour. A real commander was right in front of you…dressed so casually. You pushed your chair back, hitting his knee. He groaned in pain, rubbing his knee. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine. Continue eating, Y/N. Jongdae, I need you for a moment.” Chanyeol limped to Jongdae’s seat, eyeing you cautiously. It really wasn’t fine based on his look. He looked annoyed that you bump his knee with a chair.

“You just came from workout?” Jongdae noticed his clothes.

“Body combat to be exact, why are you asking that? Anyway, it’s important.” Chanyeol’s brows knit closer in confusion.

“Just say it here. Y/N’s my best friend now.” Jongdae really didn’t care about his status that day. Chanyeol hesitated but stood straight, all dignified and stiff despite wearing the softest clothes.

“Alright,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, thinking of a way to make his message vague enough to be deciphered but clear enough for Jongdae to understand. “Flight 0421 has landed with two crowns on board. They’ll be here in the morning. 04 Point sends his apologies for being late and missing your day. 94 Point will be staying here until further notice…for reasons.”

Jongdae blinked at Chanyeol twice then clapped his hands. It startled you, making you drop your fork. “Finally doing something about that letter, I suppose. 04 Point probably dragged his ass back.” You choked on your drink, hearing the prince use such a crude term. Chanyeol smirked, nodding. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. “Okay, thanks for the report. You sure you don’t want to eat?”

“Yeah, I’m still disciplining new recruits downstairs. Save me some cake!” Chanyeol spoke as he walked away, not turning his back. His deep voice echoed the area. Jongdae laughed.

“Get from the kitchen!”

“Ask them to bring it to my room.” Chanyeol winked, waving to them in general before leaving. You finally saw the commander’s face. Now you wish you didn’t.

“Sorry for that. He really comes in unannounced. He grew up with me and the rest of the princes so he’s comfortable with us. He’s my best friend, you know?” Jongdae talked so fondly of Chanyeol.

“His subtly a prince then,” you whispered.

“That’s right! If we had another land, I’d make him prince of it. His family did so much for us for generations.” Jongdae smiled.

“Yes. We learn the kingdom’s history in school. The Parks have a good track record in defending us.” You smiled a bit. Your extra knowledge about history suddenly came in handy.

“You seem to be star-struck for some reason.” Jongdae rubbed your hand, trying not to laugh. He knew that reaction all too well. His distant female relatives from other kingdoms reacted that way around Chanyeol too. Because General Commander Park Chanyeol was one handsome guy.

“What? No! He sounds arrogant, oppa.” You didn’t meant to judge the commander.

“Ahhhh! Yes yes, he does have that impression. He’s been training for military all his life anyway.” Jongdae shrugged. “Do you want some cake?” He looked so happy, you couldn’t decline even if you’re full. Jongdae’s just a warm presence to be with.

Once dinner was done, he walked you to your room for the night. No wonder people kept looking at you weird. You had no clothes with you. You’d be wearing the same thing on the way home. How embarrassing!

“So I’ll see you for breakfast, okay? Don’t run off, Y/N.” Jongdae pinched your cheek. You couldn’t help but smile.  
“Happy birthday, Prince Jongdae!” You greeted him one more time. Jongdae smiled, giving you a hug. He watched you enter the room and closed the door.

When you saw the room, your jaw dropped. It was so beautiful. Everything was white with dark purple curtains. It was so elegant and classy, you sent some photos to your mom and friends but didn’t reply anymore. The box on your bed distracted you. Prince Jongdae really hooked you up with new clothes. It’s his birthday but he’s the one giving the gifts. You got the pretty sundress and hung it by the closet. You still had to get up early for breakfast if you’ll be home by 8am so you jumped in bed, letting the mattress and blankets drown you until you fell asleep.  
—  
A maid in waiting woke you up at 7:30am to get ready. She was sweet and worked diligently. You showered properly, using the best bathroom you ever experienced. The maid packed your things for you, putting your dress on the bed. You offered to dress yourself but she insisted. So you let her.

“You’re really pretty, miss.” She complimented, finishing your light makeup.

“Oh, it’s only possible with makeup.” You laughed.

“No! Your skin is really nice.” She giggled. You thanked her, letting her finish coming your hair.

Breakfast was served when Jongdae entered, showered and dressed casually in his loose shirt and jeans. His hair was styled up and messy, making him look younger. He’s only 21 to begin with but his work made him look a little older sometimes.

“Good morning, Y/N! Did you sleep well?” He asked, taking a seat at the head of the table.

“Yes, thank you oppa! How was yours?” You sounded too bright for your liking. Jongdae noticed it too. You blamed the soft pillows for giving you wonderful dreams last night.

“It’s okay as usual. Did you like the dress? I didn’t know what you’d like so I had the stylist pick.” Jongdae looked a little shy.

“It’s really pretty. I’ve never worn anything like this before. My mom really doesn’t buy me dresses to protect me from bad boys.” You looked at your hands.

“Fair point but you can protect yourself, I know that.” Jongdae winked, taking a bite from his toast. You nodded, touched that Prince Jongdae didn’t undermine your capabilities as a woman. Loud laughing and talking could be heard from the hall. Jongdae put his utensils down, chewing quickly and wiping his mouth.

“We’ll need to debrief Minseok-hyung about any possible attacks from their side.”

“Yes. I’ll call him after breakfast.”

Two men in military uniforms stopped in front of the dining area. The taller man was strikingly beautiful. His black military jacket was open, pistol dangling from his waist. His chocolate brown hair was slightly messy and wet. He laughed deeply, hitting the smaller man a bit. He excused himself, looking at Jongdae for a quick wave then went on his way. You drank water to avoid staring at him. The smaller man had icy blonde hair, soft and bouncy. His jacket was gone but still wore his button down that clung well around his torso. He didn’t have weapons with him but you felt his rank high because of the tattoo on his nape. It was a mark from the Southern Falls. He turned around, making your eyes widen. They’re princes.

“Jongdae-ah!” Prince Baekhyun waved, smiling adorably. Prince Jongdae jogged to him, hugging him tight. Suddenly, their lips met. You spat your water, stunned at the exchange.

Baekhyun smiled, losing it quickly upon seeing another person in the room past his beloved. “J-Jongdae, y-y-you have a guest.”

“What?” Love made Jongdae a little slippery. His eyes widened, registering that you’re still in the room. “Well, this must be surprising.” He laughed a little awkwardly. You wiped the table and your mouth, trying to save your dignity. Baekhyun rubbed his nape, looking away. Shit, Prince Jongdae just kissed another prince. Your mind screamed internally.

“Jongdae, you’re being reckless again. What if she puts this out?” Baekhyun looked angry.

“She won’t.” Jongdae seemed to trust you, which was so wrong even on your standards. You didn’t even trust yourself with this huge secret. “Call Chanyeol.”

“Just behead her!” Well, what a good impression from the Prince of Southern Falls.

“What do you need me for?” Perfect. Chanyeol entered, cool stride and attitude flooding the room. You looked away again. He’s wearing his complete military uniform. Wonderful. Very nice, Commander Park. Baekhyun leaned in to whisper the situation. The commander cursed under his breath.

“I know this is bad.” Jongdae thought of a way to get around it, hands up to placate the two against him. “I just missed Baek.”

“I missed you too, DaeDae. But come on, we’re doing so well for years already!” Baekhyun whined, taking a seat in front of them. “Hi, I’m Prince Baekhyun of the Southern Falls by the way. While we’re at it, I’m engaged to your king.” He said a little sarcastically. “It’s not your fault, dear. He’s just clumsy. We’re not mad at you. I’m not, at least.” Jongdae frowned, hitting the other prince’s head.

“Why not just behead her?” Chanyeol suggested nonchalantly.

“That’s what I said!” Baekhyun pointed to Jongdae like a kid ratting out his friend.

“We can’t behead her, guys, come on. Her parents are expecting her home.” Jongdae whined.

“Um,” All three dignified personalities turned to you, all not pleased with your intrusion. “If you’re worried I’ll say anything, I promise I won’t.” You assured. Baekhyun scoffed. Oh he’s worse than Chanyeol. And you only met him two minutes ago.

“Once you leave this palace, many will pry information out of you. Many will offer whatever amount you ask to get information about what you’ve seen, who you’ve met which is a lot I suppose, and especially what happens in here. I doubt you’ll keep your mouth shut. You obviously failed just now.” Nevermind, Chanyeol will always be worse.

“Ya! Can everyone calm down?” Jongdae’s head began to hurt and it’s not even 9am.

“Behead her!” Baekhyun raised his hand to vote, feet up on the table already.

“She needs to go home, Baekhyun. We can just…have her followed? Make sure she won’t say anything to anyone.” Baekhyun’s eyes diverted back to Jongdae’s. It’s not a bad idea. “We just need…someone who can guard her 24/7.” The two princes stared at the commander, naughty smiles on their lips.

“Me?” Chanyeol didn’t believe he’ll be denounced like this.

“It’s not a bad idea. There’s not much work for you to do for a while since Sehun’s here.” Baekhyun shrugged, loving this idea.

“Are you serious? Jongdae, is this serious?” Chanyeol looked pissed, eyes wide. Jongdae shrugged.

“It’ll protect the greatest secret of the kingdom. It’s a big deal, Yeolie. Only you can safeguard it.” Jongdae felt a little guilty his friend had to fix his mess. Chanyeol sighed, giving up. He left the room, giving you a dirty look. Jongdae looked at you apologetically.

“Well, since that’s a little fixed. What’s your name?” Baekhyun approached you. Oh he’s intimidating despite the cute face. You mumbled your name, bowing to him. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Yes. I won’t tell a soul.” You offered your pinky. Baekhyun chuckled, rubbing your head.

“Are you finished eating, DaeDae? Sehunnie missed you. Visit him when you can.” Baekhyun hugged the prince from behind, letting his affections show. You raised your hand stupidly. The two looked at you.

“How?” That’s all you could say. They chuckled, filling you in that they’re three years engaged already but can’t publicly say it until the war’s over. If it will be over. Baekhyun ate breakfast with you, chatting a bit about many things. You watched the two princes interact, feeling like you’re ruining their moment but you felt it. They really loved each other.

Jongdae looked at you again, asking if you’d like to go home already. You nodded, bowing goodbye to Prince Baekhyun.

“We’ll see each other again. I know it. Jongdae just said you’re his best friend now.” The prince smiled, giving you a handshake. You felt warm around him too. Maybe Chanyeol was the only cold being in this palace.

Jongdae gave you one last hug, thanking you for being his friend. He said that any request she asked, he’ll see to it immediately. You were forever grateful for the prince that treated you like an equal. “Go on, Chanyeol’s waiting for you.” Right. He’s coming with you from now on. Wonderful.

You turned around, seeing him in casual clothes; big hoodie, dark denims, and sneakers. He was ridiculously handsome even in normal people clothes. He still had that impatient look on his face but you chose to ignore it as you went in the car.

“You owe me, Jongdae.” He pointed to the Prince, getting in the car after. Jongdae laughed, waving at him. Baekhyun leaned on the door of the palace, waving too.

“Ah he’s so pissed.” He mumbled to Jongdae.

“Yeah. But he really needs to get out of the palace. Who knows? He might fall in love.” Jongdae teased, going inside the palace.

“They do look cute together.” Baekhyun laughed, following his fiancé.  
—  
The car ride wasn’t particularly long so Chanyeol got right to it. He asked for ground rules for the both of you. You felt that he lived strictly organised because of his military training.

“All I ask is for you to be meters away from me. People will take you for a stalker.” You didn’t want to look at him. It just made your heart go thump thump thump.

“Understood. But I’ve been tasked to follow you everywhere; to school, to the mall, to your house. You found out the biggest secret we’ve been hiding. I hope you understand we’re just protecting the kingdom.” Chanyeol’s eyes turned soft. Oh god he looked like a puppy with his hair down like that.

“Understood. Where will you sleep?” You wondered, brave enough to look at him. Chanyeol scratched his jaw.

“In the car?” Wow, they’re really giving him a hard time.

“You can go in the house if you want. We’ll have to explain the situation to my parents first.” You offered.

“That’s generous but I’ll stay outside for now.” Chanyeol really oozed pride.

“And your food?”

“Convenience stores.” You wanted to hit him for his pride. Those were delicious but really bad for the health.

“Knock on the door and we’ll give you food.” Kill them with kindness.

The car stopped in front of your house so you went out without anyone opening the door for you. Chanyeol followed, looking around the neighbourhood. He did a quick surveillance with the chauffeur while you tried to ignore him. Your mother hugged you, kissed your cheeks, noticing your new dress. Your dad only saw the red-haired man behind you. You pushed everyone inside to avoid suspicion, promising they’ll explain once they’re inside.

“Prince Jongdae sent me to guard your daughter, sir. He does this with all his…friends from his birthday just in case she’ll be bothered by apologists and the media.” Chanyeol lied smoothly. Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie. It’s not the whole truth too.

“When will this last?” Your dad wondered, not liking a guy this close to you.

“Until necessary, sir. I’m assigned to not only protect Y/N but also her family. I’ll be at your disposal should you see fit.”

You tried to smile casually so the lie would be bought. And it did because your mom was all over Chanyeol already, feeding him heartily, offering him to stay inside to sleep. Chanyeol declined, respecting the man of the house. Your dad was officially won over after a few words about military services. He felt young again reliving the old days serving the legion with Chanyeol easing his feelings that things have changed somehow, bullying their common friends. Even with the huge age gap, they knew the same people. You wondered what age did Chanyeol begin his training if he and her father knew the same people. You excused yourself, getting your things ready for school. When you came down again, Chanyeol was gone.

Before you slept, you looked out your window. A stiff-looking car parked just near your house. It’s like…a Jeep. You could see Chanyeol inside, seat laid back so he could rest. You sighed, going to bed yourself. You’ll just have to get used to it for a while.  
—  
Thankfully, Chanyeol was too good at his job. You didn’t even notice his presence for weeks already. It’s been three months since Jongdae’s birthday and the secret burst. You sometimes wondered if he’s still there or if he withdrew already. An odd part of you still felt him watching though. You just weren’t sure if he’s always there.

You were bumped by a few girls, stepping on your books as they passed. You looked up and saw your ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend. Side hoe, in fact.

“Oops,” she mumbled. “Must be sad to be single,” she laughed. Your ex-boyfriend, like the devil that he was, smirked. Ah the pain and realisation slowly set in. He cheated on you with this bitch. And they’re together for four months already. No wonder you asked Prince Jongdae if he believed in love. The Prince read right too; you were hurt when you met him. Maybe that offer to send a legion to your ex’s house wasn’t a bad idea after all.

A hand touched your shoulder. “Y/N, are you okay?” You knew that deep voice. In the deep corners of your mind, you actually missed the sound. Chanyeol checked your arms and knees, helping you up. He picked up your things, holding them for you. You thought your ex was tall but Chanyeol towered over him.

“Who are you calling single?” Chanyeol stepped in front of your ex, daggers boring him. He wore normal people clothes again; big black hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. His red hair slowly faded but still very striking. Like him. “Do we have a problem here?” Chanyeol arched a brow, intimidating as ever. It sent chills down your spine.

“No. Just tell her to watch where she’s going.” Your ex spoke, jaw tight, eyeing the both of you. Was that jealousy? Wonderful.

“Definitely not back to you,” Chanyeol smirked arrogantly, whisking you away from them. You two walked to Chanyeol’s car in silence. He motioned for you to get in so you did. He drove away from campus, parking at a gas station nearby.

You didn’t know if it was your pride or your embarrassment that stopped you but something did stop you from thanking him. He turned the car engine off then pulled out his phone.

“Hold on, I’ll just answer this.” He mumbled, thumbs working quick on the screen. You fumbled with your fingers, mustering the courage.

“Th-thank you, for what you did back there, Commander.” You whispered. “You didn’t have to though.”

“It’s nothing. He deserved it. Are you sure you’re…” Chanyeol did a double take on your knee. He passed you his phone, opening the glove compartment. He got the first aid kit, getting some ointment and band-aids. He pointed to your knee. You saw a cut, blowing it a bit. “Open this.” Chanyeol dabbed the ointment on your cut gently, blowing it a bit. He got the band-aid from you and placed it securely. For the second time, you thanked him. He looked at you, smiling a bit, eyes filled with empathy. His finger brushed your cheek. You didn’t realise you were crying already. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s boring and stupid. He cheated on me four months ago and that’s his bitch, but I’m okay now! I’m okay.” Keep saying it until you believe it. Chanyeol patted your head, nodding in understanding. He pulled you to a hug, letting you cry to his shoulder. Sure, you’re fine. Sounds fake but okay. You quickly pulled yourself together, apologising for wetting his hoodie. You’re really mentally kicking yourself for being this emotional with him. He smiled a bit, rubbing your head again.

“Can’t say I don’t relate. My ex did the same. We were in the same quadrant growing up. She slept with my best friend.” You gasped. “Not the royals, the legion best friend.” He looked at you quickly, seeing if you’re listening. You kept your eyes on him, attention undivided. “Anyway, she got pregnant with his baby so she dropped out. My best friend fell off the ranks a bit. We just all went our separate ways. I go up, they go down. Their son’s healthy so I’m happy about that, but they’re not allowed to step in the palace anymore.” As expected from a son of the Parks.

“Of course they shouldn’t! How can these people stomach these things?” You rolled your eyes.

“It’s a cruel world, Y/N.” He sighed. “Anyway, do you need anything before we go home? Let’s get it already while we’re outside.” Chanyeol offered, seeing the map with tons of stores ahead.

“I just want to go home.” You turned your head away, looking out the window. Chanyeol understood, doing as told.

Later that night, your parents went out to a party hosted by your neighbours. They left dinner for you, a lot for one honestly. You took it out, thinking of what to do. You looked out the window, seeing the familiar car under the rain. Maybe he hasn’t eaten yet, you thought. So you braved the rain, holding the biggest umbrella in your house to reach the car.

You knocked on the window, startling Chanyeol inside. He’s a little busy with his mobile game. “What is it?” He lowered the window. You noticed he still wore the same hoodie so he hasn’t bought any food yet.

“Um, have you eaten? No one’s home and they left so much food. I just, do you want to come inside?” You held the umbrella tightly, feeling shy about asking a boy inside your house. It’s not just some boy, it’s your kingdom’s General Commander with a great face.

“Oh, sure.” Chanyeol looked amazed he agreed. Maybe it was getting cold staying outside. He got out of his car, getting his backpack and necessities. Your arm was stretched out when he stood because it would hit his head. You were on your tiptoes too, doing your best to keep your balance and keep him dry. He noticed you wobbling on the side, looking down to you but hiding his smile with his hoodie. He got it from you and locked the car. Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close to him so he could keep you in his arm and hoodie. You kept your gasp in, looking at your feet so he couldn’t see you blushing. You two walked to your house, safe under a roof. “That was fun.” He gave a brilliant boyish smile, shaking his damp hair. You had too much already, opening the door quickly to avoid this weird thump thump thump in your chest.

He went inside, taking his hoodie off. “Is it okay to hang this for a while. It got wet when I checked the tires earlier.”

“Just put it over the chair. I’ll get it later.” You looked at him, seeing he’s entirely soaked. He really went out before you came. Why’d he do that? Oh right, the tires. “Why did you check the tires in the rain, Commander?” You whined, slightly scolding him. He shrugged sheepishly. “Go to the bathroom. I’ll get you some clothes.”

“Some medicine too if you have. Thanks, Y/N.” He chuckled.

You passed your dad’s extra clothes, the really big ones to fit him, then prepared medicines beside his plate. Chanyeol went out of the bathroom wearing your dad’s shirt and shorts, hair shook with a towel. Domestic look General Commander Park Chanyeol made you breathless. Not that you’d tell him. He sat beside you, seeing the food on the table.

“It’s been a long time since I had homemade food.” He smiled. “My mother didn’t really cook for us because the palace chefs did it so we got what the royal family had.” He made a face. Oh this was news.

You put a spoonful of each dish on his plate, enjoying his excited eyes over thewide range of food. He ate first, groaning after every bite. “Please tell your mother this one’s my favourite from now on.” He pointed at the marinated grilled meat. You smiled, watching him hug himself as he chewed. He’s really enjoying your mom’s cooking.

“I’m telling Jongdae-oppa you don’t like palace food.” You whispered teasingly.

“He knows I hate it. I eat military rations most of the time.” Chanyeol slowly relaxed, eating more. Maybe he hated convenient store food too.

“Help yourself. I’ll just dry your clothes. You can sleep on the couch tonight. It’s too cold outside.” You couldn’t help but smile. Maybe you thought wrong about him.

“Wait, aren’t you going to eat with me?” He looked like a kicked puppy! Maybe you should’ve left him outside. You promised you’ll be back. “Thanks, Y/N!” Chanyeol bowed, eating well.

You got his clothes, hugging them despite being wet. You put them in the wash and dryer. Chanyeol called from downstairs that he’ll do the dishes soon so you better eat already. You waited for the clothes to be finished. He came up, asking for pillows. You gulped, seeing his underwear in the pile. Chanyeol’s ears turned pink, hiding his face. He wasn’t wearing anything under the shorts. You passed him his clothes, avoiding his gaze. He bowed shyly and went downstairs. After you gave him extra pillows, he fell asleep immediately. So you washed the dishes.

You waited for your parents to come home so you did some homework in the kitchen. Chanyeol’s phone rang repeatedly. It didn’t wake him so you answered it since it’s Jongdae.

“Oppa, it’s me. Chanyeol’s asleep on the sofa.” You tried to whisper.

“Oh, hi! How have you been?” Jongdae’s tone was too bright.

“I’m good. Commander saved me from the guy I told you about.” You sat on the floor, resting your head by Chanyeol’s hand on the cushion. You started telling Jongdae about what happened and how grateful you felt. You tried to be careful about your words just in case it sounded a little loaded. You didn’t need Jongdae thinking someone was going on between you two. Jongdae laughed, pleased you two were getting along.

“Well, I still have some work to do so just tell Chanyeol to come by the palace tomorrow after your classes. You can come too. Okay? Bye!” Jongdae hung up before you could answer. You pouted to Chanyeol’s phone, placing it back on the coffee table.

Little did you know he was awake. He woke up the moment you sat down, listening to your words, telling Jongdae you thought wrong about him and that you blindly looked for him sometimes. Chanyeol felt warm with that, pleased someone looked for him. He wanted to stroke your hair but that would ruin the moment. So he stayed quiet and closed his eyes until the call ended.

When your parents came home, Chanyeol was the one that opened the door for them. He said you fell asleep while doing homework. Your parents appreciated him for watching over you and opening the door for them. The rain already stopped so he’s about to go back to his car. Your dad stopped him, urging he slept indoors. Chanyeol thanked him gratefully, asking permission about the clothes he borrowed too. Your dad chuckled, patting Chanyeol’s cheek wordlessly and made his way upstairs.

“Bring my daughter to her bed, will you, son? I told her to stop sleeping on tables.” Your dad scoffed. Chanyeol complied, carrying you carefully to bed. He ran his fingers in your hair once you’re tucked in. He mumbled a soft thank you before leaving.

“Jongdae, what is it?” Chanyeol called him, making his way downstairs.

“I told Y/N why already. Didn’t she tell you?” Jongdae slurred, probably woken from his sleep.

“No. She fell asleep waiting for her parents.” Chanyeol sat on his makeshift bed on the sofa.

“You opened the door for them because she fell asleep.” Jongdae’s teasing tone made Chanyeol roll his eyes.

“Why did you call?”

“Just come by tomorrow. Bring her, okay? And Chanyeol, take care of her.” Jongdae’s words felt heavy.

“Of course.” Chanyeol’s words felt heavier. Jongdae felt the need to sit up for it.

“Chanyeol-ah, are you okay?”

“Mm. Did she, did she tell you anything about an ex-boyfriend?” Chanyeol laid down, staring at the ceiling.

“Just a little, why?”

“I, we met him. Jongdae-ah, why am I feeling like this? Am I supposed to feel like this? I felt so bad for her.”

“You saw yourself, huh? Trying to be okay but you’re not,” Jongdae figured. Chanyeol nodded.

“I mean, yes.” He forgot his best friend’s not in front of him. Jongdae chuckled, knowing the same too. “But I can’t let myself go beyond friendship. I just, I feel really bad. I had no one when mine happened. I can be there for her, right?”

“What do you mean no one was there? Baekhyun came home from Indonesia for you! I had to cancel a visitation with my dad!” Jongdae felt offended. Chanyeol chuckled, apologising for his memory. “God, Chanyeol, just don’t mess this up. Remember,”

“Country first. I know, I know. See you tomorrow.” Chanyeol sighed, sliding his phone to the coffee table. He fixed the tiny blanket, folding his legs so he’d fit the sofa. He saw the mess on the dining table, your mess, and sighed. He didn’t fix it knowing you didn’t like others touching your stuff. Instead, he slipped a thermos filled with your favourite energising drink in your backpack.  
—  
The trip to the palace was quite short from the university. Chanyeol was back to his cold self. You bowed to the other guards, following Chanyeol. He didn’t mind that you followed him. He even checked if you still followed.

“Stay here.” He whispered to you before entering a double door set up. Chanyeol opened it, revealing Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Sehun inside. The map of the kingdom laid in front of them.

“Chanyeol-ah, finally, we’ve been stuck on this all—oh, you’re here!” Jongdae beamed, walking past Chanyeol to lift you in a hug.

“Wow, I told you we’ll see each other again!” Baekhyun rubbed your head. Sehun remained stoic and curious.

“Did you ask me to come over for my advice or to see her?” Chanyeol looked at the map, stern.

“Both. Sit down over there. We’ll be done in a while.” Jongdae pushed you gently to the couch. “Ah, Prince Sehun, this is Y/N. Y/N, the prince and commander of the Western Cove.”

“Ah, so you’re the girl they’ve been talking about.” Sehun smirked, eyeing Chanyeol then you. “Pleasure to meet you,” the young prince flirted, kissing your hand.

“Can we finish this? She has homework.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, asking for details already. The three princes exchanged knowing looks, getting down to business.

You didn’t want to listen to their talk but it drew you in. They were doing battle strategies. The situation in the Southern Falls wasn’t getting any better. Baekhyun urged a progressive evacuation before the land completely fell. Sehun suggested that they try to push the enemies off the Falls and let the battle stay below. The End of the Crystal Waters myth wasn’t a myth after all.

“The worst we could do is send all troops to end this. I can’t bring out a nuke, too many casualties.” Jongdae sighed. “I can’t loose you three too if this happens.”

“I’ll go. You are all princes first and it’s your right to be protected.” Chanyeol spoke bravely.

“Hate to break your heroic speech but we’re commanders too. We promised to lay our lives too.” Sehun reminded.

“And Jongdae can’t let Baekhyun go to this.” Chanyeol reasoned.

“Country before you,” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes focused painfully to the map. Jongdae lowered his head, hand rubbing his ring. “We promised the King that we’ll choose country before us.”

Your heart ached for them, watching the silence swallow them whole. Sehun shifted his footing, eyeing the two lovers. Jongdae reached for Baekhyun’s hand, pulling him to a comforting hug. Chanyeol watched the two in front of him then flicked a glance to you. Sehun tried to be optimistic, continuing the conversation. Jongdae stayed behind Baekhyun the entire time, back hugging the commander, peppering kisses on the other’s nape. He let the commanders plan the rest, nodding only if he approved.

Jongdae hated this. He hated that their happiness was on the line again. That’s why he stayed silent. It’s like he’ll never win or live happily anymore. Their enemies were getting stronger each day while they lose people every day. And he knew Baekhyun would do the right thing if it meant risking them. He would be selfless for the sake of many. It just became unbearable when Baekhyun insisted to deliver the nuke if the need came. Jongdae walked out of the room, loosening his tie. Baekhyun didn’t even follow. He knew the other needed space to think things through. He knew he was selfish making that decision too. Sehun turned around, running his hands over his face. Chanyeol knelt on the floor, hitting his head on the table. This was mental torture.

You got up, eyeing Baekhyun. He tilted his head for you to go after Jongdae. So you did. You found the Prince in the balcony just near the office. He’s…smoking.

“Is this another secret I shouldn’t be finding out?” You took a peek of his face. He sighed, really wanting to be alone. You took a step back, knowing it wasn’t your place anymore because it’s not his birthday.

“I just asked one from the guard. I don’t smoke. Just needed a break,” He sucked and puffed a breath, looking at the land.

“Does Prince Baekhyun like smokers?” You asked, hoping he’d turn around. Jongdae stopped his hand mid-air, closing his mouth. He threw the cigarette on the floor, crushing it on the ground.

“He smokes after sex but that just happened twice.” TMI. You nodded, trying to shake the image off your mind.

“You mean the sex or the smoking?” It made Jongdae smile.

“I think you know which, Y/N.” He scoffed, turning around to sit on the ledge. You sat beside him, careful not to fall off. “This war will never end as long as we concede. They’re testing us, me. They’re taking my youth against me, our youth. I can’t lose my cousins, my friends, Baekhyun. What they’re planning will have one or more of us dead. I’m trying to make a solution where none of us dies. I can’t let that happen.” He loosened his tie even more, throwing it to the ground. “They’re ganging up on me by the way, that’s why I left.”

“What did you expect? They’re commanders, right? General Commander Park, Prince and Commander Baekhyun of the Southern Falls, Prince and Commander Sehun of the Western Cove. If you had your cousins in there, maybe things would be different.” You shrugged. He suddenly clapped, making you almost fall back in shock.

“That’s a good idea!” Jongdae hopped off the ledge, helping you down. He pulled you back inside, dragging you back to the office.

The three commanders still stood around the map, in the middle of strategising something near Western Cove. Baekhyun was the first to raise his head upon your arrival. They stood straight, waiting for orders. They were beneath Jongdae after all.

“I see we have a plan for Western Cove’s defence.” Jongdae looked at the map’s progress. “I trust you three will make this solid. As for the Southern Falls, we’ll have to meet with my cousins and Kyungsoo for better suggestions.” Sehun lowered his head while Chanyeol remained stiff. Baekhyun could only nod. “But, if we really have no choice, an all out war will be done…with Baekhyun leading it.”

You whipped your head to Jongdae, stunned that he still considered it. He would still push a dangerous plan despite the possibility of losing any of them, the love of his life. The eyes of the Prince looked pained, looking at Baekhyun, but if it meant sacrificing his heart for the lives of many, he’s willing to hurt. And Baekhyun’s honour would be kept.  
—  
“This is so cruel. Why are your lives so cruel, Commander? Death is really an option for saving the kingdom?” You still couldn’t shake the look the Prince gave to the Commander of the Southern Falls.

“And people think we sit in gold and boss people around. Well, we do boss people around but it gets the kingdom going.” Chanyeol shrugged, eyes on the road.

“Did you see the way Jongdae-oppa looked at Prince Baekhyun? He really didn’t like the all out war thing.” You pouted, feeling sick that death would come between them. All of them.

“No. I don’t spy on their puppy eyes, Y/N. And no one likes that plan. It’s a desperate case. Can we let this go for tonight? I do consider my assignment with you as a vacation.”

You shut up, letting the commander drive in peace. He tapped your shoulder, waking you to say you’re home. You didn’t realise you dozed off. And his military jacket’s draped in front of you like a blanket. Chanyeol really smelled good, even his clothes smell distinct. You thanked him for driving you safe, handing his jacket back.

“Will you be crashing the couch tonight?” You asked, shrugging your bag on.

“I’ll be back in the palace tonight, finish what we discussed and all.” He gave a sad and tired smile. “10am tomorrow, right?”

You wondered why he asked that. Chanyeol looked at you expectantly. Then it clicked. He was still going to drive you to school. This made your heart do the thump thump thump thing.

“N-No, it’s okay. I can get there on my own. D-Drive safe, Commander.” You assured him but he looked skeptical. Right. They doubted you to spill the Princes’ secret.

“Chanyeol-oppa.”

“What?”

“Figured you need to get used to Chanyeol-oppa because your school knows I’m your boyfriend now.” Chanyeol smirked, gripping the steering wheel again. “Sleep tight, Y/N. See you tomorrow at 10am.” He drove off without another word from you.

That’s when you realised he’s right. You had to play pretend about him being your boyfriend to shut your ex up. You hit your head in your hands, gathering your wits. The silence of the night crept in slowly. And you actually felt weird that Chanyeol won’t be around tonight. You didn’t want to say it but your mind screamed it. You actually missed him already.  
—  
Your fake ass really needed a reality check. It’s past midnight and you’re just in bed, thinking what your Chanyeol-oppa was doing. Did he eat? Was he stressed? Did they finally agree on a plan of action? Would he have to leave you once the all out war happened? These questions kept you up. You even wanted to sent him a message. A simple good night. Something that would assure him that you’re safe. But he might be working so you put the phone down. You hit your head again with your hand, feeling your chest. You wanted to stab yourself for feeling like this. The General Commander of your kingdom that no one has ever seen or recognised was your fake boyfriend but joke’s on you, your feelings were real. Your phone vibrated beside you.

Commander  
Why are you still online?  
Are you spilling the crown’s secrets?

You

Can’t sleep

You should be working, right?

 

Commander

Just got back.

 

You

I imagine you walking so slow to get there LOL

 

Commander

Are you spying on me, Y/N? Go to sleep!!!!!!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing something ???xreader based. Hope it wasn't crappy enough. If it is, I apologize. If you want more Chanyeol x Reader moments, please leave a comment below. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's more Chanyeol x Reader! It's time to develop this "assignment".

Four months in this assignment and you’ve fallen in a routine with Chanyeol. He picked you up for school, wait for you to finish, then spend time with him after. Everyone was convinced that he’s your boyfriend.

 

They’ve seen you two playing around in convenience stores, bargaining about which item’s cheaper or if you’d buy each other food. You’ve been spotted in the park with a book while Chanyeol took a lap or two around. It’s pretty much a couple activity already. Some nights, he took you out for dinner when your parents weren’t home. It’s easy for Chanyeol. Just show his ID and they’re free to eat. You loved the perk but didn’t want to push it. Chanyeol abused it for you. He barely left the palace so he enjoyed as much as he could.

 

But he never left your side, always walked you to class or dropped you off. Many have seen you two outside of campus too. People wondered who he was, where he came from, and where’d you find someone like him. You gave no clear answer to not give his cover away. But your ex was a nosy prick. He pulled your arm, dragging you back to an empty classroom.

 

He suddenly kissed you, touching you everywhere. You pushed him back but he’s too strong. Your phone fell out of your pocket, trying to get away from him. His pathetic state begged you to come back. You had to come back. Not him. YOU. What a stupid request if you’re around princes and very handsome commander. You slapped him hard, only to agitate him further. He began dragging you to the backdoor of the room by the hair, pushing you out to the rain.

 

Chanyeol wondered what took you so long so he tried calling you. When you didn’t pick up twice, he began searching. He checked your classrooms, the places you usually went, but you weren’t there. He began tracking your phone.

 

“Oh, you’re Y/N’s boyfriend!” A girl recognised him.

 

“Yes. H-Have you seen her?” Chanyeol sounded so intimidating, hiding his worry with it. As if his height wasn’t already.

 

“I think she went in that classroom.” She pointed to the room behind him.

 

“She doesn’t have class there.” Chanyeol whispered, swearing he knew your schedule and rooms like a detailed military formation. He thanked the girl, rushing to enter the empty classroom. She gushed once he turned his back. He checked under desks, even some cabinets but you weren’t there. He tried calling your phone again. Something sounded familiar on the floor. He picked up your phone, thinking of odd placements in the room. The windows were all locked. The cabinets were empty. How could you drop your phone in a room that wasn’t in your schedule?

 

Chanyeol sat on the table in front to think, odd that one part felt slightly warmer than another part. His senses spiked, gut feeling sure that you were there. His eyes laid on the backdoor leading to the stairwell beside the building. He pressed his ear on it, hearing nothing humane but the rain falling. Chanyeol’s curiosity piqued when it opened. He pulled his hood up, stepping out in the rain.

 

Nothing and no one was above the stairwell. When he looked below, he saw your backpack wet. Chanyeol jumped over the banister, picking it up. He checked it anything went missing but slung it on his shoulder to look for you. Chanyeol looked around the bushes, wiping his face with his hand. Something shook in a bush, alerting him.

 

Chanyeol jumped off banisters to get down quicker, seeing your shoes kicking beneath someone. He kicked the guy’s side, throwing him to your far right. You gasped for air, coughing while holding your neck. Chanyeol knelt beside you, a little panicked that your neck had hand marks. Your ex stood up, ready to lunge at Chanyeol. The Commander was quicker, tackling his middle section to the ground, punching his face repeatedly. Your ex tried to fight back, trying to get one in on Chanyeol but he really didn’t know who he fought.

 

“Enough! Please!” You tried to scream but it came out really strangled. Oh wait. You were strangled. Chanyeol heard you but he threw one killer punch on the other’s jaw, sending him unconscious. He turned his head slowly to you, features seething with anger. Chanyeol knelt on the floor again, picking you up bridal style. You couldn’t control your emotions anymore so you cried to his neck. Chanyeol didn’t like it when girls cried. He didn’t know what to do when they did. He’s been surrounded by boys all his life. Girls were foreign beings to him so he stayed quiet.

 

He carried you back in the building’s walkway, sitting you down on the bench. People stared as your friend from one class gasped in shock. Chanyeol knelt in front of you, holding you chin to inspect your face. There was a cut on your lip from your ex’s backhand slap. Your neck had hand prints, same with your wrists.

 

“Please ask security to pick up trash behind the building. He’s asleep.” Chanyeol asked your friend. She looked entranced by him, nodding and running quickly to do as told.

 

“Did he touch you?” Chanyeol whispered, eyes softening as he looked at you. You shook your head, avoiding his pitying eyes. He hugged you, not minding the fact that both of you are soaked. Chanyeol felt a sense of protectiveness over you. It could be because you’re his priority at the moment. Or was he falling in love?

 

“I wear a dress one time and it all goes to shit! Mom was right, I’ll get harassed wearing a dress! I’m not pretty enough for it!” You sobbed illogically, arms hooked around his shoulders. Chanyeol smiled, trying not to laugh at you. He kissed your head instead to stifle his laughter.

 

“You’re ridiculous, Y/N. It’s not the clothes, I promise you.” He mumbled.

 

“You’re right. It’s me. It’s you. He hates you. He said it!” You looked up to him, seeing what he’d think. The arrogant smirk was back. He knew he’s the type of guy that’s above the rest. His confidence exuded that whether he was in the palace or outside. You wish you didn’t look anymore. It just annoyed you.

 

“I’d hate me too if I looked this good.” He scoffed. You tried to break free from him, very annoyed with his cockiness but he held you closer. You weren’t so sure either if you hated him for that.

 

Security dragged your ex out, face beat and shameful. Chanyeol shielded you from him, giving him a pointed stare. Your friend asked if you were fine, eyeing the embrace around you. “Oh, you’re definitely fine now. Maybe you two should get going, dry up and all.” She wiggled her brows with a knowing smile.

 

You began to realise what she said. Your arms suddenly felt everything…every bump on the commander’s torso. His shirt clung to his body, pants doing the same. You looked up to his face, droplets of water still falling to his face from his wet hair. That’s when you realised too that his hair’s reddish black already. He really stayed with you for quite some time now if his hair grew out already.

 

“You need a haircut.” You mumbled stupidly. Chanyeol agreed, asking you what colour would be pretty on him. You felt that thump thump thump again.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” You both turned to the authoritative voice with tons of people behind him. A prince has graced your presence.

 

“No. She’s feeling cold. Some bastard hurt her, can’t you see?” Chanyeol tilted your head a bit to show Baekhyun. The Prince got closer, eyes darkening.

 

“Is that the guy you told us?” Baekhyun arched a brow to Chanyeol, who shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“He punched him really bad, Prince Baekhyun.” An excited guy answered, phone up to record the Prince. Baekhyun smirked, patting Chanyeol on the back.

 

“What are you doing here? You’re blowing my cover.” Chanyeol looked around.

 

“I wanted to visit Y/N. Jongdae’s out of the palace and there’s lots of free time! I just want to see my friends!” Baekhyun sat beside you, ignoring that you’re soaked and wetting his suit. “What cover exactly?” The prince caught on. You two avoided the prince’s eyes.

 

“Y/N’s boyfriend’s close with Prince Baekhyun? Wow, how did she get so lucky?” A girl behind Baekhyun gushed. The prince’s teasing smile and brows made an appearance. Chanyeol hated that look on him. He pulled you up, walking past the prince. Baekhyun bowed and waved to the people around then followed them.

 

“Boyfriend? Since when?” Baekhyun caught up, wedging himself between the two of you.

 

“It’s just an act so my ex-boyfriend and his pimp stays away. He took advantage of the few minutes I have away from oppa that’s why he choked me.” You explained, eyes on my ground while you walked.

 

“Uh-huh. Oppa, wow,” Baekhyun loved this tea. “Weird, Chanyeol sucks at acting.” The commander faked a slap to Baekhyun’s direction, making him flinch. “Jongdae will not like this mark on you, Y/N. Chanyeol will be punished.”

 

“Please don’t!” You held the prince’s arm.

 

“Don’t worry. Texted him already about what happened. Will you go home already? You’ve seen her. I need to take her home.” Chanyeol seemed adamant to shake the prince off already. Baekhyun noticed the straps by the commander’s shoulders.

 

“Why do you have her backpack?” He poked it. Chanyeol slapped his hand away, irritated for ruining his parade already. “I’m not leaving yet. You asked Jongdae to find her clothes for the ball, that’s why I’m here.” Baekhyun flashed his credit card.

 

“We don’t need your money, Baekhyun. I can pay for it myself.” Chanyeol really upheld his pride in this.

 

“Chanyeol, I am still your prince. Whatever I say still goes.” He really did not just use that card on him. Chanyeol sighed, standing like a solider again. His posture awaited for orders but his expression spoke otherwise. Baekhyun hooked your arm on his despite your damp clothes and urged you to walk with him. Chanyeol followed…behind you two, which was his rightful place. “So, what’s her favourite colour, Commander Park?” Baekhyun tested.

 

“Ask her. I’ll just coordinate.” Chanyeol spoke curtly. It’s just like meeting him the first time all over again. You wished he’d loosen up.

 

“Right. You’re going as his date.” Baekhyun smiled beautifully to you. It didn’t work this time.

 

“A-As a date?” You gasped. Chanyeol shrugged apologetically.

 

“Didn’t you ask her already?” Baekhyun was confused.

 

“I did. She said yes.” Chanyeol sounded like a robot. You wanted to shake him.

 

“Wait, you thought you’re going as friends? Y/N, I’m sure you’re not that innocent to think that.” Baekhyun said incredulously. But you were. At least, you thought you were. Chanyeol’s eyes softened when you looked at him. Baekhyun phone rang, making you step away from him. He answered it quickly, only saying yes repeatedly. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Oh, please transfer a quarter of a million to Chanyeol’s bank account…no, not from mine! Jongdae’s, of course.” The prince winked to you.

 

“He’s gonna leave in three…” Chanyeol whispered. You looked at his puffed cheeks, looking like his pent up frustration bloated them. “Two…” You looked at Baekhyun hanging up. “One.”

 

“Well, I guess Chanyeol will take you shopping after all. Don’t worry about the money. He’s got it.” Baekhyun patted your damp hair, giggling like a child. “Chanyeol-ah, keep up the good work! See you both on Saturday!”

 

The prince entered his car, waving at the two of you. Chanyeol’s stance broke down, standing comfortably already. He flipped off the prince, huffing the frustration out. You couldn’t help but laugh at them. They were so normal despite the work, status, and lavish clothes. Chanyeol looked at your soaked self and sighed.

 

You entered his car, feeling guilty about his interiors. Chanyeol threw your backpack in the backseat and got a towel from the floor. The secret compartment was amazing. He passed you the towel so you dried your hair a bit. Once he drove, you realised there was only one towel and he’s very soaked. You’ve been in his car many times so you knew where and what buttons to use. When the stoplight turned red, you turned the heater on and threw the towel on his head so you can dry his hair. He’s freakishly tall so it was kind of a struggle. Thankfully, Chanyeol bent his body a bit to make it easier for you.

 

“That’s enough! Ya! It’s about to turn green!” He panicked. You got the towel, catching the drip with your hands. Your brilliant mind opened the window a bit, wringing the towel to release the water. Chanyeol’s laughter boomed. It was the most energetic bass laugh you’ve heard ever. You closed the window, watching him laugh, hunching forward to the wheel, eyes turning into curved lines, hitting his knee with his hand.

 

“What?” You really didn’t know what was funny but you smiled. He kept laughing, wiping his eye, sputtering a bit. He bit the back of his hand to control himself, shaking his head.

 

“You’re unbelievable, Y/N. Oh god, that was so…” Chanyeol couldn’t find the word to use without offending you so he just laughed. “God you’re cute.”

 

You looked at your hands, hiding your blush. _Chanyeol sucks at acting._ Baekhyun’s words played in your mind. You waited for him to stop laughing but you arrived at a designer shop before he did. Chanyeol put his hand on your back, leading you in safely in the store. The women by the door bowed to him, eyeing the…wet look.

 

“Commander Park, welcome!” Everyone in the shop dropped to their knee. And honestly, because of the way he looked at that moment, you wanted to get on your knees too. “Prince Baekhyun told us you’d need a change of clothes.” A woman, probably the manager, eyed the two of you cautiously. There was slight malice in her eyes especially when Chanyeol’s hand rest on your back.

 

“Yes, thank you. Please assist Y/N first. I hope the clothes were already picked based on Prince Jongdae’s instructions.” Chanyeol was full of authority and it was kind of hot.

 

“Actually, Prince Jongdae asked to base it on your preference, sir.” The manager spoke hesitantly, trying to get a hint about the request. This made Chanyeol’s ears pink. He just nodded, shaking his flustered state to not give him away. Women ushered you to the changing rooms immediately. You looked back and saw Chanyeol making his way to another part of the shop. He sent you a comforting smile before disappearing.

—

After trying on six gowns, you chose one fit for you, one the ladies in the shop also loved on you. It was also the cheapest so the guilt was lesser compared to the three gowns that were overboard the budget you heard Baekhyun chose on Jongdae’s behalf. You thanked the women, exiting from the changing rooms.

 

Chanyeol sat on the sofa with his phone in hand. He wore…his palace clothes (a white button down and black pants)…with his black military jacket undone. You looked at your knee-length sundress and tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear. It felt like meeting him all over again without the smart mouth curtness. Chanyeol looked up, brow furrow ceasing. He’s really working so hard. He smiled adorably, rising from his seat.

 

Commander Park really oozed sex at times. You wondered what the soldiers he fought with felt when they came face to face with him before dying. Did they just drop their weapons and scream for them to be killed? Did they admire him during their dying moments? Because if you saw him in the battlefield, you’re sure you’d gape and admire him. Someone probably stabbed or shot you while you gawked but hey, you’re seeing a hot commander before you died. Heaven on earth was real then.

 

“Ya, are you okay? You picked one already, right?” You snapped out of your mundane thoughts and looked up to him. The way his black pants clung to his legs made your mouth dry. You stupidly nodded. He handed his credit card to the lady, not even checking the price anymore. “Ah you must be wondering why I’m wearing this. I have to get back to the palace to do training with the legion.” He didn’t elaborate further. “Do you want to come?”

 

The invitation was so sudden. Even Chanyeol seemed shocked he said it. He tried taking it back but you nodded. You called your parents, telling them you’ll be home late because the prince called you. Liar. Chanyeol combed your hair with his fingers, surprised they blowdried your hair. The lady came back with his card, smiling at you.  
  
“Commander Park, if it’s alright to ask but,” she hesitated, looking at you. “Is she your friend? She’s really pretty.”

 

“Are all my friends pretty?” Chanyeol pocketed his hands, smirking. He knew exactly what he did. She nodded.

 

“She’s definitely your type, sir.” She teased. Chanyeol chuckled, looking at you.

 

“No. She’s actually far from it.”

 

“Why would you find me pretty? I’m sure his girl friends have better skin than me.” You laughed nervously.

 

“Ah! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to mislabel. You’re definitely nicer than Commander Park’s past girlfriend.” She bowed apologetically.

 

“No, I’m not his—you must be mistaken, I’m not his—,”

 

“Come on, I’ll be late. Thank you for your service, ladies.” Chanyeol tried not to smile but failed so he pulled you away already.

—

You’ve never been in a room full of testosterone until this one. You sat beside Chanyeol’s duffel bag, watching soldiers do mock battles at the centre of the room. By the sides, you watched the other with guns. Somewhere in the room, the princes also trained. You felt so out of place in all the events but still fascinated.

 

“Whoa, didn’t expect to see you here. Is it Saturday? I said see you Saturday, right?” Baekhyun took his mask off, smiling to you while he caught his breath. He looked really hot in gym clothes. Come to think of it, no prince in your entire kingdom looked…unfortunate. The muscle shirt really emphasised his arm muscles and broad shoulders. His icy hair was gone. It was black. But you just saw him earlier with icy blond hair. Were hair colouring processes really that quick?

 

“Oppa invited me.” You answered, moving a bit to make room for him. Baekhyun wiped his sweat, watching the others train.

 

“Of course he did. He barely shows anyone this side of him. Scares most girls he tried dating,” He pointed to Chanyeol a few meters away from them, kicking someone hard on their torso. It sent the guy tumbling back. Chanyeol’s stare was murderous while he panted, guards up. One hit his back with a stick but Chanyeol barely moved. He tackled the other, drawing his gun to fake shoot, using that body to shoot others nearby. It amazed you how skilled he was. It was utterly sexy to watch him move like that.

 

“No one wants to go near him, see? They’ll end up like that guy.” Baekhyun pointed to the guy being dragged off the mats. “He gives the medic team something to do in simulations like these.” He chuckled.

 

“But why is Jongdae oppa training too?” You pointed to the prince dodging his cousin’s punch.

 

“Every prince needs to learn how to protect themselves and everyone else.” Baekhyun simply explained.

 

Another body slammed on the floor hard. The room was at a standstill. You opened your eyes, seeing Baekhyun’s body protectively on you. He checked you quickly before standing up to see what happened. You felt your heart race, seeing Prince Sehun choking a guy on the floor with his thighs. In front of them was Chanyeol, gun pointed to the man, venom and anger in his eyes. His arm had a long bleeding cut. Some odd air diffused from Chanyeol’s hand. That’s when you realised he held a real gun. The one that echoed in the room. You looked at the floor, seeing the choked man’s thigh bleeding. Sehun huffed a breath and snapped his neck. The sound sent shivers up your spine.

 

“How did an intruder get in here?” Chanyeol’s voice boomed. You looked around the room, seeing each prince had two soldiers guarding them. None for Baekhyun and Sehun, of course. They’re independent like that. “I’m not gonna ask again. How did this rat get in here?” Chanyeol screamed.

 

You looked at the man, seeing that he really didn’t belong with everyone there. He looked like…the enemy. All grime and dirt. Prince Jongdae whispered something to his guards, signalling the other guards to usher his cousins and royals out of the room. Sehun rose, spitting blood from his mouth, giving the man a dirty look as he walked away. Prince Jongin waited for him before leaving.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae were beside each other, authority oozing from them. Chanyeol looked at his legion with fierce eyes, jaw tight while they all filed into formation. This was really a different side to him. It honestly freaked you out a bit. The soft puppy you spent time with could turn into a monster when needed.

 

“Y/N. You have to leave.” Baekhyun looked sorry.

 

“But Chanyeol,” You looked at the commander, who looked at you with soft eyes. How? When did it change? Baekhyun pulled you by the elbow gently. You slung Chanyeol’s duffel bag on your shoulder, giving him one last glance. He gave a small smile, which was slightly reassuring, then looked down to the man again. Prince Jongdae felt like a different person when you passed by. He wasn’t the guy you met. He was the High King and he acted like it very well. Baekhyun walked you until you were in a lit area of the palace.

 

“Sorry you had to see that. It doesn’t happen often usually so Chanyeol…Sehun…yeah,” He couldn’t explain it any further. It was just a complete mess. “You have to admit, the way they took that guy down was pretty cool.”

 

“I-I didn’t see it.” You mumbled, slightly creeped out by how the Prince of the Southern Falls could smile at the situation. They almost killed someone. No, they did kill someone.

 

“Do you want a video? We can blur the blood if it’s too much.” He tried to lighten the mood. You decided to give it to him and chuckle. He visible relaxed too. “Will you be alright?”

 

“Yeah, go back to them. They’ll need you. Jongdae oppa needs reasoning sometimes.” You pushed him back slightly. He nodded in understanding, offering that you should roam around since they’d take a while. You nodded, watching him go. But you really didn’t feel like exploring so you sat by the steps of the huge staircase leading to the bedrooms and waited for Chanyeol.

—

When you woke up, the bed felt different. The blankets were thicker. And muscular? You opened your eyes, seeing the sunlight peeking from under the curtains. A heavy arm draped on your waist. Your thigh was trapped under another leg. Slowly, you felt someone’s breathing on your nape. It was steady, calm, and even comforting. You looked at the arm, seeing the artistic tattoo on the forearm. You were in good hands. In Chanyeol’s arms.

 

You pressed your back to his chest a little more. He shifted a bit, pulling you closer while his legs adjusted against yours. How could you feel his skin on your legs? You looked at your chest, seeing it wasn’t your dress. It’s…his shirt. It smelled like him. You in general smelled like him. Your hair was washed too. Did you two…? You tried moving your legs. No. Nothing ached.

 

You felt a little braver, turning your body to lie flat on the bed. It gave you more things to see. His room was pretty full. It had some instruments too. You looked at the sleeping man, admiring how adorable he was with his hair falling to his forehead. He didn’t really snore so you watched him in peace.

 

Eventually, he stirred, groaning a bit. He blinked sleepily, looking at you. He whispered a raspy and deep good morning then went back to sleep, still holding on to you. You bit your lip, running your finger in his red and black hair gently. He sighed, leaning to the touch. Chanyeol smiled loosely, rest his head on your shoulder.

 

“Ya, don’t you have a meeting today?” You reminded him in a hush tone. He groaned. “You’re oversleeping, Commander. Thought it was at 8am.”

 

“What time is it?” He slurred.

 

“Nine.” You smiled. He chuckled with his eyes closed, not moving.

 

“You’re also late for class.”

 

“I have free passes.” You said proudly.

 

“Me too. Let’s just stay in, please.” He pouted. How could you deny him pouting like that? It called for another hour of sleep.

 

When you woke up again, Chanyeol’s up, sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed under each other. He’s shirtless, back marked with bruises and menthol patches. You pushed yourself up the bed, resting your back on his padded headboard. He looked at you then looked at his phone again. He turned around, crawling on his elbows to sit beside you. You noticed the bandage on his arm, covering his new wound. Chanyeol sighed, holding your hand.

 

“It’s nothing deep. Don’t worry.” He whispered, his fingers toying with yours.

 

“How would you know if I’m worried? I’m not.” You tried to keep your wall up even if it’s not use. Chanyeol smiled weakly. That slightly hurt his pride. He made you sleep in his bed, spend the night seeing him in a way no one had, made you sleep in his clothes, had his maids bathe you, and you’re still guarded. Chanyeol didn’t speak. You knew it was a little too much.

 

The closeness between you two felt different. He wasn’t bothered that he’s shirtless and only in his pyjamas or that your body’s only covered with his really big shirt. Baekhyun’s words played in your mind again; that Chanyeol sucked at acting. Still, he never asked you formally. Now you spent the night with him, in his bed, in his clothes, sharing an intimate morning like this, skipping responsibilities for each other. What were you to him really?

 

You were pretty bad with words or asking what you wanted so your body moved for you. You watched him play with your hand, eyes drawn to the tangled fingers. The more you stared, the more you noticed the moles on his nose and the ones on his cheek. His skin was really nice. How would they feel like against your lips? So you found out and kissed…his lips?

 

Chanyeol looking up timed with your actions. Both of your eyes were too wide, too close to each other. No one pulled back, shock still processing. His soft lips were warm, a little wet, but felt really nice. He blinked twice, mind finished processing. He’s the one that pulled back oh so slightly, a hair apart, before pressing his lips with much intent this time. A few seconds passed and both of your eyes closed. His fingers found their way between yours, locking it properly. His other hand slid against your neck, holding you in place gently. He shifted slightly, gasping a bit against your lips. You whispered for him to stay still, that he didn’t have to move so you placed your free hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat racing. He pulled away, kissing your jaw, down to the side of your neck.

 

For the most part, Chanyeol was gentle with the way he kissed. Aggressive at some points, but it didn’t hurt. He didn’t tried sucking your soul away but it did made you breathless. You heard the door open, the maid entering. She stopped, stunned with the events unfolding in front of her. She apologised quickly, bowing and exiting.

 

“C-Chan, y-your maid,” You tried to form a real sentence just he’s dragging his lips back to yours. He hummed, obviously not caring. “Your maid,” you panted, managing to blurt it out between kisses.

 

“What?” He pulled back a bit, a little breathless himself. You pointed to the door. He looked at it, exactly when it’s about to open again.

 

“Your Highness! Commander’s not…” the maid tried blocking his path but Jongdae’s already inside Chanyeol’s room, jaw dropped but smiling.

 

“What is this?” Jongdae’s too elated with what he saw. Chanyeol hit his head on the headboard, frustrated. You hid in his blanket, shielding your face using his shoulder. “Seohee, please leave us. Don’t say a word about this.” Jongdae whispered to the maid, who left hurriedly. Jongdae advanced slowly to the bed, hiding his joy. “They said you’re not feeling well so you couldn’t make it but I see you’re all better.”

 

“I see you’re walking properly. Baekhyun pounced on you the moment we were done in training.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes.

 

“Maybe I topped last night,” Jongdae shrugged nonchalantly, waving at you. You stupidly waved back to him shyly. “But there’s a dull ache, thanks for asking.” You lowered your hand again, not wanting to hear that. “So she did stay.”

 

“Would you let me drive her back after what we found out? For all we know, they could waiting for us for an ambush. Those were your words, right?” Chanyeol sent a faux smile.

 

“Yes but why…here?” Jongdae implied why let you sleep in his room. You waited for his response too. “Did you two,”

 

“Wow Jongdae, how animalistic do you think I am? I wouldn’t touch her like that.” Chanyeol felt attacked but still sat comfortably on his bed.

 

“Were you getting there?” Jongdae teased. Even you wanted to punch Jongdae’s smirk off his face.

 

“What do you want? I’m about to bring her home.” Chanyeol rose from the bed, nearing the prince. He’s about to push him out from the looks of it.

 

“I just wanted to check if you’re alright, knowing you need to be conditioned and all.” Jongdae’s smile gave you the creeps. Chanyeol stopped walking, brow furrowing. He nodded in understanding. Weird, Chanyeol didn’t just back down from teasing just like that. You lowered the blanket, sitting properly to listen. “And we have work to do before the ball. I’m sure it’s alright for Y/N to go home without you, right? Secret’s safe and all.” Jongdae looked at you expectantly.

 

That’s your cue to get out of bed. Chanyeol watched you agree but he felt uneasy. Jongdae offered his personal chauffeur to drive you home. He also said that Chanyeol will slowly be taken away from guarding you since they’ve earned your trust and vice versa. That news really didn’t feel great. Chanyeol face also showed it.

 

“I’ll walk you to a vacant room so you can get ready. Chanyeol, get dressed. We have a lot to do.” Jongdae blinked at the two of you. You nodded, beginning to walk. Chanyeol blocked your path, whispering for you to wait. Jongdae waited by the door. Chanyeol got one of his hoodies from his closet and wore it on you. He didn’t let you leave looking like a walk of shame. You thanked him, smiling a bit. You hoped it would be enough to get him through the day.

 

“Message me when you get home, yeah?” He reminded you, fixing your hair. You nodded, giving him a hug. Chanyeol smiled a bit.

 

“See you soon, oppa.” You tried to keep the mood light. Chanyeol’s eyes roamed around your face, down to your toes. He kissed your lips once more then nudged you gently to the door. You looked back to him. Chanyeol sat down on his bed, giving you a salute. It made you scoff as you went out. He’s still so arrogant when he wanted to. Jongdae gave Chanyeol a sad smile before heading out. That’s when Chanyeol flopped down to bed, arm over his eyes. He ignored the pain on his arm and back, because the weird tinge on his chest oddly hurt more. It even reached his brain. He sighed, snapping out of it and looked back to his bed. He saw the bracelet Jongdae gave you, bouncing it on his hand. He smiled fondly of the memories then dragged his body to get ready.

 

Walking back to a vacant room with the Prince felt a little weird. He stayed quiet, which was also weird. In your gut, it felt like something was wrong. The guards seemed more stiff too. You decided to break the chilling silence.

 

“Jongdae oppa, can I tell you something? One secret for another,” You looked at him before entering the room. He waited expectantly. “I-I don’t want Chanyeol oppa to go away.” Jongdae nodded, looking like he knew it was going to happen. You went in, bowing to the Prince, taking that as enough response.

 

“Me too,” Jongdae whispered, eyes guilty.

 

You were ready to go home. You called your parents that you’re on your way back. Chanyeol jogged to you upon seeing you pass by the hall. Baekhyun was midway in his speech, a little offended the commander stood up and ran out. Jongdae stopped Baekhyun, whispering the events to him. Sehun heard a little of him, looking at where Chanyeol went.

 

“Were we a little too harsh?” Baekhyun worried.

 

“I didn’t know he’d actually give in.” Jongdae sighed, pinching his nose bridge. “I didn’t know we’d push through with his plan too soon.”

 

“Maybe we all just moved at the wrong time, Dae. Your dad’s right; in this life, our hearts come last.” Baekhyun sighed, feeling sorry already.

 

Chanyeol was smiling when he reached you. You copied his expression but took a step back. Touching him would just hurt this time. He’s dressed in his military palace clothes. He’s back to his regal self but his arrogance was gone. And despite him looking so good like this, you’d always like him in casual clothes, driving his Jeep, waiting for you after class and having meals with you. You thought wrong about General Commander Park Chanyeol. Out of everyone you’ve met in this palace for quite some time, with so many princes, you liked the commander the most.

 

“So, see you Saturday?” He ran his hands in his hair nervously. He looked like his age like this. You wondered if you did that to him.

 

“I’m still invited?” You joked.

 

“Are you going to bail on me?” He looked like a kicked puppy. _No, he’s a lovesick kicked puppy._

 

“You already paid for my dress.” You shrugged. Chanyeol was really going to miss you. Even if it’s just for a week. He chuckled, pulling you in for a hug. You held on to him a little longer.

 

“Chanyeol-hyung,” Sehun called. You two broke apart reluctantly.

 

“Go. See you soon.” His smile didn’t reach his eyes anymore. You bowed to the Prince waiting then Chanyeol. Once you left, Chanyeol’s head hung low. Sehun watched curiously, fascinated how the other acted. He was amazed his hyung developed feelings, real ones. He’s also listening in meetings, considering everyone’s opinions one by one. If he only did that earlier on, maybe they wouldn’t be compromising this much. It’s cruel to think but Sehun felt that this was the consequence of all of Chanyeol’s arrogance and pride through the years. Chanyeol fished your bracelet out of his pocket, looking at it with a heavy sigh, then composed himself again to return to the princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will end xreader here for now. Please look forward to the SeKaiSoo chapter to be posted soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlier in the story, there's Jongin waiting for Sehun's return. The time's come for him to come home. What will happen then?

_Jongdae’s Birthday…_

 

“Wow, I never thought I’d be back too soon.” Sehun smiled at the palace, walking with Baekhyun to go in. He shook his black hair then passed his cap to a waiting guard that walked with them.

 

“How timely you went home on Jongdae’s birthday too.” Baekhyun unbuckled his weapon belt and bulletproof vest.

 

“You wanted to be home on his birthday. Can’t wait for your boyfriend?” Sehun teased, passing his vest and other weapons to the waiting guards. They stripped off all ammunitions as they walked. And yes, Sehun knew the two princes relationship long before. Baekhyun treated him as his best friend away from home because they’re always meeting during deployments.

 

“He’s my fiancé, Sehun. Get your facts straight.” Baekhyun scoffed, biting the younger’s arm playfully. Sehun could only groan to himself. He didn’t mind being his hyung’s bite dummy. He found it amusing too. “Speaking of relationships, I heard Jongin’s still here. He leaves today I think.” The young Prince sighed, scratching his eyebrow. “You read his letter?” Baekhyun noticed the wariness.

 

“Yeah. I’ll reply to him in person, I guess.” Sehun felt a little uneasy. He may look expressionless most of the time but he’s guards down with Baekhyun.

 

“Sehun-ah, what do you really feel for him? It’s been years since it happened. Why can’t you just tell him what you feel?” Baekhyun worried. The Prince and Commander of Western Cove shrugged, not wanting this topic to go on further. “You sound like Chanyeol.” The Southern Falls Prince frowned, seeing the similarity to the other commander.

 

“What about me?” Chanyeol met them in the hall of the palace, all dignified and stern.

 

“Nothing, you’re a stiff with a limp dick.” Baekhyun smiled adorably. Sehun laughed to his hand, following Baekhyun further.

 

“He’s with a guest. Careful with your actions.” Chanyeol reminded, ignoring the remark. Sehun excused himself, not wanting to be part of this conversation anymore. He nodded once to Jongdae, signalling that he’ll come around later.

 

Sehun went up the staircase, exhaustion crashing his system. He’s about to take his jacket off when he bumped in to Jongin. The same-aged princes smiled so wide, hugging each other. They’ve been away from each other for too long already. Their bond was like Jongdae’s, Baekhyun’s, and Chanyeol’s. But something ran deeper between these two young princes. Sehun recalled it, so he stepped back slowly.

 

“Sehun-ah, it’s so good to see you again!” The elation from Jongin poured.

 

“Ah yes,” The youngest prince couldn’t contain smile upon seeing him after so long. But something tugged in his chest.

 

“Did you just return? I’ll walk you to your room!” Jongin grabbed his hand, pulling him already.

 

“Don’t you have to go?” Sehun said, wanting to break free.

 

“Not yet. Your room’s still across mine! We heard you’re coming back so we renovated it a bit.” Jongin looked back to him, his boyish smile capturing Sehun. “Do you want to catch up a bit before I leave? I can be home earlier! Sehun-ah, do you remember when we used to swing on barriers and ruin our beds when we were younger? I can’t believe you’re here! You’re so grown up! Your shoulders are bigger than Chanyeol-hyung! Wow, Sehun-ah you’re really here!” Jongin’s giddiness freaked Sehun. He pulled his wrist away, starling the other.

 

“Yes, I remember. Jongin, can we um, catch up some other time?” Sehun rubbed his nape, shy to look at the other. “Don’t get me wrong. It’s great seeing you too. I missed you too.” That made Jongin smile. Then he saw the other’s actions, his smile ceasing. “Look, may I rest for a bit? We’ll—we’ll catch up when you come back! Okay?” Sehun tried to make up for being a douche. _Was he really the douche?_ Jongin nodded, a little embarrassed with his outburst of emotions. Sehun’s body crashed to his, a warm embrace shocking the departing prince. “I mean it, I really missed you. Come home safe, okay? I’ll be here when you get back.”

 

Sehun entered his room, leaving Jongin more conflicted. He looked at the grey door with hurt. _Did he even read what I sent?_ Jongin rushed to Baekhyun’s room, wanting to confirm. The lovebirds were catching up on the sofa, disturbed by Jongin.

 

“What do you mean he’s still the same? I gave the letter. Was he supposed to change in a span of four days?” Baekhyun scoffed.

 

“But why’s he still like that?” Jongin whined.

 

“Just let him rest, Jongin. He won’t be leaving soon. And you’ll be late. Go.” Jongdae pushed him out the door gently, locking it behind it. Jongin sighed, running his hand in his hair. _Right. I’m a prince first. My heart should never be first._

—

Jongdae entered Sehun’s room one evening, a ringbound book in hand. The young prince stopped his pushups on the floor, hiding under his bed. It could be Jongin, he thought. Jongdae looked around, thinking it was empty so he simply placed book on the desk. The door closed so Sehun came out from under the bed. When he rolled over, Jongdae was on his bed, looking down at him. The young prince screamed, scrambling back.

 

“What are you doing under the bed?” Jongdae asked curiously, all doe-eyed and innocent.

 

“Uh, lost something.” Sehun mumbled.

 

“Like what, your guts?” Of course his distant cousin would know about the issue. It’s his house. His kingdom.

 

“Who doesn’t know in this place? This is why I didn’t want to come home.” Sehun closed in eyes, breathing his frustration out.

 

“It’s okay, Sehun-ah. Jongin knows your heart. He’s just…”

 

“Trying to deny that truth.” Sehun finished, getting up from the floor. He got some equipment and his water bottle.

 

“Where are you going? You have to check the reports.” Jongdae got off his bed, eyes following the younger around the room.

 

“Training. I’ll check that later.” Sehun sighed, slamming the door behind him.

 

Jongdae sighed, feeling sorry for the youngest prince. He knew why he’s acting like that. Sehun called him when he panicked about catching feelings. It’s the most confusing thing he heard at 4am. The young prince forgot about timezones outside the kingdom. That didn’t stop him from crying his eyes out to the other prince.

 

_“Hyung, I can’t keep doing this to him.” A 14-year old Sehun cried. “I can’t choose. They’re making me choose!”_

 

_“What are you talking about?” Jongdae tried to wake himself up. It seemed important. The crying stopped abruptly. Only Sehun’s breathing could be heard._

 

_“I can’t be a commander if I’m in love with Jongin.”_

 

_Jongdae wondered what he meant by it. Why was it so hard for him? Them? Was sleeping together once a huge deal? Junmyeon and Baekhyun did once but that didn’t change them…completely. “Don’t get me the wrong way, Sehun, but don’t you think Baekhyun’s more fit to talk about this? You know…how it is with us.” He scratched his eye._

 

_“I told him. I just…want to know it from someone who will understand Jongin’s point of view.” Sehun sighed. Jongdae kept forgetting he’s 2 years older than him. He spoke so maturely, thought like one too. The weight of this decision was no child’s play. It would determine the fate of two princes, a royal bloodline, and an entire kingdom. That’s why Sehun’s taking cautious steps to make this decision._

 

_“You can do both.” A simple answer. An easy thing to say. But the most difficult thing for Sehun._

 

_“Hyung, if I do both, it’s like you’re asking me to split myself. Being a prince would let me stay. The farthest trip I will go to is Western Cove to Eastern Brook. That’s it. But being a commander, I’ll have to be in and out when they need me, when my country, when you need me to.” Sehun stressed. “I can take the easy way out, you know that.”_

 

_“Decline the offer, I know.” Jongdae chuckled._

 

_“But my land needs me, hyung. You know our fate, being the only child, the sole heir to the throne. Jongin doesn’t need to worry about that. I’m slightly jealous.”_

 

_“Me too. But your responsibility’s like Baekhyun’s. What did he say?” Jongdae went out of his room for a walk with his phone to his ear._

 

_“Being a royal meant putting your heart last.” Jongdae knew those words. He told them to Baekhyun himself. “But it doesn’t mean it should be neglected.” This stunned the older prince. “Hyung, I can’t love Jongin now.” The crying erupted again. Jongdae wished he could hop on a plane to hug the youngest prince in the kingdom. “If I choose him now, I’ll commit treason to my land. How can I defend my land if I’ll choose to throw myself in front of a bullet for him and not my people?”_

 

This struck Jongdae to the core. He suddenly thought of Baekhyun and all his stalling and sneaking plans to keep Jongdae safe. In a way, he felt guilty that maybe letting Baekhyun love him decreased his motivation to protect his land. Maybe Southern Falls wouldn’t be in despair if Baekhyun focused on it alone. Jongdae felt responsible as a friend, a prince, and a future king.

 

_“I don’t want Jongin to think he’ll distract me. Maybe…it’s really not the right time for us.” Sehun tried to find a silver lining._

 

_“Yeah, maybe.” Jongdae whispered, feeling upset._

 

_“D-Do you think the time will come for us, hyung? Like for you and Baekhyun-hyung,” Jongdae nodded, smiling a bit._

 

_“If it’s the reward for all your sacrifice.”_

 

_So by sunrise, the news has been sent. Jongin stared at his breakfast, dazed. Jongdae and Junmyeon exchanged worried glances, seeing the report beside their plates._

 

_The Western Cove monarchy would like the other monarchs to acknowledge the appointment of Prince Oh Sehun of Western Cove as General Commander of his beloved land. This must be effective immediately upon the approval of the High King or whoever he has left in command._

 

_Jongdae sighed. His parents were not home again. He could ignore it for Jongin but Sehun’s pride and honour was on the line. If he didn’t acknowledge, it would deem Sehun incompetent. He sighed, signing it quickly before Jongin would notice._

 

And just like that, Sehun never came back to the palace. Until now.

—

Of course Jongin felt pain. It reached a point where he just did his duties then slept the hours away. Junmyeon noted it as a way for him to forget, to not feel anything. Jongdae’s guilt only grew. Minseok told him to not worry about it, that he did what any of them (except Jongin) would do.

 

Despite the pain, Jongin smiled. He’s the best in hiding his true feelings. He greeted each person with poise and grace, like he’s not hurting inside. He wrote to Sehun every night, especially when times were rough and passed it to a soldier in deployment to deliver. He never got a response. He thought maybe the soldiers lost his letters. Some died, because his maids would report if the solider he asked to deliver came back alive or not. Some were alive, and swore they gave it. So Sehun ignored them? Jongin simply hold on to the idea that his letters were lost and kept writing new ones. Until it got tiring.

 

The two lived their own lives; one attending charity events, meeting dignitaries, devoting his time to public service, all the princely lot while the other ducked under trenches, planned attacks and defence schemes, risking his life for his kingdom, all the soldier load. They saw the same sun, the same moon, same stars, but at different times, different places, different situations.

 

Jongin hoped he’d always be safe. He’d look forward to Baekhyun’s visitations just in case Sehun would come with. That’s the commendable yet pitiful thing about Jongin; he still hoped to see him again even if Sehun didn’t seem to care anymore. Contrary to what the Eastern Brook Prince felt, Sehun worried about him too. Even in war zones, he’d get news about the palace and the other monarchs. He’s still a prince after all. So knowing that Jongin was rushed to the hospital due to overworking always left the young commander unfocused. It even came to a point where he was almost shot because he worried about him. But he’d never tell anyone that. He’d never tell that his only weakness would be the one waiting for him back home.

—

When Baekhyun met Sehun at the border of Western Cove to do surveillance on the damage done by the enemies, the older commander slapped an envelope to his chest then went to work. No hi, no hello, no quips. It’s simply take it or leave it. Sehun understood that his hyung was on commander mode. But Sehun felt his heart race when he saw the familiar handwriting. He looked around the headquarters, tucking it quickly in his pants so they’d get to work. It’s been so long since one came for him.

 

He read it that night. Even the old letters. He kept them all in a tin box he found in a battlefield outside the kingdom. Baekhyun entered his tent unannounced, seeing the letters on his bed and a focused Sehun reading the letters on the floor. The older commander sighed and joined him.

 

“He sent this before my fatal shot.” Sehun whispered, passing it to Baekhyun to read. He didn’t think the young commander would trust him like this. But then again, they’ve been together longer than most because of the duties.

 

Baekhyun scanned it quickly, chuckling a bit. “Weird. You were fighting for your life and so was he…at the same time.” Jongin sent the story about the ambush on his convoy. It was a huge issue in the kingdom because the car flipped and rolled, trapping the prince inside. He was rushed to the hospital immediately because of the loss of blood. That same week, just a few days earlier, Sehun was shot on his back during a crossfire. He fell to the ground, blending with the other dead bodies in the mud.

 

In that dying moment, Sehun reached in his pocket, clutching an envelope. It was the last letter Jongin sent. Each time he’d go into war, he’d place the last letter the other prince sent in his pocket. The stoic commander really had a caring heart. Because he still held on to what Jongdae said to him years ago. _“D-Do you think the time will come for us, hyung? Like for you and Baekhyun-hyung,” Jongdae nodded, smiling a bit. “If it’s the reward for all your sacrifice.”_

 

He was found hours later, once the enemies were defeated. He was flown to Southwest Valley, the nearest land they could go to. Prince Kyungsoo attended to him quickly, shutting all media coverage of Sehun’s arrival and condition. That’s why Jongin’s ambush was more broadcasted and none for Sehun. Kyungsoo knew that the young soldier wouldn’t want the attention…and most of all, to let Jongin know.

 

_Sehun woke up in panic after seeing the lavish ceiling. He couldn’t be in Northern Crest. He didn’t want to go back to Northern Crest. Of all places, he didn’t want to be there. He tried getting up but a strong hand held him down._

 

_“Don’t get too excited. You’re lucky it missed your spine.” Kyungsoo murmured, reading a book beside him. Sehun relaxed, seeing a rare face._

 

_“Kyungsoo-hyung, we’re not in Northern Crest, right?” Sehun croaked._

 

_“No. Our land was closest to your deployment site so you were rushed here. Don’t worry, no one told Jongin.” The prince spoke without looking at him. Sehun felt slightly awkward now._

 

_“Why would you do that for me?” Sehun whispered. Kyungsoo put the book on his lap, thinking for an answer. “Is that punishment? So I’ll owe you?”_

 

_“I’m not that cruel, Sehun. Yes we share the same interest to Jongin but I won’t do anything to hurt him…or the one he loves.”_

 

_Even though Kyungsoo may not accept a debt from Sehun, the young prince still kept it in him to repay the older prince. Sehun held his hand, thanking him by action. Kyungsoo smiled a bit, saying medicine instructions, meal plans, unfinished work, and checkups to Sehun quickly before leaving. He had to attend the graduation ceremony of the land’s college and won’t be back until the next day. Sehun nodded, understanding everything. He’s basically the man of the Southwest Valley palace until further notice._

 

_“You can get up and walk by the way. I’m glad you’re still alive, Sehun-ah.” Kyungsoo waved at him without looking back. Sehun arched a brow, curious. He got up slowly, not feeling any pain. He looked at the gauze pad by his shoulder blade and pressed it gently. Only that portion hurt. The rest felt…okay. He really believed the technological and medical abilities of Southwest Valley now. No wonder Kyungsoo preferred doing meetings through video calls. No one would leave if they got this much assistance and convenience from their home._

—

Southwest Valley was very secluded, underrated, but heavily guarded. They had the least population but the most efficient people. Being the centre of technology and medicine, all lands looked to them for help. Prince Do Kyungsoo organised the land well. His parents haven’t stepped down but he’s basically leading the land to its best. He’s technically acting king already, like Jongdae.

 

He’s the type of prince that barely attended meetings or always preferred video call meetings rather than flying in and out for a few hours. The travel’s truly longer than the meetings. Despite being MIA physically, his inputs were always the most vital in crucial decisions. No one dared to mess with him…or his land. They let it be because it served its purpose. Plus, Prince Kyungsoo was not the type you’d want to cross to try. He developed a slow torturing device that would be injected in bloodstreams and corrode one’s insides until death. The kingdom used it legally for death penalties but Southwest Valley used it for simple criminal offences like theft and jaywalking repeatedly. Scary.

 

Despite the Prince coming off to be quite ruthless, he wasn’t. Especially to the other royals. In the bloodline, his position was the same as Sehun’s to the Kim’s. They’re distant cousins, four generations away. (Baekhyun’s six generations away, in case you’re wondering.) To Kyungsoo, the other royals were like brothers to him. He understood each one, maintained a good relationship to all of them. To Chanyeol, he was a scarier but it’s the commander’s fault for being so annoying at times. Nonetheless, they were all good.

 

This love triangle that developed between the youngest princes a little after Sehun accepted the military offer. Prince Kyungsoo visited the palace to show the King his latest invention that could help the drought in Eastern Brook. The King thought it was a plausible solution so a royal from the land was called in. Kyungsoo insisted Junmyeon to accompany him but he had other negotiations to fix. Jongin was called. And their time in Eastern Brook slowly sparked something between them.

 

For some time, Kyungsoo and Jongin exchanged flirtations until their ties fell apart due to work. The Southwest Valley Prince couldn’t help but ask Commander Park about Jongin when he visited for a brief deployment. He found out Jongin’s staying in the palace to help Jongdae adjust in his public relations. He also found out that Sehun’s still in the prince’s interest. _Kyungsoo looked down to his drink, listening to Chanyeol tell him how the other made himself believe that Sehun still cared. Chanyeol didn’t buy it._

 

_“Maybe Sehun still does. It’s just hard for him to balance.” Kyungsoo gave him the benefit of the doubt._

 

_“Could be. I’ve seen the guy a few times. He accepts the letters but don’t give any back.” Chanyeol shrugged._

 

_“What letters?”_

 

_“Jongin writes to him when he can then asks anyone available to deliver.”_

 

This thought slightly hurt Kyungsoo. Sehun’s unintentionally hurting him by accepting it. But maybe it’s hurting Sehun to write back. The young prince knew Jongin still held on. Kyungsoo pieced it that way. Now that the man in between him and Jongin sat on a bed in his palace, he knew he was right.

 

When an incoming aircraft dispatched to the land’s air tower, they were shocked it was a royal’s plane. They contacted Kyungsoo immediately, knowing they weren’t expecting anyone. Kyungsoo asked for the plane’s details immediately, opening all of the land’s surveillance cameras (even the ones at the borders) to confirm for himself. Sehun’s commander symbol was painted on the wing. Kyungsoo called the air tower immediately to let the shields down and attend to him.

 

_“Look at you, all grown up.” Kyungsoo smiled, sending off Sehun for his first deployment. He dusted off the boy’s shoulders, fixing his uniform. Sehun was still as tall as him that time._

 

_“Thanks for being here, hyung.” The young commander smiled genuinely. Only Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were there to send him off. The others were busy. Not that Sehun sent invitations too. He wanted his departure to be private so no one would worry much about him. Amazing how he got Baekhyun up at 2am. The oldest prince yawned._

 

_“Don’t forget to call me when you arrive. I’ll make sure you get attended to immediately.” Baekhyun, already a commander that time, reminded him._

 

_“Yes. But Kyungsoo-hyung, I don’t want to be a bother to you so I’ll go first.” Sehun worried, hurrying._

 

_“Ya, don’t be like that. Take your time. Who knows when I’ll see you again?” Kyungsoo hugged him briefly. “Southwest Valley will always be open for you. Call me if you need anything.” He whispered._

 

_“H-Hyung, can I ask something from you?” Young Sehun whispered. “When I’m dying, will you revive me? Even if they drop me at Northern Crest, Southern Falls, wherever, will you please revive me? And even if I do die, I want to die in Southwest Valley. I want to die somewhere peaceful…private.”_

 

_It was an odd request but Kyungsoo nodded, unsure why’d he think that he would die early. As if the soldiers would. It felt like a dying request. But anything for Sehun. Kyungsoo held on to him tightly then let go. When he looked back to Baekhyun, the commander had a lit cigarette between his lips, looking down. Everyone didn’t like him smoking but in times of stress and worry, he did. Just those times. They let that slide. Sehun gave his best salute to the two princes and entered the aircraft. Once the door closed and it flew away, Baekhyun sighed._

 

_“He gave his dying wish?” The older prince guessed. Kyungsoo nodded. “I told mine to Chanyeol and Junmyeon.”_

 

_“Why not Jongdae?” Kyungsoo wondered, eyes still trailing the disappearing aircraft._

 

_“He’ll think I won’t come back.” Baekhyun puffed some smoke, shrugging. It was enough for Kyungsoo to understand that Jongin knew nothing about this wish. “Whatever he asked you to do, do it. In his honour.”_

 

Kyungsoo ran to the tarmac beside the palace, removing his jacket and necktie. The guards never saw him ran that fast in his entire life. They picked up the discarded clothing, in panic. Worse was, Kyungsoo had tears in his eyes. All he thought about when he ran was that he wasn’t too late, that they got him here with a small ounce of life at least. He begged the gods it was a false alarm, that Sehun only wanted to visit him unannounced. But his gut felt different, that the dying wish slowly became real.

 

_“A wounded soldier needed attending, sire…Dispatch confirmed. Please hold. Are you sure? Is this real? My apologies sir, it’s not a soldier, it’s Prince Sehun.”_

 

He got out of door, seeing that they’re unloading a stretcher quickly. It was rolled out of the tarmac, to his direction. Kyungsoo’s throat felt tight. It couldn’t be happening so soon. A soldier saluted to Kyungsoo, probably a medic, and began relaying the medical reports. Half of it, he couldn’t process. The stretcher passed by him quickly but he saw and heard Sehun. The dying prince smiled a bit, eyes unfocused but grateful seeing Kyungsoo.

 

“I got it.” Kyungsoo barked, not letting him finish, and ran after the stretcher.

 

It took Kyungsoo two hours to fix him up, using his best technology to make sure he lived. Kyungsoo sank to the floor exhaustedly once the process was complete. His assistants left him hurriedly, letting him be with Sehun. He couldn’t take it anymore. He cried to his arms, hugging his knees, fear washing out of him. Even if he knew Sehun was his rival to one heart, he still couldn’t let him die like that. They’re still brothers. And that always came first to him. After a few minutes, he picked himself up and cleaned Sehun’s body from the excess blood around.

 

Once Sehun was okay, Kyungsoo ordered for his guards to transfer him to his room for closer monitoring. He called Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae about Sehun’s situation. Just so someone else knew. They’ve sent the information to Sehun’s homeland too. Kyungsoo cleared his schedules until Sehun woke up. That night, he looked through Sehun’s uniform out of curiosity. One of Jongin’s letters fell out of the pocket. That’s when he knew he did the right thing, for Jongin.

—

Eventually, Sehun left Southwest Valley for his next deployment. Kyungsoo warned him to take care of his back because its healing took longer inside. The young prince nodded, feeling shy all over again.

 

“You really changed, Sehunnie.” He held his arm, admiring how the little boy grew up. “Please take this.” Kyungsoo handed a letter. Sehun sighed, knowing he had more reading to do on his way to the next location. They hugged each other briefly then parted ways. Sehun would always be grateful for Kyungsoo for saving his life. But he never got to open the letter.

 

He was reminded of it when Baekhyun handed him a new one from Jongin. That’s why he got his tin can out and scattered letters everywhere. Baekhyun picked a neat envelope by his foot, passing it to Sehun.

 

“Is it this one?” Sehun nodded, opening it quickly. Another dirty envelope was inside. Baekhyun gathered some of the envelopes, trying to clean up. Sehun saw one of the letters missing from his tin case, one he knew he kept in his pocket when he was shot, and a neat paper. It’s from Kyungsoo.

 

It wasn’t a long letter. As expected from a man of few words. But it held so much meaning. Sehun stood up, looking for the most recent letter from Jongin. He read it again quickly then Kyungsoo’s. “Hyung, what’s the date?”

 

“17th, why?” Baekhyun placed the letters he stacked on the bed.

 

“I’m coming home with you.”

 

“What? Sehun-ah, why are you deciding so fast? Don’t you have assignments lined up?”

 

“They’re not that important, just an occular or two. I-I need to see Jongin.” Sehun held the letters, overwhelmed, a little lost, but above all, flustered. Baekhyun worried he’d pass out.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell Jongdae. Sit down. Do you need water?” Sehun did as told, dazed. Baekhyun went out, sighing to the floor. Good thing he went in that night. He had a feeling Sehun would read the letter so he rushed to visit him. He read it after Jongin gave it to him, just to know how to help. But looks like Jongin didn’t need it anymore.

—

Sehun bowed to the maids and guards he passed by in the Northern Crest palace as he made his way back to his room. He wore his button down, tucked in dress pants, finished with sneakers. He’s thankful he’s out of military uniforms and itchy pants even for a while. He didn’t dye his hair to another colour, settling with his black hair since he’ll be leaving right after the ball anyway.

 

Everyone was busy preparing the grand ballroom for the events in a few days. Sehun’s free to do whatever he wished until then. Jongdae gave him that since he had heavy work coming in soon. The young prince wouldn’t pass that opportunity up so he’s been training at the basement, reading books in the garden, and caught up on movies. He forgot Jongin was coming home eventually.

 

They met each other that night at the hallway, both stunned at each other’s presence. Jongin smiled, waving at him but Sehun ignored it, walking past the other wordlessly. Jongdae saw the exchange, following Sehun once Jongin went in his room.

 

“What was that about? I thought you two met well already.” Jongdae matched the other’s steps.

 

“We did. It was wrong for me for meet him like that.” Sehun answered shortly.

 

“He was so excited to see you again. Be a little nice, please.” Jongdae begged, tugging his arm gently.

 

“I was, hyung. I’ve been trying to be but not giving him hope about us. But why does he look like he’s still holding on? Can’t he take a hint?” Sehun felt a little irritated.

 

“Can you? Have you heard yourself since you’ve been a commander, Sehun-ah? You did this to yourself.”

 

“So much for waiting,” Sehun scoffed. Jongdae looked confused. “You don’t know, hyung? Ask Baekhyun-hyung.” The young prince walked away, agitated than ever.

—

The royal ball officially began when the King and Queen entered the grand ballroom. Jongdae and Baekhyun were stuck together like twins, entertaining guests without hinting their engagement. King Minseok and Prince Junmyeon chatted with other people at their table. Sehun entered, wearing an outfit made for a Prince and Commander. While princes wore suits with sashes, commanders wore military jackets, but a Prince and Commander wore military jackets with sashes. Only he and Baekhyun sported that look.

 

Many turned to him to acknowledge his arrival. Jongdae beamed, seeing that he came. Sehun was thankful he came to his side, avoiding the awkwardness. He joined him and Baekhyun in their round of interactions for a while.

 

“Where’s Chanyeol-hyung?” He asked to Baekhyun.

 

“Picked up his girlfriend.” Baekhyun smirked.

 

“Did he ask officially?” Jongdae nosed in. Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“Isn’t that a little cruel for the girl?” Sehun worried. The two nodded.

 

“It’s Chanyeol’s call. But don’t expect him to stay by your side tonight.” Jongdae gave a heads up. A new arrival made Sehun lower his head, scratching his ear.

 

“I wasn’t planning on staying long.” Sehun mumbled, avoiding his eyes on the door. Jongin has arrived, making his way to Sehun.

 

“Jongdae-hyung, Baekhyun-hyung, may I have a moment with Sehun?” Jongin bowed to the two. The couple eyed the two, feeling the chilling tension, then excused themselves. Jongin got Sehun’s elbow, dragging him out of the place.

 

The two found a private spot in one of the halls of the palace. It had no guards, no maids, no guests. It’s just them and silence. Sehun’s back leaned on the wall, hands in his pockets. The arrogance oozed out of him. Jongin stood in front of him, staring in the other’s eyes. No one said a word but the aura really felt different.

 

“H-Have you read my letters?” Jongin began nervously. Sehun nodded. “Why haven’t you written back?”

 

“Sorry,” Sehun reached out to touch Jongin’s cheek. “I didn’t know how to respond.”

 

“You do. You just didn’t want me to hope.” So Jongin knew that. Sehun smiled sadly, both hands clasping the other’s. He gently pulled Jongin in his arms, burying his face to the crook of the other’s neck. _Even for a while, one last time._ Jongin held him tightly, closing his eyes.

 

“I’ve read them well, Jongin. I’m sorry it took so long for me to respond but I’m telling you now.” This made Jongin open his eyes, turning his face to see the other. “I really missed you. You made me so worried when you got sick, and the accident, and when you’re upset. It’s been hard on you. But you didn’t have to worry about me. I’m sorry for adding to it, for not saying goodbye properly, for not telling you about my plans.” Sehun lowered his head, humbled by all his faults. “Jongin-ah, I know I’m a little late but I really love you too. But—”

 

He didn’t get to finish. Jongin’s lips stopped him from talking. Sehun’s body felt hot. Jongin deepened the kiss, pressing his body against the other’s to let this linger a little longer. Sehun responded, his hands sliding to Jongin’s nape to hold him firmly. _Even for a while._

 

“W-What?” Jongin pulled back, confused.

 

“Even for a while, Jongin-ah,” Sehun followed the other’s lips, entranced.

 

“Why ask for a while when we can have this for a long time?” Jongin smirked, slipping his tongue in the other’s mouth. Sehun felt like he’s going crazy. Jongin pushed Sehun’s jacket off his shoulders. The commander definitely knew what the other wanted.

 

“I know I’m just a meantime thing, Jongin. I’ve always been.” Sehun bit the other’s lower lip, tugging it with his teeth. Jongin groaned, slamming his hand on the wall beside Sehun’s head.

 

“Why would you think that? Can’t you see how much I missed you?” Jongin kissed Sehun’s neck. The young commander could only laugh.

 

“Shouldn’t you be telling Kyungsoo-hyung that?”

 

The built tension was replaced with something heavier. Jongin withdrew, shocked with what came from the other’s lips. Sehun caught his breath, a triumphant smile on his face.

 

“I’m not the kid you ruined anymore, Jongin-ah.” Sehun whispered, taking a step forward. It made Jongin step back. “You can’t play me anymore. I know what you’ve been doing while I’m gone.”

 

“I-It’s not like that, Sehun.” Jongin suddenly looked weak under the commander’s advance.

 

“Then what?” He harshly grabbed Jongin by the hips, pressing their bodies together. Jongin’s back slammed to the wall, frail and weak by Sehun’s movements. If someone passed by and saw them, it would cause a frenzy. The media would have a field day with this scoop. Sehun covered the prince’s mouth to muffle the obscene sounds coming from him. Jongin could feel himself burst any moment if Sehun continued his grinding. “This is what you wanted, right? All those letters, those fantasies of us being together…like this. Right?” Jongin simply moaned. “I’m glad I never sent one back. We’d never work, Jongin.” He placed a chaste kiss on the other’s cheek.

 

Suddenly, Sehun stopped, backing away. Jongin felt frustrated, so frustrated, he ran after Sehun. When he caught up with the other, Sehun smiled. “Kyungsoo-hyung!” Jongin ran his hands in his hair, trying to fix himself and the odd thing growing between his legs. He felt all the mess he made come back for him.

 

“Sehun-ah, great to see you well.” The Southwest Valley Prince smiled, hugging the Western Cove Prince.

 

“You made it! Look who’s with me!” Sehun pulled Jongin to his side. Kyungsoo bowed to him, smiling a bit. “Have you seen each other lately?”

 

“N-No,” Jongin answered, chuckling.

 

“Great. I’ll leave you two to catch up. It won’t be long before your betrothal, I heard. Excuse me.” Sehun bowed, cheeky smile on his lips. When he saw Kyungsoo’s back, a middle finger raised for him. Sehun chuckled, shaking his head as he made his way back to the ball. And he felt absolutely lighter after that, after leaving Jongin behind to his rightful person. He ignored the lump blocking in his throat and tried to shake it off.

 

Sehun knew what to expect after seeing Jongin’s handwriting. It would be a bunch of words about his life’s been and how he missed him. And he’s right. It contained that exactly. But something felt off. Why write again after stopping for months?

 

_I’m sorry I’m just writing now. It’s been some busy months. There’s a lot of changes coming soon for Eastern Brook. Do you remember Kyungsoo-hyung? He’s helping us bring the land to the next generation. It’s wonderful. Been seeing him a lot lately. Nothing that should worry you. I hope you’re the one who visits me often. But he’s good person._

 

Of course Sehun knew he was. But why did Jongin have to tell him that? He read Kyungsoo’s letter to him and it made sense. Those busy months were courting months for Jongin. He was going after Kyungsoo. That’s why the letters stopped for a while. Sehun blamed himself for losing him, for not replying for years but he thought Jongin would understand that his duties called for him as a whole. He still reminded himself that the reward for the sacrifice would be time. Maybe it’s this. Time to heal, time for self, time to focus on one’s true path. Because the sacrifice was giving up the love of his life for someone who deserved to be loved as well. The sacrifice was not replying for years in order to put others than himself. And the reward was time. It may not be time for Sehun and Jongin to be together, but time for Sehun to find something better.

 

Sehun saw Chanyeol and you enter the ballroom. He jogged after you two, blocking your paths.

 

“Oh, I know you!” Sehun pointed to you. Chanyeol pushed Sehun back a bit playfully.

 

“P-Prince Sehun, pleasure to meet you.” You dropped to your knee.

 

“It’s all mine.” He wiggled his brows to Chanyeol teasingly.

 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol whispered to his ear.

 

“I’m just having fun, hyung. Finally set things straight with Jongin.” This stunned the commander. “It’s okay. He deserved to be happy with Kyungsoo-hyung.” Sehun smiled sadly, leaving you two to enjoy your night. While Sehun drank alone in his room, convincing himself he did the right thing.

—

Jongdae and Baekhyun entered the young prince’s bedroom a few hours after the ball, backing up quickly after smelling the air. Jongdae went in bravely, taking the thermos from Baekhyun, who walked around the bottles and shattered glasses. Sehun’s sprawled on the floor, asleep.

 

“This is what a troubled heart looks like,” Baekhyun whispered, assessing the state of the bedroom. Jongdae looked his other half, scared that this could happen to him too. The two small princes tried to carry Sehun to bed but failed.

 

“Baekhyun-ah! Why’d you let go?” Jongdae’s trapped under Sehun’s body after Baekhyun’s hand slipped.

 

“Sorry! Shit, sorry babe!” Baekhyun tried not to laugh as he tried to pull the young prince up.

 

“Let me,” The two looked at the door, to Jongin. He’s dressed down in his button down and pants only. He looked…well. Baekhyun wanted him to leave. He didn’t know if he had enough control from clocking him but Jongdae even them out. Once they placed Sehun safely in bed, a kick came for Jongin’s stomach. Jongdae held an angered Baekhyun back.

 

“How dare you make us think it’s him who hurt you?” Baekhyun’s voice was filled with venom.

 

“You think what I felt wasn’t real? I did love him, hyung, but I can’t wait forever.” Jongin tried to get up from the floor.

 

“Forever? Huh, he asked until this war’s over, Jongin-ah.” Baekhyun broke free from Jongdae’s grasp. Jongdae got in between them.

 

“Like I said, forever.” Jongdae couldn’t believe this guy lost hope in saving their kingdom. It offended him that his own would think he’s incompetent to end this.

 

“Don’t worry. By the end of the week, this war’s over. Say goodbye to everyone you know.” Jongdae smiled. It’s too wide and too eerie to be genuine. “Especially your favourites,” Jongdae walked past him, Baekhyun following.

 

“W-What do you mean?” Jongin got up, worried about the threat. Baekhyun turned around, brows furrowing. Jongin really didn’t know what’s going in the kingdom. Why was that? Was he that hopeless about the fate of their home?

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae were a foot apart, footsteps heavier and hurried. Jongin felt a different aura between the two. They weren’t themselves anymore. Jongin noted that neither of them wore their engagement rings anymore. They weren’t lovers now, and love didn’t seem to be in their vocabulary either. They were princes with an agenda, one that could shake the entire kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this segway for some SeKaiSoo! It's just to tie loose ends. Don't get me wrong, I love SeKai a lot, and KaiSoo but only one has to stay.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! More BaekChen coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick recap: Chanyeol's been your guard for a while because of a royal secret that's been exposed in front of your eyes. Weeks pass by and the feelings bloomed for Chanyeol. Same goes for him. He's asked you to the royal ball to be his date. No one prepared you for the events of that night and after.

Without Chanyeol around, you felt a little…bored. You went out of class, expecting a tall guy leaning by the railing, head down while he furiously typed on his phone. But there’s no one there. You took the bus home too. Some wondered what happened to him since they always saw you with him. Rumors circled that he’s been punished by the Prince of the Southern Falls. Some said he’s back in the palace. Some said they broke up. You found the last one pretty funny. Because how could a couple break up when they weren’t even one.

 

Some rumours died eventually within two days when they saw you smiling to your phone. It wasn’t even Chanyeol. It’s just some video your cousin shared. In fact, Chanyeol hasn’t messaged since you saw him. Not that it worried you a lot. You knew he’s a busy guy. It slightly warmed your heart Prince Jongdae already trusted you to be on your own again. As if you’d say the damn secret. It’s not your story to tell.

 

What your story had next was a ball, a royal ball, with your make out buddy/bed warmer/fake boyfriend/bodyguard. You’re basically getting the Kylie Jenner x Tim Chung treatment now. Minus the baby. Add a palace and several princes in the mix. Oh it’s a mess.

 

You entered your home with a stunned mother and a displeased father. A huge white box sat between the three of you. You knew the logo on top. Right, the gown for the ball. Before you could even say anything, the doorbell rang. Your father answered it, playing a strict role. But when Chanyeol and Prince Jongdae appeared on the other side, he fell to his knee.

 

“Sir, there’s no need for that! I’m here as your daughter’s friend.” Jongdae helped your father stand. You avoided Chanyeol’s eyes, pushing your mother forward to greet the prince. “I’m also personally inviting you both to the royal ball tomorrow.”

 

“And I’m asking permission to take your daughter to the ball.” Chanyeol piped confidently.

 

“Please, son, by all means.” Your father practically shoved you out the door. Chanyeol caught you, his playful smile coming out only for you.

 

“Oh, the dress came? I heard it’s Chanyeol’s personal favourite out of everything Y/N tried. I’m sure she’ll look stunning.” Jongdae chatted with your father while your mother got her phone to take pictures of the exchange. It’s not everyday a royal visited your home.

 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Chanyeol whispered. You nodded, stepping away from his grasp.

 

It’s weird having him in your bedroom. He made the space look very small. You two sat on the edge of the bed, hands to yourself. You considered each other equals; you’ve seen his bed, he’s seen yours. Chanyeol chuckled, running his hands in his hair. He seemed nervous. Of course you did too. Seeing your make out buddy out of character was slightly alarming.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Your eyes widened as your ears pulsed. What did he just say? You peeked to his face, seeing his cute dimple deepening on his cheek while he smiled. He rocked back and forth, rubbing his hands on his thighs. You just noticed his hair’s black again. He’s a completely different person.

 

“D-Did you hear me? I said I missed you.” Chanyeol looked at you like a little boy in love. It’s striking. You nod stupidly, unsure of what to say. He chuckled, putting a arm round you for a quick forehead kiss. “How’s your day without me?”

 

“Um, well it’s been a good. It’s weird not seeing you around.” You gave in, hugging him around the waist. Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief, pulling down to lie with him.

 

“Ah, I thought you didn’t. I was about to be upset.” He whined, voice cracking a bit. The separation (for 48 hours) made both of your hearts grow fonder indeed.

 

“Who are you? You’re not the Chanyeol I met.” You really didn’t think he’d show up to your door wearing a fluffy deep purple hoodie and black cargo shorts. It was so boyfriend, you wondered if that’s what he was now. Was it too soon to ask? They really needed to DTR because it’s getting so confusing for you. Harmless flirting always ended with one in pain. You knew that the most. At least you knew he wasn’t just after some fling because he came back. He’s actually courting you…from the looks of it at least.

 

Chanyeol tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear, memorising each feature. His brows furrowed and you didn’t like that. You smoothened the wrinkles between his brows, putting a chaste kiss on it. Chanyeol’s doe eyes were innocent orbs focused on you. How could something as simple as staring have so much fondness to him? How could your average looks match to his? He’s a general commander, you remind yourself. He’s meant to throw himself in front of the lines for his country. Why’d you let yourself fall for someone who’d leave every now and then? You wondered what if he never came back. And the thought made you move away mentally, emotionally, and physically.

 

This alarmed the general commander, following your suit as you sat up. You felt it, the invisible string that bound you two together already. Your moves matched his and vice versa. Chanyeol’s like reading your thoughts. He parted his legs, pulling you between them so he could hug you from behind, cuddle you safely in his arms. He left feather-like kisses on your shoulder, resting his soft cheek on it afterwards.

 

“I can’t wait another 24 hours to be with you, Y/N. Can I stay the night? The palace feels stuffy.” Chanyeol whispered, looking out your window to the sunset. “I’ll sleep on the sofa to make your dad feel better.”

 

“What about Jongdae-oppa?” You worried, playing with his fingers.

 

“He’ll be fine. I asked him if I can stay with you tonight. He said it’s fine. Baekhyun there anyway.” Chanyeol sounded a little tired. You looked at him but he ran the tip of his nose against your cheek. Your door opened but you two didn’t break apart. He still held you with the same tightness, maintained the same closeness. Only you looked at the door.

 

“Oh, did I interrupt something? Chanyeol-ah, I’m going. Are you staying?” Jongdae tried to contain his cheeky smile but failed. Your mother was behind him, shocked that two you were this close and intimate.

 

“Can I stay, eommonim? I’ll stay on the sofa.” Chanyeol asked your mother, who nodded happily. Jongdae’s brows raised. “What? It’s traditional courting. Of course you and…you don’t know that.” He saved the secret, seeing your mother still there.

 

“You’re right. I court royally through betrothal.” Jongdae accepted his defeat, waving goodbye and pushing your mother out gently. Chanyeol buried his face to your neck, groaning.

 

“Why do you still smell like me?” He whined, squeezing you closer to him like a plush toy. This general commander could be softie if he let himself sometimes.

—

The ball was finally a few hours away. Your parents were picked up by a royal guard, going first. Chanyeol arrived a few minutes later, his arrogant aura on display. As expected. He went home after lunch to get ready and pick you up himself. Now he’s here. So dashing, charming, and insanely handsome in his black military jacket with silver chains, buttons, and pipings. His black hair’s styled up and slick. He wasn’t technically a prince but he surely looked like one. And you being his princess. For the night at least.

 

Chanyeol smirked upon seeing you in that wonderful gown you both chose. He’s mentally patting himself on the back for spending three months of his pay check on this if it meant seeing you look like a million bucks. You bowed gracefully, him playing along. He offered his elbow to you, standing proud to have you with him. How this happened still baffled you. Your ex would never come near a situation like this or treat you with that much respect or look at you with that much reverence. But Chanyeol had, for quite some time already.

 

He helped you in his Jeep, tucking the tail of your gown by your feet properly before closing the door. You looked forward and saw a black car in front. From the mirror, you saw another one behind. Chanyeol climbed in, buckling himself properly then reaching over to help you. Of course he’s a smooth guy. Once your seatbelt’s locked, he stoled a quick kiss on your cheek then bit his lip to stifle his smile. But his cheek gave him away, and the dimple deepening. You had to look away. Yo were too whipped to even comprehend why everything he did suddenly became adorable.

 

This was your third drive with royal escorts. The first two were before and after Prince Jongdae’s birthday. Somehow, you felt safer this time. Maybe it’s Chanyeol’s presence? Or the fact that he reached over and held your hand while he drove. You noticed he wore a ring on his middle finger. It’s pretty elaborate and big. Was that always there? Your thumb brushed over it gently, making him look your hands.

 

“It’s the Northern Crest Legion ring. It’s my father’s.” Chanyeol felt the need to explain.

 

“You didn’t wear this when we’re together before.” You mumbled, looking at him. Wrong move. You’re blushing.

 

“I usually don’t, but it’s the royal ball. General Commanders’ trademark,” He shrugged. Ah, that’s why it’s his father’s. “I tend to lose important things with me than my random collectibles.”

 

The thought of Chanyeol fixing his collectibles glass case made you smile to yourself. It had a very noble space in his bedroom. It’s like seeing a piece of his childhood in his bedroom. Chanyeol pulled up in front of the palace, checking the holes and pockets on the dashboard, mentally noting stuff. He looked behind him, reaching over something. You took the seatbelt off, fixing your hair one more time.

 

“Sit straight.” He murmured deeply, startling you a bit. He got a deep blue jewellery box, revealing a simple necklace on it. “If you don’t mind, I’d like you to wear this instead of that.” He pointed to your current necklace, which was far too dull than the one he had. You took off the necklace while he opened the one he had. He leaned in, diligently locking the necklace in to place. “I hope you remember me with this, Y/N.”

 

You held the pendant then looked at him. How could he say something like that? Chanyeol looked at the pendant too, smirking at the design. He customised it for you. To remember him. It’s two flaming rings intertwined with a sword in the middle. A red stone shone at the centre of the sword. You nodded, holding it close to your chest. He kissed your lips chastely, holding your chin. It only ended when a knock on his window disturbed you two. Chanyeol smirked, heading out with much confidence and regality.

 

Royal photographers and news crew anticipated his arrival. He opened the door for you, helping you get out without falling to your face. Unlike most couples you’ve seen that attended this ball, Chanyeol held you around your waist, more intimate than usual. It’s like he’s claiming you as his. And you’d be lying if you thought it wasn’t cool. You’re ready to be the mystery girl in the General Commander’s arm. You’re ready to be investigated on and criticised if it meant being truly his.

 

Usually, everyone that entered the palace would have to walk through a series of cameras and questions. But this is General Commander Park Chanyeol you’re with. He couldn’t care less how many photos were taken of him. No one even knew him exactly until recently when Prince Jongdae was appointed as acting king. He’s still not fully recognised too because he’s too young to be the head of a legion. Aside from being a soldier, he’s known as the princes’ royal best friend. That’s it. So he breezed through the entrance, avoiding cameras and questions, focusing on you to get inside safely.

 

He whispered the names of the people in the grand hall before coming to meet them. You’ve been inside for less than half an hour but met four diplomats and two princes from other kingdoms. What did Chanyeol introduced you as? His date. How apt.

 

“Finally, we see Commander Park with a date! It’s been long since you introduced me to your friends.” Prince Yixing from a nearby kingdom quipped, playfully hitting Chanyeol’s shoulder. You’ve heard about him and his great relationship with your kingdom. He’s also…quite young.

 

“Hyung, you know I’m protecting four lands and yours so finding a date’s last of my priorities.” Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“And yet you found one so pretty. I do hope you put her first tonight.” Prince Yixing’s calm smile caught you off guard.

 

“I plan to. Excuse us please.” Chanyeol held your hand, his fingers between yours, tugging you to another direction. You bowed to the prince and followed your date. To Jongdae and Baekhyun, and Sehun?

 

You bowed very low to the three princes then hooked your arm around Chanyeol’s. Prince Jongdae was so pleased to see you again, he pulled you to a hug. Baekhyun did too but not for Sehun.

 

“We’ve been seeing each other too often, Y/N.” Sehun smiled a bit.

 

“Ah yes, how was your tea, Prince Sehun?” You giggled.

 

“The jelly was really good. I’ll add that all the time now.” This light exchange made the three curious. “We saw each other at a tea shop near her campus. It’s really cool act like a student sometimes. They thought I was Prince Sehun.” Sehun chuckled, covering his mouth.

 

“You are Prince Sehun.” Jongdae pointed out.

 

“No, no, he’s Xing Shixun, a Chinese exchange student from Prince Yixing’s kingdom.” You introduced to them. Sehun played along, bowing to them. He began speaking in Chinese. Baekhyun was so impressed, he thought of trying it out.

 

“That won’t work on you. You’re too famous in the kingdom.” Chanyeol pushed him back lightly. Jongdae laughed, agreeing. You tugged Chanyeol’s arm, whispering that you needed to use the bathroom. He nodded, insisting you used the one in his bedroom. That’s too much so he offered to accompany you and wait outside. The three princes exchanged looks, weirded out by the Chanyeol in front of them. This guy was so attentive and alert. Usually he’d space out in balls but not this one. Was it because of you?

 

True to his word, he did stay outside until you finished. He’s talking to his fellow solider when you came out. Chanyeol immediately excused himself, rushing to your side. He whispered that he’ll show you something, pulling you to hurry up. Someone called his name. A woman hugged Chanyeol tightly. He, however, froze. He didn’t let your hand go either. The woman looked up to him with much interest, hands still on your man.

 

“Yeolie, you don’t look happy to see me.” The woman pouted.

 

“I am, really, but I’m a little busy, Princess Li.” Oh, it’s a princess. Chanyeol tried to remove her hands off him but she clung on.

 

“How can you be busy without me, Yeolie?” She whined. Chanyeol looked at you, slightly asking for help. You moved slightly so she could see you better. The sparkles on your princess ball gown caught her attention. “What’s this?”

 

“My girl, why?” Chanyeol took her hands off his a little too harshly then stood in front of you.

 

“Oh, is she a princess?” Princess Li flipped her hair, showing her diamonds and yeah, it’s just her diamonds. Her chest seemed non-existent no matter how hard she tried to arch her back.

 

“No. Dating royalty’s not my thing.” Chanyeol shrugged. She looked at you from head to toe then stopped at your necklace.

 

“Why do you have that?” She held on to your necklace, pulling you forward.

 

“Oppa gave it to me. Please let go, your highness.” You looked at Chanyeol for help. He held the princess’ hand.

 

“To you? Chanyeol, you promised this to me! I’m what your mother wanted for you!” She tried making a mess. Oh this was news. Chanyeol barely talked about his mother. What did she know?

 

“Is there a problem, Princess Li?” Prince Junmyeon stepped in, intimidating brow on display. “Please let go of Chanyeol’s date. We’re in a refined event. I suggest you take your attitude somewhere else.”

 

She let you go reluctantly. Chanyeol pulled you away from her, worrying about your nape. He directed you to his room, locking the door. You sat on his sofa, rubbing your nape. He knelt beside you, checking your skin. Thankfully, it wasn’t bruised. Chanyeol apologised for the scene. Princess Li apparently had a thing for the commander ever since. She was older than the both of you, and married. Not that it stopped her. Chanyeol never showed interest but always got pestered.

 

You removed the necklace, startling Chanyeol. He slapped your hand gently, like scolding a child, and wore it to you again. “Why are you so stubborn? This is yours, Y/N.” He whined.

 

“No. This is your mother’s.” You felt unworthy.

 

“It’s not. My mother had one close to this. I drew it when I was five. She made it into a necklace. She told me to give one to special people in my life. Don’t worry about what Li said. Mom has hers with her, beside her urn.” Oh god he’s opening up. He never said his mother was gone. “I hope you know you are special to me, Y/N. Only five of you have my symbol; Dad, Mom, Jongdae, Baekhyun, and you.” He placed his hands on your shoulders. “I’m really sorry about what happened, Y/N. I can take you home if you want to leave.”

 

You didn’t want to leave just like that. It’s a slight mishap. One snobby princess wasn’t enough to ruin your night. You turned slightly to look up to him. “Why would I go home without a dance from Commander Park?” You pouted. He laughed, giving in.

 

“Come on. I do owe you that.” Chanyeol pulled you up, hugging you tight. “But we won’t be dancing in that room. I know a better place.”

 

Chanyeol felt like a kid showing his special hiding place to his best friend. He pushed a part of the wall of his bedroom, revealing a narrow passage. “Do you trust me?” He offered his hand. You looked at the dim passage, the offered hand, and the man with hopeful eyes. How could you deny him? You held his hand and grabbed a fistful of your gown. You two began running down the narrow path.

 

“Hurry!” Chanyeol smiled, looking at you.

 

“My shoes are killing me!” You whined. He knelt quickly, pulling them off your feet. He looked at the brick wall, finding something. He let a soft aha, pushing one brick. “This will bring these back to my room. It’s a chute.” Chanyeol threw your shoes in there then pulled you, wrapping his arms around your thighs to hoist you over his shoulder. You squealed, not liking to be upside down or manhandled like that. You began playfully pinching his back. He warned you once, twice, but you kept doing it. He slapped your butt this time, making you squeak and blush. But you were bored and can’t see where you’re going. You decided to pinch once more.

 

Chanyeol put you down and trapped you against the wall. “Not. There.” He whispered sternly. You avoided his eyes, not wanting to see him mad. But he wasn’t. He’s actually amused. Of course he’s a tough guy. He would never admit it tickled him. You deftly reached his side, pinching it slightly. He flinched, making the funniest yelp you’ve heard. You ran for your life knowing he’s not far behind. You didn’t even realise your feet stepped on grass. He wrapped his arms around your waist, picking you up and spinning you around. He let out a deep laugh, sliding you down against him.

 

That’s when you saw so many stars above. We were in some maze, well part of a maze, and the palace glowed just a little away from you. Chanyeol’s seen the sky like this too many times. He’s been escaping the palace to spend time alone here, where the stars listened to his worries. From the distance, you could still hear the music. Chanyeol stepped away, taking his jacket off. He’s only in his pants, shoes, and white button down. Still, he looked far better than the celebrities you’ve seen on TV.

 

“Shall we?” Chanyeol reached for your hand, his own hand slipping to your waist to pull you closer. Suddenly, he stood straight, smirking softly to you. You slowly swayed from side to side, eyes on him only. It’s not long before you two were dancing under the stars. The music didn’t even matter anymore. It just felt surreal to be here with him. Your head felt fuzzy as your heart felt light.

 

Chanyeol stopped dancing, kissing your hand. He picked up his jacket from the ground and slung it over your shoulders. Your kiss with him felt deeper each time. This one had so much fire and need, you pulled back from the passion. Chanyeol followed your lips like he’s lured to it. His hands held your back, trapping you to his body. Your skin felt hot as you kissed. His leg bumped yours, tangling in the fabric of your gown. He lifted you up slightly, deepening the kiss.

 

“Why me, Y/N?” He whispered between kisses, eyes closed.

 

“I should be asking you that. I’m no princess.” You whispered to his lips.

 

“I’m no prince either, babe.” He smiled beautifully, kissing your cheek quickly. “Would you have me, my dear?” He kissed your jaw, lips dragging down your neck.

 

You wondered what he meant by that, processing the feelings and his movements. His hands slid slower. You got the clue, pushing him away with a playful smile on your lips. Chanyeol breathed heavily, watching your moves. A lock of his hair became a cowlick over his forehead. This was a different Chanyeol indeed. His instincts were up, analysing moves before reacting.

 

“If you’ll get me.” You ran into the maze, looking back if he followed. Chanyeol scoffed, unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

 

“You won’t get far, Y/N. I know this maze since I was young.” His voice felt so near but you’re deep in the maze. Was he really near?

 

You enjoyed this game, going in and out of paths, hoping to avoid him. You saw him on the other side of the bush, running again. Chanyeol walked coolly, looking up the sky, no flustered at all. And like he expected, you ended up along his path but your back faced him. He suddenly wrapped his arm around your chest, a gasp coming from you. He chuckled to your ear before kissing your cheek.

 

“You’re really good at what you do, Commander.” You panted, laughing at bit.

 

“I’m not a General Commander for nothing. Where’s my prize?” He turned you around slowly, leaning in for a kiss. You covered his mouth, leaning back. He stood straight, thinking. “You’re right. Not here.”

—

You clumsily stumbled over your doorstep, Chanyeol being a distracting jerk by sucking your neck, as you tried to put the key in. He’s had a few drinks before leaving. Sehun didn’t let them go until Chanyeol downed three glasses and one for you. It’s apparently a party tradition of the princes. Chanyeol just so happened to pass by with you when they’re doing it. Wonderful.

 

Chanyeol kicked the door close to lean on it while you undid his shirt. He reached under the jacket on your shoulders and unzipped the gown. His hands touched your back, taking the entire gap between your bra and your underwear. He lifted you up bridal style, kicking your bedroom door open to drop you to bed.

 

“Wait, my parents!” You worried.

“They won’t be home soon. It’s too early.” Chanyeol mumbled as he unbuckled his belt. You helped him, lips still attached to his. He almost tore the gown when he tugged it off your shoulders. You really didn’t care anymore if you’d wake up bruised. He’s just too thorough with his foreplay.

 

You barely caught up with your senses as he moved. It started when he mumbled that he’s never touched a girl before. It’s not like you had any noteworthy experiences either. But him? A princess would drop on her knees for him. You doubted he’s never slept with anyone. But then again, he’s only shared one ex-girlfriend that got impregnated by someone else. And they were too focused with duties. Well, he was at least.

 

You bit his shoulder when he pushed in, blocking your thoughts entirely. He groaned at the pain, stilling to worry about you. He moved a little more then asked again. The irony was lost in you. He’s still worried about you even at this time of intimacy. You nodded furiously, finally adjusting. Chanyeol kissed your eyes and slowly picked up the pace. You clawed his arms, going crazy with all these emotions. His head hung low, grunting with each thrust.

 

Chanyeol sighed, overwhelmed with pleasure as he moved. You were whining too much, begging him to go faster. He’s afraid of hurting you or giving more than what you could handle. Suddenly, you lifted your hips, taking him whole. Chanyeol choked on his saliva, heaving breaths as he’s taken by the sensation. He cursed sharply, driving himself deeper. He knew he wasn’t going to last with the pressure he felt. Still, he worried about you and you’re okay. He looked at your clot-filled neck and chest, your necklace cutting through the painted skin with its shine. “Mine,” he growled, biting your shoulder as your legs tensed. The tightness became too much. He gasped loudly, arms flexing as his body trembled from his release. Chanyeol’s strength faded, his weight crushing you. It sent you over the edge when he rammed back in accidentally.

 

You barely remembered anything after peaking with him. Chanyeol did pull out slowly, hissing as he did so. He kissed your sweat-drenched forehead, mumbling he’ll be back. You nodded sleepily, stirring in bed. Your legs felt heavy, quite sore from what happened.

 

Chanyeol looked at your sleeping figure while he wore his pants again. His hair’s a mess but what did he expect from sex? A mild hair combing? He picked up your gown from the floor, hanging it neatly on your chair. Your shoes were neatly placed near it. He saw his button down then looked at you. He opened your closet, hoping you kept at least one of his shirts. Joke’s on him, you kept four of them, two pairs of jeans, one military jacket, his boots, and a hoodie. He got a black shirt and wore it quickly. He knelt on the bed, urging you wake but you didn’t. He sighed, running his hands in his hair before lifting you up carefully to slip your arms on his shirt.

 

He looked around the room, seeing his jacket under the bed. Chanyeol really didn’t like doing this. He left his jacket beside you and got the one from your closet. He kissed your forehead once more, silently apologising and thanking you. He closed your bedroom door and made his way downstairs.

 

Chanyeol stopped his tracks upon seeing the kitchen light open with your father leaning on the counter with a bottle of beer in front of him. His heart raced upon seeing him. He just did the deed with you and he’s there. How long has he been there? Your father sighed and smiled sadly to him.

 

“Sir, I—,” Chanyeol tried to apologise but you father lifted the bottle.

 

“You make my girl happy, Chanyeol. I’ve never seen her smile like that in a long time.” He offered the bottle again.

 

“I can’t drink, sir.” This made your father close his eyes. It’s a test.

 

“You’re part of the legion that’s leaving in a few hours.” Chanyeol swallowed a lump in his throat, nodding once. “That’s why you took her to the ball, why you kept leaving every now and then at night. I see you, son. I see you come back just before she wakes up so when she looks out the window, it’s like you never left. Now I hear my little girl’s bed creaking and seeing you in it. This is why I didn’t want her near soldiers, near royals. I want my daughter to be in the hands of someone who will be by her side, not one that puts her second.” He seemed furious. Chanyeol kept his eyes on the floor, feeling like he’s getting scolded by his platoon leader.

 

“With all due respect sir, I love your daughter.” Chanyeol mumbled, hand quickly wiping his cheek before putting it behind his back. “Sh-She’s the only thing stopping me from leaving. F-F-For the first time I don’t want to go, sir.”

 

“Because you’re not sure this time if you’re coming back.” He finished for Chanyeol. This softened your father’s heart slightly. For the past four to five months Chanyeol’s guarding you, they’ve had their moments. Your father has served the legion during his time so he knew the struggle of being a soldier. He’s seen Chanyeol before, when he was eight years old and beginning his training. Your father knew he’d be someone important sooner or later so when the change of rulers began around the kingdom, he hoped for a Park Chanyeol to come up. And he did. Your father just didn’t expect him to appear on their doorstep, in his daughter’s life.

 

“I know I’m,” Hiccup. “Being cruel to her by leaving without a word but,” hiccup. “If she knew, I don’t think I’d let myself go knowing she’d be worried about me. She doesn’t have to be.” Chanyeol’s tears abruptly stopped. “I’m the General Commander of this kingdom and it’s my duty to protect every citizen of this land. It’s my duty to protect your daughter.”

 

“But you’re not putting her first.” Your father reasoned. Chanyeol agreed.

 

“She’s the type of girl that doesn’t care if she’s first or not. She just wants someone who’ll love her truly and respect her decisions. Your daughter doesn’t need a saviour or a prince, sir. She can handle herself fine.” Chanyeol defended your capabilities. This impressed your father.

 

“Then I’ve raised her well.” Your father took pride in that. “Well enough to choose you, one who sees her worth.” Chanyeol raised his head, stunned. He’s getting your father’s blessing. “Come home, son. Make sure of it. Don’t let my little girl cry over your dead body.” This gave Chanyeol the determination to finish the mission. He saluted your father and turned to leave. Your father sighed, silently praying for Chanyeol’s safety. He wasn’t ready to pick up the pieces of your heart if he didn’t come back.

—

Chanyeol exited his Jeep, acknowledging the night shift guards as he went up the steps. The palace was far different from what it was a few hours ago. You and Chanyeol left at 10pm. The ball ended at midnight. Chanyeol’s back by 1:52am. He’s due to leave at 4am. Might as well get ready already.

 

He walked through the doors, Jongdae curious of his presence. He wasn’t in his clothes that he wore to the ball. His hair’s oddly unruly too. Jongdae asked him where he went but Chanyeol just shrugged and went on his way. Baekhyun visited him (after having a needed farewell sex with his beloved, of course) already wearing his military shirt and pants. Chanyeol’s on his bed with his shoes on, wiping his guns with a cloth.

 

“You okay?” Baekhyun peeked to his face. Chanyeol nodded once, not looking at him. “Guards said you seemed too quiet when you came back. Did anything happen?”

 

“It’s nothing worth sharing, Baekhyun. Will that be all? I’m busy.” And Baekhyun could see he was. Not that he cared.

 

“We have to get Sehun up. There was a…confrontation that happened after you left. Don’t point a gun to Jongin, please.”

 

Baekhyun forgot who he talked to. He ran after Chanyeol, pulling him back. The commander knocked on Jongin’s bedroom door. He opened it sleepily, waking up to see Chanyeol pointing a gun to his face. Baekhyun moved the aim away. Jongin closed the door, not wanting to explain what happened to Chanyeol. It’s too much to handle already. Baekhyun urged to wake Sehun up instead.

 

Chanyeol went back to his room and laid beside the guns. He checked his phone for messages, only to be greeted by your photo with him. He sighed, putting an over his eyes.

 

“Come on, Park. Get this done and come home. She’s waiting for you.” He whispered to himself. That seemed to do the trick. He got up and loaded his weapons in a duffel bag, ready to end this.

—

You stirred a few hours later, wondering why the curtains were shut. You never did. You saw Chanyeol’s jacket on your bed, touching it while remembering what happened last night. You still felt the effects too. But someone didn’t sit right. Where’s Chanyeol?

 

You looked around the room, seeing everything organised. You limped a bit going to your closet, changing your clothes so no one would know what happened. You wore a hoodie and shorts and tried to walk normally. You hugged Chanyeol’s jacket and made your way downstairs. Your mom was in the kitchen, dad in front of the TV watching news. It’s weird to have news this early in the morning. It wasn’t even noon.

 

“All citizens of the kingdom are advised to stay indoors and with their families as Prince Jongdae declared an all-out war against the rebel forces beyond Southern Falls and breachers in Western Cove. All elite soldiers from the four lands have been called to gear up early this morning.” The male announcer said. You sat beside your dad, watching the previews from the war that started just three hours before you woke up.

 

“In addition, we are seeing the new generation of rulers’ first action against this ongoing problem beyond the Southern Falls. It’s been said that the great commanders from three lands have joined forces to execute this bold and ambitious move from Prince Jongdae. Prince and Commander Oh Sehun of Western Cove, Prince and Commander Byun Baekhyun of the Southern Falls, and our own General Commander Park Chanyeol are all on board.” The female announcer dictated.

 

“Are we seeing the reincarnation of the Power Trio back in the 70s? These three are descendants of the great Power Trio that ended the war in China, am I right?” The male announcer’s brows raised.

 

“Yes, indeed, they are. And with Prince Jongdae’s leadership, this is an effective team. We have balanced executioners and strategists. We’ll update more once we get confirmations from the palace.”

 

Your ears tuned the rest out upon hearing Chanyeol’s name. He left. He’s in a war. And he never told you. Your father’s hand rubbed your back comfortingly. He assured you Chanyeol will be back. He promised to do so. You nodded, not wanting sympathy. You wanted Chanyeol back safe with you. But what did you expect? He’s a soldier first. Who were you to stop his decisions?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has begun. When will it end?

Baekhyun barely got any sleep. Jongdae asleep beside him, blanket over his head. His back rest on the headboard while he bit his thumb, deep in thought. He’ll be leaving in a few hours with Sehun and Chanyeol to finish this war. He reviewed every strategy in his mind, worrying how the situation got worse each minute that passed by. Jongdae lowered the blankets, peeking to see that he’s not alone. He couldn’t sleep too. Baekhyun smirked, kissing the prince’s forehead.

 

Jongdae wrapped his arms around the other’s torso, holding on to him tightly, silently praying this wouldn’t be the last time he’ll hold him like this. Baekhyun ran his fingers in the Jongdae’s hair comfortably, silently willing him not to worry too much. Usually he’d still joke about going to battles but not this. Not when he’s unsure if he’ll come back alive.

 

Every news station alerted the kingdom to secure their houses or move to safety shelters at 2am for the upcoming war. Just as the royal ball ended in the palace. It felt so ironic people rejoiced and drank together, only to see someone of them for the last time. The three commanders felt the weight of this ball the most. It was great cover up for their departure. It was a great final battle cry before they fulfilled what they’re meant to do.

 

Security in and out of the palaces tripled. In the quiet walls of the palace, they both knew it was chaos outside with many families evacuating. Junmyeon stayed in Northern Crest knowing he’d have to lay his life for the High King and not his brother’s throne. He’s overseeing all evacuations, rendering him sleepless. King Minseok and Prince Kyungsoo went back to their lands, securing their borders in case of a breach. Sehun’s parents in Western Cove have done the same. Southern Falls, however, couldn’t be reached for three days already.

 

Chanyeol’s on his way back to the palace, balling his eyes out while he drove. He too was worried if he’d come back alive or not. Usually, he’d think that last but he’s found someone worth coming home to. He’s left her in bed, after sharing a wonderful first, only to leave unsaid. His car entered the palace walls, guards awaiting his descend. But he couldn’t get out. He only cried and cried, hitting his steering wheel, screaming his lungs out.

 

“I got it, boys.” A commanding voice made the guards step back. Baekhyun opened the driver’s door, hugging Chanyeol. “Ya, get yourself together. We have to finish this, right?” The eldest commander spoke like he’s talking to a child. “She’ll want you home safe, Chanyeol. Don’t feel sorry. You’re doing this for her and family.”

 

Chanyeol sniffed, nodding. He closed his eyes tightly, sobbing again. He kept nodding, wiping his eyes, and sniffing. “H-Have you slept?” The giant still worried about others.

 

“Why are you worrying about me? I have time to sleep on the way there.” Baekhyun chuckled. “Come on, Sehun’s drunk.”

 

“Why?” Chanyeol’s finally distracted as he got out of the car.

 

“Save your energy. Kill Jongin when you get back. Come on, we have to load him in the plane.” Baekhyun walked first, offering Chanyeol a cigarette. Just this once, he thought. It’s really stressful.

 

Sehyn was awake but hungover. He leaned on Chanyeol to steady him while they stood to the tarmac. Baekhyun stood in line with them, facing their High King Kim Jongdae. They saluted altogether, eyes focused.

 

“I can’t do this as your king.” Jongdae whispered, worried to see his closest friends leaving. Junmyeon stood behind him, controlling his emotions. “Please take care out there. All of you. Can we cut this? I really can’t send you off like this.” Jongdae chuckled, princely posture falling. Sehun laughed first, followed by Baekhyun.

 

“We’ll be back, hyung! You have three of the best commanders in the world! We came as three, we’ll be back as three.” Sehun assured him.

 

“Alive.” Chanyeol promised. Baekhyun blinked, knowing it wasn’t true. Jongdae hugged the two, pushing them to their aircraft already. Baekhyun and Jongdae stood on the tarmac, memorising each other. Jongdae cupped his face, smushing his cheeks so he could smile. Baekhyun kissed his hands then placed his code necklace in them. The commander gave him one last salute and ran to the aircraft, ducking his head since the engines have warmed up already. Jongdae pocketed them, watching his three closest friends leave with no guarantees of coming home.

—

Morning came. It’s too silent in the palace. Jongin got up and made his way to the dining hall. No plates were set. No one spoke too. The air felt too heavy. Where was everyone?

 

Jongin checked the bedrooms, seeing all of them clean. A butler called his attention. He carried a black leather box. It was addressed to Jongdae from Kyungsoo. He offered to deliver it to him instead. When the butler left, he opened it. His chest felt tight upon seeing Sehun’s code necklace in it.

 

“Why does Kyungsoo have this?” Jongin barged in Jongdae’s study, dropping the box on the desk. He looked up the wall, seeing it decked with screens. The other wall had military strategies and beside it was the map of the kingdom filled with lines and pegs. “What is this?”

 

“War.” Jongdae said, expressionless sat on his desk, watching every move around the kingdom.

 

“What do you mean? Is this how you’ll end a war?” Jongin was stupefied.

 

“So Sehun left his to Kyungsoo. Reasonable. They’re really close. I assume Y/N has Chanyeol’s.” Jongdae kept the box in his drawer, next to Baekhyun’s.

 

“Hyung, why didn’t you tell me all this?” Jongin felt betrayed.

 

“It’s nothing personal, Jongin. You’re with the citizens too much. We can’t let them fear early. We made sure the borders are secured before waging in to war.” Jongdae mumbled, watching the movements in Western Cove. “Are you done here? I have to command a war.”

 

This Jongdae was weird. It was so eerie and evil, Jongin felt himself burning in the room. He exited quickly, breathing a fresh air in the hall. Junmyeon passed by looking so tired. Jongin felt himself crumbling. Sehun’s not coming back and entrusted the necklace to his fiancé, not him. Jongin suddenly felt powerless without Sehun. He hugged himself, beating himself up for everything he did to Sehun. And once again, he didn’t even get to say goodbye.

—

It’s Day 2 of the war and so far, everything’s going well. The reports have been coming in frequently but Jongdae barely had decent sleep. He’s afraid he’d hear the worst in his dreams so he preferred to stay awake. Junmyeon’s been coming in and out, bringing him food, drinks, whatever he needed. He’s offered to watch too but Jongdae sat firmly on his chair. Jongin began to worry.

 

He rushed to the King’s study, knocking first. “Uncle, I need to borrow your phone.” Jongdae’s dad found it odd. Their bedrooms have phones. “The one direct to Armageddeon.”

 

Chanyeol ran to the HQ tent, looking for Baekhyun. Sehun wondered why he’s so frazzled. Baekhyun turned around, questioning his sudden appearance.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in another quadrant?” Baekhyun arched an intimidating brow.

 

“You’re going home.” Chanyeol pointed to Baekhyun.

 

“Me? Why? Who are you call the shots?” Baekhyun put his hands on his hips, disbelieving. He’s the leader of this operation from where they stood. Why would he leave?

 

“I’m not the only one who thinks this, Baekhyun. I mean it. Right Sehun?”

 

“Hyung, we got this. You’re not eating properly anymore.” Sehun worried, poking his stomach.

 

“I eat fine.” Baekhyun scoffed, stubborn as ever.

 

“Jongdae’s not. He hasn’t been sleeping too.”

 

“How would you know that?” Baekhyun hated it when they ganged up on him like that and used his fiancé against him.

 

“Palace called. Junmyeon and Jongin can’t handle his stubbornness.” Chanyeol smirked.

 

“Come to think of it hyung, Jongdae-hyung knows nothing about commanding from the sky. You do. Why’d we leave him alone?” Sehun rode along, pressing a good point.

 

“He’s studied military strategies.” Baekhyun defended but he knew they were right. He hated to admit it but Jongdae wasn’t really helping them at this point. It’s all Baekhyun.

 

“You did all his homework so he won’t be a shame to his father.” Chanyeol pointed out. Now Baekhyun knew their flaw. He gave up, scratching his forehead.

 

“Fine. Get me a plane back to Palace now.” Honestly, he’s too tired to face another set of grenade showers. Chanyeol and Sehun did a high five behind him. Finally, they’ll have control of the operations. Not that Baekhyun sucked at it. He did amazing. Their plan’s almost 60% into completion. A little clean up wouldn’t be a trouble to Chanyeol and Sehun. Baekhyun was kind of a control freak because of his experience in Southern Falls. The two gave it to him. He knew best. But really, Baekhyun would be better at commanding movements if he had an eye everywhere. The only place that had was with Jongdae, in the Palace. “Call me if I need to g—,”

 

“Yes! Go, go before the next air strike!” Sehun waved him off. Baekhyun kicked his butt before leaving.

—

Jongin smiled, seeing the Light jet lower to the tarmac. Jongdae heard the engines, wondering why an aircraft landed. Worse was he saw Baekhyun’s symbol on the jet. He thought something bad happened.

 

“Welcome home!” Jongin smile slowly faded seeing how bad of shape he was too.

 

“Where’s Jongdae?” Baekhyun walked past him, eyes tired. The two met each other halfway, stunned how much weight they both lost. Baekhyun hasn’t bathed since he left so a lone fly followed him. Jongin nudged Baekhyun lightly, bumping to Jongdae.

 

“Dinner’s ready, kids.” He whispered and walked away, happy with his work. Jongdae held Baekhyun tight, all worries disappearing. The commander kissed Jongdae’s cheek briefly, smiling beautifully again.

 

“Let’s go! I need a quick shower. Uncle’s home, right?” Baekhyun’s bright laughter echoed the halls again. “Oh, we’ll need to eat fast. Chanyeol’s legion will move in to Southern Falls in three hours. Sehun’s almost clear with Western Cove. He’ll follow shortly.”

 

“Oh shut up! You’re such a control freak!” Jongdae whined but he really couldn’t hide his happiness.

—

Jongdae’s finally in bed after a long two days. Baekhyun kissed his forehead before leaving to take over. He met the King along the way, bowing fully. The King laughed, hugging Baekhyun suddenly. It startled the prince, because the King wasn’t like that to him. “My boy, you’re the best thing that happened to my son.”

 

That was so random. Yet it warmed Baekhyun’s heart. The prince bowed again, thanking him. The King walked with him to the control room, talking about his days of commanding battle. Baekhyun was in awe of his tactics, and even for that short time they spent together, he picked up an attack that could secure Western Cove.

 

He ran to the chair, newfound excitement in his eyes. He got the radio, testing it. When Sehun replied, Baekhyun beamed. It’s time to end a war. Old school style.

 

Jongdae woke up alone in bed. He’s gotten some energy back but still felt tired. He looked around for Baekhyun, wondering if him coming home was a dream. He got up quickly, running out of his room to check the window overlooking the tarmac. He sighed with relief after seeing his beloved’s jet still there. Jongdae heard noise echoing down the hall. He saw Junmyeon and Jongin in his study aka the control room, with Baekhyun in his chair. They were…cheering?

 

Baekhyun sat with his legs crossed beneath him, eyes glued to the massive screen, biting his lip. He had a joystick in hand too. Jongdae walked around them, seeing that the commander was…playing? How could he play a pilot game at the time like this? Jongin kept pointing to the nearing enemies, screaming for Baekhyun to look out. Junmyeon sat beside Baekhyun, checking the monitors on his right, the ones near Jongdae, from time to time.

 

“What are you doing?” Jongdae spoke, startling all of them. Except Baekhyun.

 

“Hyung! He’s manning the missile jet!” Jongin beamed.

 

“Remotely?” Jongdae was impressed, squeezing himself in between the two. “Only certified pilots can do this. Are you one, Baek?”

 

“No! But all your pilots are bombing enemy vessels just beyond the falls as we speak. I ordered a forced evacuation for the entire Southern Falls. We’re going down, Dae. We’ll have to turn my home into a war zone.” Baekhyun kept his eyes on the screen, saying the worst fate of a land. His home.

 

Jongdae couldn’t believe he called that himself. He was about to hug his fiancé when Baekhyun screamed, jumping up from the chair.

 

“Did you see that, Dae? I blew up their main warship! Their weapons are gone!” Baekhyun’s smile was so genuine and boyish, Jongdae couldn’t help but be infected.

 

“As expected, our Commander Byun!” Jongdae hugged him, enjoying his victory. Jongin sat on the chair, holding the joystick.

 

“Let’s see if I’m still rusty. Baekhyun-hyung, main fighter plane.” Jongin pointed to the centre plane from the formation of planes charging from a distance.

 

“Call!” Baekhyun gave him a high five and sat down again, providing assistance. Jongin really had more credibility in this since he’s the one with a license but he hasn’t used it in a long time. Junmyeon massaged his brother’s shoulders, prepping him. Jongdae stood back and watched how Jongin quickly sent the centre plane crashing. “I’m strapping in with you. They broke formation. Watch your tail.” Baekhyun pulled another chair, hooking another joystick in.

 

“I demand an audience with Prince Jongdae!” A scream outside made Jongdae backpedal slightly to peek outside the door.

 

“Baekhyun, she found out.” Jongdae didn’t want to face you all enraged. Baekhyun pulled Junmyeon by the coat, pulling him down to replace him.

 

“I don’t know how to do this!” Junmyeon panicked while Baekhyun strapped him down to the chair.

 

“Just make sure Jongin doesn’t get shot down and shoot anyone that’s not Jongin. Got it?” Baekhyun pointed to Jongin’s plane to help him organise this thoughts. “She’s here? How did she get past all the soldiers out on the streets?”

 

“We can’t face her at the same time.” Jongdae worried about his cousins. Baekhyun kissed his cheek then went out without a word.

 

You saw Baekhyun, thankful for his arrival. He didn’t look shocked to see you there. Of all places, you braved in the palace. You bowed first then dropped to your knees. Baekhyun’s eyes went wide, pulling you up quickly to talk far from the guards.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here? We’re in the middle fo a war. You can’t be here. Is your family alright?” Baekhyun panicked, hoping no one would hear. You kept your gaze low, hands held together.

 

“Exactly why I’m here. I woke up and Chanyeol-oppa’s gone. Then we publicly find out all military personnel’s being called for a war on the border? Don’t hide him from me, Baekhyun. I need to talk to him.” Why did Baekhyun even ask? Of course you’re looking for him.

 

“Why? What’s so urgent that you need to talk to him? You woke and Chanyeol’s gone. You don’t see him until after your classes. That’s your new arrangement, right?” You felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze. He saw a blooming mark on your neck, his teasing smile spreading across his face. “You slept with him?”

 

“That doesn’t matter! Where is he? Did Prince Jongdae send him there too?” You blushed but a lump on your throat made your voice weak. Baekhyun blinked several times, processing the need in your voice.

 

“Sorry,” That’s all he could say. It’ll be hard to pull him out of the situation when he’s commanding it. Baekhyun thought quick. “Sorry, but he’s commanding this entire war, Y/N. Do you understand what I’m saying?” You simply nod, wiping your eyes. You swore you wouldn’t cry in front of him. “Chanyeol always promised us that once he reached his rank, he’ll be different; that he’ll be with his men in the front lines. You know he keeps his word. I’m sorry.” Baekhyun really was. He didn’t know you two would catch feelings this quick.

 

“He could’ve at least told me he’s leaving before he slept with me.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “Yeah. He said he’d leave in the morning for work but I didn’t think Prince Jongdae would really put the country to war.”

 

“Wait, wait! Chanyeol slept with you?” Baekhyun was hung up on that fact. “Is that why he cried on his way back?” He whispered, thinking to himself.

 

“What’s going on?” Jongdae joined the party after hearing his fiancé scream. Baekhyun let your arms go, stepping back to process what you just said. He peeked under your chin, a red spot on your neck illuminated beautifully. He met Jongdae before he could reach you, hands on his chest. “Jongdae-ah, Chanyeol and Y/N…you know,” he whispered to him.

 

“What you know? I don’t get it.” Jongdae looked at you awkwardly, seeing a red spot on your shoulder. “Ah! Ah! Wait, Chanyeol?” Jongdae screamed, amazed with this information.

 

Before you realised, you were being dragged to the control room. Junmyeon and Jongin bowed to acknowledge you and you did the same. They continued chasing planes, ignoring you three by the table. Baekhyun kept staring at you, making you uncomfortable. They just found out you had sex with the commander. Staring was the last thing you wanted from them. “Connect me to that bastard Park.” Jongdae ran his hands in his hair. Was he exasperated, stressed, upset? You didn’t know. Because Baekhyun still stared.

 

“Nuke 61! Yeah, I hear you! This is Nuke 61! What is it?” The deep voice almost made you wail. He’s still alive.

 

“It’s me. Situation report.” Jongdae spoke first.

 

“Hey Dae! Oh, uh, it’s pretty bad! The border’s destroyed! Southern Falls has been evacuated! We sent Baekhyun’s family to Northern Crest, arrival in 19:13! Standby!” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. His parents were coming. “But we’re fine! We’re too ready for this! Get that homecoming speech ready, boy!” Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun shook his head, chuckling at his premature victory

 

“Ya, Park Chanyeol, why’d you sleep with Y/N then left without a word?” Baekhyun stole the phone, screaming to it.

 

“What? Where did you get that? I—shit, is she there?” You could imagine Chanyeol’s change of expressions.

 

“Yes. She’s looking for you.” Jongdae petted your head, looking at you tenderly.

 

“Really?” Chanyeol’s voice cracked, sending laughter around the room and some in the war zone. “Oh, um, can I,” He cleared his throat. “Can I speak to her privately?”

 

“Sure.” Jongdae shrugged. Baekhyun stopped his hand from turning the loudspeaker off and signalled for them to hush. He really wanted to hear what Chanyeol would say. He pointed for you to speak.

 

“Oppa,” You spoke timidly.

 

“Oh, it’s really you.” Chanyeol’s voice sounded relieved. You chuckled lightly. “Sorry for not telling you, for leaving.” You shook your head. “But wait for me, yeah? We’ll go to that movie you wanted to see the other day! I-I heard it’s really good!”

 

“I told you! You owe me now.” You pouted, watching your fingers tangle themselves like your nerves.

 

“Wait, are you crying?” He knew. He really knew you. Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“No!” Your voice betrayed you. Baekhyun reached for your hand for a gentle squeeze.

 

“Liar. You’re really a liar, Y/N. It hurts my feelings.” His pout could be heard from across the kingdom. How was that possible? The cracking on the line worsened. A huge explosion sounded, surprising you. Jongdae looked at the screens. It’s from the enemy.

 

“Keep talking, okay?” Jongdae whispered to you. “Stay with her, Baek.” Jongdae had duties. You regretted coming unannounced. They had to babysit you now. That’s the last thing you wanted from them.

 

“Chanyeol, can you hear me? Come home safe, okay? I don’t want a scratch on you, got it? Come back spotless or I’m telling everyone!” You threatened.

 

“What, what will you tell everyone?” Chanyeol challenged. At least he’s still in a good mood.

 

“We’re not together.” You smiled to yourself.

 

“Ah don’t say that! Why are you so mean? Fine, I promise I’ll come back spotless! We’re getting so good at being realistic already!You’re so demanding!” He tried scolding you but it came out endearing because of his whines. Jongdae couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I know,” You whispered. It’s impossible for you to trust that promise. Anything could happen. Still, it’s not bad to hope.

 

“Y/N, don’t worry much about me! I’m your Royal General Commander! I’ll win this!” He spoke optimistically.

 

“You always do,” You tried to encourage him but your voice came out sad.

 

“Ah, don’t cry! This is why I didn’t like my assignment to you from the start! I panic when girls cry!” He whined. You imagined his childish stomps with it. “Put me on speaker!” Baekhyun covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He’s been on speaker this whole time. “Jongdae-ah, I told you! Feelings are bad for soldiers!” Chanyeol scolded.

 

“Why?” Jongdae smiled, eyes still glued to the screen.

 

“Our duty’’s to you and the kingdom but once we catch…feelings, we don’t want to go. We swore to throw ourselves at any threat to protect the crown but,”

 

“Once we love, we can’t resist to throw ourselves to protect the one we love.” You and Baekhyun mumbled to yourselves, in sync with Chanyeol’s delivery. You heard him. In your sleep. Before he left. He sang you to sleep and left without a word. Jongdae eyed you and Baekhyun, hand in hand, visibly upset. Baekhyun’s eyes met Jongdae’s and nodded subtly, saying it’s true. Jongdae partly felt guilty for everything, even to Baekhyun. He broke so many of his friends’ hearts to save his kingdom that he’s starting to break his own. Did he ruin Chanyeol’s strength? Your heart? Baekhyun’s honour? Then there’s Sehun’s hope, Jongin’s responsibilities and suddenly betrothal that caused pain for the youngest princes. What has he done to help the ones closest to him? Jongdae internally beat himself up for it.

 

“Jongdae, can I speak to you privately? Actually, you and Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sounded more clipped this time.

 

“Hyung! We have to go! They have torpedos in the,” Rustling ensued. Jongdae ran to the phone while Baekhyun pulled you out of the chair. Junmyeon was long done with shooting down fighter planes so he got you away from them.

 

“Please tend to her for a moment, hyung.” Baekhyun became uneasy. Junmyeon hurriedly pulled you out.

 

“Wait, I-I didn’t say goodbye!” You called.

 

“I’ll pass it! Promise!” Baekhyun ran his hands in his hair then went back to Jongdae’s side. Junmyeon led you to the dining area for some tea. He even took time to get to know you.

 

Baekhyun strapped himself on the empty chair, grabbing some controls. “There’s oh my god, there’s torpedos in the sky, Jongdae. What-what’s your call? Baekhyun, don’t let her out of the palace! Shit, Someone get to the East now! Like right now! One’s heading there!”

 

“I got you, Commander.” An unexpected voice patched in the call. It’s Kyungsoo. One of the screens switched into Kyungsoo in his AR plane controls. Jongin smirked, winking to his fiancé. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Baekhyun didn’t like the odd flirting in the control room, much less his side of the control room.

 

“Call me crazy but is that a Southwest Valley aircraft across the sky, Sehun? Is that Soo?” Chanyeol shrieked.

 

“Yeah yeah it’s me. The ugly torpedo’s not getting to the East. Not on my watch.” Kyungsoo flipped a switch coolly, releasing 12 counter-missiles after the torpedos. One by one, it was hit in the sky. “Get your boys off air, Park. We’re taking over air command.”

 

“Permission granted.” Baekhyun smiled, knowing Kyungsoo prepared for this long before. The technology in Southwest Valley was something to behold, one he didn’t once doubt.

 

“You heard him, Yeol. Get them down. Get the citizens out for the end of the falls.” Jongdae shrugged. This was what he’s waiting for from their generation of princes. They were all warlords in their own and worked well together. Jongdae, Jongin, and Baekhyun watched the switch happen on the screens. Some amazing show Kyungsoo prepared for them with almost no casualties on their side in that wave.

 

“Hey, Jongdae, I know you said don’t use it but you had it in our place for a reason! I’m using it…without reason! I just want this done!” Chanyeol screamed. Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at each other through the screen, knowing Chanyeol was right. If they still kept advancing slowly, another batch of retaliation will hit them. It’s only a matter of time before they’re outnumbered. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, awaiting for instructions.

 

“I’ll…I’ll deliver it myself.” Chanyeol sighed.

 

“What? But Y/N,” Jongin worried. Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“Will she think I’m cool if I died for my kingdom?” A sick joke. “I’m…not really sure if I got her pregnant. It’s too early to tell, but if she is, can you…tell her that,”

 

“Shut up! There’s so much sap all over the place! I’m sticking to the floor! I have Jong-shit beside me eye-fucking his fiancé from across the kingdom on a damn screen then I have to put up with you and your pity party? You don’t see me and Jongdae licking dicks now! Get Sehun, Park!” Baekhyun’s cringe level has overloaded.

 

“He’s horrible in love, Baekhyun-hyung.” Sehun greeted. “What is it?”

 

“Wait for our call. I’m calling Nuke 61 on Carrier 94. I can smell politicians tying their leather shoes already.” Baekhyun was pissed. Jongdae sighed, knowing he had to face those crusty men to judge him. Sehun understood.

 

“Wait, Carrier 94? Wait, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo panicked. Baekhyun stood up from his control chair and looked impatiently at the younger prince. “Not Sehunnie, please. I’ll…I’ll deliver.” Jongin didn’t understand. Baekhyun scoffed and followed Jongdae out of the control room.

 

The two princes were on the move, following Chanyeol’s words. Jongdae’s dressed down to his button down, two buttons undone with his sleeves rolled up. He ignored the group of men hushing as he entered with Baekhyun. They were surprised to see the Southern Falls Prince not in the battlefield. Jongdae sat lazily on the throne, one leg slung over the armrest. He really didn’t care at this point. He’s tired, hungry, and very pissed.

 

Baekhyun maintained his princely status, standing beside the throne authoritatively. It’s been long since two princes stood in front politicians and diplomats. They fought it out, leaving the two princes expressionless to watch the chaos. The King, Jongdae’s father slipped in the throne room, watching what would his son do. Baekhyun saw him, giving a brief nod in acknowledgement.

 

“General Commander Park insisted on the missile launch hastily! We can’t have more casualties!” A politician reasoned.

 

“Why not, sir? Haven’t the enemy killed more of us for the past decade?” Jongdae didn’t back down, his casual kind smile gone. Its was slightly chilling seeing a smiley person snap.

 

“Don’t give me that, boy! Where is your compassion? Aren’t you the uplifter of such virtue?”

 

“It’s dead. Just like our people and soldiers.” Baekhyun tried to laugh quietly. “I never said I was the uplifter of compassion. That’s some baseless title you people gave me because I smiled and waved as told. It made me…weak in to many eyes; eyes like yours, sir.” Jongdae narrowed his eyes, tilting his head eerily.

 

“I-I didn’t mean that to be point, sire.” Now Baekhyun’s not having it.

 

“Sire? You just called him boy in front of his subjects, to me! Your king!” The room’s energy shifted. Baekhyun stomped his foot loudly to stand in attention, making the guards around the room to do the same. Jongdae’s father strode to the throne and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “That boy you’re referring to, Senator, is my son, your prince and High King! If you do not favour the way the land’s ruled, move to another. Is Southern Falls accepting residents, King Baekhyun?” Jongdae’s father looked at him. Baekhyun thought he heard wrong. Jongdae’s eyes widened. Baekhyun didn’t need it to be said again. He knew what he heard.

 

“Yes, but none for people like him. We highly enforce the status system in my land. A law he could break thus, out of my compassion and his impending beheading on my land, I suggest he respects the Benevolent Prince and High King because he definitely lost mine.” Baekhyun’s maturity was tested. He managed to speak without wavering, without any emotion to read even his heart ached. He could be scary when he wanted to. Another energy shifted in the room; the presence of two kings. One stepping down soon and another placed against his will.

 

“The more we talk, the more lives are taken. Vote!” Jongdae rolled his eyes after ordering. He didn’t want eyes on Baekhyun now, not after what was just hinted.

 

The two princes stood by the window of the palace just outside the control room, talking in a hushed manner. Baekhyun’s head hung low while Jongdae whispered to his ear. They held hands, comforting each other. Baekhyun’s parents didn’t make it. Their plane was shot down just as it passed the border of Southern Falls where his parents were shot repeatedly despite being presumed dead from the fall. Baekhyun didn’t really cry. It just surprised him how things happened so fast.

 

“I’m king.” He whispered, eyes focused on Jongdae’s chest. “M-My parents…are gone. I-I never thanked them, Jongdae.” He raised his head, eyes lost. “For teaching me, preparing me for this, for-for disciplining…hurting…making me t-tough,” Baekhyun blinked rapidly as tears welled in his eyes. His chest heaved heavily while his exhale staggered. It’s like he’s been shot. His balance threw him off, making him lean to Jongdae. “Th-they’re gone.”

 

Jongdae hushed him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Still, Baekhyun didn’t let one tear fall. Jongin and Junmyeon dropped to their knee upon approaching the two. Baekhyun was officially above them. He sighed and shook his head, shaking everything off his system.

 

“Rise, please.” Baekhyun addressed to them. Junmyeon did first and handed the phone. Jongdae squeezed his fiancé’s hand. The four royals stood as Baekhyun soullessly waited for someone to answer.

 

“94, 61, over.” They’re on standby.

 

“Nuke 61, light it up.” Baekhyun ordered. There’s no use to keep his land. It’s a wasteland for the dead. His parents were murdered. His people were safe in other lands. Being king had no point anymore. His duty’s over.

 

You stood a few meters away, watching them cope. You felt as defeated as Baekhyun. 61. It’s Chanyeol. He’s never coming back. Baekhyun threw the radio to the wall and screamed. He kicked a vase down and pushed a table. Jongin flinched back, hands fisting the hem of his shirt as he quietly sobbed to himself while Junmyeon held his younger brother. Jongdae restrained him, calming him in his arms until tears finally fell from Baekhyun’s eyes. Jongdae saw you from the corner but only shook his head, feeling sorry. What else could he feel? His back was against the wall. Years of cowering led them to this, leaving the new generation to settle for drastic measures. You sank to the floor and hugged your knees, clutching Chanyeol’s code necklace in prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question: Should I continue this or not? Please let me know your favorite parts if you have. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The kingdom won the war but we're the ones that lost." -- Baekhyun to Junmyeon.

Chanyeol sighed as he placed the radio down upon receiving the order. Calls for Sehun alerted him that the young prince was no longer beside him. Chanyeol ran out of the tent to see the young prince jumping up his carrier jet. His men stepped away from the jet after strapping something beneath it. It’s the nuclear bomb. The one he should deliver to Southern Falls. Other soldiers grabbed those men, bringing them on their knees for alleged treason. Sehun strapped himself quickly, turning the aircraft on.

 

“Chanyeol-hyung, I’m sorry.” Sehun’s voice crackled through the radio strapped to Chanyeol. “It’s okay. No one’s waiting for me back home anyway.”

 

“Oh Sehun, get off that jet or I’ll drag you out.” Chanyeol threatened. Sehun chuckled and flipped a switch.

 

“I’m not one who likes following orders. See you soon, hyung.” The wheels from Sehun’s carrier began to retract from the ground.

 

Chanyeol began barking orders to shoot the wing off his plane before it reached its destined altitude. He ran his hands in his hair, thinking of what to do.

 

“This is Oh 94 to Base. We are a go.” Sehun announced. The soldiers were too stunned to work quickly. Chanyeol ran across the camp to his own jet. He couldn’t let Sehun go alone.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Baekhyun, what have you done?” Chanyeol screamed as he turned ins aircraft engines on.

 

In the palace, more people blamed Baekhyun. Jongin and Kyungsoo. Jongdae tried to intervene but they seem to be right. Sehun wasn’t some sacrifice for Baekhyun to make. In Baekhyun’s defence, it was Sehun’s orders to him in case they reached to that decision.

 

“Why are we even following orders from the boy? He’s the youngest for a reason.” Junmyeon wondered.

 

“Why can’t any of you trust Sehun? You trust me or Chanyeol to do the dangerous things, why? Sehun wants to prove himself. None of you understand him because none of you know what’s it like to be us, to have two responsibilities at once. You sit in your thrones and drink tea while we lay our lives for everyone. Some hypocrisy your public service does.” Baekhyun kicked the chair and walked out of the room. Jongdae was partly offended but he knew his fiancé was right.

 

“He’s right. I do trust Sehun to finish the job.” Kyungsoo spoke, coming to his senses.

 

“Why are you siding with them?” Jongin was pissed.

 

“Because you’re bias is showing, Jongin. Don’t worry, when Sehun comes back, I’m calling off the engagement.” Kyungsoo wasn’t someone to be messed with. Jongin was more of a wreck now more than ever. Junmyeon ran his hands in his hair. Kyungsoo’s been watching his movements. He’s seeing himself. “Junmyeon-hyung, I need to speak with you.”

 

Jongdae couldn’t leave the control room to check how Baekhyun was. He sent a maid to check on him but she hasn’t returned. Worse, Armageddon called saying Chanyeol went after Sehun. This was the unprecedented outcome that secured that their plan was a bust. Still, Jongdae left and looked for Baekhyun. The guards said he left on his horse. There’s no other place that needed one except the woods. Jongdae followed.

 

He found Baekhyun on top of a tree branch, looking at the horizon. He dismounted the horse and slapped its side to run home. Jongdae watched it run until the fork path but it wailed. His trustee horse fell to the ground, bleeding. Baekhyun’s alerted by the sounds, seeing the familiar horse fall. Baekhyun got his gun and looked below him quickly.

 

Five armed rebels came out of hiding, focused and aimed to anywhere. Baekhyun’s heart began to pound. It’s Jongdae’s horse. Where was he? Baekhyun was really losing patience with everyone. Why can’t they leave him alone for a moment? He fired a warning shot and swung down the branch to face the rebels. No one shot him. Yet.

 

“Look who it is! We’ll kill the entire Southern Falls monarchy then.” A scruffy old man laughed. Baekhyun’s face to face with his parents’ murderers after all.

 

“Shooting him will be easy. He’s barely armed.” The smaller man with a missing tooth smirked.

 

“I wouldn’t underestimate this one.” The tallest of them all kept his guard up.

 

“I’m going to agree with the pole over here.” Baekhyun kept his boyish charms. Two of the men lunged at Baekhyun, who just ducked. He kicked them so hard, bones cracked. He got out of that without a scratch after decapitating two men. “Like I said, the pole’s right.” Baekhyun mocked. A gun went off but Baekhyun didn’t move. Well, he did but not his feet. The aim missed because of the sudden block of Baekhyun’s arm against the body of the rifle. His sleeve lowered, revealing a metal sleeve. This alerted the other two conscious men, trying to find an unprotected part of his body to shoot. His gun was shot off his hand but his hand was fine.

 

Baekhyun hooked his feet on the other’s arm, sending all weapons to the ground. A knife was pulled out. “Come on, let’s fight fair! I didn’t know we could bring knives.” The prince groaned but got several punches in. It’s three against one on body combat. It really wasn’t fair. Baekhyun did his best to take the blows, making sure at least one stay down but it’s too much. An elbow hit his nape, sending him to the ground. The small toothless man and the pole man held Baekhyun while the scruffy man prepared to end his life. Baekhyun still smirked. He’s bloody and weak but he really didn’t care. He felt like he had no purpose. He’s technically orphaned too. Him dying would just be a good story for history books. The downfall of the Byun Monarchy, it had a nice ring, he thought.

 

A faint gunshot sounded. It definitely had a silencer but Baekhyun could hear those as clear as day. The scruffy man blinked twice then touched the back of his head. His hand revealed blood. He began to lose his footing, sending him to his knees until his face met the ground. There revealed a shaking Jongdae with Baekhyun’s gun. It’s still aimed straight but he could barely aim with how much he trembled in fear. Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Jongdae would never hurt anyone but he just killed. For him. It ignited some strength in Baekhyun, punching the two men to the ground before rolling over to get the nearest gun to shoot them square in the head. One of the decapitated men, fumbled near Jongdae, aiming to shoot Baekhyun. Jongdae shifted his aim, clicking the trigger once again. Baekhyun looked behind him quickly, seeing Jongdae’s bewildered state.

 

He limped to Jongdae, gently getting the gun out of his hands. The soon-to-be-king’s entire being trembled as tears welled his eyes. Baekhyun hugged Jongdae, hushing him.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to kill h-him. I was…Pietro’s dead. Th-they killed m-m-my Pietro, Baekhyun.” Jongdae’s voice was so shaken, it didn’t sound like him. Baekhyun nodded, cooing him to calm. He apologised for Jongdae’s horse’s death. If it wasn’t for him, Jongdae wouldn’t follow and see his trustee friend since childhood die. But if it wasn’t for Jongdae tailing, Baekhyun would be dead by now. They wouldn’t learn that rebels camped in the forest. Jongdae calmed himself and began to register his fiancé’s state.

 

Baekhyun’s eyebrow was busted like his lip. His cheek had an open wound under a bruise. Baekhyun’s clothes were torn and stained with blood. Jongdae cupped his face, worry all over his face. Baekhyun softened.

 

“I’m fine, Jongdae. Thank you,” Baekhyun smiled warmly. “You saved me.” Jongdae blinked at the words. He really did. He looked around them, sanity finally in control, and looked for Baekhyun’s horse. He helped Baekhyun get on then got two guns from the ground before hopping up behind him.

 

They arrived back in the palace, guards aimed to the forest’s direction. Jongdae ordered a troop to scout the forests and kill whoever looked suspicious. Junmyeon met him at the door, frantic about Baekhyun’s state. Suddenly, a bright light from a distance created a huge mushroom cloud. “S-Sehun,” Junmyeon gasped, unable to breathe.

 

The cousins helped Baekhyun to his control seat, Jongdae strapping him in even if the belts hit his bruises. Jongdae kept trying to reach Chanyeol but he’s not responding. Sehun wasn’t either. The sky’s their only means of finding them. Kyungsoo helped, sending his troops to collect if needed. But for now, Baekhyun’s jet became their eyes.

—

Minutes before…

 

“94, I swear, turn the jet around.” Chanyeol patched himself to Sehun’s jet in front of him.

 

“What are you doing? You’re delaying everything!” Sehun panicked. They were near Southern Falls already, just less then 50 kilometres form the falls itself where the rebels stayed. He manoeuvred the jet upwards to shake Chanyeol off but the elder’s too good. “Hyung, just let me go! It’s a drop and go order!”

 

“What?” Chanyeol didn’t really think this through.

 

“You thought it was a suicide mission? No! It’s just a drop and go!”

 

“Unprotected!” Chanyeol pressed. “Just do the job. I’ll tail.” Sehun conceding, doing as told.

 

Sehun dispatched to Chanyeol that’s he releasing when Sehun’s jet wing blew. Chanyeol looked below and behind. Sehun’s barely keeping himself on air. Thankfully, the bomb wasn’t hit or Sehun’s gone in flames. Chanyeol flew lower to Sehun’s in case he wanted to jump out.

 

“It’s you or the bomb, Sehun. Pick.” Chanyeol hoped the young prince would choose right. Sehun closed his eyes and evened his breathing. Turbulence got worse as more chaotic beeping sounded around him. His anxiety rose drastically, tensing his muscles.

 

“Ch-Chanyeol,” He whispered.

 

“I’m here, buddy. We don’t have time. Come on,” Chanyeol really hoped Sehun could read his mind and choose himself.

 

Sehun looked below him, hoping for the right window. They’re almost there but his jet’s getting heavier. He looked behind his seat and closed his eyes again. His hand clutched his side. It’s wet. A chunk of glass was lodged to his side. “Hyung, I’m counting on you.” He breathed and closed his eyes.

 

Chanyeol saw the bomb drop, veering his jet out of the way. He didn’t realise they just passed the falls. They needed to be at 250kph to get out safely without damage. How could they time that if Sehun’s speed was less than 100kph? Chanyeol did the math quickly in his head then saw the waving arm outside his window. Chanyeol opened the hatch and quickly levelled. Another fire hit Sehun’s jet, sending the prince forward. His plane’s barely there. Chanyeol saw Sehun’s forehead bleeding with his hand on his side turned red. “Sehun, come on!” The young prince shook his head, trying to pull his leg out. The bomb was almost on the ground. Chanyeol looked around his carrier jet and hoped Jongdae approved his proposed upgrade months ago. He set his jet directly below Sehun’s and hastily bumped it to latch some metal into his. Screw the paint job. He needed Sehun safe.

 

“H-Hyung, it’s going to blow! Let me go already!” Sehun cried, slowly accepting his fate.

 

“Blow up or not, I’m not leaving you!” Chanyeol tried to shake his jet to make sure whatever’s left of Sehun’s jet was latched on. He prayed it would withstand the speed. Chanyeol closed his eyes briefly and pushed the gear stick to speed. When he opened his eyes, he’s on land.

 

Scraps of metal scattered a rice field. Chanyeol’s still strapped to his chair but many parts of him ached. He saw his cocoon destroyed and in flames. Outside it was remnants of another jet. Sehun. Chanyeol unbuckled himself and crawled out of his space to look around. He’s mostly fine except a huge cut on his upper arm and a bruised rib probably. He didn’t know which part of the kingdom they were but it’s…quiet. He looked around the rice field and the metal, seeing a body under some bars. Chanyeol limped quickly and dove to the ground. He lifted the metal off and turned Sehun over. He’s unconscious. Chanyeol checked if he breathed.

 

“H-Hyung,” the young prince whispered. His eyes were unfocused but slightly open.

 

“I’m here. I’m here. We did it. You did it, Sehunnie!” Chanyeol hugged him, crying to his shoulder. Sehun’s smile was loose and weak. He began to cough up blood. Chanyeol looked down his body, seeing the huge blood stain across his body. He quickly unzipped the prince’s jumpsuit to see the damage better. Sehun groaned at the pain.

 

“This is a good way to go.” Sehun looked up the blue sky, tears falling from his eyes.

 

“Don’t say that. You’ll see rain clouds soon too.” Chanyeol scolded. And it’s like the sky’s at his mercy. The blue sky was suddenly blanketed with grey clouds. A raindrop fell on Sehun’s porcelain cheek, making him close his eyes. “Hey, wake up! We can’t sleep, Sehun! We-we still have to celebrate! We need you for homecoming!” Chanyeol tried to cheer him up. Sehun scoffed. “We promised Jongdae we’ll be back together.” Chanyeol hit his head on the young prince’s chest, sobbing.

 

“We will.” Sehun smiled to his hyung. This guy never cried. Why was he crying now?

 

“Think about Jongdae, please. We’ll get out of here. They’ll find us, I know it.” Chanyeol held Sehun’s face, assuring him. “Think of me, Baekhyun, oh god Baekhyun! J-Junmyeon-hyung, please.”

 

“Chanyeol-hyung,” Sehun’s voice was bearly a whisper. “Do you think…things…would’ve been…d-different if…I opened m-my heart to…J-Junmyeon-hyung?” More tears escaped his eyes. Chanyeol nodded frantically, sobbing like a little kid. Sehun smiled loosely and leaned his head to Chanyeol’s arm. His eyelids betrayed him.

 

Chanyeol screamed to the rain, holding the young prince’s body close to his. This wasn’t supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen if only Chanyeol moved faster. It should’ve been him and not the prince. Chanyeol screamed and screamed, letting go of Sehun’s body. He kicked metal, punched some to release his rage. He ran his hands in his hair, begging himself to calm. He didn’t know what to do. They were in the middle of nowhere with no trackers, no communication. Chanyeol looked up to the sky and closed his eyes, letting the rain fall on him. If there was a god up there, he sure hoped he was listening now. Suddenly, the raindrops ceased. Chanyeol opened his eyes, a darker view above him.

—

Baekhyun was about to give up. Southern Falls was obliterated, finally, but his friends were missing. Armageddon had no clue where they were. They lost signals of both jets right after the bomb was dropped. Jongin believed they didn’t escape the vicinity in time. Baekhyun got out of his chair despite his beaten state and punched the young prince square on the jaw. Jongdae held his fiancé back while Junmyeon just ran his hands over his face. It’s getting too much. Everyone was at wits end.

 

Kyungsoo calmed everyone and continued searching. Baekhyun broke formation and went a different route. Kyungsoo was about to scold him but the elder was reeking rage. He didn’t know what came over him but he really felt that there’s something just by Eastern Brook. His radar saw heated figures but it’s in odd fragments. His heart began to pound faster. He pulled up a closer scan of the heat sensor, switching to live view. He gripped the joystick, wanting to scream but his voice was caught. “K-Kyungsoo, divert to…Eastern Brook.” A tear escaped Baekhyun’s eye. “I-I found them.”

 

It’s too far to bring the two commanders to Southwest Valley. The forest wasn’t cleared so it wasn’t safe to cross. Minseok jumped off his carrier, assisting his men to lower the stretchers on the Northern Crest tarmac. Kyungsoo landed a few minutes earlier with all his equipment. Jongin went close to help but Kyungsoo didn’t even mind him.

 

“Jongin, I think it’s best if you…stay out of this for a while.” Junmyeon sighed. Jongin didn’t understand what was that for but did as told. Jongdae closed his eyes once the two stretchers passed. Baekhyun held his hand, trying to be strong for the both of them. He really didn’t need another death in his list of worries. Minseok looked at his cousins and hugged them.

 

“Both of you shouldn’t feel guilty for what happened. It’s part of the job.” He smiled sadly and got Jongin. Junmyeon asked permission to stay, which Minseok granted. Jongin was about to refute but Minseok wasn’t having it. They had to make sure their people were safe too.

—

Jongdae and Baekhyun sat on the sofa near the rooms Kyungsoo worked in. Baekhyun’s asleep on Jongdae’s lap while his cuts and bruises were treated by his fiancé. Junmyeon leaned on the wall, watching the two.

 

“Do you have Sehun’s code necklace?” The eldest prince murmured. Jongdae nodded, eyes still focused on his sleeping fiancé.

 

“You didn’t have to lie, Junmyeon. I could read your handwriting from afar.” Jongdae smiled sadly.

 

Sehun’s code necklace never reached Kyungsoo’s hands but Junmyeon’s. The young prince entrusted it to him before leaving. At the ball, he called the elder prince and handed it over. Junmyeon didn’t understand at first why him but Sehun kissed him. He’s returning his heart if he held on to this hope, this necklace. It took a long time and tons of secrets but Junmyeon’s efforts were always acknowledged. Sehun might not be writing back to Jongin in those years but he wrote to Junmyeon always. And being the older brother, Junmyeon didn’t want his younger brother to think ill of him. It was unfortunate he had to go behind his back for this but Sehun, he needed someone who would care for him. Junmyeon saw that after catching Jongin and Kyungsoo in bed when they were younger. He probably held some grudge over his brother for cheating but never told Sehun. So he only made sure he was there for the young prince. Always.

 

“Jongdae, I’m really scared.” Junmyeon chuckled but his voice cracked. “W-What if he never wakes up?” The elder prince shielded his face from his cousin. Baekhyun stirred slightly, looking at his fiancé’s concerned face.

 

“What is it?” Baekhyun whispered.

 

“Junmyeon-hyung,” Jongdae mouthed. Baekhyun sat up slowly and registered everything. He walked over and hugged the elder from behind. Jongdae watched Baekhyun calm Junmyeon. It’s really the power of being someone’s first lay. There’s some attachment from the person who lost it to the person he/she lost it to. Junmyeon calmed and apologised of his unprofessional display of emotions. Jongdae rose and hugged him too.

 

“Sehun’s a fighter. He’ll w…” The doors opened. Chanyeol limped on his way out, arm in a sling, upper body bandaged, eyes swollen. He slowly knelt to the royals and cried to his hand while he knelt. Sounds of metal crashing sounded in the room. Kyungsoo’s screams erupted.

 

“P-Prince Junmyeon,” Chanyeol tried to compose himself, controlling his hiccups. A blood-stained envelope closed the gap between the commander and the prince. Baekhyun’s eyes welled up again. “I’m sorry.”

 

A slap across Chanyeol’s face sent him to the floor. Jongdae held his cousin back. “I’m not accepting that! You can’t just say that! Take it back!” Junmyeon screamed. Baekhyun’s knees gave out beneath him as a tear fell down his cheek. How could it be? How could Sehun be gone just like that? Jongdae held Junmyeon as his knees gave out too.

 

Minseok got the call on their way back to Eastern Brook. Jongin didn’t like the tone from his brother. “No. He’s still breathing when we brought him. How could he be…Do better! Do whatever you can! Sehun, he’s…he was breathing!” Minseok screamed to the phone. Jongin began heaving. He couldn’t believe what he heard. Sehun’s gone.

—

Black curtains and draping masked the kingdom. The war was over but so were many lives. And out of everyone, Baekhyun’s the one that lost the most; his parents, his land, and his friend who was also a brother to him. Still, he stood in front of the camera beside Jongdae, beside Junmyeon and addressed the public. They all wore black military jackets in honour of the fallen soldiers, citizens, and monarchs.

 

Jongdae’s father spoke on the kids’ behalf, knowing it’s a difficult time for everyone, especially them. Baekhyun subtly reached for Jongdae’s hand, finding comfort in it. Jongdae moved closer to him subtly to cover it. Chanyeol stood behind the two, eyes dead. He didn’t want to hear how his comrades fought well and kept their honour. He wanted them alive and safe with him. Like him.

 

As three flowerbeds laid in front of them, Baekhyun’s hand gripped tighter. He didn’t want to cry. He couldn’t. Not in front of everyone. Jongdae’s father signalled the young royals to have their final look. Kyungsoo went first, followed by Jongin, Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongdae, but Baekhyun couldn’t move. Jongdae blocked his angle from the camera.

 

“I-I can’t do it.” Baekhyun whispered. His hands felt cold. “I’ve seen my parents but S-Sehun.” His voice quivered again. Jongdae looked to the side and called for a guard. He requested all views to shift away from them. Screw the eyes of the politicians and diplomats. They didn’t care for that now. Jongdae just wanted to be there for Baekhyun.

 

Once it’s done, Jongdae enveloped him in a hug. Baekhyun didn’t hug him back, eyes still focused on the flowerbed with hydrangeas to make him believe it was real. He saw Jongin composed but the anger and guilt radiated from him. Junmyeon got on his knee beside it, one hand on the wood. His hopes of betrothal to the one he’s been pining forever are gone. He also lost a best friend.

 

“Sehun wouldn’t force you to see him, Baekhyun. He’ll mock you for it, honestly.” Jongdae comforted, loose smile meeting his fiancé. Baekhyun nodded. “We can just see your parents.” So they did. Baekhyun paid his last respects to his parents and saluted them one last time. Jongdae’s father looked away, blinking his glassed eyes. In that moment, in front of the monarchs, politicians, diplomats, and the entire kingdom, Baekhyun has transformed. The maturity, poise, and strength people doubted on him because of his lack of proper royal training disappeared. In one move, he proved he’s still a royal that called the shots. He’s the king of his people, if not his land. And he’ll lead them to greater things.

—

Later that night, Baekhyun sat in the hall, on Jongdae’s throne, eyes still focused on the three flowerbeds. No one has moved them yet due to his orders. He hasn’t changed but he unbuttoned his jacket. Jongdae stirred in bed, noticing he wasn’t there. He didn’t follow him this time, knowing the king wanted to be alone. Baekhyun’s mind spoke to his parents, apologising and asking if his strategies were alright. It’s like a family dinner he never had growing up. Shame it had to be in front of their cold bodies.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Baekhyun saw Junmyeon in his pyjamas, tired and sad, bowing to him because he’s technically beneath the younger.

 

“How can we? The kingdom won the war but we’re the ones that lost.” Baekhyun sighed. Junmyeon rounded the flowerbeds and sat on the throne beside Jongdae’s. That’s Minseok’s. Junmyeon agreed.

 

“You know he was mad at me for so long. Sehun,” Junmyeon began. “I didn’t understand why he kept snapping at me when he was younger. I thought it was hormones, puberty. But he found out we slept together.” Baekhyun removed his thumb between his teeth, unaware of this. “He said to me that I should just call the betrothal off. He felt so much betrayal from me sleeping with his best friend. He was 13 then.” This got Baekhyun’s attention even more.

 

“Before he was,” Junmyeon nodded at Baekhyun’s realisation. “He didn’t become a commander because of Jongin. It was me.” The elder ran his hand over his eyes. “Because I messed up. Look where that got him.” The prince’s voice cracked as he sobbed. Baekhyun had so many questions. No one knew about this. No one knew he and Sehun were that close.

 

“Sehun didn’t hit me or anything when he found out. I wish he just did. That would be easier to handle. He told me that I was unworthy. And I felt that. The guilt’s been with me ever since because Sehun’s a good kid. I wish I told him I loved him sooner.”

 

“If times were different, I would’ve chosen Sehun.” Baekhyun murmured. “We had the privilege to choose; you, me, Jongin. They saw our weaknesses so they made us choose who could be our strength. Some tradition,” Junmyeon didn’t like that too; the right that came with mockery. “I was surprised you chose Sehun. He could’ve been my pick. I don’t regret Jongdae, never. But there’s really something admirable about Sehun.”

 

It was Junmyeon’s fault Baekhyun ended up in his bed after a party. It was his fault Baekhyun and Jongdae fought because of it. It was also his fault to make his younger brother Jongin believe that it’s his fault. No one wondered why Junmyeon stayed in Northern Crest more than his home in Eastern Brook. Minseok knew Junmyeon had a lot of debt to pay to Jongdae for not executing him for sleeping with his betrothed. Jongdae forgave him but never forgot. Baekhyun was in more deployments more than ever after that. Even Sehun. Just to rip everyone’s bandaid off.

 

What everyone didn’t know was the constant communication between Junmyeon and Sehun. There were times where Junmyeon would disappear and no one would notice. He saw Sehun off or welcomed him back. While Jongin received barely no letters, Junmyeon received plenty. That led to another which drew the young prince to the elder. Junmyeon lost count of how many times Sehun snuck out of Eastern Brook and Northern Crest just for a few minutes with him. He learned the sneaking around from Baekhyun. Junmyeon always worried about him. Secretly. He couldn’t even react to Jongin’s constant crave for attention on Sehun. They had to keep their relationship a secret. Just until Jongin’s marriage with Kyungsoo.

 

At the ball, Junmyeon saw them together. He was on his way down when he saw them kissing. He masked the pain and went the other way. When Sehun was finally alone in his room, Junmyeon visited him, asked him, confronted him. Sehun’s already drunk by then but he still spoke properly. Junmyeon hated being kept in the dark now. He begged Sehun to sleep with him, to make him feel worthy, that he’s ready. Sehun obliged. After Junmyeon got dressed again, he kissed Sehun’s forehead and slipped out unseen. Sehun hated seeing him leave. The thought of never seeing Junmyeon again hurt him so much, he drank until he passed out.

 

Sehun was protecting Jongin all this time, killing the hope even if he held on to it. It wasn’t fair for him to court Jongin when he knew at 11 years old that he’s for Junmyeon. Still, it hurt. Junmyeon went on about how Jongin’s mad at him now for everything, for keeping their relationship a secret and sleeping with Sehun behind his back. He said he deserved it but Baekhyun begged to disagree. Junmyeon was Sehun’s and vice versa. Jongin had no say in it. Everything’s just so messy between them at this point, Baekhyun stopped comprehending Jongin’s reasons. He stood up and walked over to the young prince’s flowerbed. “Junmyeon, it’s not entirely your fault. Sehun made his decisions by himself. Sure some acts led to another but I trust him. You do too. I’ve seen your letters to him, hyung.” Baekhyun smirked. “I would’ve chosen you for him too not because you’re handsome. You knew his heart the most. You were his strength to come home.”

 

Suddenly, the king pushed a key in the wood, opening the coffin. Junmyeon was confused. Baekhyun saw his friend laid beautifully inside. He’s so ethereal in white. He’ll definitely miss him the most. Deployments would be different without seeing this kid look annoyed for no reason. Baekhyun got Sehun’s hand, slipping one thin ring out of his long fingers. He closed the coffin, saying goodbye for the last time.

 

Baekhyun tugged the elder’s sleeve like a little kid, breaking him from a trance. Junmyeon hooked up to him but Baekhyun pointed to his hand with his lips. A ring sat beautifully on his palm. It’s simple. A thin line of diamonds over the thick white gold band. “Hyung, make sure Junmyeon-hyung doesn’t leave the palace. After the war’s over, we’ll start a new life together.” Baekhyun recited one of Sehun’s parting words. He clearly remembered how the young prince showed his hand with two rings on it. “He told me this before coming back here. Hyung, he was ready for you.”

 

Junmyeon sobbed on his knees, hugging himself to contain his pain. If it’s the last thing he’ll feel for Sehun, he’ll take it. At least one last time of feeling something for him. Baekhyun got on his knee and held the prince’s hand. “Allow me to do what Sehun wanted…for the both of you.” Baekhyun slipped on the ring on Junmyeon’s finger and patted it. Junmyeon laughed while he cried. He’s sure he’s upset because of Sehun’s passing but some odd part of him was happy. Because at the end of it all, Sehun chose him, had his heart set out to marry him. If only time didn’t ruin it for them.

 

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s holding his hand at the end of the tangled limbs. He rest his cheek on the elder’s shoulder, walking out of the hall in peace. They found peace. Jongdae met them in the hallway, surprised to see them together. Even after years since it happened, Baekhyun and Junmyeon still felt awkward about being comfortable together around Jongdae. This time, Junmyeon withdrew first. Baekhyun sighed. But Jongdae didn’t mind.

 

“I’m glad you two aren’t tiptoeing around glass anymore.” The soon-to-be king smiled lovingly to them. “Loosen up, hyung. It’s been years.” Junmyeon nodded but still felt…awkward. Baekhyun kissed Junmyeon’s cheek and skipped to claim the hand of his beloved. Jongdae cupped his face and looked at the elder. “Come on. You’ll need cuddles to get through this.” He pulled Junmyeon with them so they could sleep together. Jongdae really didn’t have the heart to let his cousin sleep alone after all this. They all needed each other after all. And at a time like this, of course Jongdae would never let his cousin be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing "soon-to-be king" to describe Jongdae but he already had his coronation. Clarification: Jongdae's acknowledged as king by the royals but not by the public. His father has to publicly decree that, which he hasn't yet. So he's still considered a prince unlike Baekhyun who succeeded to the throne being the last heir to the Byun Monarchy.
> 
> So their superiority ranking are as follows:
> 
> Jongdae's father  
> Jongdae  
> Baekhyun / Minseok  
> Junmyeon, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Yixing, *Sehun  
> Chanyeol
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

War came with a price. So did victory. Baekhyun’s on a flight back to Northern Crest after visiting Sehun’s parents in Western Cove. He took Jongdae’s carrier because his was in maintenance. The king sank on his seat, cuddling one of the pillows. He began to cry again. Several staff in the plane began to worry. He’s showing many signs of instability since Sehun’s passing that no one really knew how to stop it. There were times he screamed in his sleep, stared into space, or lost appetite. He knew he left lonely but didn’t want Jongdae to put everything on hold for him.

 

He couldn’t handle it anymore. His hands trembled, trying to dial Jongdae. The phone slipped from his hand, falling to the floor. An attendant got the phone, worried about him. “J-J-Jongdae,” Baekhyun cried softly. She nodded quickly, finding the crowned prince’s number and dialling it.

 

“Hmm Baekhyun?” Jongdae answered. The attendant flinched, surprised it’s really the crowned prince. She looked at Baekhyun, wondering what to say. The king nodded, willing himself to calm his shaking body.

 

“Sire, forgive me for speaking on the king’s phone but he—he’s shaking so much. He tried to call you but his muscles shut his hands and he’s been cr—“

 

“Put him on the line please. Hold the phone for him.” Jongdae excused himself from a meeting. Junmyeon saw the urgency on his face that he took over. “Baekhyun? Can you hear me?”

 

“Y-Yes,” Baekhyun smiled a bit, frustrated he’s bathed in cold sweat already. “I can hold it, thanks. H-Hot cocoa please,” he mumbled to the attendant who rushed to get one prepared. Jongdae chuckled.

 

“Hot cocoa?” Baekhyun chuckled shakily, wiping his forehead. “A tough soldier with child preferences,”

 

“W-What are you doing?” This is what he needed; distraction.

 

“I was in a meeting with agrarian representatives. No big deal,” Jongdae said so but Baekhyun knew it was the opposite. They’re restoring Southern Falls…by Jongdae’s wishes, not Baekhyun’s.

 

“M-Me too,” Baekhyun wanted this news in person but he’s really shaken by it, mentally and physically.

 

“Agrarian representatives?” Jongdae wondered, tone turning cute.

 

“No, no, meeting…with Western Cove politicians,” Baekhyun began. “Th-they proposed a…a merger.”

 

“For what?” Jongdae could feel the weight of this again.

 

“Sir, Prince Baekhyun’s plane is in Northern Crest’s borders.” A voice distracted Jongdae.

 

“I-I guess I’ll tell you in person then,” Baekhyun looked out the window, exhaling thankfully he’s home.

 

The plane landed smoothly, much to Baekhyun’s amazement. He needed this pilot’s name eventually. The attendant helped him stand and walk until the open door. Baekhyun looked up to the heavily approaching steps on the stairs. Jongdae supported Baekhyun around the waist, taking much weight off him. Jongdae realised it would be hard to descend the narrow stairs so he turned around and carried Baekhyun on his back. The attendant didn’t expect them to do that. She got the king’s stuff and followed them down.

 

Junmyeon just called the meeting to a close, everyone filing out to see their crowned prince carrying a tired and upset Baekhyun on his back. Jongdae smiled to them, bowing and apologising for leaving suddenly. They understood. They’ve seen the two royals closer than ever. Their King Baekhyun wasn’t exactly in great shape and needed support after the Western Cove prince’s passing. Everyone understood the king’s state. As much as the media used it to sell, they weren’t exactly wrong. Baekhyun’s a king but the price paid to be one meant losing the closest people in his life.

 

Jongdae cleared his schedule for the rest of the day to tend to Baekhyun. He bathed him, dried him, and dressed him. They ate in the dining hall, joining Jongdae’s father. Baekhyun felt shy being in sleeping clothes already when it’s just 3pm. Jongdae’s father didn’t mind. He’s in bedroom slippers anyway.

 

“Oh, what were you going to tell me a while ago?” Jongdae remembered, placing a comforting hand on Baekhyun’s thigh. The king looked at Jongdae’s dad then him cautiously.

 

“Um, while you’re both here, I think I should say it. You’re both higher than me and family anyway.” Baekhyun wiped his hands on the table napkin and sat straight. “Western Cove wants to merge their land with…mine, Southern Falls.”

 

“Oh,” Jongdae’s father stopped eating to listen. “That’s a big meeting.”

 

“It is. They laid some proposals. The king and queen have no more heir to the throne and thought of relinquishing their claim to it.” Baekhyun found it troubling.

 

“They want Baekhyun to rule Western Cove.” Jongdae’s father pieced faster, leaning back on his chair. Baekhyun looked down, conflicted. He didn’t want that. It’s one responsibility over the other that he didn’t expect. Ruling a fallen land was hard enough, but adopting another? Baekhyun wished he’s just deployed again.

 

“What do you want to do, Baek?” Jongdae’s calming voice whispered. Baekhyun could only shrug.

 

“Your Majesty, what do you think?” Even up to this decision, Baekhyun still sought after Jongdae’s dad’s decision. The elder smiled and shook his head.

 

“Would it kill you to call me dad?” He chuckled. Jongdae groaned as Baekhyun suddenly smiled.

 

“I told you he’ll find it weird!” Jongdae whined. Baekhyun chuckled to himself.

 

“But seriously speaking, I think it’s a good idea. Western Cove’s been ruling blind since Sehun agreed to be a commander. I acknowledged their lack of leadership so they follow Northern Crest law.” Jongdae’s dad explained.

 

“Why not let Junmyeon rule? Jongin?” Jongdae wondered. His dad and Baekhyun looked at him like he’s stupid. Jongin? Really? The boy who broke Western Cove Prince’s heart? But Junmyeon seemed to be a good choice considering he was supposed to be betrothed to Sehun.

 

“Junmyeon will only get hurt if you put him in Sehun’s birthplace.” Baekhyun explained.

 

“And Western Cove’s probably been thinking this for a while with the public. They won’t approach Baekhyun without being sure.” Jongdae’s dad shrugged.

 

“A Western Cove trait,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He knew that trait a lot from Sehun. That’s why the young prince ran with the bomb during the war.

 

“So what will you do?” Jongdae sighed.

 

“Do you…believe in me, my dear?” Baekhyun whispered, eyes lowered to his lap. Jongdae’s ear turned pink. He’s really considering it. Jongdae’s dad excused himself, knowing this was a matter discussed by the two young royals already.

 

“Why do you want to do this, Baekhyun?” Jongdae made him look at him. Baekhyun’s eyes were still downcast. This was stubborn Baekhyun, one who had an ideal to live by. Jongdae waited patiently for an answer. The maids cleaned around them silently, trying not to eavesdrop.

 

“Sehun,” The king’s eyes glassed. “I…can’t leave his people. It’s the least I could do for sending him to his death.” This burden was what shook Baekhyun’s core every night. He blamed himself for calling that order, for delivering his beloved prince to his death. If only he trusted Chanyeol, it wouldn’t be Sehun. Would that make any difference? In the end, he’ll be in pain. They would all still be. Jongdae hugged him tight, cooing him. What else could he say to appease a guilty heart? And it seemed like Baekhyun’s mind’s been made.

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun held hands as they stood in front of his father. Baekhyun agreed to the merge. They sent word to Sehun’s parents, much to their delight. Southern Falls residents were welcome to stay in Western Cove until the rehabilitation of their land was complete. The name of the two lands have been joined too. And soon enough, Prince Baekhyun was officially made king just as Jongdae has been publicly announced as High King.

 

The double coronation ceremony also announced their union to the public. So many changes happened all at once but the public welcomed it after winning the war. First in the agenda was Baekhyun’s coronation.

 

He sat by the piano in the receiving hall, getting lost in the music. Chanyeol bowed as he entered, expressionless. Baekhyun looked at him expectantly, fingers expertly dancing over the ivory keys. He’s been…stone cold ever since the war. He hasn’t come out of the palace too. Nor has he messaged you that he’s fine. Because he’s not.

 

“King Jongdae’s looking for you.” He said stiffly.

 

“I’ll be there soon. You can go, Yeol.” Baekhyun’s voice sounded slightly whimsical. “Chanyeol-ah,” The soldier stopped. “It’ll be fine.” The soon-to-be king smiled sympathetically. “I miss him too.” A flash of sadness passed in the commander’s eyes. He nodded once and went on his way. Baekhyun stopped playing and remembered something. He invited you to the coronation.

 

Jongdae was at the coronation hall, returning the favour of fixing the place as Baekhyun wanted. The man of the day strolled in casually in his white button down tucked in his black dress pants. His hair’s back to icy white, making him the winter in Jongdae’s summer world. The room knelt before Baekhyun as he slipped his arms around his fiancé’s waist to rest his chin on his shoulder. Jongdae, now brown-haired thanks to Baekhyun’s persuasion, leaned back to his touch and looked at the throne. Thrones.

 

Smart decision to do this public coronation together too. Prince Jongdae will officially be King Jongdae to the public. Baekhyun kissed his cheek sweetly. “You didn’t have to make a new throne for me.”

 

“I did. And a new crown. Nothing but the best for my king,” Jongdae pinched his cheek. “South Cove Falls has a fresh start…with you leading them, my love.”

 

“Kyungsoo was very thrilled being the only west land now.” Baekhyun smirked.

 

“He deserved it after saving Sehun. He would’ve wanted to pass that direction to him anyway.” Jongdae shrugged.

 

“Well, since we’re both kings in a few hours, what do we do in our final hours as princes?” Baekhyun whispered.

 

“Be reckless one more time?” Jongdae shared a smile to him. “Heirs are waiting.”

 

“How about we…start the adoption papers?”

 

“Adoption or surrogate?” Jongdae thought. Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“Whatever works. But we’re naming the boy Sehun,” Baekhyun patted Jongdae’s butt. “Everything’s look great, love. See you later.” The cheeky prince winked and strode coolly out to prepare. Jongdae would kick his butt but Baekhyun was right. A Sehun deserved to rule the kingdom, after everything’s he done for their freedom. Now what would a reckless prince do before he became king?

—

So much history happened at the coronation of two kings. The way Baekhyun and Jongdae entered the room solidified the new era coming. Politicians and ambassadors felt confident leaving the kingdom in the hands of two competent and influential kings; one diplomatic king and one war king. Chanyeol was performing well too. After the war, and losing a third of his troops, many men and women signed up to protect the kingdom. The same-aged friends were considered great for different reasons. All three men also lost many people tremendously. Jongdae lost his countrymen and Sehun. Baekhyun lost his family and Sehun. Chanyeol lost you and Sehun. Sehun being the most tragic of them all.

 

“I solemnly swear,” Baekhyun’s eyes focused straight to the wall ahead. “To protect and rule the merged lands,” A sceptre was placed in his hand. “Of my forefathers and the forefathers of my beloved brother and friend, Prince Oh Sehun,” The orb had some weight on his other hand. So did the responsibility and saying the late prince’s name again. “With all that I am,” Baekhyun kept his voice firm and exhaled a kept breath. He opened his eyes, feeling a new weight around his head.

 

“King Baekhyun! May you prosper!”

 

Junmyeon clapped proudly, wiping his eyes with a smile. Minseok and Jongin smiled warmly to him. Chanyeol smiled for the first time since the war, drawing his sword to kneel in front of the two kings. Jongdae and Baekhyun placed a hand on either of his shoulders and bestowed him as their sole royal commander of the entire kingdom. The play along suddenly came true.

 

The two kings passed by the arch together, hand in hand. They faced the crowd once again and everyone bowed. Jongdae didn’t expect the cold prince in the eyes of the public to giggle adorably and hug him tightly, sending their crowns askew. Chanyeol discreetly pushed them out of the cameras to head to the hall already. Baekhyun touched the crown on his head, overwhelmed by everything. Jongdae unhooked his cape and ran to his betrothed. He picked up Baekhyun and spun him around. Chanyeol could only watch his best friends enjoy this moment. People filed out, seeing the two kings in their bubble. Past them, Chanyeol saw you. You bowed with a slight smile on your face, hoping he’d notice you now. He returned it, a little conflicted. You’re fine, and healthy. That’s all that mattered to him. Jongdae saw Chanyeol’s gaze and smirked.

 

“Come on, Yeolie, don’t be a stranger.” Jongdae nodded to your direction.

 

“At ease, soldier. It’s only for a few minutes.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Chanyeol bowed to the two gratefully, running to you afterwards. He picked you up, hugging you tight. You held on to him, missing his scent, his warmth, his deep voice, those wide eyes. You didn’t kiss him, knowing your place, but he kissed your cheek. Many saw the exchange but paid no mind. The commander deserved a moment like this. After everything he went through, he deserved to feel again.

 

Chanyeol bowed to your parents, adding a reverent kneel in front of your father. The highest respect for someone’s parent. Was he asking for your hand? No. But there’s something between him and your father that didn’t make sense to you. Your father hugged him like a prodigal son, whispering he’s thankful he’s home safe. Chanyeol nodded then looked at your mom. She hugged him too. Chanyeol looked so…at home.

 

Chanyeol’s father watched his son with another family. Jongdae and Baekhyun explained to him who you were. He understood. He met your eyes and gave a discreet bow. You weren’t sure what just happened but it seemed special. Jongdae and Baekhyun excused themselves, going to the empty hallway together.

 

You were whisked away for a moment, finally having a talk with Chanyeol. You weren’t there for him to begin with but there’s something you needed off your chest. Apparently, so did he. In his black military outfit you’ve seen many times, minus the weapons, he laid down in bed, making sure your dress doesn’t get ruined or creased.

 

“I, um, oppa, can we maybe…rethink our plans?” You began, cuddling close to him. Chanyeol stroked your hair with his fingers, listening. “I heard about the new rules.”

 

“About me specifically?” Chanyeol was dazed, eyes focused on the ceiling. “It’s a slight punishment for having a prince killed under my watch. I understand.”

 

“I feel at fault too.” You whispered honestly. Chanyeol assured you it was all his fault.

 

“I can still date, Y/N. Just not publicly.” Chanyeol explained. “But I’m not comfortable with hiding you. You deserve to be shown off.” He winked teasingly. At least Chanyeol’s still got some humour in him. “Will you be okay being kept behind doors?”

 

“That’s the thing. I’m okay with it but I don’t want to give you a hard time.” You chose your words wisely. “Maybe we can’t be…right now.” Chanyeol nodded, knowing exactly what you meant. “Prince Sehun’s passing must’ve been hard on you and all the events of the mission so I don’t want to be in the way of you fulfilling your duty, oppa.” You made him look at you. “I know you love me, I really do, but the kingdom comes first.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes searched for yours. His grip on your waist tightened. Suddenly, your lips met. It was painful yet relieving. An odd mix. He whispered his thanks and his confession, hugging you tightly. “I’ll always be yours, Y/N. In this lifetime, if time permits, would you take me back?” Of course. In a heartbeat, you would. Because it’s not an end but a pause. You’re not leaving his life nor was he leaving yours. There’s just greater things between you two that needed to be surpassed first.

—

After Chanyeol came home from the war, he never answered your calls and messages. You were sent home as the kingdom grieved, not having a chance to see or talk to him. So you waited. For weeks. The kingdom was recovering except you. You were back in school and people wondered what happened with you and him. You chose to ignore it. Because you didn’t know either.

 

After a month, a familiar figure waited for you outside your classroom. Everyone looked at him as they passed, stunned and amazed someone so famous was there. If he was unknown before, he was definitely known now for helping win the war. Chanyeol wore palace clothes; white button down tucked in his black dress pants. His black hair’s permed and fluffy, eyes tired and upset. You walked towards him, hugging your books tighter.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes met yours, a weak smile appearing on his lips. He reached for your hand and gently pulled you to a private spot in the university. He still got your books and carried them. It’s Chanyeol but he seemed distant.

 

You two sat by a bench where he just held your hand, unsure of what to say. His frame’s hunched and very defeated. The silence stretched but it didn’t matter. Then he whispered he’s sorry. You held his hand tighter and ruffled his hair. “Oppa, you did well.” Chanyeol’s eyes met yours, a lost boy in those orbs screaming to get out. “What do I do now? S-Sehun’s gone, Y/N.”

 

He leaned on you, nearly making you fall off the seat. Anything you’d say wouldn’t make this better or bring the prince back. You simply held Chanyeol as he sobbed, ruffling his hair gently. It was a solid hour before he sat properly again and composed himself. You kept your hands to yourself, watching him collect his emotions. He suddenly looked at you, confused by your actions. His brows furrowed. You were usually more affectionate than this.

 

“You heard?” He whispered. You nodded, avoiding his eyes. “S-Sorry, Y/N.”

 

“No, please don’t be! I completely understand!” You didn’t, but you didn’t want to burden him anymore.

 

“It’s just a stupid law to keep me and soldiers focused, Y/N. I’m not breaking up with you. They can make exceptions for me. They already have!” Chanyeol knelt on the ground, holding your hands. You tried to smile but it’s really tough. “Please don’t leave me, Y/N.”

 

Now you thought he’s ridiculous. You assured him you’d never throw what you had together because of a law that restricted soldiers to date. Those who were in one would be given less compensation. Those who were married were under watch. Either they continued to impress or find another occupation. It’s a cruel law and Jongdae didn’t even approve of it. The lawmakers of your land overruled him. Even Chanyeol.

 

So this situation rose. Where did you stand? What would Chanyeol do? Neither of you knew. He drove you home, doing every gentleman act in the book. You two stood at your doorstep in silence.

 

“Where does this leave us, Y/N? I’ll take your decision…because I really am not fit to make any decisions at this point.” Chanyeol ran his fingers in his hair, slightly nervous. He hoped for the good but expected the bad. You simply shrugged. You thanked him for the ride home and gave the most comforting hug you could give. If this was the last time, at least make it good and worthwhile. Chanyeol hugged you tightly, taking in your scent. He stepped back slowly and looked at you one last time. One kiss on your forehead seemed to your skin then he lazily walked back to his car, giving you a once over. He shook his head as he kept walking, thinking he lost you…because it really felt like it already.

 

Chanyeol spent his days in the training room and nights alone outside the balcony. Baekhyun began to worry about him because he barely spoke. It’s just like when his mother died all over again. It was tough seeing the happy chubby kid turn grim after one’s passing. He changed so much that time that Baekhyun thought that kid he loved playing with died with his mother. Guess he just grew up. Still, it bothered Baekhyun so much.

 

The Commander began to overwork himself, training every day, day and night. Soldiers worried about him. He barely ate too. That’s when Jongdae decided to step in. He visited the training room, seeing Chanyeol hitting the post with a sword repeatedly. Jongdae got a dagger by the weapons and suddenly threw it to the post, slightly missing Chanyeol’s big ear. Chanyeol didn’t even flinch. He sighed and turned to the person. Jongdae had wonderful throwing skills, yes. He strode to his friend and gently took the wooden sword off his hand. Chanyeol looked straight, eyes dead. Jongdae confirmed that Chanyeol’s back to his void. He ruffled the commander’s hair then walked away, putting the sword back to the rack.

 

“What do I do now, Dae?” Chanyeol finally spoke.

 

“Well…what do you want to do?” Jongdae tilted his head to the side, assessing his friend.

 

“Scream. Get angry? I want to kill.” Chanyeol listed some mentally.

 

“Go ahead. There’s a few that needs beheading in the dungeon.” Jongdae nodded. “Executioner’s on a spiritual retreat, I think.” Chanyeol scoffed. Jongdae knew more. “Give her time to think. At least she didn’t dump your flat ass.”

 

“I’ll have you know she happened to grab a lot of this when we—” Chanyeol bragged but stopped when Jongdae’s teasing smirk met him. “Fuck you, Dae.”

 

“You love me, Yeolie.” Jongdae winked. “Stop moping around. We have work to do!”

 

“What kind?” Chanyeol reached for his water bottle and followed the king.

 

“Help me pick a gem for my Baekhyun’s crown!” Jongdae jumped up and down like a kid.

 

“That’s so gay, Jongdae, but aren’t we all anyway?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes then pushed his friend out. “Baekhyun asked me to do the same thing last week. God, this isn’t part of my job description.”

 

“Chanyeolie,” Jongdae faced him, eyes serious. “You know you can still talk to us, right? Nothing will change between us three.” Chanyeol nodded, knowing that completely. It somehow appeased Jongdae’s worries so he kept Chanyeol busy…so busy he forgot about you, Sehun, and the pain inside. Until he saw you again at the coronation.

—

You and Chanyeol were arm in arm entering the coronation party. Chanyeol bowed in front of the two kings, excusing them from some politician circle. Jongdae beamed, hugging you right away. “You came! My best friend came!”

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Your Highnesses!” You smiled. Baekhyun held your hand and kissed it.

 

“Well, what do you think? Aren’t we dashing?” He teased, stepping back so you could see their outfits and crowns. You rolled your eyes.

 

“I like the princes better.” You shrugged.

 

“Get used to this, Y/N. But we’re not changing.” Jongdae chuckled. Junmyeon came over, introducing himself as Sehun’s betrothed. You bowed deeply, offering your condolences. He brushed it off and hoped the two kings weren’t nosy about the relationship status.

 

“We’re just friends.” Chanyeol sipped his wine. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, tired of this game.

 

“We really are.” You pressed.

 

“Friends that hold hands like lovers?” Junmyeon teased, pointing at the joined hands.

 

“I don’t make the rules.” Chanyeol’s words held some weight but not against the royals. Jongdae and Baekhyun suddenly felt guilty. “Don’t look at us like that. We’re fine. We agreed it’s for the best.”

 

“Find me, yeah?” You looked up to Chanyeol, hugging his arm.

 

“Always,” Chanyeol kissed your clasped hand. The royals were pleased with it. Chanyeol grew a heart that loved truly. They did something right after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some BaekChen again!

Baekhyun laid on Jongdae’s stomach as he bit his thumb. Jongdae’s arms were behind his head, eyes closed. A maid knocked, bowing to the two kings on one bed.

 

“Apologies, sires, but lunch is served.” She mumbled.

 

“Jongdae, wake up. Lunch’s ready.” Baekhyun tapped his thigh. Jongdae hummed. The maid exited quietly. Baekhyun rolled over and crawled on top of him. He placed one loving kiss to wake Jongdae, earning a very sweet impromptu make out session. Jongdae rolled them over, brushing Baekhyun’s brown hair off his forehead. He placed one kiss on the other’s forehead. Baekhyun began yelling like an ecstatic kid. His arms wrapped around Jongdae’s tiny waist, showering the other’s face with kisses. Jongdae laughed, retaliating the same way. Their legs tangled with the sheets, rolling over the vast bed foolishly until they fell off.

 

“Why am I always hitting the floor first?” Jongdae groaned as Baekhyun got up.

 

“Because you’re a bottom, Dae.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out and ran to the door. Jongdae’s hand slammed on the door, closing it hard and trapping Baekhyun between him and it.

 

“Weren’t you the one screaming for more last night, babe?” Jongdae’s hot breath tickled Baekhyun’s ear. He imitated his lover’s moans, pressing his hips to the other. Baekhyun turned around and kissed him heatedly. Jongdae’s about to give in when the door opened, shoving both of them to the floor.

 

“What are you doing there?” Jongin chuckled at his elders. “Lunch’s ready. Kyungsoo’s here too.”

 

Baekhyun held his lips and front teeth, in pain. Jongdae did the same but checked Baekhyun first. Jongdae checked his mouth if it bled then kissed it softly.

 

“Gross.” Jongin snickered and ran away. Baekhyun huffed an annoyed breath and got up to run after the young prince. Jongdae smiled, following them slowly.

—

“Where’s Chanyeol?” He asked when he entered the dining hall.

 

“With a guest,” Junmyeon wiggled his brows. Everyone knew it was you if brow wiggles were involved. Baekhyun smiled and ran out of the dining hall. “He really doesn’t know how to let Chanyeol breathe.”

 

“It’s fun,” Jongdae shrugged. The Kim cousins looked at each other then followed Baekhyun.

 

They pressed their ears against the door. Baekhyun hushed Jongin because he spoke too much. Jongdae hushed the two for being too loud. They seem to hear nothing. It disappointed Jongin.

 

“Why are we pressing our ears to the door?” Jongin flinched, stepping away immediately. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, knowing Chanyeol’s behind them. Jongdae laughed then grabbed Baekhyun’s hand to run. Junmyeon followed, sprinting behind the two.

 

“It was Jongin’s idea!” Baekhyun yelled, point to the last prince rooted in place. Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head at the youngest prince. Jongin chuckled embarrassed, shrugging innocently.

—

After four months since the war, Baekhyun’s tasked to be deployed. He wasn’t particularly nervous about going back in. Another person was. Jongdae sat on the cushioned chair, watching Baekhyun pack his duffel bag. He’s memorising Baekhyun as much as he could. Black hair made Baekhyun so mysterious, Jongdae thought. He began thinking of the moles on his face and some suddenly appeared. Jongdae looked at the table behind him, thinking if Baekhyun needed any of the stuff there. His eyes landed on a cigarette pack. He got one stick and placed it between his lips. He rummaged through the stuff for the lighter.

 

Baekhyun looked up, concerned. Jongdae never smoked. Why now? He looked down to his bag and stopped putting shirts in. He crawled on the bed to get to him and yanked the cigarette off the other’s lips, replacing it with his lips. Jongdae melted, responding to Baekhyun. Most worry washed away along with Baekhyun pulling back slowly. The elder opened his eyes and looked at his beloved. He’s stunned. He hurriedly pressed his lips on the corner of Jongdae’s right eye and hugged him tight.

 

Jongdae never showed it. Not in public at least. Even Baekhyun saw it a little too late. Jongdae sobbed quietly to Baekhyun’s light pink button down, holding him tightly like he’d disappear. Baekhyun kissed his hair while he rubbed his back. He squatted between Jongdae’s legs and wiped his tears with his wrist. Jongdae frowned but rolled his eyes too. He hated it when people saw him crying. He thought it was weak. Baekhyun smiled, assuring him it’s normal to cry. But it wasn’t normal for Jongdae to cry just because Baekhyun’s being deployed for a while. He’s afraid Baekhyun wouldn’t return alive anymore.

 

“What king gets deployed like a commander?” Jongdae whined, stomping lightly and wiggling his shoulders. He’s masking the fear with complains.

 

“Someone like your father, Dae. Someone like me,” Baekhyun held his face, amused with the outburst of emotions.

 

“I feel like a trophy king.” Jongdae sat back, biting his thumb. “I should be doing these too.”

 

“Come with me then,” Baekhyun shrugged. “No one’s really stopping you, Your Highness.”

 

“No one invited me too.” True.

 

“Isn’t it better to go from initiative? Surprise the troops and stuff?” Baekhyun had a point. Jongdae shook his head.

 

“I don’t want you to worry about me too. I’ll distract you.”

 

“You won’t. You’ll be busy too. See your kingdom in another light, Jongdae.” Baekhyun rose and placed another kiss on his cheek before packing again. Jongdae sighed and reached for something on the table. The packet was gone. Baekhyun coughed and shook the packet in his hand. “Only I can smoke, Dae. Don’t even dare.”

 

Jongdae rose and left his fiancé to finish. Jongin passed by with a book in hand. He wore his specs that day since he wasn’t due to go out. He’s technically free for the rest of the week. Jongdae ran after him and asked if he should go to a deployment. Jongin nodded, saying it’s fun to see the troops. There Jongdae realised he’s the only one in the set of royals that’s never set foot in a deployment. His weakness from the war haunted him. He couldn’t command the soldiers because he didn’t know anything about the field. He ran back to his bedroom and started packing.

 

Baekhyun wore his military pants and a plain white shirt with his black leather boots. Chanyeol handed him his aviator shades as he exited his room. Chanyeol wasn’t joining this deployment to secure the training of the new recruits. He supplied Baekhyun with the details of this deployment, answering every question of the royal. Once they got to the tarmac, Baekhyun felt something—someone was missing.

 

“Where’s Jongdae?” Baekhyun wondered, a brow arched. Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“I’m here! I’m coming with you, Your Highness!” Jongdae ran down the steps of the palace with his travelling backpack behind him. It’s the one he used in camping trips. Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “Cadet Kim Jongdae, at your service!” He saluted the two. Baekhyun couldn’t believe his eyes. Whatever game Jongdae played, he really wasn’t sure if he liked it.

 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol spoke for them, eyeing the cadet uniform on Jongdae.

 

“I’m seeing the troops.” Jongdae explained.

 

“Dressed like a cadet?” All of them looked at the black training outfit; thick military pants, plain shirt, and military boots. He made sure to have the black cap too. Jongdae nodded.

 

“Commander Byun, please accept my application to this crash course, sir!” Jongdae stood like a solider, eyes straight. Baekhyun was dumbfounded.

 

“Do you understand what you’re asking me, Dae? I will treat you like a real cadet.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. “I don’t think you’ll like it.” Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun with cadets was a reason why most leave immediately. He’s ruthless to soldiers like him.

 

“Oh, well, can I be an apprentice then?” Jongdae spoke shyly. Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged looks. “I-I just want to learn…how to be a soldier.” Baekhyun’s defences crumbled. He fake sobbed and hugged his adorable fiancé.

 

“You can still learn it as King Jongdae.” Baekhyun’s right.

 

“But you learned it as Cadet Baekhyun first. Please don’t give me special treatment just because I’m your fiancé.” It’s a battle of pride. Baekhyun sighed and gave up.

 

“Alright, but you still need special treatment. You’ll do every soldier training, conditioning, even field work for the next three weeks. I’ll warn you, your body might not take everything all at once you can pace yourself. Food’s not that great too so tell me if you want another meal plan. You stay by my side at all times. You’ll sleep with me and not the others. I can’t risk a casualty. Understood?” Baekhyun detailed. “Your dad’s going to kill me for this, Dae.” He warned. Jongdae smiled and kissed him, running to the carrier plane. Baekhyun exhaled, hoping Chanyeol would help. He didn’t. He just waved goodbye, amused with the turn of events. And they’re still not yet married.

—

They entered the border of South Cove Falls, mostly on the Southern Falls side, exactly as Baekhyun predicted in the plane. Jongdae’s strapped on the seat as Baekhyun walked around the plane confidently, calling different directions, numbers, and other military stuff Jongdae knew he learned but forgot their meaning.

 

“Are you alright?” Baekhyun screamed, a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae nodded, fascinated with the new environment. It’s a lot noisier in a military carrier than their usual royal ones. “Okay Jongdae, we’ll have to jump!”

 

“What?” Jongdae screamed, eyes popping out of his sockets. Baekhyun smiled. “L-Like skydive off the plane?” Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Do you trust me?” He held the back of Jongdae’s nape, eyes focused on his only. Jongdae blinked twice and nodded. “Alright. I’ll need an attachment harness! Jongdae’s flying with me!” Baekhyun ordered, sending three soldiers to their aid, strapping them in harnesses. Jongdae didn’t have time to process what was happening.

 

“Why are we jumping off?” Jongdae screamed while his back’s pushed to Baekhyun’s front. They were strapped together securely while Baekhyun shrugged on the parachute pack.

 

“There’s no place to land on Southern Falls! No flat land!” Baekhyun got a helmet and wore it snug on Jongdae. He wore one too and slowly guided Jongdae to the edge of the ramp.

 

“I’m gonna throw up!” Jongdae’s body began to resist. Baekhyun’s hand was firm on his waist, trying to calm him.

 

“Jongdae! Hey, look at me!” Baekhyun eyes got deep. “Do you trust me?” Jongdae’s drawn into him so much, he felt like he’s in a trance that he could only nod. Baekhyun clasped their hands together, kissing the back of Jongdae’s hand for good measure.

 

“Commander, you’re a go.” Jongdae heard through his helmet, and possibly Baekhyun’s too. Before he knew it, Baekhyun leaned to the side, dragging Jongdae with him off the ramp. Next thing he knew, they were falling from 25,000 feet. Jongdae began cursing every word he knew. He cursed Baekhyun the most for this.

 

“You wanted to be trained like a soldier, right? This is it! Welcome to camp, Cadet Kim!” Baekhyun laughed. Jongdae stopped screaming and cursing, registering the view. It was devastating. He understood what Baekhyun meant about no flat land. The bomb left so much damage. From a distance, he saw the restoration projects. But where they’re landing, it won’t be as pretty as that.

 

Baekhyun expertly released the shoot, gently bringing them back down to land. Although Baekhyun did a dangerous drop by opening the chute when they’re closer to the ground, he still managed to keep them safe. Jongdae fell forward, legs jelly from the experience. Baekhyun knelt behind him, unstrapping the parachute first. Five soldiers ran to their aid.

 

“What do you think? Pretty cool, right?” Baekhyun teased. Jongdae wanted to vomit.

 

“I hate you!” Jongdae hurled but nothing came out. Baekhyun released their attachment harness and stood up. He hoisted Jongdae up, supporting him on his side. “Okay, maybe it was quite fun.” Baekhyun’s smile was a huge win for Jongdae.

 

The soldiers wondered who was with their commander. Suddenly, they bowed deeply. The camp began to fix themselves upon the arrival of High King Jongdae.

 

“Please, rise. I’m here as Cadet Kim.” Jongdae waved to them. Baekhyun side eyed him for being so dorky.

 

“Right. Your Highness will be following our routines, meal schedules, drills, and conditioning. Do you think he can handle it?” Baekhyun screamed from his chest.

 

“Sir, yes, sir!” About 75 soldiers responded.

 

“Really?” Baekhyun smiled, trying not to laugh. The rest of the soldiers couldn’t contain their smiles anymore. “Alright. At ease, soldiers. We have strength conditioning in 14:00.” Baekhyun dismissed everyone. Jongdae broke stance. “Eh, not you Cadet.” Jongdae went back to position. Baekhyun walked around him, eyeing him from head to toe. His hands suddenly repositioned Jongdae to the right posture.

 

“Your shoulder’s hunched, legs must be shoulder width distance,” he kicked them wider. “Salute, solider.” Baekhyun smirked. Of course Jongdae had down. He’s been doing that forever. “Wonderful. Let’s go to the tent, cadet.”

 

“Sir, yes, sir!” Jongdae answered and turned on his heel. Baekhyun tried to wipe the smile on his face but failed. This was so amusing for him.

—

Jongdae woke up first, beating Baekhyun’s alarm clock. He prepared quickly and dressed. Cadets woke up an hour earlier than their leaders. Baekhyun stirred, bothered by the light noise. He saw Jongdae lacing his boots, humming a song. Baekhyun smiled to the pillow and went back to sleep.

 

Jongdae heard the whistle so he ran outside to fall in line for morning drills. Baekhyun got up after he left, peeking from his tent to see Jongdae. Other soldiers still bowed to him, slightly awkward in the royal’s presence. Jongdae smiled and stood in line at the back, where a cadet should be. They began the morning drills.

 

Baekhyun finished dressing up and exited the tent. Soldiers saluted him as he passed. “Where’s Cadet Kim?” He asked one of the platoon leaders. They made their way to the dining hall where all soldiers were told to stand and salute to the commander. Baekhyun scanned the room once and immediately saw his petite fiancé between a row of bulky tall soldiers. He wanted to gush and hug him but they’re on duty. Baekhyun whispered something to Sergeant Lee then made his way to his table.

 

Jongdae transferred seats to Baekhyun where he ate. Baekhyun didn’t. He just picked off from Jongdae’s plate. Morning drills weren’t so bad as Jongdae thought. Baekhyun was pleased he didn’t have a hard time. The platoon leader whistled, making Jongdae stand and get his tray. Baekhyun frowned. Cadets did have a different schedule from him. He promised he’d visit once he finished his schedule for the day.

 

The first week went fine. Jongdae learned so much about Southern Falls, the battalion, and Baekhyun as a commander. He’s a terror, a strict disciplnarian, and above all, the best at this job. Jongdae’s gotten close with some of the soldiers too. They helped him during conditioning, drills, even field work. During a knife skill test, he got the best results. Being praised for it made him feel warm inside. The soldiers treated him like an equal already, with much support and strength from each other. He understood why Baekhyun was so loyal. It’s the value of the Southern Falls battalion.

 

One night, Jongdae had a drink with some of the men after training. He knew Baekhyun scouted the tent city that day and won’t be home until tomorrow. He used this time to know more about the defence and train. He learned so much about Baekhyun as a Commander that he saw him in a different light.

 

When Baekhyun was younger, there were times where he threw away his princely status for loyalty and honour. During a crossfire, a fellow soldier’s leg was trapped under a thick fallen branch. They pulled the prince out of safety but he ran back and slid across the mud to help him get out alive. They watched their commander push the branch in the midst of grenades being thrown around them. He got him out. The soldier remembered how Baekhyun boosted his morale to crawl for his life, to drag his body back to safety for his wife and children. Baekhyun was tough and ruthless but he had reasons. Jongdae never knew that.

 

“Sire, there’s a lot of things Commander Byun hid within the walls of the battalion. I used to hate him for drilling me to the ground every morning but it got me my rank, my honour. He’s six years younger than me but I wouldn’t be a colonel without him.” One of the men smiled.

 

“There’s so much that boy did for Southern Falls, people were thrilled to hear the good news after the war.” The colonel continued. “With all due respect sire, Baekhyun’s parents were horrible. The war wouldn’t be that bad if they saw their people first. Everyone was pleased to know Baekhyun was taking over but I was worried he’d decline.”

 

“I know. He told me.” Jongdae sat back remembering the nights Baekhyun met him in the forest to scream his frustrations over his parents. “But he’s not just your King anymore. He’s also Western Cove’s.”

 

“We’re thrilled to be with them, sire! Southern Falls and Western Cove’s like brothers!” The colonel smiled, making others agree. “Byun-Oh tandem was one for the books, sire. We’re absolutely lucky to have been part of that.” This dumbfounded Jongdae. What’s the Byun-Oh tandem about?

 

Byun-Oh tandem was a crack project by the two young royals for the soldiers. They had joint exercises together to strengthen their troops. All the soldiers loved working like that. Their sense of brotherhood and teamwork peaked, resulting to a stronger bond that definitely helped them win the war. Jongdae was pleased to hear that but he wanted to know something else.

 

“Have you all met Commander Oh?” Sad glances and timid nods met Jongdae.

 

“He’s the only person Commander Byun smiled to out here. Some handsome fuck,” Another soldier scoffed. The rest snickered. “We thought they’d be betrothed. No offence, sire.”

 

“Sehun was supposed to be his choice.” Jongdae admitted, earning everyone’s attention. “I mean, I don’t feel bad for being second pick but I can’t help thinking what if. You guys see how close they are, right? Even when we were younger, Sehun was the only one who made him smile, who hugged him when he’s upset. I was just…there, looking at them.” He looked at his engagement ring. “If I wasn’t in the way, do you think things would’ve been better for the kingdom?”

 

Nine soldiers pondered on the question. It’s a loaded one for sure; one they knew they weren’t fit to answer to. But one brave soul spoke. The Colonel.

 

“I’ve known Baek since he was a boy. We bunked before, trained and all. He used to cry in his tent and beg his guards to bring him home. They would tell him Southern Falls wouldn’t want him back that time. He said Southern Falls wasn’t his home. It’s Northern Crest. The boy matured over time but he always asked me for one thing when we had free time. Any reports on Prince Jongdae?” The Colonel smirked. “It’s always been that, sire. He could’ve chosen Commander Oh for very obvious and logical reasons but he wouldn’t be happy.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jongdae’s confused already.

 

“Your Highness, Commander Byun’s heart is with you. He chose his heart above his duty.” Everyone nodded, agreeing that Baekhyun’s never been that kind of happy until they found out the commander snuck out of borders to meet a stranger in the forest. The battalion knew. They kept his secret with Jongdae for so long that they’re happy for him. “Please never think that you’re Baek’s second option, sire. He chose the one that would fill his gaps best.” The Colonel took a swig. “And I personally agree with his choice.” The soldiers teased him. Jongdae scoffed and called for another round.

 

“If I may so boldly speak, sire, what are you doing here?” A major asked, genuinely curious. In fact, all of them were. “A royal visit would usually take 2-3 days. It’s been a week, sire.”

 

“Honestly,” Jongdae shifted on his seat. “I wanted to return the favour to Baekhyun. He returned to Northern Crest brave enough to ask for my hand, re-learn and learn how a prince must be, and help me rule to fill my gaps. I’m not exactly…brave, you know. Fuck, everyone calls me the benevolent prince or king. I don’t want that title with me forever, come on. So I came along, trying to learn what it’s like to be a soldier, to be brave like him.” The soldiers understood my sentiment.

 

“You have my respect, Your Highness. This is real love going on.” They raised their bottles to him. Jongdae laughed. “To the kings!” The soldiers toasted on it.

 

Baekhyun bit his thumb as he stood outside the tent. Sergeant Lee checked the commander if he’s alright. Baekhyun raised a hand to silence him then dismiss him. He walked alone to his tent, pondering on everything’s he’s heard. His duty ended early so he flew back immediately to Jongdae. _I don’t feel bad for being second pick but I can’t help thinking what if._ Baekhyun felt sick to his stomach. He never realised Jongdae’s feelings about the selection. Even with a ring wouldn’t appease his mind. Maybe not even a wedding. Baekhyun wondered where he went wrong. He balled himself on the bed and closed his eyes.

 

Jongdae entered the tent, stunned to see Baekhyun there. He asked a passing soldier what time the commander landed. The soldier said two hours ago. How come he didn’t look for him? Jongdae slid under the covers and spooned Baekhyun. The Commander stirred, facing Jongdae and pulling him closer. He blinked sleepily then kissed him.

 

“You smell like alcohol.” Baekhyun slurred, chuckling lightly.

 

“Your battalion has heavy drinkers yet you’re a lightweight.” Jongdae teased. Baekhyun scoffed then stayed silent. “What?”

 

“Kim Jongdae, you know I love you, right?” Baekhyun whispered, heart on his sleeve. Jongdae nodded. “Marry me.”

 

“We will, Baek. We will,” Jongdae kissed his lips chastely.

 

“I mean it, Dae.” Baekhyun raised himself on his elbow. “I can’t lose you anymore. I don’t want to put any doubt on you.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Jongdae worried, sitting up to cup Baekhyun’s soft cheeks. Tears fell from his eyes.

 

“I don’t want to feel what Junmyeon’s feeling. Please marry me already. Let’s have a family. I’ll stop deployments. Please Jongdae, let’s get this done.” Baekhyun kissed his hands, finding warmth in them. Jongdae wasn’t sure what’s gotten in to him suddenly. “Let’s go home. You don’t need to prove you’re brave. You are, my love. You are brave. Let’s go home.”

 

Rambling. Baekhyun rambled when he’s nervous. Jongdae pieced his words together. “You heard.” Baekhyun nodded frantically. “Oh god, Baekhyun, I didn’t mean it that way.” He hugged the trembling boy, hushing him. Baekhyun kept apologising for making Jongdae feel that way, voice cracking, body shaking.

 

Jongdae tackled him down to bed, kissing him senseless. Baekhyun couldn’t time his breathing so he tilted his head up to catch his breath. Jongdae’s lips dragged along Baekhyun’s skin like a magnet. The friction made Baekhyun’s skin heat. Jongdae’s eyes turned lustful as his hands slid up his lover’s torso to hike his shirt up. Jongdae’s mouth continued to kiss, nip, and suck Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun whimpered when he looked down, seeing Jongdae’s hand on his thighs, lips just below his navel.

 

“A-Are you sure you want it here?” Baekhyun gasped. “I thought we’d do this at h-home.”

 

“You still have two weeks here.” Jongdae reminded.

 

“Lee can do the rest.” Baekhyun ran his hands in his hair. Jongdae’s hunger grew. He claimed Baekhyun’s lips, sloppy kissing him. He deftly reached for the phone to get a jet ready but Jongdae’s…too needy. “Dae, you’re drunk.” Jongdae hummed in confirmation. Baekhyun pulled away, waiting for someone to pick up. Jongdae whined. “Get me a jet. We’re going home.”

—

Even inside the jet, Jongdae couldn’t stay away from Baekhyun. They made out on the sofa, much to the attendant’s discomfort. They could’ve had sex there but Baekhyun wanted to know how long before Jongdae snapped. He’s supposed to be sober but he drank more in the plane. Even Baekhyun was forced to drink some too.

 

“It’s really hot in this plane, what the hell?” Baekhyun unbuttoned half of all his buttons. Jongdae groaned, kissing his chest.

 

“Your room or mine?” Jongdae mumbled between kisses.

 

“Any. Both?” Baekhyun laughed. Jongdae moved his hips harder to create more friction. The attendant went to the cockpit, begging the pilot to speed up before any of the kings stripped completely.

 

When they got to the palace, guards diverted their eyes as the pair stumbled across the hallway, lip locked and needy. Baekhyun’s back hit the door of Jongdae’s bedroom where lips claimed his hungrily. Jongdae turned the knob, causing both of them to fall in. Baekhyun crawled to the bed drunkenly while Jongdae laughed. He slapped Baekhyun’s butt and pulled his leg. Baekhyun rolled to his back and chuckled. Jongdae straddled him and ripped his shirt open. He saw his work on Baekhyun’s skin and placed more.

 

Clothes were on the floor. Baekhyun bit the pillow as Jongdae rimmed him. He faintly thought this was why he didn’t drink. His body went against his mind but he didn’t completely hate it. Jongdae felt the same. His head pounded, debating about everything happening. He flipped Baekhyun on his back and crawled over him. He got both of them in his hand and pumped to his desire. Baekhyun thought he’s going crazy with his senses overwhelmed.

 

“When’s the last time you screamed my name, babe?” Jongdae whispered huskily to his ear, sending chills down Baekhyun’s spine. He whimpered at the teeth trapping his earlobe. Jongdae loved it when the powerful war prince fell apart beneath him.

 

“Let’s make tonight that time then?” Baekhyun challenged. Jongdae frowned. “What?”

 

“Maybe I want to scream your name tonight.” This made the two laugh. Baekhyun was on the edge already when Jongdae’s hand stopped. He rolled them over and kissed his king.

 

“We have all night, love.” No words were said anymore.

—

“Rise and shine! You two have to go back to camp!” Chanyeol entered Baekhyun’s bedroom, drawing the curtains open, which the two hated so much. Jongdae groaned, head beating hard like a drum. “Aha, sex. It’s wonderful, yes, but this cadet is late for morning drills!” Chanyeol continued to laugh at them.

 

“He’s no cadet in bed.” Baekhyun groaned as he pushed himself up from bed, only to fall back down to bed. “Even I can’t do drills today, Jongdae.” He chuckled. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s hair and got up from bed. Baekhyun started laughing harder. Jongdae regretted moving too fast or too much. He felt the effects of sex all over his body as well. Chanyeol scoffed and waited for the two to wobble on their feet.

 

“I get why he’s so good at being a commander, Yeolie. Those drills really give you muscles a workout.” Jongdae bent slowly to pick up his pants. Or was it Baekhyun’s? The Commander continued to laugh to his pillow, holding his toned stomach. He slowly got up and watched Jongdae very slowly slip his pants on. Jongdae noticed his pout so he knelt on the bed to give a good kiss to Baekhyun. The Commander felt so giddy he hugged himself after it.

 

“I’m still here, guys. Get moving already or your dad’s coming to tell this himself.” Chanyeol warned and closed the door. Jongdae jumped back to bed despite the soreness and opted for a morning round with Baekhyun to compensate for missing morning drills.

 

The two hopped back to the jet to continue the arrangement. Jongdae went back to doing fieldwork while Baekhyun’s cooped in his tent to discuss rehabilitation projects. When Jongdae finished the schedules for the day, he looked for Baekhyun. He’s back to King Jongdae when the platoon leader adjourned activities. Soldiers bowed to him as he passed. He greeted back.

 

Jongdae entered the tent, seeing Baekhyun leaning on the table with both palms pressed on it. Three generals were with him. They bowed at the High King’s presence while Baekhyun just smirked. “Right on time. Have a look, Dae.” Jongdae rounded the table and looked at the map with red spots.

 

“What are those?” Jongdae wondered why they moved under the heat sensors.

 

“Rebels, sire.” One of the generals admitted.

 

“Roaches,” Baekhyun sighed while he ran a hand in his hair. Jongdae got the metaphor. Roaches couldn’t be killed even with a nuclear attack. Jongdae saw most of them scattered in the forest and Eastern Brook. “Informed Minseok already. We’re going to need a plan of action now.”

 

“A war from the inside,” Jongdae pieced.

 

“Not a civil war, sire. These rebels are your people.” A general reminded.

 

“They lost that privilege once they sided with the outsiders.” Jongdae exhaled an angered breath and got the phone. “How many more days here, Baek?”

 

“Eight days, why?”

 

“Reroute flight plan home to Western Valley. We’ll need a word with Soo.” Jongdae dialed quickly. Baekhyun nodded for the generals to leave them. Jongdae began barking orders to secure the forest on all sides. Minseok was forced to implement a citizen diagnosis where each person was screened through metal detectors. Rebels, as they found out, had a tinge of mercury in this bloodstream therefore making them violent and volatile. Jongdae was smart enough to disguise metal detectors with an arch. Minseok had those installed already.

 

“Where are you going now? It’s late, Dae.” Baekhyun wondered why he kept moving.

 

“I need to learn how to shoot properly, right?” Jongdae smiled, all traces of the king gone. Baekhyun remembered that encounter in the forest where Jongdae barely missed him when he fired a gun. He rose from his seat and followed him out.

 

Baekhyun lined a row of cans above the makeshift fence by the border of the forest then jogged back to Jongdae’s side. They were in the middle of a wasteland so firing practice became accessible. Jongdae showed Baekhyun his stance. Baekhyun wanted to hug him. His form was so…cute. “I would’ve screamed at you if you weren’t mine.” He mumbled as he kicked Jongdae’s legs apart. He raised the other elbow and hit his forearms, sending the aim askew. “Keep that firm.” Jongdae nodded, eyes focused forward. Baekhyun hit it again. He was stunned. His hand hurt. Since when did his baby get muscles? Jongdae smirked.

 

“Dominant eye is…right, right?” Baekhyun stood behind him. Jongdae affirmed. “Good. Keep that eye open.” Jongdae fired, missing the can. He screamed and swung the gun around. Baekhyun was about to lose his temper. He held the hand with the gun, swatting it away from them. “Stay. Still.” Jongdae gulped.

 

“I-I blinked both eyes.” Jongdae whispered, a little worried he made Baekhyun upset. Baekhyun sighed and helped his position again.

 

“Focus.” Baekhyun whispered, lips close to Jongdae’s ear. His hands slid from the shoulder blades down to his waist. Jongdae gulped. How could he focus when Baekhyun’s touch sent fires in his system? “Fire.”

 

It missed…again.

 

Baekhyun suddenly grew his gun and hit one perfectly. Jongdae covered his ears and ducked in shock. “Sorry, lost my temper for a moment. I know you learn faster than this. What’s up?” Sweet Baekhyun was gone. This was Baekhyun, Jongdae’s best friend.

 

“Um, nothing?” Jongdae looked so contrite. Baekhyun didn’t want to be like this with him. Jongdae’s aim wasn’t the problem. He could throw a knife perfectly to a target with one eye open only. He could wield a sword with no troubles at lightning speed. Why couldn’t he shoot a gun? Baekhyun opted for the drastic option. He stood in the middle of the line of fire, hands behind him. Jongdae shook his head. Baekhyun took a half step to the side, serious. From Jongdae’s line of sight, the can was an inch away from Baekhyun’s neck. He couldn’t curve a bullet yet. He couldn’t even shoot straight.

 

“Shoot.” Shit, Jongdae thought. Baekhyun wasn’t putting up with any bullshit anymore. Jongdae had no choice but to fire or Baekhyun would probably shoot him on the shin. He lined his aim, pushing the thought of killing his beloved. The Baekhyun in front of him wasn’t his beloved. This one’s eyes were dead. Jongdae exhaled deeply, eyes past the human.

 

Baekhyun kept his composure. He’s done this with numerous soldiers in training. All of them never shot him. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. Not for himself, but for Jongdae. Still, he trusted him. He trusted Jongdae’s aim. The gun sounded. Baekhyun smirked upon hearing a metallic contact. Jongdae lowered his gun and smiled.

 

“I did it! Baekhyun-ah, look!” Jongdae pointed forward. Baekhyun turned around, confused why the can’s still in place. What did Jongdae hit then? From the burned bushes of the night, Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. Another gunshot sounded from behind Baekhyun, making him flinch. A body dropped from the darkness. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, a lock of hair fell on his forehead, eyes serious, aim perfect, gun still pointed. His hands weren’t the standard position for soldiers. He had his left arm at a right angle cross his chest, right arm stretched straight with the gun at the end. It’s Baekhyun’s shooting stance. The South Cove Falls Prince fell in love right there and then.

 

“Request for backup at Section 23-D. There’s rebels by the border. Activate shocks and mines.” Jongdae neared Baekhyun with careful steps, gun still drawn up as he spoke to the radio on his arm. Baekhyun thought of dropping to his knees and suck him off there and then. This Jongdae was sexy. Baekhyun saw another faint glimmer to the side. A red dot reflected on Jongdae’s upper arm. Baekhyun quickly manoeuvred Jongdae to turn away from the line of fire, leaving only his shooting arm in the direction of the shooter and used that to pull the trigger by Jongdae’s hand. Another body fell. Baekhyun got the gun from Jongdae and pulled him to run. They alerted enough rebels already.

 

They got back to base camp, met with a shield of soldiers in barricade position just in case. The generals got the kings to safety, checking Jongdae’s arm socket. Baekhyun may have pulled a bit too hard. He kissed Jongdae’s forehead, praising him for shooting perfectly. “I saw the metal shine behind the can.” Jongdae murmured, stunned with the events. Baekhyun was almost killed again. He was almost shot too. “You had to go through this since you were a kid?” Baekhyun nodded, smiling sadly.

 

Jongdae got his arm from the medic and hugged Baekhyun around the waist. He buried his nose to the other’s chest, thankful to hear his heartbeat. Baekhyun kissed the top of his head and hugged him comfortably. A body was thrown in the room. The generals were stunned. “B-Baekhyun,”

 

The war prince turned around, seeing a wounded rebel on the ground. He looked like…Chanyeol. “I’m not a rebel, I swear. I’m not a rebel, please save us! Please!” The lanky guy begged.

 

“Name.” Baekhyun ordered.

 

“Yu-Yujin, Your Highness. Kwan Yujin from E-Eastern Brook. Th-the rebels captured us…with a few hundred more. Th-They experiment with us.” He cried.

 

“Why do you look like the commander?” Jongdae questioned.

 

“They make clones of you all royals, sire. We are used as shields to fool soldiers.” Yujin kept his head lowered. Jongdae knew in himself this wasn’t Chanyeol. The commander had more muscles than this boy. A soldier showed Baekhyun a tablet, confirming Kwan Yujin was who he said he was.

 

“Who got him?” Baekhyun asked the soldiers present. One of them raised his hand.

 

“He begged me to take him, sir. He promised to cooperate just to take him out of the rebel’s side.” He spoke.

 

“And you believed him?” Baekhyun knew that decision was slightly made with poor judgment.

 

“With all due respect, sire, I have information that may start a cause to save those captive in the forest.” Yujin bravely raised his head, eyes glassed and desperate. Baekhyun slowly believed him. He of all people felt their surroundings better than anyone. Jongdae just looked at the boy.

 

“They have Prince Sehun alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating so often. Been busy with work. Not entirely sure where this story's going but thanks for reading anyway!


	11. Chapter 11

Seven royals sat around the table, eyes fixed everywhere but each other. Chanyeol sat with them as he stared to the ceiling. Baekhyun was the first to scan the room. Jongdae distracted himself with Baekhyun’s fingers intertwined with his. Kyungsoo looked confused, same with Minseok and Jongin. Yixing from the alliance country ran his hands over his face. Then there’s Junmyeon. Stunned.

 

“Junmyeon,” Baekhyun called softly, breaking his dazed state. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun. Everyone did.

 

“Where’s the captive?” Junmyeon leaned his elbows on the table and sighed. Jongdae nodded to the guard.

 

“Chanyeol, you might have questions.” Jongdae whispered. Yujin was escorted in, wrist and legs chained. Chanyeol’s eyes went wide. The rest of the royals were confused. Yujin looked like Chanyeol but wasn’t exactly him. He explained what he knew about the rebels being a hostage. All of them had two to three facial replicas used as shields in case of encounters to fool soldiers. They were used for ransom purposes too.

 

“Who did we bury?” Jongin slammed his hand on the desk. Yujin thought of the name.

 

“Sekyung…Oh Sekyung,” One news after another. Baekhyun’s eyes welled as he tightened his grip on Jongdae’s hand. Sehun’s older brother. “A life for a life, Your Royal Highnesses.” Yujin teared up.

 

The royals felt like losing their minds. Prince Sekyung disappeared almost 20 years ago after his plane crashed in the sea. Sehun was forced to be the sole heir of the throne after his brother’s disappearance. The accident was intentional after all. The rebels held Sekyung captive for years; torturing him, experiementing on him, but not killing him. Yet.

 

“It can’t be him. I held Sehun’s body with my hands.” Chanyeol refused to believe.

 

“I was there when your planes crash, Commander. I was one of the people who got the prince switched. You were unconscious for some time, sir. It was enough time to change them. You didn’t notice the weight change, I suppose. How could you? You thought it’s Prince Sehun’s that dying.” Yujin felt sorry for everything.

 

“I noticed.” Kyungsoo mumbled. “I thought it’s just the weight change since he left and the loss of blood.” He flicked his finger on his forehead for being so dumb. “Get that body. I’ll run an autopsy and a DNA test in an hour.” Kyungsoo ordered. “Get this bastard out of my sight.”

 

Meeting adjourned.

 

Jongdae was left with Junmyeon in the room. The elder had a hard time processing everything. He hoped it was all a dream. All the grief, the promises. How could they be staged so perfectly to fool all of them? Junmyeon began to cry. He knew in his heart Sehun was alive. He never once accepted or believed the reality. But he wished Sehun was just dead instead of suffering.

 

“Do you believe him, hyung?” Jongdae mumbled, back stiff. Junmyeon stopped sobbing and nodded. “I don’t. He could be using this to know the inside of what they’re going to fight.”

 

“Do we have room for doubt, Jongdae? Sehun could be in danger!” Junmyeon wasn’t thinking logically. This guy suddenly surfaced, begged to be taken from the rebels after his face’s been altered to look like the Royal Commander. It’s too fucked up, Jongdae thought. “Do something, Jongdae. Or I will.” Junmyeon left angrily.

 

Baekhyun sat in front of Yujin inside his cell. Chanyeol was outside, eavesdropping. Yujin’s ankles still chained to the wall, sitting into a ball. He’s frightened. Baekhyun found out he’s only 18, with two younger sisters and a mother. He couldn’t protect them anymore because he was captured. The remote areas of Eastern Brook were targeted first. The outskirts slowly fell into the rebels’ hands. Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Of all royals in this place, you’re the one here. I don’t need your sympathy or more interrogation, Your Highness.” Yujin sounded tired. His wounds were treated, clothes changed, fed properly but still felt weak.

 

“What makes you think I’m interrogating?” Baekhyun sat on the ground, back against the wall. “Aside from that question and this one, have I asked anything?” Yujin blinked and shook his head. “I guess I want company from someone without a crown or a silver spoon.”

 

Yujin chuckled. “You were always so different from all of them, sire.” Baekhyun took pride in that.

 

“I grew up in the battlefield, Yujin. The palace was always the last place I went to.” Baekhyun shared, smiling fondly at the memories of begging not to attend royal classes to train more. “I liked meeting people outside of the palace. I loved talking about life with them. That’s why I’m talking to you.” Yujin felt so much respect from that. “And I understand.”

 

“What exactly?” Yujin smiled. Shit, he even had Chanyeol’s grin.

 

“Losing everyone, everything; have it taken away,” Yujin saw the smile on Baekhyun’s lips but the pain in his eyes. “They murdered my brother in public. I was eight that time. They took the falls, my people, my land, even my parents. Sehun,” He could honestly go on but those were the important ones. “I wondered what I did in the past life to deserve all this.”

 

“You’re a great leader, Prince Baekhyun.” Yujin chastised. Baekhyun didn’t even correct him for the title.

 

“What good would that do when I have no one left?” Baekhyun’s eyes locked with his. Yujin felt small under that gaze. It’s so sharp, so honest, so raw. “Yujin, I don’t know why I’m here. You’re probably tired.” The king got up and dusted his pants. “Be up early tomorrow. I’ll see you in the training room.”

 

Yujin thought he heard wrong. Baekhyun knew he was an Eastern Brook cadet for eight months before being captured. He wanted to put that to good use. He wanted to know that they believed him for the most part. Yujin respected him more for that. He began to rethink his strategy. The rebels may have been wrong about the royals after all. His allegiance suddenly shifted.

 

“Sire, you never corrected me.” Yujin called after him. “I called you prince even if you’re now a king.” Baekhyun smirked over his shoulder.

 

“You knew what you did wrong. The rest is up to you.” The door closed. Yujin began hitting his head. Baekhyun just beat him in his own mind game. It could’ve been easy to understand Yujin’s title for him was a mistake. Baekhyun saw it as a mockery. He figured out he was sent as a decoy to learn the inside of the palace and more. Yujin began to rethink Baekhyun’s words. He remembered the king said he grew up in battlefields. This simple information slipped past him. Rebels always mocked Baekhyun for not being fit to be a king so they always addressed him one rank lower than what he was. That’s what Yujin did. That’s what Baekhyun caught. And Yujin’s head would be meeting the guillotine for that.

—

Chanyeol had a lot of spring in his step the next morning. Jongdae found it odd. Did he get laid? Probably not. You didn’t visit. “Man, killing feels great!” He clapped so loud, a guard at his post flinched.

 

“Which one?” Jongdae queried.

 

“Yujin.”

 

“What?” Junmyeon caught it, disapproving the decision.

 

“Yeah. Baekhyun found out he’s sent as a decoy after he mocked him. It’s really cool. I thought he just called him mistakenly a prince.” Chanyeol nodded.

 

“Oh god, Baekhyun hates being underestimated. Much less a title too,” Jongdae said as a matter of a fact. Chanyeol nodded.

 

“How will we know if Sehun’s really alive then?” Junmyeon worried.

 

“Kyungsoo. He’ll be here soon.” Jongdae reminded.

 

“It’s true. The body’s Sekyung. Jongdae, we have to move fast. Sehun could be dead before we could even save him.” Kyungsoo paced quickly, handing the results. Junmyeon read it with them.

 

“Getting Sehun won’t be easy.” Baekhyun came out of his bedroom, yawning. “Channie, off with his head?”

 

“Off with his head!” Chanyeol imitated the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Jongdae gave him a high five. Kyungsoo thought it was a bit morbid but still smiled. Junmyeon wanted all of them to grow up.

 

“So yeah, Sehun. We need to provoke them first. They have to show us Sehun’s really alive and not some decoy.” Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s cheek after suggesting. Oddly, they’re having this discussion at the hallway.

 

“We’ll need eyes on the inside.” Junmyeon nodded. Jongdae and Chanyeol looked at each other regretfully.

 

“We just killed Yujin.” Jongdae spoke slowly, slightly embarrassed.

 

“C-Can you piece his head back to his body, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked stupidly.

 

“I-I can’t,” Kyungsoo marked a new level of stupidity on the same-aged friends. “I can’t bring a beheaded person back to life.”

 

Baekhyun scratched the back of his head. They thought of another way. Junmyeon arched a brow then looked at the commander. Baekhyun saw the bolts in his head moving. He shook his head. Jongdae caught the unspoken communication.

 

“Junmyeon, it doesn’t have to be that.” Jongdae stepped in between him and Chanyeol.

 

“Why not? Wasn’t it his fault?” Junmyeon shook with anger. Chanyeol lowered his head. Kyungsoo just watched the exchange, finally catching up. Jongdae tried to placate his cousin while Chanyeol gripped his sword tightly.

 

“Fine,” Chanyeol spoke with determination. “Get me ready to be Yujin.” He walked away with much coldness. Baekhyun was about to run after him but Junmyeon walked the other direction. The three royals were left to process what just happened.

—

This mission really had no happy ending for Chanyeol. He would die in there and he slowly accepted that. Within a week, his weight dropped close to Yujin’s. He learned how to talk like him, walk, even succumb to submission without losing his temper. One slip would have him killed. He knew that. Out of everyone, Jongdae was the most hurt by it. He hated seeing his best friend being tortured like this for an incident he didn’t have any control in.

 

One night, he visited Chanyeol’s room, wondering why it’s too quiet. He poked his head in, letting himself in. Everyone said he’s in his room so why was it quiet? He wasn’t on the bed or sitting on the table. The balcony was closed too. Coughing erupted from the bathroom. Jongdae slowly approached the door, seeing Chanyeol kneeling in front of the toilet. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and forced himself to vomit.

 

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae swatted his hand away and pulled him away from the toilet. Chanyeol began to panic. “What are you doing to yourself?”

 

“I have to save Sehun.” Chanyeol slurred then went back to squeezing his stomach. “I have to get him out.” The guilt still lived inside him. Jongdae closed his eyes when he heard Chanyeol vomit again. No wonder he lost so much weight in a week. “J-Jongdae, I’m going to die, right?”

 

“No, you won’t. I won’t let that happen.” Jongdae was firm on it. Chanyeol scoffed.

 

“Even when our backs are against the wall, you’re still hopeful for me.” _Our?_ “We both knew this was my fate. You should be happy for me, Dae. I get to fulfil my dream of laying my life for my kingdom, for you.”

 

“You’re not doing this for me. This is for Sehun, for Junmyeon.” Jongdae spoke with gritted teeth.

 

“What would you want then?” Chanyeol smiled loosely. Wonderful. He’s drunk too. “Me here? Like always, right?” Jongdae’s cheeks turned pink. “Because I’m such a comfortable presence,” he reached for Jongdae’s hand, pressing it to his cheek. Jongdae hated that Chanyeol’s skin was cold. The Commander frowned, cradling the hand on his cheek. “I’m sorry I wasn’t born a prince, DaeDae.”

 

Jongdae got hand and turned away. He thought of what to say or do. He couldn’t leave Chanyeol to forcefully vomit. He ignored the remark and helped his friend up to his feet. Chanyeol laid in bed, sweating bullets. He kept murmuring apologies for not being good at his job, for sending Sehun to this fate, for being inadequate in general. Jongdae cooed him to stop saying that. Chanyeol opened his eyes, looking up to Jongdae’s worried face.

 

“I’m going to die, Jongdae. Aren’t you scared?” Chanyeol whispered as Jongdae kept dabbing a towel on his forehead.

 

“Of course, I am.” Jongdae smiled sadly. “What if I lose you too?” Chanyeol found comfort in that.

 

“Baekhyun will take care of you, DaeDae. I trust him to. You’ll be fine without me.”

 

“You don’t know that. It’s not easy letting go of the one whose always been there, you know.” Jongdae chuckled lightly, smile not meeting his eyes. Chanyeol seemed to feel the weight of those words. He began to chuckle.

 

“Funny how the links seemed to twist with fate. You liked Baekhyun. He liked me. I liked you. I liked Baekhyun. Baekhyun liked you, but you never liked me back.” Chanyeol’s eyes were fixated on Jongdae’s uncomfortable expression. “You did, right?” Jongdae’s eyes met his, nodding slightly.

 

“It’s impossible to not like you, Yeol.” Jongdae whispered.

 

“That’s why you sent me to guard her. Just when Baekhyun’s back,” Chanyeol pieced. Jongdae unintentionally made Chanyeol fall for him. Being together everyday since they were kids seemed to have sparked something between them Jongdae was oblivious at. “Huh, I guess I’m excited to go then. I found my answer.” Continue this mission to get out of the kings’ way.

 

“What do you mean?” Jongdae stopped dabbing the towel. Chanyeol held Jongdae’s hand and kissed it. “Chanyeol, don’t.” He cupped Jongdae’s face, leaning to him for place a chaste kiss on the king’s lips. Jongdae was frozen.

 

“This is treason, punishable by death.” Chanyeol whispered against his lips, no trace of remorse. “I delivered myself to this fate, Jongdae. From the moment, we agreed to rule beside each other.”

 

Flashes of the fondest moments with Chanyeol flashed in his mind. When they were 11, Chanyeol fell from a tree. He had high fever upon falling. Jongdae ran to his best friend’s bedroom to check on him, ignoring duties. He stayed there, watching Chanyeol sleep with his leg suspended. The younger groaned in pain, tossing slightly until he held the warm body beside him. Jongdae was suddenly put in a compromised position. Their faces were centimetres away, breaths mixing between them. Chanyeol blinked sleepily, slurring the other’s name. Jongdae melted. He wrapped his arms around the lanky boy, cuddling and singing him to sleep.

 

This happened more often than not; where one of them woke up in each other’s beds, cuddling. While to Jongdae it was a comfort thing, to Chanyeol it was him slowly falling. He knew he shouldn’t, so whenever he felt that way, he would train harder until his body protested. Jongdae would visit him to bring water and towels. He would tell Chanyeol that they had to look out for each other since most of their friends were not there. Chanyeol hugged him after that. Jongdae was so oblivious, thinking everything was platonic that he began to hurt Chanyeol once Baekhyun stepped in.

 

Chanyeol knew his place. It wasn’t with Jongdae. Yet he still let his mind wander to the nights they held each other close. The nights where they simply spoke freely like they were normal; he held on to them. So seeing him kiss Baekhyun for the first time deeply hurt. His best friends were in love and he’s kept in the dark. Chanyeol promised himself he’d never love anyone else; that he’d devote his life to Jongdae by duty. And love. And that’s what he’ll do.

 

Chanyeol got up from bed and got his military jacket. Jongdae looked at the clock and gathered his wits. He ran out the room to follow Chanyeol. He met Baekhyun leaning on the wall across Chanyeol’s bedroom, hands in his pocket. Chanyeol didn’t see him there, running quickly to the plane. Jongdae was the one that noticed. Jongdae took a step towards his betrothed. Baekhyun just kept his eyes on him, unreadable. He heard everything, maybe even saw it.

 

“Follow Yeol. We don’t know how long he has left.” Baekhyun tried to keep his voice even. Jongdae frowned, about to kiss him but Baekhyun turned his head away. Jongdae stepped back hesitantly. “Go, Dae. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

So Jongdae ran. He didn’t why he did or why he followed Chanyeol. He had nothing to say. The plane already lifted off the ground when he reached the tarmac. Chanyeol was right about him. The feelings were there but never confronted. Not until it’s too late. Not until their backs were against the wall.

—

Baekhyun walked to his bedroom with his head hung low. He bumped someone, making him apologise, but he never raised his head. A finger lifted his chin up. Junmyeon. He wondered why the king’s crying. Baekhyun didn’t give him answer. He simply leaned in and cried to his shoulder. Junmyeon rubbed his back, letting the young king sob on his shoulder. Baekhyun never touched him. It’s just his forehead on the elder prince’s shoulder. Junmyeon whispered for him not to cry, that things would be alright. He began humming him a song.

 

Jongdae walked the halls with a heavy heart. He heard faint sobbing and humming from down the hall. It’s a familiar tune. It’s a Southern Falls children’s song. He saw Baekhyun’s back vulnerable and weak. Why’s he resting on Junmyeon? The sobbing ceased slowly until Baekhyun’s arms raised to wrap around Junmyeon’s waist. Junmyeon whispered who hurt him. Baekhyun robotically answered the name of the man looking at them. Junmyeon’s eyes looked directly at him, threatening. The elder tightened his grip on Baekhyun. Jongdae looked away, feeling the pain swell in his chest. He looked the other way and continue to walk there. He was upset, angry, confused, and above all, hurt. Baekhyun shouldn’t be confiding to Junmyeon but to him. He felt that responsibility. Then his mind drifted to Chanyeol. He prayed to the gods to keep him safe. Jongdae kicked a vase off the table and screamed.

 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun entered a few minutes later to a trashed room with Jongdae huffing angered breaths on the bed.

 

“I was waiting for you. Seems a bit too quick knowing you and Junmyeon need an hour at least.” Jongdae spat. Baekhyun sighed.

 

“Am I not allowed to feel? To release my emotions? My best friends went behind my back. How would you feel if I slept with Chanyeol, Jongdae?” Baekhyun raised his voice.

 

“I never slept with him, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m not you, who slept with my cousin.” Baekhyun was about to speak but the other continued. “You know, this is all your fault! If you didn’t call that play for Sehun to run with the damn bomb, none of this would happen! I trusted Chanyeol to deliver it because I knew he could get in and out unscratched. But no, you gave the heroics to your puppy love that was never yours to begin with! It’s because of you why Sehun’s in this situation, why Junmyeon’s hurting, why Jongin cannot be happy, why Chanyeol might never come back, because of you! You were so selfish with Sehun that you didn’t see how you’re hurting everyone! Now because of you, Chanyeol will die saving the one you love! Even more than me! I wish you were the one that just died, Baekhyun. Your father and the rebels were right about you. You will always be one rank lower than what you intend to be.” Jongdae immediately bit his tongue. He shouldn’t have said that. He took Baekhyun’s fear and choked him with it. Baekhyun blinked, feeling like he just got slapped across the face.

 

Jongdae was about to take it back but Baekhyun took a step back. He began to apologise. “N-no, y-y-you’re right,” Baekhyun stammered. His eyes welled again. Jongdae didn’t like it when that happened. It truly meant he’s hurt. “I-I’m j-j-just,” he tripped over some shattered porcelain. Jongdae ran to him but he said he’s fine. His hand had a cut. This Baekhyun was different. He wasn’t in control. He seemed…lost. Jongdae worried even more. Everything he said really hit home and opened some scars. Baekhyun ran out quickly and closed the door hard. He felt dizzy.

 

He went with wherever his feet took him. Every insult, criticism, mockery he’s heard all his life about him replayed in his head, Jongdae’s voice sounding above the rest. He fell on his knees again. The guards helped him up but he didn’t want them. He found himself in another bedroom. It’s Sehun’s. He closed his eyes once he sat the corner of the room.

 

“Mom, can you hear me?” Baekhyun whispered. “I’m sorry. I haven’t been a good partner for Jongdae. I keep messing up. Dad was right about me, you know. I’m not fit to be a king. My brother was. Not me.” Baekhyun sobbed. “I don’t deserve this. I can’t rule. I’m selfish. I’m so selfish.” He beat himself up as he cried. His mother’s voice whispered for him to get up, to be strong, to be the brave son she knew him to be.

 

That seemed to do the trick. He stopped crying and got up. He saw a poster in Sehun’s room and gained strength from it. _Fearless._ He knew Jongdae was right at some point. He knew Jongdae was swayed with his emotions. Baekhyun peeked in Jongdae’s room, seeing his beloved asleep. He knew what he had to do. Jongdae’s a pretty deep sleeper so Baekhyun had it easy in manoeuvring Jongdae into his jacket. He slipped his code necklace on him and kissed his forehead for so long. He wrote a quick note and placed it on the bedside table. On his way out, he met Jongdae’s maid who was bringing in the king’s clothes for the next day. Baekhyun bowed to him.

 

“Sire, aren’t you sleeping in here tonight?” She worried. Baekhyun smiled sullenly.

 

“Please tell Jongdae I’ll be alright.” It confused her even more. Baekhyun walked casually away as the maid entered the room. She saw her king in Baekhyun’s jacket. She leaned to check him, seeing the glimmer around his neck. She covered her mouth in shock. He was about to wake Jongdae but something in her mind knew it wouldn’t be right. So she let it happen.

 

Jongdae waited all night for Baekhyun to return but he never did. When he woke up, he wasn’t there too. But Jongdae could smell him. He sat up, sullen eyes from his maids greeting him.

 

“Where’s Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked them. No one answered. He scratched his neck, feeling a metal on his skin. Baekhyun’s code necklace. He saw his jacket on him too. “Where’s Baekhyun? I demand an answer!” Jongdae looked at his maids. One of them hastened to the bedside table, Baekhyun’s side, and handed a folded paper.

 

_I promise I’ll be back. And if I won’t, I promise Chanyeol will._

_One of us will if not both…with Sehun. We can’t let you rule without either of us by your side._

_Don’t blame yourself. Jongdae, I understand._

_Please give me 4 days to make this right. If I can’t, we’re all as good as dead._

_Send another nuke._

 

_B._

 

A tear fell on the paper. The maids left him in peace. "Wait." They stopped upon his voice. "You never saw me, understood?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING/S: some rape, torture, self-harm, etc. If you're uncomfortable with them, you can skip those parts.

Jongdae’s been a mess. It hasn’t been three hours since he woke up but he’s trashed his room thoroughly this time, frightening his maids. It started with the liquor bottle by his dresser. He took a huge gulp and kicked the chair. He drank everything then proceeded to slam the glass to the window. The shatter alerted the guards.

 

Junmyeon heard the barreling of the guards to Jongdae’s bedroom. He met his maids along the hallway, crying and shaking. Jongin poked his head out of the room to check the commotion.

 

“What’s going on?” Junmyeon worried, asking the maids.

 

“K-King Jongdae, he—he…King Baekhyun,” the youngest sobbed.

 

“Speak properly.” Junmyeon didn’t have time deciphering gibberish.

 

“King Baekhyun’s gone, Your Highness. He—he followed Commander Park. King Jongdae, he…he tried to kill…” The elder replied, hoping her voice wouldn’t quiver. Junmyeon ran his hands in his hair, cursing. Jongin heard it all. He ran to his cousin’s room, shoving guards out of the way. Jongdae was on his bed, pinned down by three guards, hand bloody, wrist held tight with the sheets around it.

 

“Get off him!” Jongin shoved the guards off their king. Jongdae sobbed and screamed. Jongin put his arms around him for control. Junmyeon went in front of Jongdae to talk some sense. The guards were still alert. Jongdae suddenly shoved Jongin back, causing the younger to fall on the shattered glass. His head his the bed frame. Junmyeon screamed, kneeling beside Jongin immediately.

 

“Oh god, don’t bleed, Jongin. Don’t move, please don’t move, Jongin. You can’t get scratched.” He begged the gods there were no scratches on his youngest brother. Jongin rubbed his head and stilled. Junmyeon shook his head violently, seeing red in the hands of his brother. “Call the doctor! Call him now!”

 

“H-Hyung, I’m fine,” Jongin whispered. Still, he felt dizzy. This sobered Jongdae. He held his wrist, shaking as he processed what he just did to Jongin. The young prince had haemophilia. A terrible one at it too. Though it could be treated from time to time, doctors told them it won’t guarantee he’ll survive each time. This was why elder monarchs thought he would be perfect for Kyungsoo. He could protect him properly, treat his disease, and help the prince live long.

 

The guards carried the bleeding prince to the infirmary, Junmyeon rising to follow. Jongdae was about to step and apologise. Junmyeon raised a hand to silence him. He’s done enough.

 

Jongdae tended to his arm wounds by himself in his trashed bedroom. The maids tiptoed around him, cleaning the mess. He was about to apply bandaids but it kept sticking together. The youngest maid offered to put it on him. He whispered his thanks. The young maid worried about the king. He was never like this.

 

“Your Highness, I wish to speak.” She murmured.

 

“Continue,” Jongdae watched her place the bandaids.

 

“I understand King Baekhyun’s reasons for leaving unannounced.” This slightly annoyed Jongdae.

 

“What reasons would those be? Do enlighten me.”

 

“For the most part, he loves you. He knows Commander Park means so much to you. From what I observe, King Baekhyun’s main purpose in life is to fulfil the happiness of others…for his own happiness. He never asked for anything, sire. It was all simply given. And he took them all like a champ. He still does. The extent he’d push himself to just to bring back cherished friends is truly commendable, sire.”

 

“And what of the least part?” Jongdae seemed slightly enlightened already. The maid boldly looked at him with a sad smile.

 

“The guilt.”

 

She moved away, bowing to him and thanking him for listening to her. Jongdae was stunned. He felt so stupid. It’s like he never listened or read between the lines. He began to feel his own guilt on that part. Baekhyun’s been telling him since the war that he will never forgive himself for what happened to Sehun. All this time, he thought it was because Sehun was Baekhyun’s first choice of betrothal. That he had undying feelings for Sehun and felt forced to be with Jongdae. It wasn’t that anymore. That was long over, even before the ring was slipped around Jongdae’s finger. Baekhyun grew out of that infatuation for Sehun, hell, he was never infatuated with him. It’s simply fondness over the other. Baekhyun and Sehun had no one in the battlefield besides each other. They were the only prince commanders in their generation. No one understood them better except each other.

 

Now Jongdae felt stupid. His blinded jealousy over the younger seemed pointless. He began to rethink his actions. It’s inevitable that Baekhyun felt his doubt over him. He wouldn’t have left if he didn’t feel it. Jongdae wondered if he’s as benevolent as people claimed him to be when the one person he cherished the most shouldered the most malevolence from him. Junmyeon looked for Jongdae everywhere that day. It’s been 14 hours since Baekhyun left in Jongdae’s record.

 

“Of course, an obvious hiding spot.” Junmyeon said with a tired smile on his lips. He closed Baekhyun’s bedroom door and sat on the bed where Jongdae’s curled in a ball, unshaved, unbathed, and very upset.

 

“I wasn’t even trying,” Jongdae stared at the corner of the bedside table.

 

“Jongin’s fine. Let’s start with that.” Junmyeon took his shoes off and loosened the buttons on his shirt before laying down beside him. “He doesn’t blame you for it.”

 

“He was rather brave for trying to contain me.” Jongdae acknowledged it. “I still cracked. I’m trying weak.” Junmyeon chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

 

“If the bravest out of the Kim line is weak, what makes the rest of us?” Junmyeon ruffled his hair, ignoring the oiliness of it. “Jongdae, since when did a royal have time for feelings?”

 

“At night, before he sleeps.” Jongdae murmured a wisdom from their grandfather.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Not night,” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

 

“Why are you holding feelings? You have people’s lives at stake. Lives that matter to you. What do you do?”

 

“Myeonnie, I don’t want to get up!” Jongdae whined.

 

“You can do it lying down. I don’t care. But right now, Chanyeol’s in the devil’s lair with Baekhyun trailing behind him, both unsupported. Sehun needs you. He’s counting on you, Jongdae. We need you.” He squeezed his cousin’s hand. Jongdae felt a sense of responsibility wash over him. He remembered the Southern Falls battalion he trained in for a while. They would never let their men enter battle unsupported. Jongdae abruptly sat up.

 

“I need to follow Baekhyun.”

 

“What? Wait, that’s not what I meant!” Junmyeon held him down.

 

“Junmyeon, if it was your job to save Sehun and Baekhyun, you’d do anything, right?” Jongdae’s eyes seemed empathetic. It’s there; the love for two men.

 

“Who?” Junmyeon wondered.

 

“Chanyeol.” A soft smile appeared on his lips. Junmyeon chuckled, nodding. “I’ll need your help.”

 

“Of course you do. That’s why I don’t go home, DaeDae. You need me.” He winked and wore his shoes again. “Call your friends from the battalion. Play time’s over for the troops. We have roaches to kill.”

 

Jongdae’s never seen Junmyeon that cool. He’s so thankful he stayed by his side after everything. Jongdae ran to the shower and got ready. They had work to do.

—

A whip cracked to Chanyeol’s back. He’s been beaten by four guys upon entering the rebels’ camp. They called him traitor for selling out the camp. He could easily fight them back but he’s not Commander Park Chanyeol that time. He’s Yujin, a Chanyeol lookalike. He was thrown in a cell made of wood with tiny holes on the walls, splashing water over his wounded body to add to the sting. It was like how insects were kept in shoeboxes. He was about to curse in a Northern Crest manner but he bit his tongue. Yujin was from Eastern Brook. He had to remember that. He crawled to the dark portion slowly. A movement stopped him.

 

“They said I’ll get royal treatment and have one cell to myself. What is this?” A voice spoke from the corner. Chanyeol spat blood from his mouth. The man limped towards the lighter part of the area. All the pain in Chanyeol’s pain disappeared upon seeing the Western Cove royal prince. Well, a beaten up version of the Western Cove royal prince. He’s no clone for sure. He could see the Wind symbol/birthmark on his collarbone. Sehun neared Chanyeol, surprised to see this face.

 

“They made another clone? Wow. This has to be the best one they made of Chanyeol.” Sehun cupped his jaw, turning his head side to side to check.

 

“Ah! Sehun-ah, it hurts!” Chanyeol nearly screamed.

 

“Oh! You sound like him too! That’s amazing! Is Yujin dead so they made a new one?” Sehun laughed.

 

“It is me! I’m Chanyeol!”

 

“Sure.” Sehun shrugged. “Tell me what they tell you. I know the real one and he’s a lot beefy that you. A real airhead sometimes too but I guess it’s the furry kink he has.”

 

“Jackass. I don’t have a furry kink! Brat,” Chanyeol didn’t appreciate the badmouthing. “It’s…me, Yeol.” Chanyeol looked around, hoping no one listened.

 

“Good acting, man.” Sehun limped around him, clutching his side. Chanyeol wasn’t up for games after what he just experienced. He’s been in the rebels’ camp for a day already. They mocked him, Yujin rather, as their homecoming hero, asking him what he learned and saw. Chanyeol said nothing. That’s when the beating began. Now he’s in the cell with…Sehun of all people.

 

“May 25th, Junmyeon’s birthday. You snuck in the palace to gift his present when you should be in China. You accepted his engagement proposal but you never gave yours.” Sehun stopped walking. Chanyeol looked up. “You told Commander Park, me, to disrupt the signal of security cameras for an hour. I did it. Only to know your birthday gift was to fuck the lights of Myeon.” Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“Shit.” Sehun whispered.

 

“Yeah, I know. Good to see you too.” Chanyeol laid on the ground, rolling to the side immediately as the whipping pain roared again. Sehun hurriedly knelt beside him, hands shaking to see his old friend beaten.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sehun panicked.

 

“I’m Yujin. We—he told us you were alive as bait. Baekhyun caught him faking about his allegiance to us but it got us this information. We wanted to be sure it’s true.” Chanyeol panted, wincing as he tried to move.

 

“Okay but why are you impersonating him impersonating you?” Sehun wanted to laugh.

 

“We thought of a plan…after killing Yujin.” Chanyeol slapped Sehun’s bruised cheek for laughing at their stupidity. “Sehun-ah, we’re not coming out of here alive, right?”

 

“Probably. It’s nice to see a friend before it happens.” Sehun ran his wounded fingers in Chanyeol’s hair. They looked at each other with so much fondness. Sehun bent closer to kiss his cheek.

 

“That’s alright, right? At least I won’t live with the guilt that I killed you.” Chanyeol shrugged. Sehun nodded. “Baekhyun will.”

 

Chanyeol began telling Sehun about what they learned. Sehun’s fist tightened when he learned that they used his brother’s body as decoy for him. Chanyeol looked around the box then Sehun.

 

“You lost a lot of weight, kid.” Chanyeol noticed. Sehun shrugged.

 

“Still got the abs,” Sehun lifted his tattered shirt. Chanyeol scoffed. “They’ve been treating me alright, hyung. Aside from the daily beatings, I’m fed alright. Baths are every week. They gave me papers and pencils as a hobby. They’re really not doing anything to me.” Sehun explained.

 

“They’re using you to make us move. Don’t worry. It’s coming.” Chanyeol assured.

 

“How’s Junmyeon?” Sehun changed direction. Chanyeol told him everything that happened for the past six months since the war. At the end of it all, Sehun seemed pleased.

 

“Jongdae went to deployment with Baekhyun, trained as a cadet. It’s really funny.” Chanyeol mumbled to him. Sehun was shocked. “It’s odd for him to be in love.”

 

“Baekhyun shouldn’t have done that.” Sehun shook his head. “He’ll trigger desperation on Jongdae’s part. Train under the battalion? God, Baekhyun just erased the benevolent title from him.” Chanyeol understood.

 

“I kissed him.” He whispered. “Jongdae. I kissed him before leaving.” Sehun felt whiplash from all the news. “He needed to know my feelings whether we’ll make it alive or not.”

 

“How did that go?”

 

“They probably fought because of me.” Chanyeol worried. “I lost both of my best friends.”

 

Sehun rubbed his shoulder comfortably. The door suddenly opened. A rebel got Sehun and dragged him away. Chanyeol was about to protest but Yujin wouldn’t do that. He would most probably watch. So that’s what he did. When the door closed, he ran to the holes, finding Sehun. The prince was thrown to the ground with four to five men around him. They began to urinate on Sehun. And slowly, the molested the prince. Chanyeol held hitting the wood, muffling his screams for them to stop. He watched through the hole, heart hurting and pounding as he heard Sehun’s screams. Chanyeol paced around the box, crying and screaming. He couldn’t do anything. He felt frustrated, pained, and above all furious. He punched the wall, ignoring the sting on his hand. The door suddenly opened. Chanyeol covered his mouth while he stood in the darkness. Sehun’s limp naked body was thrown in, his clothes following after. They splashed his body with water then closed the door. Chanyeol sank to the floor, sobbing to his knees. He couldn’t look at Sehun. Not when he’s been defiled and abused.

 

But he had to take care of him. Chanyeol crawled to Sehun’s drinking bottle then to the weakened prince. He put Sehun’s head over his beaten thighs washing his face and body using the water by the side. Sehun breathed but had his eyes closed. Chanyeol wiped his face clean with shaky hands.

 

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m—I’m used to it.” Sehun whispered weakly.

 

“How many times, Sehun?” Chanyeol was mad. “Answer me!”

 

“Once…twice a week,” Sehun closed his eyes again. Chanyeol wanted to pull his hair out. They denounced a royal to a plaything. And still, no one had a clue what the rebels were fighting for. Chanyeol looked down between Sehun’s legs and tried not to cry. He washed him gently. Sehun whined. “Dooon’t. That’s too much.” Chanyeol suddenly laughed. Sehun did too. The elder held Sehun close to him and let him sleep. When Sehun woke up, it’s Chanyeol that was missing now. His screams echoed.

 

Chanyeol returned with new whippings on his back. It’s Sehun’s turn to take care of him. A fever spiked the Commander’s body, sending Sehun into panic. There’s no medicine. He could die from it alone. He’s seen rebels die from fever already. They weren’t normal. He couldn’t let Chanyeol give up from that alone. Suddenly, a commotion outside alerted Sehun. The box began to heat. Sehun peaked through the hole, seeing flames. He checked the doors and the walls for some cracking but there’s none. The camp was under attack. They were trapped in a box while the place burned. He tried waking Chanyeol but he’s too weak. He couldn’t do anything this time. He leaned by the wall and closed his eyes, hugging Chanyeol’s heated body close. He prayed for a miracle. He prayed the suffering would end already.

 

“Prince Baekhyun, have mercy on me! Please!” A frightened woman screamed but it was cut short.

 

“It’s Prince Baekhyun! He’s found us!” Another woman screamed.

 

“What? The other side saw King Jongdae!” A man talked to her.

 

“I don’t care! They’re going to kill all of us!”

 

“King Jongdae? Kill? He could never!” The man laughed. The woman screamed so loud but Sehun noticed another sound. A knife was lodged to the wall, just missing his head by a few inches. Sehun looked at the blade, seeing a J by the tip.

 

“Jongdae. Shit, they’re here!” Sehun smiled, laying Chanyeol down. He looked through the holes again. Jongdae just dropped a guy after slitting his throat. It was pretty disgusting but Sehun enjoyed it.

 

“Junmyeon! Free the hostages!” Jongdae ordered. Sehun’s breath hitched. He’s there. Junmyeon, in all his handsome glory, had a military uniform on with a rifle in hand. He led a group of soldiers, Eastern Brook soldiers to some hostages. Sehun cried. They came. Chanyeol’s effort was worth it.

 

A whistle caught Sehun’s ear. He blinked and blinked through the smoke, coughing. He looked back to Chanyeol but he collapsed on the floor. There’s too much smoke. He blinked and blinked then jolted.

 

It’s a dream. It’s all a dream. He looked around the dark box then Chanyeol on his lap. It’s all a dream. He rubbed his ears. He could still hear the melodic whistle. He closed his eyes again. The whistling stopped. Just as he was about to close his eyes, the whistling began again. Sehun hummed it with much curiosity.

 

“Little Chick, Come Home.” Sehun figured the title of the lullaby. His brows furrowed again in thought. Little Chick. That’s his codename. From Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Sehun licked his lips and hoped it wouldn’t fail him. He whistled the response back once it stopped. His lungs and cheeks hurt. It was a pretty long response. Chanyeol stirred.

 

“B-Baek,” he whispered. “I-It’s Baek. It’s the only call you had with him.” Sehun felt more hopeful. He waited for a response. The whistling sounded again. A rebel woke up, curious about the sound. He banged the box to silence Sehun. Chanyeol and Sehun felt hopeful. They could always count on Baekhyun. Now they had to wait.

—

Behind the bushes just before the barrier of the rebels’ camp, Baekhyun waited. He scouted the vicinity, planning his actions mentally. His last resort was to find where they kept Chanyeol. He tried to recall their signal song. He began whistling. Once the first part was done, he mentally slapped himself. It was his call with Sehun, not Chanyeol. He tried to rethink again. A response came. From the same call. Baekhyun covered his mouth to muffle his screams. It’s Sehun! He’s alive. Baekhyun tried to find where the sound came from.

 

“Baekhyun!” The king flinched, drawing his gun to point behind him. He couldn’t believe his eyes. It’s Jongdae. He tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth. A watch guard passed by them, unaware of the two royals on the ground. Jongdae spoke his apology through his eyes. Once the watch guard passed, Baekhyun got up, dragging Jongdae away from the camp.

 

He shoved Jongdae to the tree, not happy with his intrusion. Jongdae was shocked. Baekhyun was pissed. They were almost caught. It was so stupid and reckless and Baekhyun ranted forever. Jongdae groaned and grabbed his face to kiss him to silence. When Jongdae pulled back, Baekhyun was frozen; hands stupidly mid-air, lips still pushed out, eyes wide. “God, you really don’t know when to shut up.”

 

“Okay? But you should really go home. I said four days, Jongdae.” Baekhyun composed himself, back to his arrogant self.

 

“And let you finish this alone? No, no way. That’s not how the battalion works.” Jongdae pulled his arm.

 

“You’re not from the battalion, babe.” Baekhyun smirked.

 

“You trained me as one. And under the royal decree number 835, any citizen trained under a land’s defence is considered as a me—,” Baekhyun covered his mouth with his hand but Jongdae continued to recite the decree. The king smiled and hugged him. They both melted to each other. “Baekhyun-ah, don’t ever do that again. I’m sorry for what I said.” Jongdae whispered to his ear.

 

“It’s just…the guilt,” Baekhyun whispered to Jongdae’s neck. “I can’t let Chanyeol suffer for my mistakes. He matters to you.” Jongdae softened. He’s so lucky to have Baekhyun.

 

“And so are you. I can’t lose you both.”

 

“Can’t have us both either,” Baekhyun’s smart mouth ran. Jongdae stepped on his foot, causing the other to squeal.

 

“Are we saving him or not?” Jongdae’s patience dwindled.

 

“Them.” Baekhyun corrected. Jongdae couldn’t understand. “Sehun’s there. I confirmed it. He answered to our signal. Jongdae, we have to save them.” The passion and determination in Baekhyun’s eyes moved Jongdae.

 

“Great. We have a plan.” Jongdae smiled.

 

“We?” Baekhyun began hating pronouns now.

 

“Thought you’d need a hand,” Junmyeon appeared from the darkness, rifle in hand. Baekhyun was amazed. Junmyeon swore to never touch a weapon after he accidentally shot a soldier before. It’s not that he’s bad. He’s actually the royals’ best shooter but the trauma of hurting an innocent stopped him. Until this moment.

 

“Okay, great. Did you bring the rest of the royals along to play soldier for a day? Jongdae, what are you thinking? If they capture all of us, your dad will clean this up! How would we look?” Baekhyun worried.

 

“Soo’s leading from his side, Minseok on their side, you for South Cove Falls,” Jongdae tried to remember. “Yes, I called the troops. They’re on standby for your order.” He handed him his radio.

 

“And North?”

 

“With Jongin. Air command,” Junmyeon shrugged. Baekhyun nodded. This plan could work. “We can’t let one escape. All roaches must die tonight. Keep them in camp and contain. We’ll get hostages out as soon as possible.”

 

“Shouldn’t it be divide and conquer?” Jongdae wondered. Baekhyun kissed his naive king.

 

“We’ll stick to Junmyeon’s plan and then yours.” Baekhyun agreed.

 

“And what of your plan, King Commander?” Junmyeon panicked.

 

“I have none. Thought about winging it you know, but since we’re all ready, let’s go with yours for a change.” Baekhyun smiled. Junmyeon almost slapped him. This was why they never taught Baekhyun how to play with cards and poker. He gambled too hard.

 

Jongdae checked his daggers all over his body and helped Baekhyun with his sword. It’s new, made for Baekhyun from Jongdae. The two kissed once more, mumbling I love yous. Junmyeon sighed loudly. “Ah, I wish I could tell Sehun that too before saving the day.” The two kings slowly turned their heads to him, displeased with the intrusion. Junmyeon chuckled and apologised, giving them space.

 

Because by sun down, they attack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One rescue mission over another.

They should’ve listened to Jongdae. They should’ve been prepared before charging in. Jongdae was high king for a reason. Baekhyun looked around him. The camp was on fire. More men were getting killed on both sides. They still haven’t found Sehun or Chanyeol. Hostages were being slain by rebels before they’re saved. Baekhyun couldn’t find Jongdae anywhere too.

 

“Fall back!” Junmyeon screamed. Baekhyun saw red. Do anything except that. That’s not how their kingdom worked, especially not the battalion he trained and grew in. A battalion member looked Baekhyun for approval. Several around him did, even non-battalion members. His mind’s so clouded. He couldn’t find Jongdae. They were on the losing end. His friends weren’t found. He’s mildly having a panic attack. A scream of his name brought him to reality.

 

A screech of pain and help alerted many of the soldiers. Jongdae. The fight continued. Junmyeon cowered by the tree. Baekhyun ran to him, shooting two rebels nearing him. Junmyeon had his hands covering his ears, shaking. Baekhyun held his wrists, telling him to get a grip. “For Sehun, okay? For Sehun. Find Sehun, Junmyeon! That’s an order!” He shoved the rifle back in his hands and stood up. Junmyeon trembled. Baekhyun really didn’t have patience for this. He grabbed Junmyeon by the collar and punched his gut.

 

“Are you mad?” Baekhyun screamed to his face. Junmyeon nodded. “Great! Go shoot a rebel and find Sehun and Yeol!” Baekhyun saw Junmyeon run and shoot. That’s one soldier up. He needed to find Jongdae.

 

Sergeant Lee, one of Baekhyun’s closest from the battalion, successfully freed 14 out of 19 cells. Junmyeon helped them out to safety. Things began to turn around. For the most part at least.

 

Inside the wooden cell, Chanyeol already passed out due to the smoke. Sehun crawled to him, holding his hand. He screamed for help, coughing between words. He kept his eyes open but the smoke was too much. It grew hotter inside too. He slowly lost his strength, accepting their fate. He looked at Chanyeol’s unconscious state and held him close. He found a nearby blanket and placed it over him. One of them should be at least safer than the other. Sehun looked around the dark space, flashes of yellow and orange peeking. Maybe if he tried to sleep, it wouldn’t hurt so bad, he thought. He cuddled Chanyeol and closed his eyes, a tear escaping his eyes. _Please. Anyone, please._

 

The door fell from its hinges. Two armed men appeared, scanning the room quickly. Sehun stirred, eyes squinting to the light. “Good god! We have found the prince! I repeat! We have found the prince and the commander!” The soldier screamed. A man stabbed them from behind, sending them to their knees. The soldier thought quickly, throwing the gun to Sehun. He aimed it to the door, firing twice. The man fell just as more soldiers appeared.

 

“Prince Sehun! We are from the West Valley Troops! You’re safe with us now!” One of them bowed.

 

“Ch-Chanyeol, please get him to safety first.” Sehun’s strength finally gave up. He let his senses relax, knowing they’re saved.

 

Junmyeon had the camp secured with dead bodies everywhere. He unlocked two cells, meeting bows and thanks from citizens. He told them to follow a soldier by the entrance of the camp to bring them to safety. A captured mother cried over the body of his soldier son. He looked away, crying himself. This was so unfair. He knelt beside the mother and hugged her. She wailed, asking the prince what she’ll do without her son. She mumbled that he saved her from an incoming bullet. Junmyeon’s heart hurt. He took one of his honour badges off and pinned it on the soldier’s uniform. The mother cried harder. His son died with honour. Junmyeon saluted him then ushered the mother to the exit so she could be safe, assuring her that she’ll live comfortably. Welcome to the Prince Kim Junmyeon beneficiaries, ma’am.

 

A soldier rushed to Junmyeon upon seeing him. He said they found the prince and the commander. Junmyeon’s feet had never ran that fast. He saw the farthest cell, nearly charred to ashes, soldiers carrying two bodies out. He pushed past them, seeing his beloved and his friend all covered in char.

 

“Sehun-ah, can you hear me? Sehun, it’s Junmyeon!” He shook the younger’s shoulders.

 

“He just fell asleep, Your Highness. They’re alive. We’ll take them to the nearest carrier to West Valley.” The soldier supplied. Junmyeon nodded, kissing Sehun’s forehead. He couldn’t believe he’s alive. After grieving for months, his beloved was alive. Beaten and abused, but alive. Chanyeol looked worse. His wounds were too fresh. Junmyeon roughly wiped his eyes with his wrist and kissed his forehead too. How ruthless these barbarians were to them? To the rest of the hostages. To think they were more or less 150 people against a troop of a thousand, they still found it difficult. Whoever led the rebels knew the training in and out. Junmyeon suspected one man that went rogue. But that man was dead. He suddenly remembered what one man mumbled before he died.

 

“Where’s Baekhyun?” Junmyeon suddenly remembered. “Jongdae?” The soldiers looked at each other, alarmed. A gun sounded from a distance. Junmyeon pulled four soldiers and ran to that direction.

—

Minutes ago…

 

Baekhyun cautiously trekked the woods, hoping to hear someone. He heard Jongdae get dragged away by some rebels. Soldiers that followed laid lifeless when he passed them. Wherever Jongdae was, he didn’t have much time left. Baekhyun looked around, hoping for at least a rustling of leaves. A familiar scream erupted to his right. He began running.

 

At a small clearing near the cliff, he saw Jongdae on the ground, clutching his thigh. A man towered over him, knife exposed. He couldn’t believe his eyes. His father’s alive. He hurt Jongdae. Baekhyun aimed for the knife, knocking it off his father’s hand. Jongdae looked above him.

 

“Stay away from him.” Baekhyun neared, stepping in front of Jongdae, gun still drawn to his father, who raised his hands up with a mocking smile.

 

“That won’t make you any braver, Baekhyun. Remember I taught you how to use this.” He smirked. Suddenly, the gun was smacked out of Baekhyun’s grasp as he’s manoeuvred into a choke lock by his father. Jongdae scrambled for the gun, struggling to stand. He pointed it towards the Byuns. “Great, how will you survive now, Baek? You gave the gun to the aimless pampered Twink.” Baekhyun tried to shake him off. “Still so weak!” He screamed to Baekhyun’s ear.

 

Jongdae gripped the gun tighter. He hated it when people treated Baekhyun like that. All the time he spent building his morale only to crumble from the words of a man Baekhyun as father.

 

“Are you going to shoot me or not?” Baekhyun’s father taunted. Baekhyun finally laid eyes on Jongdae. Oh, he’s so scared. He’s never seen fear in his eyes until that moment. His heart tugged but a wave of relief passed. It made Baekhyun smile. As fucked up as it seemed, to Baekhyun, it meant Jongdae really did love him. That being apart never gave him any doubts on his choice. Even if he fucked up so many times with different people, Jongdae still felt real to him. “Shoot me! Come on! Shoot me, my benevolent king!” Baekhyun’s father pushed Baekhyun closer to the gun. Jongdae closed his eyes, hands shaking as he cried with his eyes open. He really want to shoot his uncle.

 

He wanted him to die after putting Baekhyun through so much. He forced him to toughen up, to lose his childhood, and above all, to doubt Jongdae. He’s been feeding poison to Baekhyun’s brain that the young king made it to the throne filled with doubt. Jongdae wanted to kill him so much for ruining the bright and happy kid he played with when he was younger. He rejoiced silently when the news broke that he was dead. Good riddance, he thought. Baekhyun didn’t need to know that his own father killed his mother for this stupid plan. No wonder Southern Falls wasn’t prospering. The man seated on the throne wouldn’t let it. He tortured Sehun, his own nephew, as bait. He grew in hate for Norther Crest, being rolled by them that he started this rebellion to ruin everyone. He used his son as front to fake relations so they could still be funded. Silly them, it funded a rebellion. Jongdae saw the crack in their system already. The greed for power would always haunt their line. As one family member killed another, the peace would be kept.

 

“Shoot me, you weakling!” Baekhyun’s father taunted even more, slitting Baekhyun’s side. The screech almost made Jongdae pull the trigger but he knew better. He knew Baekhyun’s father. Wherever Jongdae would aim, Baekhyun would still be hit. Baekhyun knew that sly move too. He closed his eyes and let his tear fall. “Are you crying, boy? Who told you you can cry?” Another swipe of the blade met his skin but he didn’t care.

 

“Jongdae-ah,”

 

Baekhyun’s voice was crazy peaceful despite the cracking. It fascinated both men with him. Baekhyun knew at one point his life would end. There were times he thought he’d die earlier but didn’t happen. It’s not that he wanted to die, no. He wished his death would at least be purposeful.

 

His life flashed before his eyes. All the pain, the torture, the trainings, the lessons, the deaths, the people that left before him and the people who stayed with him, all those who believed in him, who made him smile. Those he helped smile again. Maybe his life wasn’t so bad after all. Yet, he still felt like he’s the root of chaos. Being the kingdom’s front about order and discipline, people feared him. Until recently. His time with Jongdae, even for a few years, turned things around. He’s never smiled so much in his life until he happened. When he wasn’t meddling with royal affairs, the kingdom was peaceful. Maybe the extinction of their line would really be the best solution for peace. He’s lived a good life, sure. He’s loved so much with Jongdae. He wished there was more time. He apologised mentally.

 

Baekhyun opened his glassy eyes and smiled. He’s found his purpose for peace. “Shoot me.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun’s father thought he was bluffing. Jongdae shook his head violently.

 

“It’s okay, DaeDae. You won’t let me fall. It’s okay,” Baekhyun cooed him to it with the gentlest voice he could manage, like when he taught Jongdae how to aim a dagger or shoot a gun for the first time. Jongdae’s trembling lessened. “You won’t hurt me, I promise you.”

 

“I will. I will, Baek. What if I…what if my hands…” Jongdae’s voice quivered.

 

“You won’t. Trust me, love, you won’t. I’ll be fine.” Baekhyun smiled wider. His father tightened his grip on him, knife pointed to his neck.

 

“Don’t say things that aren’t true, Byun Baekhyun!” Jongdae screamed. It impressed Baekhyun’s father.

 

“Are you going to shoot? Shoot us already! The sun’s coming up, boy!”

 

Junmyeon found them, about to charge in. Suddenly, he pulled back. Sehun and Chanyeol were fine. They followed Junmyeon upon hearing he followed Baekhyun. The soldiers couldn’t stop the two from getting off the carrier. Sehun covered Junmyeon’s mouth. “If Uncle sees us, he will kill Baekhyun.” Sehun whispered.

 

“We’ll jump when they separate.” Chanyeol planned.

 

“But it’s true! I will be fine, Dae. Trust me.” Baekhyun smiled to him but Jongdae didn’t buy it. “Sorry my love,” Another tear escaped him. “It was nice to have married you once upon a dream.”

 

Chanyeol lowered his head. He hated Baekhyun’s ways of saying goodbye. Sehun knew it too. They were not sure if Jongdae would shoot him but the Southern Falls king was persuasive. “Don’t say that, Baekhyun.” Jongdae begged.

 

“I’m afraid it’s just how fate will be, Dae. We put our hearts first and this is the price we pay. It’s okay, Jongdae.” Baekhyun nodded. “It would be an honour to have died in your hands.”

 

“I said don’t say that, Byun Baekhyun!” Jongdae shot to the sky, frustrated. Sehun, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon were unsure if Jongdae would shoot. Was he strong enough for it? He wouldn’t, right? He wouldn’t hurt Baekhyun like that.

 

The taunting continued. Baekhyun’s voice still cooed Jongdae. It’s angel and devil playing on the king’s shoulders. Jongdae began to scream as he went crazy. He couldn’t shoot. Not Baekhyun. There’s got to be another way. He closed his eyes again as Baekhyun’s father mocked him. Baekhyun swung his head back, hitting his father’s nose. It didn’t mean he’s released. His father finally stabbed his side. The scream sent chills through everyone’s body. Jongdae’s eyes widened. Sehun was about to charge in, a sense of protection crashing through him, but Chanyeol held him down. “Jongdae must do this.”

 

“Why? What would that prove?” Sehun wasn’t having it.

 

“His reign.”

 

“Jongdae! Shoot me!” Baekhyun screamed as the knife twisted in his side, tears running down his face. Baekhyun’s father continued to mock Jongdae and Baekhyun. “Let me return the favour! Let me save you this time, please.”

 

“Stupid love made you weak, Baekhyun!” That’s when the young kings laughed under their terrified state.

 

“He’s not weak, uncle. He never was. It’s you.” Jongdae spat. “You’re jealous your son is a better ruler than you’ll ever be!”

 

“He will never be better than me!” Baekhyun’s father twisted the knife again, earning another scream. Blood flowed on Baekhyun’s uniform. His eyelids slowly closed. He’s losing too much blood. He couldn’t last.

 

“No,” Baekhyun’s breathy voice seemed too clear. He looked at Jongdae lovingly, like it’s the first time he saw him. This guy believed in him when no one did. He knew Baekhyun could rule wonderfully. Baekhyun couldn’t have chosen a better beloved than Jongdae. Out of everything wrong in his life, Jongdae was the first and only right. He nodded to him again. Jongdae’s hands shook but Baekhyun wasn’t worried anymore. He could aim properly. He believed that. He’ll be fine without him. Baekhyun believed that the most because Chanyeol was safe. He knew he could leave this world knowing someone would love Jongdae. He mouthed three words to Jongdae as a tear fell from his eyes. “You’re wrong, Father. I already am.”

 

Baekhyun’s hand gripped the blade of the knife, pushing it away from him. Jongdae closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Baekhyun grunted, making Jongdae open his eyes. The war prince was pushed back with his father because of the force from the bullet. He held his father’s wrist and stabbed it to his father’s chest above his shoulder. The two stumbled back, Baekhyun’s father falling over the cliff first.

 

And everything seemed to pass by in slow motion in front of Junmyeon’s eyes. Sehun and Chanyeol leapt up and ran. Baekhyun’s body leaned back, his arms stretched out. Jongdae’s legs were frozen, missing a second. One second. He ran to reach him, the two tall men close behind. Jongdae couldn’t see anything but Baekhyun’s stunned yet terrified expression as he reached out. Their hands met, slipped and fumbled. The way their fingertips touched electrified them. They felt the pull. Then the feeling disappeared. Jongdae’s foot was about to slip off the cliff. Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around Jongdae’s middle, pulling him back. Sehun dove to the ground, hoping he’d reach Baekhyun. A scream from Sehun erupted a new wave of emotions.

 

The sun began to rise.

—

Jongin and Minseok sent a search party for the royals upon hearing that they won but no one came back for hours. Kyungsoo sent an aerial search for them through the forest. Minseok and Jongin found the burned camp with bodies laid everywhere. It was as frightening as they thought. A soldier guarding the place saluted them immediately upon seeing Jongdae’s father with them.

 

“Where are your majesties?” Minseok demanded. The soldier lowered his head.

 

“By the cliff, sire.”

 

“Why would they be there?”

 

A chant caught their attention. Jongin’s eyes began to water. Minseok didn’t want to believe it. But it was Jongdae’s father that ran to the sound of the Commander salute of Southern Falls. The three made it to the clearing, disbelieving that all soldiers were on their knee, both battalion and non-battalion members. Some kept a grim face while others cried. Junmyeon held a crying Sehun up. Chanyeol stood stiffly on the side, head hung low. Then there’s Jongdae at the edge, on his knees. His sobs were the loudest. He kept hitting the ground, cursing himself, apologising to the wind. Junmyeon saw his brothers. They neared him, hugging him and Sehun. Chanyeol saluted stiffly as Jongdae’s father passed. His eyes were swollen from the beating and crying. Jongdae’s father stood beside his grieving son, leaning his head to his leg. Jongdae sobbed like a little boy, throwing leaves to the wind. He screamed and hit himself for letting Baekhyun fall. The royals couldn’t look at him. No one could. Jongdae’s father bent down and kissed his head.

 

“Father, I kill him! I killed my Baekhyun!” Jongdae screamed. “I’ll never forgive myself! It should’ve been me, Father! I killed Baekhyun!” That’s when Chanyeol’s stance broke. He fell to his knees and sobbed. His mind replayed how Jongdae pulled the trigger. He himself wasn’t sure he’ll forgive him for doing that. Sehun felt the same. Minseok ordered some of the soldiers to retrieve the bodies below the cliff. Sergeant Lee volunteered to head it. For their king. The youngest prince broke free from Junmyeon and limped after the team. Junmyeon followed him.

 

“You’re still bleeding, Hunnie! Get back here!” Junmyeon held him.

 

“You don’t tell me what to do, Junmyeon! You just can’t! Because I’m not a kid anymore! I will help them find Baekhyun. As my beloved, you must be by my side at all times! Are you coming or not?” Sehun stood his ground. Junmyeon understood the importance of this. He nodded and became Sehun’s crutch. He looked back to Jongdae and Chanyeol, praying to the gods they’d find some peace.

—

Baekhyun’s father woke up, feeling the pain all over his body. He held his left chest, heaving his breath. He looked around then tried to get to his hands and knees. He didn’t have much time left. He chuckled. “That son of a bitch finally learned how to aim,” he acknowledged Jongdae. He crawled a bit, using the last of his strength. The sun’s blazing down already. He held his head, feeling for injuries. From his peripheral, he saw another body. His eyes widened upon seeing the bloodied face of his son. He began screaming his name, crawling fast to cradle his son’s body to his gunshot chest. Southern Falls men were truly bionic. Not a single bullet would kill them. But Baekhyun didn’t have just one bullet.

 

“Baekhyun, forgive me, forgive me my boy,” he whispered to the bloodied face of his son. The red liquid ran from his side and his hair. The red dampness on his son’s dark brown hair alarmed him. Baekhyun hit his head upon landing. His father took his jacket off and ripped it to pieces. “Ah please, please stop rushing! Come on, Baek, wake up! Come on, son, wake up!” He begged. Another wave of apologies spilled from his lips. He began calling for help. He didn’t care that his lungs protested. He needed to get his son safe. “Baekhyun, please hold on. Please.” He kissed his son’s scratched hands.

 

“In the name of the king, put your hands behind your head!” A soldier screamed, gun drawn to Baekhyun’s father.

 

“Help us! Help your king!” Baekhyun’s father cried. The soldier’s eyes widened. Minseok’s face appeared behind the soldiers, murderous expression on his face. “Minseok! Minseok, help your cousin!”

 

“Uncle?” Minseok neared them, taking Baekhyun’s body from him.

 

“You bastard!” Sehun came out of nowhere, punching his uncle square on the jaw. “How could you do that to us? To your son!” His fists kept hitting the wounded man. “Wasn’t selling him to your mistresses enough? All those scars on his body! How could you ruin all of us like this!” Sehun couldn’t exhaust all his anger on this man. It wasn’t enough.

 

“Arrest this man!” Minseok ordered.

 

“No, my child, there’s no need for that.” Baekhyun’s father stared at his son with much guilt and shame, ignoring the pain from Sehun’s fists. Minseok wondered why. “You’ve done well, my boy. You’re right. You’re better than me, and I’m pleased to hear that. Your mother would be so proud of you.” Sehun was pulled back by Junmyeon. Baekhyun’s father kissed his forehead. “I hope I meet her sooner.”

 

“What are you—“ Minseok never finished. He looked away as Baekhyun’s father who just slit himself to death. Blood splashed to Minseok’s porcelain skin. The eldest king was stunned. His chest heaved up and down, frightened with what he witnessed. Sehun and Junmyeon were equally shocked too. They checked him for a pulse but got nothing. Minseok held Baekhyun closer to him, checking if he breathed. He called for the guards immediately. There’s still some hope left. Not much, but they hoped it was enough.

 

Because a Southern Falls man couldn’t easily be killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for hurting members left and right! This is the last, I promise! Also, thanks to everyone enjoying this and reading it. This is coming to an end soon so yeah, thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, if you guys have twitter, comment them so I can follow you or follow me @byunkim0421 :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to the last chapter.

Chanyeol was dressed in his button down tucked in his dress pants. He limped through the eerily quiet halls of the palace, eyes forward. As he rounded the corner, Jongdae bumped to him.

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking,” Jongdae really wasn’t. He read a book as he walked.

 

“You didn’t need to.” Chanyeol gave him a stiff smile. “Excuse me, Your Highness.”

 

Jongdae nodded, letting him pass. God, that was awkward. It’s been a week since the rescue mission and everyone picked up the pieces from the biggest shake up since the war. Jongdae’s father took over for a moment, seeing everyone wasn’t fit to rule at the moment. Everyone’s in the palace for their safety after Kyungsoo’s immediate treatment on most of them. Sehun’s recovering in Junmyeon’s room while Baekhyun was in his room. Jongdae thought it was best for them to be apart for the meantime.

 

Baekhyun woke up after three days, throat dry and body aching. The maids were there when he woke up. He asked for Jongdae but they said he’s busy. So he let that slide.

 

In truth, Jongdae wasn’t that busy. It’s just his usual routine with added duties from Baekhyun’s side. Urgent ones at least. Jongdae just didn’t want to face Baekhyun yet. The guilt of shooting him still swelled in his mind and chest. He kept thinking what if, what if Baekhyun didn’t survive that? What would that become of him? That would cause another civil war knowing Baekhyun was well-loved by his people. They’d think he intended it. These thoughts kept him up at night. His maids worried for him overworking himself sometimes. He lost some weight due to worrying. Worse was he still hasn’t visited Baekhyun.

 

When all of them were transported to West Valley, Kyungsoo got to work quickly to save Baekhyun. Machine after machine were brought in and used to patch up the young king. Although this was easier to treat for Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s loss of blood made it difficult. Kyungsoo ran out of the treatment room, asking the royals who had the same blood type as him. Since Baekhyun’s the last living heir to his line, his blood was scarce. Most of them were A’s and B’s except one.

 

“I’ll do it.” Sehun spoke, standing slowly. He wasn’t treated yet but he had more blood in him than Baekhyun at this point. Junmyeon was about to protest but Sehun knew what he’s doing. So he’s laid beside Baekhyun, needles and tubes attached to both of them. Sehun reached over to hold his most cherished brother’s hand for strength. _Please fight, hyung. I’m right here beside you._

 

And the surgery became successful. Both of them were safe. Baekhyun was transferred to a recovery room, laid peacefully on a bed with a tube attached to his mouth to hydrate him. Bandages covered his body but he’s alive. Kyungsoo exited the room, seeing Jongdae sitting on the floor. “You can see him.” The king shook his head, dazed.

 

“Soo-yah, are you mad at me too?”

 

“Yes. But you had no choice.” Kyungsoo squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t mind what we think, hyung. It’s a human reaction. Think about Baekhyun. He wanted you to do it. He trusted you to do it. He will never be mad at you for this.” A tear escaped Jongdae’s eye. “He’ll want you to be with him when he wakes up. Baekhyun’s been through a lot. We’re all pretty shaken by this but think about him, okay? Get some rest.”

 

Jongdae decided otherwise. He went home. He left Baekhyun to recover and oversaw the royals’ arrival in the palace instead. When they came, Jongdae didn’t meet them. The royals weren’t exactly mad at him. They were just stunned Jongdae could do it. Then again, it’s Baekhyun persuasion that led him there. The fear of seeing Baekhyun fall off the cliff brought them to these feelings. It’s what led Jongdae to order everyone to tell Baekhyun he’s busy.

 

When Baekhyun woke up, Jongdae ran out a meeting to check on him only to stop in front of the door and turn around. He couldn’t bring himself to see the man he love, the man he almost killed. So he went back to the meeting.

 

One night, he couldn’t sleep. His bed was too big and too cold without Baekhyun. He got up at dawn and walked around to tire himself. He found himself in front of Baekhyun’s room. The guard bowed to him. That’s when Jongdae first saw him after the mission. He laid beside Baekhyun, careful not to press his wounds. He gently brushed his hair off his forehead, kissing it softly to not wake him. Slowly, he fell asleep holding Baekhyun’s hand, cuddling beside him like old times. When Baekhyun woke up, he felt the space beside him. He must’ve been dreaming Jongdae came and slept with him again. He missed it so much. It’s a dream that felt too real. So he continued to ask for Jongdae. But every single time Baekhyun asked for Jongdae, he was busy. Baekhyun grew frustrated. He called for Chanyeol.

 

“He’s busy.” Chanyeol replayed what everyone said.

 

“Even you. Great.” Baekhyun scoffed. “You might as well left me dead.”

 

“I’ll respect my King’s wishes. Forgive me, sire.” Chanyeol spoke curtly. This stunned Baekhyun. He never spoke to him like that.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Yeol? About your feelings for him,” Direct as always, King Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s ears turned pink. The maids excused themselves.

 

“I—They didn’t matter. He made his choice first. I am not worthy to be his…”

 

“Bullshit. You’ve been there for him more than I have! Why won’t you fight for him?” This was what frustrated Baekhyun. Chanyeol needed some balls in real life like he has in the battlefield. That’s the balance of life that he believed.

 

“Because I love you too, Baek! Have you forgotten there was you before him?” Chanyeol screamed, frustrated with himself. “I can’t love you both! I must not,”

 

“This is confusing me, Yeol.” Baekhyun blinked.

 

“You’re parading to everyone about you and Junmyeon when I exist.” Chanyeol scoffed. Now it’s Baekhyun’s turn to blush. He wanted that secret down their grave. “You think I’d let it happen if I didn’t want to?” Chanyeol felt shy. “It’s nearly two decades ago but I still remember it. Do you?”

 

Baekhyun nodded slightly. So Junmyeon wasn’t Baekhyun’s first. And all this time, Chanyeol was no virgin either. He let the teasing run to hide one night with Baekhyun, knowing it would impact them both. So they hid it. Subtle touches here and there were exchanged until they grew apart. Until they both loved one man; Jongdae.

 

“Just let me step back, Baek. I’m truly happy for you and Jongdae already. You didn’t have to save me from that camp to prove a point. Jongdae’s yours and you’re his. Let’s leave it at that.” Chanyeol was tired of it. He accepted that a long time ago. One almost goodbye kiss changed things apparently. A door from the wall closed too loud. Chanyeol’s brows furrowed, running to it. He pulled Jongdae out in shock. Baekhyun ran his hands over his face.

 

“I, um, I heard you’ve been looking for me. So I snuck out of a meeting. I didn’t know you had company.” Jongdae smiled awkwardly. “I’ll come back some other time.” He rushed to the main door. Chanyeol stopped him but he really needed to go. Jongdae closed the door and exhaled. He shook his head and willed his tears to down. There’s no point in crying. He’s heard what he needed to.

—

For the past two months, things have been too awkward, too formal with the trio. They walked on eggshells around each other. Aside from stiff conversations and very tense family meals, seeing them meet at the hallway just felt suffocating. Sehun and Jongin began to cringe. Gossip spread fast. The love triangle between them was messier than expected. Sehun was so tired of it, he wanted a deployment right away. But Jongdae’s father ordered all of them to stay put. He’ll have to suffocate a little more. Or shove all of them in one room.

 

“Sehun-ah!” Chanyeol banged the locked door.

 

“That brat!” Baekhyun kicked the wall. Jongdae just chuckled.

 

“Sooner or later we’d have to talk this out.”

 

“Great. You two do the talking. I’ll guard this locked the door.” Chanyeol faced the wall, huffing an annoyed breath. Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at each other then looked away. But it’s Jongdae that drew first blood.

 

“I shouldn’t have come between you two.”

 

“Don’t say that, Dae. We were young.” Baekhyun reached for his hand. Jongdae held it tight. He missed his warmth.

 

“Did it something to the both of you?” Jongdae wanted to know. Baekhyun looked at the back of Chanyeol’s head. They both nodded.

 

“At that time, probably.” They said at the same time. Jongdae groaned. They were perfect for each other.

 

“Why is this even relevant now? Shouldn’t two decade old news be laughable already? I’m fine with you two sucking face and dicks already.” Chanyeol conceded.

 

“You have a knack on rushing us to get up after sex.” Jongdae huffed an annoyed breath, making Chanyeol laugh.

 

“Watching you two wobble around with sore asses is fun. And stupid,” Chanyeol nodded. “I still can’t forgive you for shooting Baekhyun.”

 

Jongdae’s eyes were down again. He nodded in understanding. “Sehun said the same thing. Even Jongin. Even I can’t forgive myself for doing it.”

 

“Everyone needs to chill. I’m alive! Jongdae, baby, you aimed perfectly from where I pointed.” Baekhyun cupped his face. “It didn’t reach the heart.

 

“What?” Chanyeol was shocked. Baekhyun wanted him to do it for real? Jongdae nodded but the guilt still enveloped him.

 

“I told Jongdae to shoot past my collarbone. It’s directly in front of my father’s lung. He has weak lungs from smoking. You all know that.” Baekhyun said it like it wasn’t a big deal.

 

“You know where the collarbone is?” Chanyeol mocked, earning a kick from the eldest. They seemed to be okay already except Jongdae. Baekhyun leaned in to kiss him.

 

“I love you, Jongdae. This ring shows that. Me looking for you every day shows that. Please don’t be mad at us anymore or feel guilty for what happened. I forgave you and Chanyeol.” Baekhyun cupped his face.

 

“Me too,” Jongdae mumbled. “Like, three weeks ago. But I didn’t know how to approach you both!”

 

“For what it’s worth, I accepted my fate when I saw you two kissing for the first time so let’s just go back to being friends, well my friends, not you too. You two need to get married or I’ll get pissed. I didn’t give you both up to not see you end up together.” Chanyeol spoke to the wall.

 

“You can turn around and tell it to our faces, flat ass.” Baekhyun teased. Jongdae slapped his arm. Chanyeol threw a fake punch to Baekhyun, who flinched.

 

“So are we all good? I really missed you guys.” Jongdae pouted. Chanyeol ruffled his hair and nodded. Baekhyun kissed his hands. “Great. I hope Sehun lets us out now!” He screamed.

 

But Sehun forgot about them. He went to meetings, drills, and a date with Junmyeon. He only remembered them when he heard banging on the walls as he passed by before dinner. He told the guard to let the three out and ran to his bedroom. He’s so dead to his hyungs.

—

It’s been a month. There’s too much damage done to these young boys. Junmyeon exited his bedroom one night, sobbing to the floor. Jongin held him up, asking what’s wrong. Inside the room, Sehun’s screaming could be heard until it died down. That’s the problem with them. Too much trauma has been instilled in the young prince that he forgot people around him were his family and friends. He thought he’s still captive. Chanyeol was forced to say what he saw in the camp, sending Junmyeon into a manic state. The hall was trashed with vases on the floor, tables turned. Chanyeol could only feel sympathetic for him. How they defiled Sehun for more than six months was unacceptable. They treated him like an animal, stripped him of his dignity. Junmyeon slipped in bed every night once Sehun was placated, humming songs to him while he slept.

 

Aside from the young prince’s state, there’s Baekhyun. One night, he thrashed in bed, screaming his lungs out. Jongdae shook his shoulders, forcing him to wake.

 

“He’s coming for me! He’s going to kill me, Jongdae! Get me out of here! He’s coming to get me!” Baekhyun screamed, eyes wide.

 

“What? Who? Baek, there’s no one here but me. You’re safe.” Jongdae kissed his forehead.

 

“Father,”

 

The ghost from his past was well alive. Jongdae hugged Baekhyun, rubbing his back until he calmed. Baekhyun slept on top of Jongdae that night, refusing to let the other go. And this continued for a long time. Chanyeol felt horrible upon seeing two of the strongest men he knew crumble. He cried in his room, having his own fair share of nightmares. You visited him one night after your exam. You saw him crying beside his bed. Your touch seemed to alarm him. You stumbled back, hoping he wouldn’t hurt you. He didn’t. Chanyeol hugged you and cried until he fell asleep.

 

You exited his bedroom once he slept, seeing Jongdae down the hall. He hugged you, wondering how you were. You began to tell him about Chanyeol’s state. This alarmed the palace. Three of their best were broken. Jongdae took it upon himself to cancel all their schedules until further notice. Junmyeon took over Sehun’s duties for a while. Chanyeol was replaced by his subordinate for the time being. Baekhyun’s duties were with Jongdae.

 

One afternoon, he saw Baekhyun out of his bedroom. He’s still in his pyjamas, hair sticking in different directions. He sat by a bench at the garden, eyes focused on the valley. His legs were folded beneath him. He closed his eyes and let the wind pass and touch his skin. Jongdae watched him through the window of the palace. And somehow by some odd connection, Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked at the windows of the palace. He saw Jongdae looking at him with the softest expression. He waved him over.

 

Jongdae found himself seated beside Baekhyun, who head his head resting on his shoulder. No one spoke and that was fine. Being together like this spoke volumes already. Jongdae rubbed circles on his hand for comfort. He checked his watch and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. He had to go meet a diplomat. Baekhyun nodded, kissing Jongdae on the lips in gratitude for staying with him even for a moment. Jongdae smirked and kissed Baekhyun’s nose before leaving. Ah, that swept Baekhyun’s feet.

 

“That’s so gross,” Sehun appeared a few seconds after Jongdae went inside. He looked better now. He wore his hoodie and some sweats.

 

“Hello to you too. Haven’t seen you in a while,” Baekhyun patted the space beside him for Sehun to sit.

 

“That’s what bedroom arrest means. Funny how three of the kingdom’s best commanders are suddenly incapable,” Sehun smirked. “How are you?”

 

“Pretty bad. You?” Baekhyun chuckled. Sehun confirmed he was too. “Can’t believe my father would do this,”

 

“No one believed it until it’s there. Don’t blame yourself, hyung. He played all of us.” Sehun cuddled him.

 

“Jongdae’s father hasn’t seen me. He might call off our wedding if I don’t get better, or at least pay for my father’s sins.”

 

“Uncle won’t do that. He loves you like his own. Maybe even more than Jongdae sometimes,” this made Baekhyun chuckle because it’s true. “Hyung,” Baekhyun faced Sehun expectantly. “I thought I’d lose you again.” The confession sent a myriad of emotions through Baekhyun. “You’re like my brother. You never left me when things were tough. When…when the plane was hit during the war, I can’t help but think of you. What if I couldn’t deliver? Would you hate me?”

 

“No Sehun, never. I hope you’d be safe above all else. If you just knew what happened here when we thought you’re gone. When we got Yujin and told us you’re alive. Sehun, I’m sorry for putting you through all that.” Baekhyun rubbed the young prince’s nape.

 

“Are you proud of me, hyung?”

 

Baekhyun bit his bicep, making the younger laugh. “You still want me to be proud even if you almost died twice?”

 

“You died twice too.” Sehun blinked. “But yes,”

 

“Sehunnie, I’m very proud of you. But you must be safe at all times. For Junmyeon,” Baekhyun reminded. Sehun was taken aback. It’s not just him that worried about him but his beloved. “Love Junmyeon with all that you are, okay? Because he loves you from the moon and back,”

 

“Like you and Jongdae,” Sehun smiled to himself. “You know hyung, I’d be honoured to service under your reign.” Baekhyun choked on his saliva.

 

“What?” Baekhyun held his chest in shock.

 

“I’m not made for kingly things. My home is yours. Ours, brother.” Sehun offered his hand. “You have my blood in your veins, you know.” He chuckled, loving his pun. Baekhyun wasn’t up for discussing the fate of two lands just when they’re recovering. Sehun just denounced his claim to the throne of his land to Baekhyun, knowing the elder could rule it better than him. Baekhyun raised a brow and shook his hand. “Ah, glad that’s out of the way.” Sehun leaned back on the bench and smiled to the sky.

 

“What will you be doing then?” Baekhyun spoke softly.

 

“Me? I’m not sure. Take Junmyeon on dates? I missed a lot of time with him. We plan to take things slow. Live by the countryside for a while, I don’t know.” Sehun shrugged. “Uncle won’t deploy me until further notice.”

 

“Junmyeon’s doing your duties, you know. Ask Minseok to give you the keys of the countryside cottage and a month-long leave for Junmyeon. Good luck,” Baekhyun stood up and stretched.

 

“Wait, we have a countryside cottage?” Sehun was amazed. Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Maybe propose properly while you’re at it.” Baekhyun winked and left the young prince to ponder.

—

Baekhyun’s doctor cleared him but still remained cautious regarding his condition. Some things would still trigger him. He just had to stay calm. The maids stepped back once the king was dressed. He’s as good as new in his light pink hair. His smile’s brighter this time. He wore his signature Southern Falls military jacket, undone as usual, over his slim dress pants and tucked in button down. It’s his first day back to duty. He exited his bedroom and sighed.

 

On his way to breakfast, he saw Jongdae exit his bedroom. He’s also showered and dressed. He looked so tired. Baekhyun pouted and jogged to his side. Jongdae buttoned his jacket when Baekhyun was in step with him.

 

“Good morning, my king.” Baekhyun whispered to his ear. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun from head to toe and stopped walking. He smiled so wide, crushing the other to a hug. He showered Baekhyun’s face with kisses, making the other giggle and wince at the same time. His wounds weren’t completely healed.

 

“Ah Baekhyunnie, I missed you.” He exhaled with relief. Baekhyun put his hands behind his back, bouncing on his toes. He offered his elbow. Jongdae just looked at it. Suddenly, he got on his knee in front of him.

 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun laughed.

 

“Just get on! Hurry!” Jongdae braced himself as Baekhyun flopped on his back, arms hooked around his neck. Jongdae pouted, worrying Baekhyun. “You lost so much weight.” Baekhyun pouted too. Jongdae shrugged. “Guess we’ll feed you lots today!”

 

“To the dining hall!” Baekhyun raised his fist in the air. Jongdae was so happy to have him back.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun just finished morning drills when they saw the two running down the corridor. Chanyeol chuckled while he wiped his sweat. Sehun bit his lip. He’s really getting jealous with his elders. He wanted to love Junmyeon like that too. “What are you thinking, Sehunnie?”

 

“Hyung, how do you propose for marriage?” Sehun truly wondered. Chanyeol laughed.

 

“You think I have experience on that? I’m on a chastity belt by law. I can’t even ask Y/N to be my girlfriend again until I retire. Ask Jongdae or Baekhyun.” Chanyeol patted his shoulder.

 

“Or just ask me directly.” Junmyeon smiled. Sehun shook his head.

 

“You’re lame.” The young prince stuck his tongue out and walked to his bedroom. Junmyeon laughed. Chanyeol made a face.

 

“What?” Junmyeon wondered.

 

“You’re really lame, hyung.” Chanyeol ran away before Junmyeon could raise a hand on him. Junmyeon looked around and fixed himself, reminding himself he wasn’t lame.

—

Baekhyun and Sehun set course to South Cove Falls. The Oh’s deserved to see their youngest son and the remains of their eldest. Sehun hugged his brother’s urn tightly when the door of the carrier opened. He looked up to see citizens cheering and screaming his name. Soldiers from his land and Baekhyun’s land lined for them. At the end of the carpet were his parents, both crying to see their son alive. Baekhyun put his arm around Sehun’s waist and led him down carefully.

 

“Don’t be afraid, Sehunnie. Your people will love you no less.” Baekhyun whispered to him while they walked. Sehun nodded timidly, eyes on the urn only. He lifted his gaze slightly, seeing the people smile and cry for his return. He bowed to them subtly. His eyes laid to his parents. His mother cried to his father’s shoulder. Baekhyun felt wary already. Could Sehun hold himself in front of them? He’s the defiled royal. No one explicitly labeled him for it but he in himself knew he was. He stopped walking. Baekhyun rubbed his arm.

 

“H-Hyung, what if they disown me?” Sehun mumbled. Baekhyun stood in front of him, searching his eyes.

 

“I promise you they won’t. Please don’t push them away, Sehun. You’re lucky you still have a family.” Those words held so much weight. Baekhyun was on his own. Sehun hugged him tightly.

 

“Stop saying that. You’re my family, hyung. Our family. Jongdae’s family. You have all of us so you’re not alone.” Sehun scolded him.

 

“So you know you have the same too. Come on, Aunt wants to pinch your cheeks again.” Baekhyun offered his hand, which Sehun took gratefully.

 

In front of Sehun’s parents, the two young royals knelt. Sehun extended the urn first. His mother sobbed as she took her eldest in her hands. Suddenly, he was crushed into a hug by his father. Baekhyun rose and let them reunite privately. He attended to the people’s concerns while the Oh’s caught up. When it’s time for Baekhyun to leave, Sehun ran after him.

 

“Wait! Oh my god my lungs hurt.” Sehun panted.

 

“You’re out of shape, Commander.” Baekhyun poked his stomach teasingly.

 

“Whatever. Here, wear this.” Sehun showed a ring. “It’s Western Cove tradition.” Baekhyun got it then Sehun’s hand. He slipped in the young prince’s finger.

 

“Keep it. You’re still the rightful heir. I’m just a front.” Baekhyun smirked. “Plus, I have too many rings already.” He laughed. Sehun did too, grateful for the elder. “Your deployment’s scheduled next week. Get back in to shape, soldier.”

 

“Really?” Sehun smiled.

 

“You’ll have to tell Junmyeon to postpone the cottage date. You’re due to meet Prince Yixing with him.” Baekhyun winked, almost inside the carrier. Sehun nodded happily. “See you soon, Hunnie!” Baekhyun gave him the widest smile he could muster. And Sehun felt everything would be alright after all. He suddenly remembered another thing; when will Baekhyun and Jongdae even get married?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's confusing, let's just say that the beagle line all liked each other at some point in their lives because they were the closest out of everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.

It’s one of those tiring days. Baekhyun didn’t bother knocking on Jongdae’s door. He just went right in. He wondered why the maids weren’t there. He looked for Jongdae in the walk-in closet, in his study, but he wasn’t there. He thought maybe he’s still working. A whimper from the bathroom echoed. Baekhyun’s face began to heat. He back-pedalled slowly, turning the knob of the bathroom door cautiously.

 

In the vast bathroom, Jongdae laid in the bathtub, head thrown back with his eyes closed. It’s at the centre of the room, separated only by a glass panel intended as a towel rack. Across it was a mirror. Baekhyun saw the king’s clothes folded neatly by the chair near the sink. He tilted his head, seeing Jongdae’s arm muscle tense. Oh.

 

Jongdae’s pleasuring himself knowing Baekhyun’s busy. His mind’s running to the most sinful corners, his grip tightening and loosening with every pull. His eyes were screwed shut. A moan of Baekhyun’s name escaped Jongdae’s lips. Baekhyun bit his lip as he watched from behind. He undid the top buttons of his shirt and slowly, oh so quietly, made his way to kneel behind the tub, just above Jongdae’s head.

 

“You called, my king?” Baekhyun whispered breathily to Jongdae’s ear, placing a soft kiss under his ear. His hands rubbed Jongdae’s shoulders, massaging them gently until they slid down his chest. Baekhyun’s lips lowered to his neck, kissing and nipping the skin. Jongdae tilted his head to the side, allowing Baekhyun more skin to devour.

 

“Thought you’re, ah, you’re still w-working,” Jongdae bit his lip.

 

“So are you,” Baekhyun quipped. Jongdae chuckled as Baekhyun marked his skin. “Shower with me.” Jongdae shook his head. Using his free hand, he raised Baekhyun’s chin and kissed him square on the lips. They both forgot when’s the last time they kissed like this. They’ve been so busy with duties, they haven’t caught up with each other.

 

Jongdae knelt inside the tub, pulling Baekhyun to the side so he could undress him, their lips still locked to each other. The two began giggling between kisses. Jongdae stood up with him, slipping a bit. Baekhyun burst out laughing while Jongdae tried to be offended. Baekhyun carried him out of the tub and straight in the shower. He continued kissing, ignoring the taste of soap on their lips. They washed each other, rinsed and scrubbed. Suddenly, a different sense of need crashed Baekhyun.

 

His hands held Jongdae’s lower back tightly, pulling his body to press against his. Baekhyun’s kisses became hungrier, more needy, more passionate. Jongdae felt overwhelmed. Baekhyun pulled back slightly, his upper lip touching Jongdae’s lower lip. He pressed another kiss. It’s Jongdae’s turn to reciprocate. He slipped his tongue in the other’s mouth, flicking against his tongue. Baekhyun groaned with his back hitting the tiles.

 

A hand slammed against the glass accompanied by slick sounds of thick liquid. Baekhyun’s fingers gripped Jongdae’s hair as he went over the edge. Jongdae rose slowly, his lips dragging against the other’s skin. His tongue dripped Baekhyun’s release, lining it against his torso.

 

“Missed me?” Jongdae smirked once they were face to face, enjoying the bliss on his beloved face. Baekhyun nodded tiredly. Jongdae kissed his cheek. “Let’s get dry, Baek. It’s almost dinner.” Baekhyun felt so weak, muscles jelly, so he leaned on Jongdae. He’s never came that much in a long time.

 

The two exited the bathroom in their robes, still kissing each other senseless. A cough made them pull apart, pushing each other quickly. Jongdae’s father was there. The young kings lowered their head in shame. “I, um, I need to speak with Baekhyun.”

 

“I’ll get changed.” Baekhyun said quickly, running to the closet. Jongdae stood in the room with his father awkwardly. He turned around without a word and ran to the closet too. They’re in their 20s but still felt like teens. Baekhyun buttoned his pants after tucking his shirt in. Jongdae saw his hair dripping again. He hated that so much because Baekhyun caught colds pretty quick. He dried his hair while Baekhyun knotted his tie around his neck. Jongdae combed him quickly then kissed his lips. “Relax. He’ll never come between us.” Baekhyun nodded but he doubted that. He’s still the son of a rebel, a man who committed treason on the entire kingdom.

 

Baekhyun followed Jongdae’s father to his study, feeling like a kid about to get scolded. They sat face to face, quite stiff too. Jongdae’s father slid across a file. Baekhyun took it. “Are you up to train new recruits? Sehun’s got his hands full with the new battalion.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun answered on impulse.

 

“Also, we’ll need your input on the wedding ceremony. Jongdae’s too busy to initiate the planning. He’s still unsure if you’re okay with his ideas.”

 

“Yes, what?” Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he heard. Jongdae’s father leaned on the table.

 

“I heard you’re deeming yourself unworthy, son. It’s okay. You may be the son of a traitor but his sins are not yours.” He smirked. “It’s upsetting how things came to be but it already happened. You’re safe, Sehun is too, also Chanyeol. I just want my son Baekhyun back.” Tears sprang to the young royal’s eyes. “If I may be blunt, your father was a jackass. Always have been. What kind of a parent would brand his own son? Did he really sell you to his mistresses?” Baekhyun nodded. “Well, no wonder you hate women.” They both laughed.

 

“I don’t hate them, Your Highness. I hate my father more.” Baekhyun admitted. “He killed my mother, my brother. I hate that his blood runs in my veins.”

 

“No. Western Cove blood runs in your veins now.” That pun. Baekhyun scoffed. “If you were reborn, I would put you with the Oh’s too. Or mine,”

 

“Are you confirming the rumours that you prefer me than your son?” Baekhyun joked. Jongdae’s father laughed heartily.

 

“Let’s keep that secret between us, son.” He rose from his seat and hugged Baekhyun from behind, kissing the top of his hair. “The worst is over, Baekhyun. You’ve done so well, my boy. I’m so proud of you for everything you’ve done for this kingdom.” The young royal began to cry. He held Jongdae’s father’s arm tightly and just cried all the years of suffering. It’s true; the worst was over. He can finally put his heart first.

—

Sehun and Chanyeol raced each other to Baekhyun’s room. They both screamed for him to wake up. Sehun got on the bed, jumping up and down to shake the young king. “Wake up! You’re getting married today! Come on!”

 

Baekhyun groaned and threw pillows at them. Chanyeol yanked the blanket off while Sehun dropped on top of Baekhyun. They continued to make noise. Baekhyun tried to reach for any object. He got a mug and started hitting the two to get off him.

 

“Uncle said to wake him, not give him a heart attack. Get off,” Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol and Sehun by the ear, sending them to the floor. He held Baekhyun’s hand and sat him up. The usually stern prince suddenly smiled. “Bet 15 grand, this one will cry first.”

 

“Call!” Sehun chimed in.

 

“My dibs is on Jongdae. He’s been waiting for this forever.” Chanyeol bet against them. Baekhyun fell back down to his pillows and groaned. He had to hide the smile on his face. It’s really happening. He’s getting married to Jongdae.

 

On the other side of the palace, the Kim cousins prepped Jongdae. They pep talked him to walk properly, that he didn’t need to cry. Jongdae just got annoyed. Jongin laughed at the mess called his older brothers as he fixed his tie. It’s the first wedding of their generation. They had to look their best. He wondered who would be next; him or Sehun? If only it was him and Sehun…

 

He shook the thought in his head and looked at his cousin. He deserved this the most. Jongdae’s been looking out for everyone since he could remember. It’s time for him to put himself first. Jongin offered to deliver Jongdae’s gift to Baekhyun. This was a pleasant surprise from him. Jongdae passed the huge box wrapped in yellow, thanking Jongin. He bowed to his elder and exited the room.

 

Little did he know that Baekhyun had the youngest deliver his gift to Jongdae too. Jongin and Sehun met each other at the hallway, carrying gifts. Sehun bowed to him respectfully. Jongin tripped a bit. The young prince was dazzling. Sehun kept walking. When Jongin was behind him, he closed his eyes and exhaled a breath he kept. Why was it still painful? Jongin lowered his head in disappointment and shame then stared at Sehun’s back until he rounded the corner. Then he kept walking. That’s all they could do.

—

Jongin reached Baekhyun’s bedroom. He knocked twice until Chanyeol opened the door. He’s pulled in the chaos of Chanyeol’s laughing, Kyungsoo’s beating, and Baekhyun’s loud talking. Jongin placed the huge box on Baekhyun’s bed then kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead.

 

“What is that?” Baekhyun pointed. He wasn’t dressed. Not one bit. He’s still in his robe, laughing with Chanyeol.

 

“Jongdae’s wedding gift to you.” Jongin sat down beside Kyungsoo. Baekhyun jumped up from the sofa and tore the wrapper like a kid at Christmas Day.

 

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun screamed, lifting the box and jumping up and down, hugging the box to himself.

 

“Jongdae got me a gaming laptop! He got me the model I wanted! Ah! Jongdae really bought it!” Baekhyun was so happy, his pink hair bounced over his eyes adorably. He sat on his bed and opened the box excitedly. Jongin held his phone to record the entire reaction. Rather, stream the reaction. “Wow, he really bought everything. I think I’m going to cry.” Baekhyun pinched his nose bridge. A mouse, installers, externals, and other accessories scattered on his bed. “Jongdae-ah, thank you. Is this recording or streaming?”

 

“Stream,” Jongin admitted.

 

“Jongdae-ah, my dear, thank you. Thank you so much for giving my childhood dream. I can’t believe this, it’s amazing.” Baekhyun chuckled adorably. “I’ll see you at the altar later, okay? No backing out. Be there, because I will. I love you, Dae. Ah, really, this is amazing. My gift sucks now.” Jongin ended the stream.

 

Jongdae smiled proudly. It’s more than enough that Baekhyun loved it. Junmyeon and Minseok whispered to each other. “What is it?”

 

“Um, he’s still not dressed?” Minseok pointed to the phone. Jongdae remembered what Baekhyun wore and shook his head.

 

“He dresses quickly.” Jongdae reasoned. And right on time, Sehun knocked. The box in his hands was smaller. It’s wrapped in black paper with a silver ribbon. Sehun winked to Junmyeon, standing aside as Jongdae opened the box cautiously. The young prince also streamed the reaction. Everyone was so excited to see Baekhyun’s gift. Jongdae pulled a round tin case and opened it. He smiled but looked confused. His eyes looked around then Sehun, who just shrugged.

 

“What did he give you?” Minseok wondered. Jongdae held up a pen. Chanyeol started laughing with Jongin. They egged Baekhyun for being lame. Jongdae smiled but he looked like he wanted to cry. That was such a terrible gift.

 

“Ah, I get it. You sign papers. It’s a useful gift!” Sehun explained, making the situation slightly less worse.

 

“Yes,” Jongdae sounded disappointment but still thanked Baekhyun for it. Because he's benevolent like that.

 

“Did you click it already?” Sehun probed.

 

“Why? It’s going to shock me, right? Baekhyun, you shit, if this shocks me,” Jongdae threatened.

 

“No, no, it’s won’t.” Baekhyun whispered with an excited smile on his face then bit his thumb in anticipation. Kyungsoo saw the wonder in his eyes. It’s more than just a pen.

 

Sehun urged him to press it once then twice. The first press was the normal function, exposing the tip of the writing instrument. Jongdae was so cautious about the second instruction because Baekhyun did prank him every now and then. He didn’t need another one on their wedding day or he’s calling it off. Baekhyun’s heart pounded as he waited. He whispered to himself repeatedly that Jongdae will love it. Jongin, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo wondered what’s so special about it.

 

Jongdae clicked once then eyed Sehun. He clicked twice and waited for the sting. Nothing came. The pen suddenly played a recording. “Jongdae-ah, you’re doing so well. Just a few more and you’re done, okay? I love you! Eat your meals!” It ended with Baekhyun’s adorable giggle.

 

A smile slowly spread across Jongdae’s lips. He double pressed again, hearing the recording over and over. Baekhyun watched him in elation. He did love it. Jongdae held the pen tightly and kissed it. He thanked Baekhyun for the most thoughtful gift. He looked at the box and saw some photos of them in a clear envelope. It’s labeled ‘For your office’. Jongdae laughed at their photo together during a mud fest for charity two years ago. There’s a photo set. Three stolen shots of both of them looking at each other with all the love in their eyes, meters apart from each other. Even with great distance, they’re connected.

 

Then there’s the best photo in Jongdae’s opinion. There’s also a photo of them after their coronation. The palace photographer may have taken it without their knowledge. The two sat on the steps of the palace. Jongdae sat straight, crown perfectly placed on his head. He looked up to the sky with a wonderful smile on his face. Baekhyun leaned beside him, head resting on his shoulder, crown slightly askew. He had his eyes closed with a toothy smile on his face too. Their hands were clasped together. The contrast of their military uniforms was so elegant; black and white against red, blue, and yellow.

 

Beneath that was an old photo. It’s the same steps, same pair, in a different time. They were probably six or seven years old. Jongdae wore his white button down with navy blue shorts, white socks and black leather shoes. He had a thinner crown on, like a golden band around his head. He’s missing his front tooth that time but he still smiled to the camera. Beside him was a chubby Baekhyun in a sweater vest and beige pants plus brown leather shoes. He still rocked a kid mullet but the crown on him was silver. This time, it’s Jongdae who had his head on the other’s shoulder. Baekhyun’s cheeks looked so stuffed when he smiled to the camera, eyes turning to curves.

 

“Turn it over,” Sehun mumbled. Jongdae did so then wiped his eyes quickly. Written at the back was a message from their younger selves signed by both of them.

 

“Let’s meet in 20 years!” Jongdae chuckled through the joyful tears. “This was our last photo before Baek left to train in Southern Falls.”

 

Baekhyun wiped his eyes with his wrist as he watched Jongdae. Kyungsoo rubbed his back while Jongin hugged him from behind. Junmyeon squeezed Jongdae’s shoulder while Minseok pouted and hugged his cousin. “Ah, Baekhyun, you got me. That’s a good one. Thank you. I love this, all of it.” He chuckled. “No backing out, okay? I’ll be waiting for you. I love you, more than you'll ever understand. Get dressed.”

 

“Yes, stop bossing me around.” Baekhyun meant for it to sound annoyed but it came out so fond, Jongin and Chanyeol gagged. Kyungsoo pulled them by their ears, dragging them out to let Baekhyun change. Sehun returned to Baekhyun’s side, back-hugging him. He commended Baekhyun for such a wonderful gift. “I kept that photo for as long as I could. I hid it from my parents, my battalion,”

 

“Just for this moment?”

 

“Just for this moment,” Baekhyun knew the wait was worth it. The time would permit things to happen if we just waited. Not all things would be great in between the time of waiting but there’s beauty in the ups and downs. He waited behind closed doors, Sehun standing beside him. He’s been given the honour to walk him down the altar. They’re brothers by heart anyway. “Sehunnie,”

 

“What is it?” Sehun worried as he fixed Baekhyun’s military uniform.

 

“I’m going to vomit.” Baekhyun held his stomach. Sehun scoffed.

 

“You’re not afraid of grenades being thrown at your direction, or gunshots, armed maniacs, mistakes, animals but you’re afraid of insects and marriage. That’s so ironic.” Sehun joked.

 

“Do you think he’s still waiting for me there?” Baekhyun whispered. Sehun fixed his crown then kissed his forehead. The young prince was pretty tall for his age.

 

“Chanyeol just reached the altar. He’s pointing a sword to Jongdae’s back so he’s not going anywhere.” Baekhyun chuckled. “Hyung, calm down. I bet Jongdae’s more nervous than you are. He’s one expecting you to be beside him.”

 

It’s like Sehun read Jongdae’s mind. The king shook his place, rubbing his hands on his pants discreetly. Chanyeol’s eyes spoke to him to stop fidgeting. Kyungsoo laughed at him. Jongdae couldn’t process everything around him. What’s taking so long? He closed his eyes and calmed himself. He tuned out the world and listened to his breathing, to Baekhyun’s voice. He’ll be there. He had to trust that. Baekhyun would never run. Right? He begged Baekhyun to push his doubts for a moment. Pessimism slightly crept in Jongdae’s mind. What if he’s going to be left in front of the altar? His hands trembled again. It frustrated him how scared he was. He willed himself to trust Baekhyun. The wait became agonising. He felt tears about to escape his eyes.

 

A hand slid in his. Jongdae opened his eyes with a gasp. He looked to his right, meeting the bright smile of his beloved. He looked so ethereal in that moment. Jongdae beamed, holding the hand tighter. Baekhyun never felt so happy until that moment. Seeing Jongdae smiling at him with glassy eyes, it’s priceless. Baekhyun rubbed Jongdae’s arm comfortingly and composed himself. They both looked behind them, eyes on Jongdae’s father. He nodded at his boys and patted his heart. It was really time.

 

This union didn’t only solidify the strongest reign in the kingdom but one of the best in history. Though Jongdae and Baekhyun only saw each other eight out 12 months a year, it’s still more than enough. A year after their marriage, they called for a surrogate to bear their child; a boy. Two years later, they adopted twin baby girls followed by another boy from a surrogate. These kids walked down the aisle for their Uncle Junmyeon and Uncle Sehun’s marriage. A year later, Kyungsoo and Jongin tied the knot too.

 

These royals grew up too fast in the elder’s opinion. They lost most of their childhood and their freedom but it gave their kingdom leaders worth praising. Jongdae and Baekhyun led their kingdom with much strength and dignity that even generations after their children wouldn’t struggle. And when things got tough, Jongdae only had to double click his pen. One night, he missed Baekhyun so much, he broke down in his study. The younger twin Eli and the youngest boy Chen, 4 and 3 years old respectively, hugged their Papa and handed him his pen only to snatch it away from him. Jongdae wasn’t in the mood to play but he followed the kids outside. He ran after them, trying not to snap. He saw the youngest pair squeal as a familiar voice groaned. The four toddlers tackled Baekhyun to the ground. Jongdae laughed for the first time in a while.

 

“Wait, wait, I need to see your Papa! Wait, kids, let me up!” Baekhyun begged. “Why are you still up? It’s past bedtime! Eli, don’t bite my arm! Daeul-ah, get your brother off! Ah! Ella, oh god Ella, where did your teeth go?” Jongdae strode over and pulled them off one at a time, patting their butts to run to bed or they’ll have no dessert for breakfast. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun up last.

 

“Have you been feeding them sugar? Jongdae, we talked about this,” Baekhyun pouted.

 

“It wasn’t me. It’s Chanyeol. Y/N visited and hell broke loose.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Really, those two need to get married sooner. Y/N isn't getting any younger. Pregnancy will be difficult if they keep waiting. Also, you’re home early. You’re not due until next week.”

 

“Why? Don’t you want me home? I’ll go back then? You can play matchmaker for Yeol and Y/N a little longer. I can just come back if you're not busy.” Baekhyun teased. Jongdae gave him a weak hit on his arm. “I finished early. I missed you, Jongdae. You and the kids,” He kissed his beloved. Jongdae sighed. “What’s wrong? Tired?” Jongdae nodded. Baekhyun got on his knee. “Get on, hurry!” Jongdae gave up. He smiled and rode the other’s back. Baekhyun carried him to their room and dressed quickly into their pyjamas. The four months of deployment for the year were up. Baekhyun’s home safe again and Jongdae wouldn’t have it any other way. The two slept quicker than they thought. It’s been a while since they had this comfort. Until one by one, their kids entered their room to wedge themselves between and around the pair. Baekhyun groaned but smiled. Jongdae did the same. “Still glad you went home early?” Jongdae chuckled, arm draped over his eyes.

 

“Always,” Baekhyun yawned and tried to sleep despite a foot lodged to his side. Their baby girls slept between them while the boys were all over. Still, they wouldn’t have it any other way. Baekhyun’s hand searched for Jongdae’s in the sea of bodies. Jongdae held his tightly. Because as long as they held on each other, everything’s going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you for reaching the end! Whether this was a good one or just a meh read, still thanks for reading or trying to read this. Originally, this wasn't supposed to be posted there's other Baekchen lined up but this was impulse. Wish I could've written more interesting stuff in this especially elaborating on the other ships but yeah, maybe some other time. Again, thank you for reading, the comments, the kudos and all.
> 
> See you at the next BaekChen story! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you getting this far! Please anticipate the next parts of this story for YOUR time with the royals of Northern Crest. Please leave a kudos or comments. There's more to come, I promise you!
> 
> For Ruler Reference:  
> Northern Crest - Kim (Jongdae)  
> Southern Falls - Byun  
> Eastern Brook - Kim (Minseok, Junmyeon, Kai)  
> Western Cove - Oh  
> Southwest Valley - Do  
> *Yixing is the ruler of an allied kingdom


End file.
